Branded Love
by NinjaSheik
Summary: After saving Branded twin girls that collapse in the forest, they join Greil Mercenaries to hide from Daein Rebels and they find themselves in a love triangle. Can they keep their secret hidden long enough before another war breaks out?
1. The Two Flowers Sisters

Welcome, everyone. This is my first Fire Emblem story, so goes easy on me, okay? Now before I get started, you guys need to know some things.

First, this takes place 3 weeks after Radiant Dawn. The Greil Mercenaries are still together and doing business as usual. Micaiah is the leader of Daein and is with Sothe and now Daein is now at peace. However, there are some Daein Rebels that refuses to follow Lady Micaiah and to live with the Laguzs. Instead with an unknown leader they hunt down Laguzs that dare to step foot in Daein. Some say their unknown leader is from Begnoin or Crimea and is about to start a war.

Second, yes, there will be OC characters here, but only two. Read their bios in my profile, okay? You won't their gender until later in this chapter. However, I think the title throws it 's going to be a love triangle between the characters.

Third, almost every character from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn will appear in this story. I love all the characters, especially Soren and Prince Reyson.

Well, I guess that's it. Oh, by the way. My title might change, but I don't any good titles. Will you help me? Please? Enough stalling. Time for the story!

**Chapter 1: The Two Flowers Sisters…**

_**Nighttime…**_

The sounds of thunder sweep though the empty air of the rainy night like a tiger's roar. Accompanying by the sound of splashing water. Somewhere in the forest, two young children were running, with a small cat not too far behind. Their clothes was ripped, their faces dirty, and their breaths was heavy from running so much with bags on their backs. One of children trip over a rock and fell down on his or her face. The other child turns around and helps him or her get up.

"Are you okay?" the child asked, concerned. "Hurry, you must get up! They're getting closer!"

"I can't! I need to rest a bit." The other child replied. "I'm sorry…"

That was the last thing before she or he fell unconscious. Carefully, the other child picks him or her up and him or her on his or her back. Closing her or his eyes, he or she and listens closely to the sound on horses that are coming closer and her eyes open up. She or he turns to the cat next to him or her.

"Let's go, Zola!" the child said as he or she and the cat continues to run in darkness of the night. "The Daein Rebels are after us!"

The last that was hear was the ringing of a bell that was on the cat's collar and the loud noise of thunder.

_**The Next Day…(Somewhere in Crimea)**_

"Any sign of them, Volke?" asked a blue-haired mercenary.

Ike stood next to a tree where the assassin was in. It's been only three weeks since he and his friends defeated the Goddess, Ashera. Everyone went back their normal lives and so did the Greil Mercenaries. Everything was quiet in Tellius, well, almost. There was still you average bandits lurking around the place, but that was it. Beorcs and Laguzs will strive of a world where they can live in peace. However, some refuses to do so. But that was not really the Mercenaries' concern right now. Right now, their main focus was to find bandits that the villagers hired for them to wipe out. Of course, stood here was Ike, the staff officer and strategist of Greil Mercenaries and Ike's closet friend, Soren. Up in the tree was the infamous assassin, Volke, an old friend of Ike's descended father, Greil or Gawain and the founder and leader of Greil Mercenaries.

"1,000 gold." Volke called down to him.

"Must you always charge as for a simple answer?" sighed the raven-haired Mage. "It's quite stupid if you ask me."

"I need to make a living, kid." Volke remarked, jumping down from the tree and get into Soren's face. "Deal with it."

"I'm not a child." Soren hissed, glaring at the assassin.

Ike let out a sigh in disbelief. "Okay, break it up. Let's complete this mission and then you can kill each other all you want. We're on a mission together so try and get along."

"I don't see the purpose of bringing him, Ike." Soren stated. "We can take this mission by ourselves."

"C'mon, Soren. The others are on different assignments right now and besides we need extra help." Ike told his friend and then turn to the assassin. "Well?"

Volke shook his head. "No sign of them. Maybe those villagers were wrong about seeing bandits."

"Could be. Let's keep looking around, just in case." Ike commanded. "Volke, you take the right of the forest and me and Soren take the left, got it?"

"Fine, but you still owe me 2,000 gold, Ike." Volke reminded him, jumping up to the trees and headed to the right of the forest. Once he was gone, Ike and Soren started to talk.

"You better be careful, Soren. Remember, he's very clever and might start digging you up." Ike warned his friend.

"And then what? Reveal to everyone I'm a Branded?" Soren said, bitterly. " I care not. Ike, you were my only real friend."

Ike smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Soren, I know how lonely and painful you are, but maybe the Mist and the others will understand and accept you just like I did."

"Humph. Almost everyone. Shinon hates Laguzs and probably even Brandeds." Soren said.

Before Ike could open his mouth to say something, he heard Volke's voice calling them over.

"Hey! Ike! Soren! Come here!" He shouted.

"Let's go." Ike said to the Wind Mage.

"Right!" He replied as they run to the spot where Volke called them. Soren and Ike gasped on what they saw.

"You guys, take a look." The assassin said, looking down at a two body figures lying under a tree using big bags as pillows with a cat with blue eyes and gray fur, licking them on their faces. "I found these kids laying here and they're still breathing.

Ike kneel down at them closely. They seem to be boys by the clothes they were wearing. The one on the left was wearing a ripped up red shirt and pants. The boy was wearing a headband and he has short brown hair that was messy. His faces have cuts and bruises on them and on his arms and legs, too. His feet were barefooted and his feet cover in dirt. The one on the right was wearing a ripped up blue shirt and pants. This was wearing a bandanna with a skull on it and hair was stinking of it. His hair was probably messy, too. The face has cuts and bruises on them and his arms and legs, too. His feet were barefooted and his feet cover in dirt. Both the bottom of their faces was cover in a cowl.

"Well, it seems these kids were running from something and they probably got into some fights." Ike said, examining their body again. But there was something Ike missed about them that only Soren saw. On their hands were fingerless gloves that were ripped in the middle revealing a red mark shape like a bird. It was a mark of a Branded. The one in the headband have in his right hand and the one in the bandana have it on his left hand. Soren put his head down sadly. These boys were no different from him. Both Beorcs and Laguzs probably hated them just like him. Being stare with hateful eyes and call names, been throw rocks and sticks at them and everything else.

"Soren, something wrong?" Ike asked him, worriedly. "You seem deep in thought. What's wrong?"

"Ike, let's bring them back to the Greil Mercenaries Head Quarters, please." Soren whispered, sadly.

Ike stared at him for a minute and then nodded. "All right. Volke take the one with the short hair and I'll take the other one."

"Fine, but if they have any money I'm gonna need 200 gold." Volke sighed, picking the boy up and put him on his back and Ike pick up the other one.

"Let's go." Ike said, looking down the kitty. "You can come, too, little one."

The cat meow and hop on Soren's shoulder and stay there on the whole way back to the Greil Mercenaries Head Quarters. Once they got there, they heard noise coming from inside. They walk inside to see Boyd and Shinon fighting while Rolf and Oscar was trying to hold them back.

"Come on, Shinon! I'd apologize already!" Boyd yelled, angrily.

"Pah! Watch where you're swinging your axe, brat! My bow is broken because of you!" Shinon snapped.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that bandit was moving too much! You shouldn've got out the way!"

"C'mon, you guys. Stop fighting. You're comrades after all." Rolf pleaded them.

"He's right, Boyd. Knock it off." Oscar said, politely.

While they continue to stop the fighting, Rhys look over at the door and saw Ike, Soren and Volke with the unconscious boys on their backs. He gasped, making everyone stop what they are going to look over at the doorway. Mist got from the seat she was sitting on and rush over to them.

"Brother, what happened? Who are they?" Mist asked, looking at the boys after Ike and Volke lay them down of the table and putting their bags on the floor. Mist look closely at their faces and see the have a girls' appearances. Their cowl was off their face a little and she could see that they have feminine appearances. They aren't boys, but girls.

"Volke found them while we were searchin' for the bandits." Ike explained. "Mist, Rhys can you heal them?"

"Yeah, let me get my staff." Mist said, running to the corner where she put her staff and came back over and begin to heal them with Rhys. When it was nighttime, Mist and Rhys was able to heal all their wounds. The whole time everyone was watching while Rolf was playing with the cat.

"Whew. Okay, Ike, I think they'll be okay now." Mist smiled. "But what happen to them to make them have all those cuts and bruises."

"Maybe they were injured in a fight." Rhys said. "Maybe we should change them into proper clothing."

"I second that. They stink like that cat of theirs." Shinon spat out, causing the cat to hiss at him.

"Shinon, don't me so rude. I think the cat looks nice and friendly." Rolf said, petting the cat's head. "She's cute."

"How do you know the cat is a girl?" Boyd asked his little green-haired brother.

"Well, she has a collar with a bell with her name on it. It says "Zola"." He replied. "Zola's a girl name."

"Zola? That's a cute name." Oscar agreed, looking at the young boys on the table. "These boys will probably be hungry when they wake up. I'll make something for them and their cat."

"They probably eat more than Ilyana." Mia laughed, thinking for the young Thunder Mage girl. "She could eat a whole army if she wants to."

"So how old are these kids anyway, Ike?" Boyd asked.

"Soren?" Ike questioned him.

"To my calculation, about a year younger than Ike and me." Soren answered. "Hey, look. The boys are waking up."

At the sound of her masters' groaning, Zola jumps out of Rolf's arms and onto the table next to them. Slowly, the boy in the red shirt opens his eyes and saw the light of the ceiling in her eyes. He sat up to see she as surround by the Greil Mercenaries. She gasped and glares at them.

"Who are you!? Where am I!? And why am I here!?" He asked through he cowl on his face. He looks down to see Zola licking his palm. "Zola?"

"Please, don't be afraid. We're here to help you." Mist said, softly. "My brother and his friends found you under a tree unconscious and they brought you here to be heal. What's your name?"

"It's Han. And if Zola was here with us the whole time and didn't scratch you then I trust you." He replied. "Zola has good judgment on people and can tell if they're good or not."

"I see."

"Where is my sibling?"

"He's right next to you." Ike answered. Han turn around and saw his brother on the table next to him. Han place a hand on his brother cheek and hit it softly, waking him up.

"Ow…My head hurts…" the boy said, sitting up on the table. And saw the Greil Mercenaries around him. "Who are you!? Where am I!? And why am I here!?"

"Wow, they really are related." Shinon remarked, dryly. "What's your name?"

"It's…Li…" He replied, quietly.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Mist." said the brown hair girl. Mist walk into another room and came back with clothes in her hands. "It's not much, but I think you should change out of you other clothes."

"T-Thank you…Mist…" Li whispered, looking over at Soren and blushes at the sight of him.

"Follow me, I'll show you where the bathroom is." Titania said, leading them to the bathroom as the others follow. "You can change in here."

"Thanks." Han said. He was about to take off his shirt, but then he saw the boys mercenary staring at them. Li blushes under his cowl as Mist look back and forth and then…

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT!!" Mist yelled, kicking them out of the bathroom. "Mia, Titania, you guys as well."

"Okay, okay, we're going." Mia said as Mist push her and Titania out and slam the down shut. "Sheesh, what's her problem?"

_**Inside the bathroom…**_

"It's okay. I know you're girls." Mist smiled at them.

"How did you…?" Li trailed off.

"Your cowl has off you face a little. I'm the only one who notice."

"Then you are smart…" Han said.

"Thanks. I'll be waiting in the other room." Mist said, opening the door a little. "Call if you need anything from me."

"…Yes…T-Thank you…" Li shuttered as Mist exit of the room.

**_The other room…_**

"They're getting change right now." Mist told the others. "Oscar, let's start cooking."

"All right." He smiled as Mist and him went to the kitchen. Once they were gone, the other started to talk.

"Well, Ike, what do you think?" Titania asked the commander.

"They seem nice, but I don't yet. We should ask them question once they done."

Shinon snorted. "They probably won't answer. What happen if they're our enemy?"

"Well, maybe if we be nice to them, they'll answer us." Rhys suggested.

"Good idea. Rolf, go see if they need anything." Boyd grinned at his little brother.

"Wha…? Why me?" asked the shy little boy.

"Because, you're the nicest and youngest out of all of us. Now go!" Boyd said, pushing his brother to the bathroom door.

"But I don't wanna! What happen if they hit me or something!?" Rolf cried.

"Stop being such a baby!"

"Fine, but I'm blaming you if anything happens." Rolf exclaimed, getting out of his brother's hand and knock on the door and slowly open it to see…

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"What happened!? I heard screaming!" Mist said, running in the room with Oscar. She saw all of the mercenaries with the bathroom door opening revealing a naked Han and Li with girls' body. They have nice and creamy skin, thighs and full-grown breasts. Their faces was really red and Han doesn't look so happy.

**"GET OUT!!GET OUT!! GET OUT!! YOU PERVERTS!!OUT! OUT! OUT!!"** Han yelled angrily, throwing items at them and slam the door shut. Once that was over, everyone have faces bright as an apple. Then Mist punches each and everyone one them on the head.

"You idiots!! Why did you went in there when I kicked you out!?" Mist shouted, angrily. "Can't you guys even take a hint!? Unbelievable!! Now look what you did!! You made the poor girls embarrassed!!"

"Poor them!? Poor _us_! I'm a guy for Goddess' sake! And I just saw to naked girls that was dressed as a boy!" Boyd yelled back.

"Wait a minute! Mist, you knew?!" Ike asked her.

"Of course I knew! It took you idiots long enough to figure it out!"

"You should've told us!"

"I wanted them to tell you own their own!"

"Okay, break it up!" Titania said, cutting between them. "Once they come out, we'll get our answer. As for now, everyone try to get their heads out of the gutter!"

Everyone look at Gatrie.

"What? I like what I saw." He smiled, causing Shinon to hit him on the head. "OW!"

"For shame! They're only kids!" Mia exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Han said as she step out of the bathroom with her sister wearing a pink kimono with a red sash and Li was wearing a blue kimono with a darker blue sash and they both were wearing fingerless gloves. Now that they're clean up everyone could see their faces clearly. Han have short brown hair with purple eyes and Li have long brown hair with purple eyes. They look like twins. Li was hiding behind her sister while she was blushing and trying to avoid eye contact with Soren. Han sister looks at her and then at Soren and back at her and then at Soren again. She sighed, walking over to the table and took at sit next to her sister as Zola came and sat in her lap.

"Okay, no more secrets. Tell us who you really are." Ike said.

Han sighed. "My real name is Hana and this is my twin sister, Li-en. We're from Daein…Kinda."

"What do you mean?"

"We used to live in Gallia when we were babies for a short time, then we went Begnion, and finally settle in Daein because my father work there."

"Where's your father now?"

"How about we start from the beginning?"

"Please do so."

"I'm the second oldest of my parents' four kids, but I'm the oldest to my sister, Li-en. Growing up, we live an unhappy life due to many reasons. One of them was war. I hate war, but actually I'm a sword girl and a Wind Mage. My sister, too, but she carries a bow and arrow instead."

"You two are a Wind Mage? That's so cool!" Mia exclaimed.

" Uh…Thanks. Like I was saying, we move to Daein to be closer to our father. Our parents are divorce and well, we'd stay with our mother. We hardly see our father and want him to be part of our lives, but that didn't go so well."

"What do you mean?" Mist asked.

"Um…Nothing. Anyway, we grew with our mother. She'd own a Flower shop and we learn the Language of Flowers as well. Our names came from flowers and we love flowers very much. Our brothers serve in the army and they also pick on us. My sister and me was the only one understands each other. We were always together and in the forest. That's where we found Zola all alone and scared." Hana continued, looking down at her cat. "One day, we were in the meadow picking flowers for ourselves, when we return to the village he saw Daein Rebels asking question about if they seen the girls on the poster they were holding."

"Wait, Daein Rebels?" Soren questioned.

"Yes, that's what everyone call them. They are the one who refuses to obey Micaiah and live with Laguzs. They sent out to find any Laguzs that set foot in Daein."

"So, who was the picture of?" Ike asked.

"…It…Was…Us…" Li-en answered, but in a scared and low voice. "…T-The picture was us…"

"My sister is right. Once the Daein Rebels spotted us, I grab my sister and ran home. My mother face was so pale and she knew why they were after us once we got home. She pack all of our things is our bags, even our weapons and told us to flee. But the Daein Rebels barge in and killed my mother and our little and big brother in front of our eyes. I manage to get us out through the back door and we ran away from Daein for 3 days and nights without food or water." Hana continued to tell them their story. "Around that time we disguised ourselves as boys to hide."

"…T-That's when you f-found us…We collapse under a tree and…Well…I guess that's where you found us…I am most happy for you assistance…" Li-en whispered.

"I see. So that's your story." Ike sighed.

"You poor girls…You must be so alone now." Mist said. "You're welcome to stay with us as long as you like."

"Mist, it's not up to you. It's up to the Boss, you know." Mia pointed out. "Well, Boss, what's it gonna be?"

"You're welcome to stay with us as long as they like." Ike smiled at the twins and then turn to his second in command and staff officer. "Soren? Titania?"

"I don't know, but I won't abandon these girls." The red-haired women replied. "Soren?"

"I agree." The Mage said, quickly. "So, what ever happened to your father by the way?"

"He's alive somewhere." Hana said. "We don't have anywhere else to go."

"Okay then, welcome to Greil Mercenaries, girls." Ike smiled, patting their head, causing Li-en to blush more. "Stay as long as you like. Mist, take them to get some rest."

"All right." Mist replied, walking out of the room, but stop and turn to the Greil Mercenaries. "Oh, everyone, you should introduce yourselves to them."

"You're right. I'm Boyd, nice to meet you." said the young man with the axe.

"How do you do? I'm Oscar." said the smiling, green-haired in green armor.

"I'm Rhys." said the red-haired healer. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um…Hi, I'm Rolf." Said the young green-haired archer.

"I'm Gatrie. Nice to meet you, little ladies and how about tomorrow one of you would go-OW!" said the man in big, blue armor as Mia hit him on the head with a chair.

"Ignore him with all cost! Trust me, your life will be much easier!" said the blue-haired sword girl. "By the way, I'm Mia."

"Shinon." said the red-haired archer.

"Ike, leader of Greil Mercenaries." said the blue-haired mercenary.

"Titania is my name, little ladies." said the red-haired women.

"And I'm Soren. Nice to meet you." said the raven-haired boy in black robes, walking up to them and held out a hand. Li-en slowly took it and shakes his hand. She blushes and pulls away.

"_His hand is so warm…What a beautiful man…" _Li-en thought as she and her sister head to the other room with Mist, but stop and bow to Ike."…Um…-T-Thank you for bringing us here…I'm thankful…Both me and my sister…"

"Don't thanked me, thank Soren." Ike said. "He was the one who told us to bring you here before I even say anything."

"…He did?" Li-en asked and she smiled. "T-Thank you…If you'll excuse us…"

Hana look closely at her sister and sighed. "Let's go."

"Wait one minute." said Volke, walking up to Hana.

"Who are you?"

"Volke. And you still owe me for carrying you here. 200 gold."

"I don't have any money with me."

"I see…" said the assassin, thinking about it for a moment. He smirked under his mask and lean close to Hana's ear. "You can pay with your body, too."

Hana blushes and hit him on the head.

"THERE'S ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, NO WAY I'M DOING THAT, YOU PERVERT!!" Hana cried, angrily. "I'll pay you back some other way! Let's go, Sister!"

Hana grab Li-en hand and Zola and ran out of the room as Volke smirked under his mask.

"Don't think the game ends here, little flower." He said under his breath and walk away. "Goodnight, Ike."

"Night." Ike said as he and everyone else return to their room. He walk with Soren to his room, since their room was next to each other. Soren was looking at the hand he used to shake Li-en's hand. "Hey, Soren. Something wrong?"

"No…Her hand was warm." He replied.

"You mean Li-en? How could you tell? She was wearing gloves."

"I just know." Soren said. "I'm going to check on them one more time."

"Okay." Ike said as he reach his room and close the door. "Night, Soren."

"Goodnight." He said, walking to Hana's and Li-en's room.

**_Hana's and Li-en's room…_**

"Will you stop staring at your hand? It's freaking me out." Hana sighed, looking at her sister who was holding her hand close to her heart and she blushes. She was sitting on a bed opposite on Hana's bed

"I can't…Soren…That was his name." Li-en whispered. "He so…"

"I'm what?" asked a voice from the doorway. Hana and Li-en look up to see Soren leaning against the door of their room. Li-en blushes and hid behind her sister as she got up and walk over to Soren.

"What do you want?" Hana asked in a uncaring tone.

" I know your secret." Soren replied. "I know you're a Branded…"

"So, you figure it out. Looks like you are a Branded yourself, wind boy." Hana remarked, pointing to the red mark on Soren's forehead. "How'd you find out?"

"I saw the mark when you were in the forest. Your gloves was ripped in the middle." The Mage said, taking Hana's right hand and lift the gloves off her hand revealing her mark that was shape like a bird. "What are you…?"

"We're Herons." Li-en said, pulling off the gloves on her left hand, revealing her mark. "Our mother was one, but she lost her powers when she had us. Me and my sister were the only who inherited her Herons' traits. She fear for us safety and told us never to reveal our mark. She taught us the Heron's songs and we learn how to play instruments and sing."

"Our village thought we were humans and nothing more. Our mother thought we could live happy lives, but we couldn't. Our brothers pick on us and called us names like "Sub-humans or "Half-breeds". We felt so alone in the world, but we had each other, so I guess it's okay. You're the same as us, Soren. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know. But back to the matter at hand, I want you to tell our commander your secret." Soren said, calmly.

"WHAT!?" No way! We can't tell him!" Hana yelled, grabbing Soren's by his robe.

"You can trust Ike. He won't treat you any differently and he'll keep quiet. I promise you this."

"Sister, I believe him…" Li-en whispered. "Let him go."

"Fine." She replied, letting go of Soren. "Tomorrow we'll tell him, but only him."

"Fair enough. Now, if you'll excuse me." Soren said, turning to leave, but Li-en stop him by grabbing his hand. "Yes?"

"S-Soren…I-I want to say thank you to you…It was very kind of you for letting us come here." Li-en shuttered with a blushing face.

"It's nothing. When I saw you two, you reminded me of my past. I felt sorry for you." Soren told her.

"I see, but still…Thank you." Said the long brown-haired girl and she grab Soren's head and kiss his Branded mark to both his and Hana's shock. She pulls away and smiled. "Goodnight, Soren."

Soren nodded and left with a red face. "Goodnight…"

Once he was gone, Li-en turn to see her sister with a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"You _like_ him, don't you?"

"What!? No! It was just a friendly kiss." Li-en protested, flustered.

"Yeah, uh-huh. Go to your bed!" Hana exclaimed, pointing her finger to her sister bed in the other side of the room.

Li-en smiled and walks over there, but stop. "Sister, I have a request I'd would like you to heed out…"

"I'm listening…"

* * *

_How did I do? Was I good?You can review if you want to. Bye!_


	2. A Talk

Hi, everyone and I welcome you to my story. First I would like to say _'Thank you' _to randomperson, Meta Zangetsu, and my very best friends, alberto4395, robopup24, and iChocoLove for reviewing my story, but Al and Choco, if I may call you two that, you should really get some information on this story from the Wiki. The story will be confusing if you don't everyone. Please, don't be afraid to ask me any questions about it. I'll be more than happy to help you out. E-mail me or something and let's Chat on the Yahoo Chat thing. Al, you and I did it once.

Okay, then, let's get the show on the road, all right? First, I'm happy to announce that almost everyone character from Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn will appear in this chapter. That's right! That mean Princess Elincia, her friends, the Laguzs, Nephenee, Brom, Micaiah, Sothe, you name it! I'm so happy, but very nervous to start this chapter. I guess you can say I have cold feet again…Hehehe…Anyway, let's-a go!

**Chapter 2: A Talk…**

_**The Next Day…**_

It was a bright and beautiful morning at the Greil Mercenaries Head Quarters. Oscar and Mist was preparing breakfast for the Mercenaries and their two new guests, Hana and Li-en, and of course, their cat, Zola. Right now, the two girls were getting into clothes Mist picked out for them once they awoken from their sleep. Volke was busy digging into their bags while the Mercenaries was discussing among themselves.

"Volke, stop digging through their stuff." Ike told him. "Hana is going to pretty mad at you more than she was last night if she sees you digging through her and her sister things."

"Let them get mad. The little flower still owe me. All they have is a couple of books, a harp,a flute and rip up clothes and-Look what we have here." said the assassin as he pull out a purple, pretty, crystal dagger from Li-en's bag. "It's necklace of some kind and a priceless one at that, too."

"Let that go!" yelled a voice from the next room doorway. Everyone turn to see Hana and Li-en wearing a pink and blue shirt, showing their stomach, with tan pants, and bandage wrap around their fingers, standing there in the doorway with their cat. Hana rush over to Volke and take the crystal dagger out of his hand, tossing it to Li-en, who caught it. "May I ask what were you doing, you pervert assassin!?"

"Looking for money that you still owe me." Volke replied, calmly. "And don't call me that."

"I told you already, I don't have any money with me right now. I'll pay you back some other way." The girl said. "You have no right to dig in my stuff!"

"You might be cute, but watch your tongue, little girl." The assassin warned.

"Stop calling me that! I'm 18 for Goddess' sake!" Hana exclaimed. " I'm only one year younger than Ike."

"Sister, stop it. You should be thankful. He did carry you all the way here." Li-en whispered to her. "After all, he was the one who found us when we were unconscious."

"Yeah, I know, but I wonder what _else _he did when were unconscious." The young girl hissed at Volke.

"Relax, I didn't touch you."

"Pah!"

"You sure are feisty. I like that."

"Would you like a sword in your throat?" Hana threaten.

"Sister!"

"Okay, break it up you two." Ike interrupted, getting up from his seat from the table. "Hana, as long as you and Li-en are staying here you must learn to get along with everyone, understand?"

"Aye-aye, General." Hana remarked, dryly.

"Good. Now, what's so important about that necklace of yours?"

"I-It use to belong to our mother." Li-en shuttered.

"Really? It's really pretty." Mist commented, walking over to them. "Breakfast is ready. Eat as much as you like, you two. You never got to eat yesterday night since it was getting late. You'll like Oscar's cooking. He's the best!"

"That's very nice of you to say, Mist." said the green-haired man in green armor as the two girls sat down at the table with Zola jumping on the table.

"I remember how much Ilyana loved your cooking." Mia chuckled. "I wonder if she still with those merchants."

"Who's Ilyana?" Li-en asked.

"She's a friend who's a Thunder Mage with a big stomach." the blue-haired sword girl smiled.

"A Thunder Mage? That's amusing…" Hana smirked, eating her breakfast. "Is she strong?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Well, I never had a real opponent before. I want to spar with someone for once. I am a sword girl and a Wind Mage after all."

"How about you spar with me?" Mia offered her.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Not now, I'm still sleepy." Hana replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Miss Hana, don't you have any other family or friends you know that can help you from the Daein Rebels?" Rolf asked, petting Zola's head.

"No…My grandparents passed away a while go and my aunt and uncle die in a accident a few months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Rolf apologized.

"It's fine, kid."

"Our father is the only family member we have and we don't even now where he is." Li-en whispered as a small tear fell from her face, but she wipes it away. Her gaze follows to Soren who was reading a book at the end of the table. She blushes as thought the kiss she gave him yesterday.

"Staring at your boyfriend?" Hana teased her sister, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What!? No! Wipe that grin off your face right now!" Li-en flustered, blushing even more.

Ike snickers at them as Soren peer down from his book to look at Li-en. He blushes secretly as he remembers the kiss. It was the first time someone kisses him and it was warm somehow. Soren quickly shook his head, remembering what he is.

"_It's strange…Why am acting so out of character? Is it because of that kiss? Doesn't matter either way. Such feelings will just get my way…"_ thought the raven-haired boy, resuming his reading.

"U-Um…S-Soren, excuse me?" Li-en shuttered, walking up to him.

"Yes?"

"A-About yesterday…Um…Well…I was…Well, that is…Um…"

"Spit it out."

"N-Never mind."

"All right. Miss Li-en?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Don't forgot about your promise to me yesterday."

"We won't as long as you keep your side of the deal." Hana told him.

"What happened yesterday?" Boyd asked with a mouth full of food.

"Nothing that you should be concern about." Soren said.

Boyd swallow his food and made a grin on his face. "Oh, I see…"

"See what?" his younger brother asked, confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Rolf." Boyd smiled.

"Why?"

"Well…"

"Boyd! Stop right there! Not another word!" Mist shouted. "Don't get him any ideas, you hear me? The next thing we don't need is another you!'

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Just keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh, come on, Mist, what's the harm?"

"I'll show you the harm!"

"Now, now, Mist, he's just goofing off." Oscar assured her. "There's no need to get mad."

"Yeah, but it's none of Boyd's business."

As Mist, Oscar, and Boyd continue to fight with Rolf watches with a confuse look on his face, Titania slide over to Soren and whisper into his ear.

"Can you be a little more polite, Soren? Those two have been through a lot."

"…"

Titania sighed. "Why do I even bother with you, Soren?"

"It's fine, Miss Titania." Li-en assured her and then she turn to Ike. "Um…Ike, may we speak with you about something?"

"Sure." The blue-haired mercenary replied.

"In private." Hana added.

"Uh…Okay…" Ike said, getting up from his seat and walk into another room with the twins. "What is it?"

The twins look at one another and nodded, taking off their bandages on Hana's right hand and Li-en's left hand.

"What's going on?"

"General, have you ever heard something call a Branded?" Hana questioned him.

"Yeah."

"Do you know about the Serenes Massacre?"

"Yeah."

"And do you know of Soren?"

"Soren? What about Soren?"

"Don't play stupid, General. I know you know something that others don't know about."

"Okay, cards on the table! What's with you guys?"

"You'll understand when you see our marks." Hana and Li-en said in union, as the held up their bare hands to Ike.

"Understand? Understand what-Wait those marks. Don't tell me you two are…" Ike tailed off seeing their marks on their hands.

"That's right, Ike. We are Branded just like Soren. These marks prove it."

On Hana's right hand and Li-en's left hand was the mark of Branded. The mark that tell them who they are and what they are and a mark that can never be erase.

"What are you…?"

"Herons."

"But I thought all the Herons die in the Massacre. All that was remaining was Reyson and his sister, Leanne, his brother, Rafiel and his father."

"Yes. They were killed on that day, but our mother left the forest to marry our father. She lost her powers when she had us and we are the one who inherit her traits. We know the truth who was the cause of that event."

"So, you know that the Mad King wasn't the one who cause it, but the Senate of Begnion. How do you know?"

"Our mother told us. We never ask how she found out since it didn't matter."

"I-Ike, you will keep quiet about this, right?" Li-en asked him.

"Of course, but does anyone else know?"

"Soren does." Hana repiled.

"I see. I figure as much. Hey, girls, prove it."

"Prove what?" Hana inquired.

"Prove to me that you're Herons. All Herons can sing, so sing for me."

"Uh…Okay, but how is this going to prove that we're Herons? Anyone can sing."

"But no one can sing the Galdr of Rebirth except for the Herons."

"Fine."

Hana and Li-en place a hand on their chest and they started to sing. Their voices were beautiful and sweet as they sang.

_Imisanakikieganonawot_

_Orokokumorodametemotowikot_

_Oditiumomami_

_Imisanakikeganonawot_

_Orokokumorodametemotoikot_

_Uaerufetotetiarahowimay_

_Oditiuomami_

_Etitomokuuyami_

_Uamarosawasabutikotemisamiorokok_

_Uamaros_

_Uamaros_

"You satisfied?" Hana snorted Ike

"Yeah. Let's go back." He smiled, walking back to the other room with the girls. Soren close his book and walk over to Ike with a stern face. "Soren, what is it?"

"They're coming…"

"Who's coming?"

"Wait for it…"

All of the sudden they heard a loud roar coming from outside. They can also hear a sound of horses coming and birds, too. The ground shake a little as it felt like something land outside of the Greil Mercenaries Head Quarters. Then, the noises stop and there was a knock on the door. Zola jumps down from the table and climb on Li-en's shoulder.

"What the heck was that?" Mia asked. "A earthquake?"

"Only one way to find out." Ike said, walking over to the door and slowly open it and gasp.

"Greetings, Sir Ike." greeted a kind voice. It was a female voice and it was a voice Ike knew very well. The Greil Mercenaries came over to the door and look to see what was out there. Everyone gasp as the saw Queen Elincia, Lucia, Geoffrey, Bastian, Marcia, Kieren, Nephenee, Brom, Haar, Jill, Tauroneo, Zihark, Ilyana, Sanaki, Sigrun, Tanith, Caineghis, Skrimir, Ranulf, Lethe, Lyre, Mordecai, Tibarn, Janaff, Ulki, Reyson, Leanne, Rafiel, Neasala, Nealuchi, Nailah, Volug, Tormad, Muarim, Vika, Micaiah, Sothe, Nasir, Ena, Kurthnaga, and Almedha standing there outside on the Greil Mercenaires.

"Queen Elincia, everyone, what are you guys doing here?" Ike asked, surprised.

"What? You're not happy to see us?" Ranulf asked with an amusing look on his face.

"It's not that. I didn't expect company and big one at that." Ike smiled. "It's good to see all of you."

The Greil Mercenaires race out of the door to greet their old friends and rivals with a smile on their faces. Well, expect for Shinon and Soren who had angry faces due for Laguzs being here. They completely forgotten about Hana and Li-en were with them, but they didn't care.

"These must be Ike's friends. There so many of them." Li-en whispered, hiding behind her sister. "Laguzs are here, too. From the Beast Tribe, the Bird Tribe and even the Dragon Tribe.

"Heh…Look like they forgotten about us." Hana grinned, walking back to her room with her sister following behind her. "Let them be."

Li-en nodded and walks with her sister, but she quickly caught a glimpse of a Heron boy with long, shiny hair and fair skin with a pretty face. "Angels…"

They were about to enter, but they felt a hand on their arms. They turn around to see Soren.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here. Sorry, but we're not really a people-person and I hate company." Hana remarked, brushing off Soren. "Let's go, Sister. Besides, we're not wanted here right now."

Soren narrow his eyes at them and turn his head in Ike's direction.

"Ike!" He called, causing Ike to see Soren and the girls, who was walking away. Ike frown and turn to his friends.

"Hey, everyone, I got two people I want to meet. I think you'll like them." the mercenary smiled, running inside the Head Quarters and grabs the twins, pulling them outside. "This Hana and Li-en."

"Unhand me!" Hana yelled, angrily. "Or thy shall feel my wrath!"

"Ike, have ye lost thou mind?!" Li-en cried in a poetic way like her sister. "Please, unhand me."

"Stop struggling. What are you so afraid of?" He asked, letting them go.

"Thank you!" Hana spat out, bitterly.

"Whoa, do my eyes deceive me? I think I'm seeing double." Janaff said, flying over to them and look at them in the face, causing Li-en to blush and hide behind her sister. Ranulf saw Hana and blush a little, thinking she was cute. Hana notice his stare and she blushes, too.

"Hey, bird boy, you mind getting out of my face?" Hana asked, rudely.

"Feisty. Hey, Ulki, are these the one you heard singing earlier?" the hawk asked his hawk friend.

"Yes, they're the one. Their voices sound the same." He answered.

"Sir Ike, who are these girls?" Elincia asked, coming up to him.

"They're twin girls, Hana and Li-en. We found them yesterday under a tree all alone and tear up. We took them in after they escape the Daein Rebels. Micaiah, do you of them?"

"Yes, I do." Micaiah said sadly, walking to Hana and Li-en. "But first, let me be your friend, Hana, Li-en."

Hana snorted. "Listen, Micaiah, we don't have friends and we don't any, so leave us alone!"

"How rude! Don't speak to my elder sister is such a tone!" Sanaki snapped. "Do not address her in a such disrespectful way!"

"You must the Apostle. Listen, we don't care if you're the Apostle or whatever, but me and my sister care not for royalty. All because you're rich and powerful doesn't mean you're any better than us!" Hana snapped. "Just leave us alone!"

Hana grab her sister hand and running back inside the house, but Soren grab Li-en's other hand and stop them. Hana grip on her sister loosen and Li-en turn around and accidentally fell into Soren's chest. She blushes and Soren, too.

"_Soren…He smell nice…Ugh, why am I thinking of that at a time like this? Still his arms are safe and warm…Am I falling for him so quickly?" _the young girl thought.

"Miss Li-en, are you okay?" the raven-haired Mage asked.

"Hey! You jerk! Hands off my sister!" Hana shouted, taking her sister out of Soren's arms. "Quit butting in, will ya!?"

"Humph."

"Jerk…" Hana mumbled.

"Why are you getting so work up about?"

"Listen, I don't trust anyone, you got that!? And I don't to be here right now. So…Leave us alone."

"Li-en?"

"Y-Yes?"

"What's the real reason?"

"E-Excuse me." Li-en mumbled, taking her sister hand and run back inside. After a few moments, they came back out. Hana walk over to Ike and Micaiah and sighed.

"I apologize for my actions earlier. I was just probably tired from everything that happened and I must not have thinking straight. I am truly sorry."

"It's fine. Apology accepted." Micaiah smiled. "If you don't mind, but can you feel me in on your situation?"

"Ike will do it." Hana said, walking inside with her sister and Zola, who on Li-en's shoulder the whole time. "I need to think for a while."

"Sister?"

"Yes, Sister Li-en."

"Don't forget your promise to me."

"I won't…"

_**Flashback…**_

"_You wanna do WHAT!?"_

_"I want us to join Greil Mercenaries for just a short time." Li-en said to her sister._

"_And why?"_

"_Because we are in their debt."_

"_There something else involved in this, isn't there?"_

"_And what I may ask is that?"_

"_It's Soren, right?"_

"_What!? No! I told you already it was just a friendly kiss!"_

"_Yeah, friendly kiss, uh-huh, sure…Not!"_

"_Sister!"_

"_C'mon, Sister, don't forget I'm a Heron. I sense your feelings for Soren is very warm."_

"_That's impossible. I just met him and he probably doesn't feel the same way."_

"_How do you know that? Did you look into his heart?"_

"_A little. His heart is fill with sadness, but sense a certain warmness from him. He is very close to Ike. He feels alone and so sad."_

"_Okay, but I won't allow this. I also peek into Soren's heart and I can sense he hate Laguzs and that Shinon person, too. What if the Mercenaries find out? Or anyone else for that matter, like Laguzs."_

"_I thought we like Laguzs, Sister. Don't tell me you're going to throw a fit because you're afraid of them finding out?"_

"_I'm not afraid of anything! Fine, we can join, but only for a short time, got that?"_

"_I understand."_

_**Flashback End…**_

"Hey, General, may I ask you something?" Hana questioned from the doorway that lead them inside the house.

"Sure."

"May me and my sister join Greil Mercenaries for a short time?"

"Yeah, sure. We could always need an extra hand around here."

"Good, but _just_ for a _short time_, go that?"

"Okay."

"Good."

**_Later that Day…(Nighttime)_**

After what happen everyone set up tents outside the Greil Mercenaries for everyone. Now they were having a big party as the air were fill with laughter and happiness. But that had to stop when Ike explained the twins' problem to everyone. Oscar and Mist was passing out food to everyone as they listen to the story. The only thing Ike fail to mention was that Hana and Li-en were Branded. Speaking of the twins, they were many feet away from the group of people sitting on the ground and looking at the stars with Zola.

"…and so you guys showed up and that's pretty much it." Ike explained.

"I see, I guess that's why they were having a hard time trusting someone. It's going to take some time, but I want to help them." Micaiah stated. "I am a the Queen of Daein and it's my job to protect my people."

"You heard them, Micaiah, they don't want our help, so let's leave them." Sothe snorted.

"Sothe!"

"What?"

"They are strange for beorcs." Tibarn said. "But I like that girl, Hana's spirit. She has guts."

"Yeah. She also has a pretty big mouth and temper, too." Tormad commented and he turns to Ike. "She kinda reminds me of you, muscle-head."

"Why you little…"

"I don't know about her mouth or temper, but I think she kinda cute." Ranulf smiled.

"You're sweet on her!?" Lethe exclaimed. "But she's a beorc."

"So?"

"Never mind…"

"I think we should introduce ourselves to them. Besides, maybe we can break through them."

"I guess. Hey, Hana! Li-en! Come over here!" Ike called them over. They girls turn around to see Ike and they stood up, waking over to them. As soon as they got over there, Zola jumps out of Hana's arms and onto Ranulf's head.

"Zola?"

"I think she have a crush on you, Ranulf." Mist laughed a bit. "That's so cute."

"I guess so." He replied, taking the cat off his head and pass her to Hana. "I'm Ranulf by the way."

"Hana and this is my sister, Li-en." Hana introduced. She look at Ranulf's ears and she suddenly grab them.

"Uh…What are you doing?"

"You're a cat, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You have soft ears."

"Oh, me next! Me next!" Li-en said, happily. "I want to touch them, too."

"Hey, those aren't toys, you know."

"Sorry." The twins apologized.

"How old are you guys?"

"18."

"You two are strange beorcs."

"Don't call us that! It's an insult to the humans, right?" Hana exclaimed. "Call us "Miss" or "Maiden", kitty boy."

Ranulf smirked as he backs way to let everyone else introduce themselves to the girls. He couldn't help but noticing that Kurthnaga was eyeing Hana. It took a few minutes until they finally finish, but they still have the Herons to meet. Li-en's eyes widen and her cheeks became red at the sight of the Herons.

"Angels…"

"Excuse me?" Reyson asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just call you that because of your heavenly appearances-Ah!" Li-en gasped realizing what she said and she cover her mouth, blushing madly. Reyson smile at her kindly and took her hand from her mouth to his hand. Soren saw this from afar and frown.

"I'm Prince Reyson of the Herons. Nice to meet you." He said.

"L-Li-en is my name and this is my sister, Hana." The young girl smiled and she turn to Reyson's sister. "Um…What's your name, Miss?"

"I'm…Leanne…Nice to meet you…" the Heron girl was able to say.

"You must forgive our sister. She's still learning how to speak Modern Tongue." Rafiel explained to them. "I'm Rafiel by the way."

"Nice to meet you. So, that means she speaks Old Tongue?" Li-en asked them.

"Yes. Do you know the language?"

"Um…No, not really. Me and my sister read this book of Old Tongue, but it was ripped, so we know only a little."

Hana felt a hand on her shoulder and turn to see Ranulf standing next to her.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uh…I'm don't want to leave my sister alone."

"It's fine, I'll watch over her if you want." Reyson suggested. "I'll like to get to know her better."

"Uh, okay."

"Let's go." Ranulf said, grabbing her hand and walking her hand with Hana blushing. Along the way she saw Almedha staring at Soren from behind a tree. Hana look carefully at their faces and notice they look similar. Could it be that Soren and Almedha are related in some way?

"Hey, are you okay?" the cat laguz asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah. Where are you taking me?"

"No where special. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"According to Ike, you love flowers, right?"

"Yes. So why are you dragging me so far away from camp?"

"I just want to talk to you." Ranulf said they stop near an apple tree and he pick one, roll in down his arm and toss it to Hana as she sat down on a log. "So where you're from again?"

"Why does it matter? I ran away and I am _not _going back."

"Really? How come? Ike told us you're from Gallia originally, right? So, why were you in Daein in the first place?"

"My parents moved a lot. My mother and father were divorce and I wanted to be closer to him. So, we move to Daein because our father works there. It was such a drag."

"Why don't you go back? Lady Micaiah will clear up things up now since she knows your problem."

"Those people call themselves Daein Rebels for a reason, Cat Man. And I was force to get marry by my mother and my father agreed to it!"

"That's awful…"

"Yeah. My sister, too and the worst part is that my suitor live in Begnion and my sister suitor live in Crimea. If we were to marry, we be separated."

"What's this suitor like?"

"He some kind of snot-nose, over dress, stuck up, rich guy. If I was to marry, I want it to be for love."

"You know, I always wonder it will be like to live in royalty. Have servants and stuff.

"Oh, sure. Having people telling you what to do and how to dress." Hana grumbled.

"Hey, it's better than here. We're always hunt for food and ducking the beorcs around here. Once sight of laguzs and they go all crazy." Ranulf pointed out.

"But you're not free to make your own choices."

"Sometimes you feel so…"

"You're just…'

"…trapped." They said in union. They look at one other and blushes. It was the first time anyone understand them and it made them have a bond. They snap out of their gaze on one another, remembering what they are. If Ranulf find out if Hana was a Branded, how will he react? And if Hana were to come with Ranulf in Gallia will the Laguzs accept her, even if she was a beorc?

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Ranulf asked, bluntly.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"No reason."

"No."

"I see." He responded, walking over to a purple rose bush and pick a flower and gave it to Hana. "Here, this one for you."

Hana blushes as Ranulf put the purple rose in her hair and carcass her face. He extends to her to he and she took it. They started to walk back to camp unknown they were being watch the whole time by Li-en and Kurthnaga. As the walk back to the campsite, Hana took the flower out of her hair and hold it in her hand. She felt her skin press against a thorn and blood to spill out. Ranulf look to see what happen and they stop walking.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't saw that thorn on that rose." the heterchromia cat apologized, taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth. "I'll help you."

"What are you-Ah!" Hana flinched as her finger enters in Ranulf's mouth and he sucks her blood. Hana could feel his fangs and she blushes. Li-en left at the point and so did Kurthnaga as he couldn't bear to see blood.

_**Back at the Campsite…**_

"There you are, Li-en. I was looking for you." Reyson said, flying up in a tree where Li-en was sitting.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry. I'm fine, I just needed to check on something, that's all."

"Are you worried about your sister?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She got Ranulf after all. He is the right hand man for Gallia's future king."

"He is?"

"Yes. Li-en, is it true that you were engaged to be marry a little while ago?"

"How did-…"

"Ulki told me. He heard your sister and Ranulf talking. Why don't you go those beorcs for help?"

"Because I don't like them. He acts like prince and he just a stuff-shirt, swaggering, peacock that plays the part! Like every other guy I've met!"

"Are you saying that all princes are like that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm a prince, do you think of me the same way of those stuff-shirt, swaggering, peacock like every other guy you've met?" Reyson asked.

"…No, I don't. You're different somehow." Li-en whispered softly, placing a hand on his cheek. They both lean in close enough to kiss, but they pull away from one another. Gently, Reyson pick Li-en bridal style and flew them back down to the ground. Reyson kiss Li-en on the forehead and say good night to her before returning to his tent. Li-en smiled and was about to walk back to the house, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turn to see Soren with a firm look on his face.

"If I was you I won't get close to a laguz."

"Why not? We're half laguzs, Soren. Why does it matter to you?" Li-en asked a little angry. "I like laguzs. It's the first time I actually been close to one and I don't like it when people judge them."

"They're just filthy, dirty, sub-humans. You shouldn't care so much for them." Soren replied, bitterly.

"Soren, one of your parents was a laguz, are you saying that you don't care for them!?" Li-en exclaimed. "Do you really think like that?"

"Yeah…Why should I care for my parents when they abandon me when I was just a baby to let me grow up with a old hag and a Spirit Charmer?"

"I'm sure they have a good reason…"

"Let's just forget it, okay?"

"Soren, if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me, okay?" Li-en smiled, sadly.

"Yeah…Okay. Good night, Li-en." Soren said, walking away from her. After Soren, Li-en heard a noise like someone stepping on a stick and she knows someone was watching her.

"Who goes there?"

Lady Almedha came out with tears on her face. A wave of realization came across Li-en just as Hana came over to her after she got back to the campsite. Lady Almedha is Soren's mother; Meaning Soren is a dragon, well, half-dragon and the rightful heir to Daein. They have heard from their mother that the Mad King, Ashnard had a dragon wife and that she bears his child.

"You're Soren's mother, aren't you?" Hana asked, walking over to her. "I knew you have a few similarities, but I never really suspect that you are Soren's mother. You are the Princess of Goldoa, correct? And you are also the Mad King's mistress. Doesn't it mean Soren's the rightful heir to Daein and Goldoa?"

Almedha didn't respond to her as she fell on her knees and cry. Li-en bends over her and comfort her.

"My precious Soren…My son…" Almedha cried out.

"Don't worry…We'll keep your secret…You can count on us…." Li-en assured her. Hana sighed as she sang a song to make her feel better. Kurthnaga was hiding behind a tree the whole time and came out to comfort his sister.

"Miss Hana, may I speak with you?" Kurthnaga asked her after she was finishing singing.

"Sure…What is it…?"

* * *

_I think I'd over did it...Sorry.I have to cut out some stuff for this chapter, but I'll put in the next! See ya soon!Believe it!_


	3. Mission

Ya-hoo! Hi, everyone! Before I get started I would like to say '_Thank you' _to Thingy Person, randomperson, Meta Zangetsu, Black Lotus Flower, and my very best friends iChocoLove and alberto4395 for reviewing my story! Sorry about the last chapter. I never really expected to make that chapter long. I over did it and I apologize for my rush.

Anyway, this chapter continues from the chapter before. So that means it's still nighttime. Oh, and other thing, sorry about Soren's rude behavior. He's just mad and can you guess why? I'll give you cookie if you get if right. Kidding! Anyway, let's go!

**Chapter 3: Mission**

_**Nighttime…(Somewhere is the forest)**_

"So, what do you want to talk about, Kurthnaga?" asked Hana as she and the Dragon Prince walk somewhere in the forest not too far away from the Greil Mercenaries Head Quarters.

"I want to thank you for calming down my sister. That song you sang made her at ease." Kurthnaga smiled at her. "And please, call me Kurth."

"Huh? You're not mad I'm not addressing you as _Prince _Kurthnaga?"

"No. It's fine."

"All right, Kurth. So why are you dragging me out here for?"

Kurthnaga stop in his tracks and face Hana with a serious look on his face. She realizes it must be what happened back at the campsite.

"How did you found out?" Kurthnaga asked her.

"Well, I didn't really. I saw your sister and Soren looked close to one another, but I never expected to find out that Almedha was Soren's mother until I saw her crying and calling out his name."

"I see. You must keep this a secret, Miss Hana."

"But why? Soren deserves to know who his parents are!" Hana exclaimed.

"But if he is to know, my sister will tell him." Kurth replied, calmly. "Therefore, you mustn't get involved."

"…I understand. Kurth, you knew about this for quite some time now, right?"

"Yes. My sister only told me and no one else."

"Really? No one else? How about your father or other siblings?" Hana asked, but suddenly regret asking him when she saw the sorrow in his eyes. Could've something happen to him to make him so sad?

"No…And my sister is the only family member I have left." The Dragon Prince said, meekly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me, Kurthnaga. I didn't know." Hana whispered, sadly.

"Ah, don't be. It's fine, really. You did nothing wrong." Kurth said, trying to put up a smile to her. "How about you, Miss Hana?"

"Huh?"

"I heard from General Ike that you have a trouble back in Daein and you lost your family, except your father. You're very lucky to have him alive."

"Well, I don't know about that." Hana sighed, slumping on the ground and leaning her head against a tree.

"What do you mean?" The Dragon laguz asked her, sitting down next to her.

"I hardly see my father after my parents divorce. He was never around and my mom was always busy trying to run the Flower Shop and stuff. The worse part that my parents agree for me and my sister to get marry to some strangers and they didn't even ask how we felt about it!" Hana shouted, angrily. "My father always babbles on about _"My little_ _girls"_ this and _"My little girls"_ that, but I have my own feelings! I'm not my father's doll!"

Kurth flinches at the sound of her voice. Small tears formed in her eyes as she told her story. Kurthnaga felt a little sorry for the girl, but he smiled at her gently.

"It sounds like you have a lot of problems, but…I envy you."

"Wh-What?" the young girl asked a little surprised and confused.

"My father was always strict on me, but before he die he told me I'd grown strong and appointed me as the King of Goldoa. He was harsh, but he was kind in his own way, but now…I can't see him anymore. You got a father who is probably worry about you and searching for you." Kurthnaga smiled faintly, standing up and extends a hand to Hana. "Let's go back, okay?"

Hana blushes and smiled as stook his hand and sat up. She has to admit what Prince Kurthnaga said was pretty cool of him. Hana always thought princes was stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacocks, but after seeing Kurthnaga, maybe she'll think differently now. They continue to hold a hands as they reach the boys' tent that all the guys were having their own party while the girls were chatting in Sanaki's tent, which was one of the biggest tent at the campsite. Unknown to them, a man was watching them from the shadows. Could it be an enemy or an ally?

**_Boys" Tent…_**

Inside the tent came very loud cheers. The boys were having an eating contest between Tibarn and Ike. Everyone was having fun, except for Shinon, Gatrie, and Soren. Soren was reading his tome, Shinon was just sitting next to Gatrie, who was sighing all this time.

"Hey, Gatrie, what's wrong?" Shinon asked his friend. "You're sighing is annoying me."

"It's ashamed that we have any girls here." Gatrie sighed, heavily.

"What's wrong with that, Gatrie? You don't like hanging out with just us guys?" Rolf chimed in.

Shinon snorted in disgust. "He doesn't like anything that doesn't involves girls."

"I won." Tibarn declared to Ike after they finish all of the food for the contest. "Sorry, Ike, maybe next time."

"Blast. I thought I'd win against you, Tibarn." Ike grumbled.

"Nobody can beat the king." Janaff told Ike, proudly. "Right, Ulki?"

"Yes, especially since the White Prince forbid His Majesty to lay off the animals in the Serenes Forest since the Bird Tribes move in." Ulki said. "He's been hungry for quite some time for meat."

Everyone laugh as Ike sat down to Soren at the far corner of the tent, who was still reading his tome. Since Soren return to the tent, he's been rather moody.

"Hey, Soren, is something wrong?" Ike asked the raven-haired boy.

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me, Ike?" Nasir asked, coming over to him and Wind Mage. "Have you seen, Prince Kurthanga?"

"Actually, no." Ike answered. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him or Volke in this tent."

"But where could he be, then?" Nasir questioned, but then he heard something outside. "Everyone, quiet."

Everyone stop what they're doing as they heard footsteps coming their way. They could see two silhouettes outside the tent.

"Sorry you have to walk me back to the tent, Miss Hana." said the voice of Kurthnaga. "The gentlemen is suppose to escort the lady back to her tent."

"It's no big deal, Kurth. And call me Hana, only." the young girl replied. "Besides, I'm not a lady; I'm a fighter and the guys' tent was closer."

"I see." Kurthnaga laughed.

"And thanks, Prince Kurthnaga for tonight." Hana smiled, kindly. "You made feel a little bit better."

"You're welcome and I'm the one who should be thanking you."

"What?"

"I didn't think I would ever talk to my father to anyone. Talking to you made me feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders." The Dragon Prince smiled, shyly.

Hana blushes and bow to him thankfully. "Thanks again for tonight. Perhaps, we could talk again some time, we're friends now, right?"

"Yes, we should."

"Promise? Cross your heart…" Hana cut off.

"…And hope to die." Kurth finished as he lifts Hana's chin and kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Hana."

"Y-Yeah…" Hana blushed.

"Sister! Sister Hana!" a voice called. The two turn around to see Li-en running towards then with Zola in her arms. "Oh, you're back. Almedha is back in her tent and she's okay now."

"Really? That's good." her twin replied. "Well done, Sister Li-en."

"Yeah. Oh, Kurthnaga, excuse us, we must be getting back." Li-en said to him.

"All right. Goodnight, Miss Li-en."

"Just Li-en." the girl corrected. "Goodnight, Kurth and sorry about not addressing you as Prince Kurthnaga. I don't really care for royalty."

"It's fine and it seems you stopped shuttering." Kurth replied, smiling.

The Prince bow to them and open the tent's flap just as Zola jump out of Li-en's arms, running inside, and jump on Ranulf's head.

"Zola!" Hana exclaimed, running inside the tent and to Ranulf. "I apologize for Zola's actions."

"It's fine." The cat laguz smiled, picking up Zola and giving her back to Hana. Li-en walk inside and she spots Reyson. The White Prince smiles at her and wave, causing Li-en to blush and wave back. Her gaze drifts over to Soren, who was looking at her with his red, ruby eyes.

"U-um…Sister…?" Li-en whispered to Hana.

"Oh, right. Hey, Commander, me and my sister have a favor to ask of you." Hana said. "We want you and Soren to train us to be better fighters."

"But I thought you already know how to fight." The mercenary said.

"Well, yes and no. We never had real training before and if we are to be mercenaries, we must be ready, correct?"

"I see. All right, I'll train you and…Shinon will train Li-en." Ike grinned.

"What!?" the red-haired archer yelled. "Why do I have to train her!?"

"I don't know how to wield a bow and Li-en is an archer, so you have to do it. How about you, Soren? Are you willing to train them?"

"If it's your wish, I must obey." the Mage responded, coolly. "I will train them."

"All right. Your training will start tomorrow." Ike stated to the girls. "Better get some rest, you two. It's going a rough lesson."

"Right!" the twins exclaimed. "Bye and thanks!"

They ran out after that and they headed back to Sanaki's tent, where all the girls are. Apparently, a shadow appears in front of them, getting in their way. It was Volke.

"Oh, great. It's the pervert assassin." Hana groaned.

"I want to talk to you, alone." Volke said, walking up to her.

"Good ahead, Sister. I'll meet you back at the tent." Li-en said, taking Zola out her sister's hand and walk away, but secretly hid behind a tree.

"So, what do you want, pervert assassin?" Hana asked him.

"I can see you're still mad at me." Volke replied, calmly.

"Of course I'm still mad!! What kind of guy tells that a girl can pay him with her body!? How old you anyway!?! Thirty!? I'm 18 for crying out loud!" Hana snapped, angrily.

Volke smirked. "You shouldn't take it so personally. I could've been kidding around with you. But I still need my pay."

"So, wait. Y-You were kidding with me…?" the girl asked, confusedly.

"Maybe…" the assassin smirked. He grabs Hana's hand and pin her to a tree. He leans close to her ear, causing her to blush. "…Or maybe not."

"Wha-What was it, then?" she shuttered.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Volke chuckled, letting Hana go from him. "Just to let you know, little flower, the game isn't over yet. I could just go after your sister. Bye."

"What? Hey! What' that suppose to mean!? Come back, you pervert assassin!" Hana shouted, but it was pointless. He was gone in a blink of an eye. Li-en came out of the shadows after he was gone. "Sister, you were watching?"

"Of course, I couldn't leave you alone." Li-en smiled. "I think Volke have a crush on you."

"Don't push it." her twin mumbled. "Let's go."

The girls enter Sanaki's tent to see the girls were chatting with one another, except for Leanne who was just watching them talk.

"So, Empress Sanaki, who is watching over Begnion while you're away?" Elincia asked her.

"No one, actually. I think it's wise to remove my presence for a little while."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Some of the Senators aren't very happy to let Empress Sanaki to be the ruler yet." Sigrun explained.

"Those Senators do not wish to have a ruler who cannot hear the Goddess's voice." Tanith continued.

"What about you Queen Elincia? Who is watching over Crimea?" Sanaki asked her.

"My uncle, Renning and the others of course. And you, Lady Micaiah, who is watching over Daein?"

"Pelleas and the others."

"You mean your comrades from the war?" Elincia inquired.

"Yes. Vika, who is watching over the Grann Desert?" Micaiah asked the raven laguz.

"That guy with the green hair. Stefan, I think that was his name." Vika answered. "I wonder who is watching over Gallia and Goldoa?"

"Gareth is watching over Goldoa." Ena responded.

"Nephenee, who is watching your villiage?" Lucia asked the country girl.

"Miss Heather."

"And for Gaillia?" Elincia asked the laguz cat sisters.

"Giffca is watching Gallia, along with that stupid cat, Kyza." Lyre muttered.

"What's up with you two anyway? Lethe asked her younger twin.

"His keep getting my way when I'm talking to Ranulf!" Lyre exclaimed, angrily. "And now I have that stupid, silly, beorc girl to worry about it!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, YOU FURBALL!?!" Hana yelled as Li-en was holding her down from hurting Lyre. "C'mon, Sister Li-en! Let go! Just one punch!"

"Calm down!"

"How long have you two been standing there?" Mist asked them.

"W-We was here the whole time." Li-en answered as Hana calm down and she let go of her.

"Listen, kitty, I don't like Ranulf. I just met him." Hana told her.

"Then where did you get that purple rose?" the cat laguz questioned her, pointing to the rose in her hand. Hana look down to see she was still holding the rose that Ranulf gave her earlier. She completely forgot that she had the rose in her hand the whole time.

"I picked it, kitty cat." Hana lied, walking over to the end of the tent and sat there with he sister beside her. Everyone went back to their chatting while Leanne walks over to the twins.

"What is it?" Li-en asked the Heron girl. Leanne said something is Old Tongue, but they understand what she said a little bit.

"…You…like…brother…" she was able to say. "You…Like…Reyson…"

"What?" the girl asked, surprised. "How did you-…"

"I…look…inside…"

"You look inside my sister's heart?" Hana chimed in.

Leanne nodded. "Yes."

"Leanne, I just met your brother. He's nice, but I don't think I like someone I just met."

"Yes you do." Hana teased her. "You're more fickle than me."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Are so!"

Leanne giggled at the girls' fight and once they were finish, Leanne clasps her hands with theirs.

"You...and…I…Friends, yes?"

"Yeah, okay." the girls smiled. "But, Leanne, what else did you found out?"

"No…thing…else…I saw…little." She replied.

"Hey, Leanne, I tell you what. If you teach us some Old Tongue, then we'll help you speak our language, okay?" Hana said.

Leanne nodded happily.

"Hey, Leanne, do you like anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Naesala…"

**_Boys' Tent…_**

After the girls left, Nasir came up to the young prince and they other resume their own little party.

"Prince Kurthnaga, where were you?" Nasir asked the Dragon Prince.

"I was talking to, Miss Hana." He replied. "You don't have to worry about me, Nasir. I can take care of myself now."

"…I understand. But, please, make sure to tell someone before going somewhere."

"All right."

"What exactly were you doing with that young beorc girl, Your Majesty?"

"Um…Talking to her, that's all." Kurthnaga muttered. "She's very interesting for a human. I like her."

"Hey, Ranulf, it seems you're not the only one who like Hana." Ike whispered to the cat laguz.

"So it seems." Ranulf smirked. "This should get fun. Speaking of which, hey, Soren?"

"What?" Soren scoffed, coldly.

"From what I heard, you have a little crush on a certain someone in this camp." Ranulf grinned. "So who capture the heart of our brilliant and dashing tactician?"

"How absurd…Who told you that-Wait, Boyd!" Soren glared at the axe wielder. "You told him?"

"No…" Boyd lied, nervously.

"You liar. I saw you telling Ranulf." Rolf stated.

"Rolf, zip it!"

"Make me, meathead!"

"Why you little twerp!"

"So, who is it?" Ranulf asked, sliding over to Soren and put an arm around his shoulder.

"Get your hands off on me, now."

"Fine. I'll guess. Is it Mist?"

"No."

"Is it Mia?" Ike chimed in.

"Ike."

"C'mon, Soren. I'm just having some fun."

"No."

"Ilyana?" Zihark joined in.

"No."

"Queen Elincia?" Geoffrey asked.

"Of course not."

"Ena?" Kurthnaga questioned.

"No."

"Jill?" Haar yawned.

"No. And why would you care?"

"No reason."

"Marcia?" Ike inquired.

"No."

"Lucia?"

"No."

"Lyre or Lethe?" Ranulf continued.

"No."

"Micaiah?" Sothe asked a little jealous.

"No."

"Nailiah or Nephenee?" Ike went on. "Empress Sanaki? Sigrun? Tanith?"

"No."

"Vika?" Tormod chimed in.

"Leanne?" Naesala asked.

"No. And it's not Titania either." Soren said before Boyd could open his mouth. "This is ridiculous."

"How about that beorc girl, Hana?" Tibarn asked.

"No."

"That leaves us with Miss Li-en. She's the one, right?" Reyson questioned.

"What? No! Of course not." Soren flustered suddenly.

"Okay, whatever you say." Ranulf smiled as he finally got his answer.

"Shut up…" Soren mumbled, leaving the tent and walking back inside the Greil Mercenaires Head Quarters. "I'm going to bed."

"Hey! Wait! Soren!" Ike called out, running out of the tent and following the Mage. "Night, everyone."

"Geez, what's his problem?" Shinon mumbled. "He's more grumpier than me."

"I wonder if we offend him somehow?" Rolf said.

**_The Next Morning…(Very early)…_**

"Sister Li-en, wake up. Let's go before the others wake up as well." Hana whispered, shaking her sister's leg.

"Okay, I'm coming…" Li-en yawned and grabbing some towel next to her bed stand. "Let's go. What about Zola?"

"Leave her. She's still sleeping."

"Okay."

Quietly the girl tip-toed out of their beds and made their way to the door leading outside of the Greil Mercenaries Head Quarters. Trying not to wake anyone up, they went to the lake in the forest.

**_A few hours later…_**

"I see. That's why you came, Queen Elincia." Ike said to her and the leaders of Crimea, Begnion, Daein, Gallia, Goldoa, Phoenicis, Kilvas, and even Tormod.

Once everyone awoken from their slumber, Ike and the leaders was talking in the Greil Mercenaries Head Quarters for the reason of their visit. Oscar and Mist was serving tea to them as the others wait outside.

"So, will you accept this, Sir Ike?" Elincia asked him.

"Sure, I guess."

"Excellent." Sanaki said. "Gather everyone else and we will tell them why they are here?"

"You didn't tell the others yet? Not even Jill or Zihark or Lethe?"

"No. We just told everyone that we needed them for something." Sanaki replied. "Go on. Gather everyone."

"All right, Empress."

"Um…Commander Ike…" Rolf mumbled as he enters the room.

"What is it, Rolf?"

"Uh, well, you see, when I woke I went to check on Miss Hana and Miss Li-en, but I couldn't find them. I only saw their cat."

"What? They're missing?"

"Yeah."

Ike sighed. "Tibarn, can you…"

"I know." The Hawk King said, walking outside the Head Quarters. "Janaff! Ulki!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" the hawk laguzs asked.

"Look for those beorc girls. They seem to be missing."

"I thought I heard their voices earlier in that direction." Ulki remarked, pointing west to the forest. "I also heard the sound of water."

"I'll take a look! Be back in a minute." Janaff said, flying up and head towards the west.

"Hey, Ike, what's in that direction anyway?" Tibarn asked the blue-haired mercenary.

"A lake."

_**Lake…**_

"Ranulf gave you a purple rose, did he?" Li-en inquired as she came up to the surface on the lake after diving in there. Once the girls got away from the campsite they went to the lake to take a bath. Hana was sitting at the edge of the lake with her feet inside the water with a towel around her nude body.

"Yeah."

"You of all people should know what a purple rose stands for."

"I know, I know. It stands for love at first sight."

"I think it's very nice of him to do it."

"I guess."

As they continue to talk Janaff fly in the sky and saw the girls. Quietly, he land in a tree and saw them naked and he blushes. He watch Hana pick up a rock and threw it in this direction, hitting him on the head and causing him to fall out of the tree. Li-en blushes and shriek as she cover her body with her hands as Hana got up and grab a sword she took from the Head Quarters and walk to Janaff.

"You peeping-tom! What exactly were you doing!?" Hana shrieked, angrily.

"Hold on! You got it all wrong! I was sent to find you!" Janaff tried to tell her.

"Yeah, right! Like I'll believe you!" Hana yelled as she starts to chase around the terrain with her sword and Li-en just watch them.

"Come back here, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Yes you are! Come back here so I can chop off your head!"

"This is a big misunderstanding!"

"Oh, really!?"

"Yeah! And where did you get a sword from!? Hey! Watch my wings! They're the only ones I got!"

"I took the sword of the Greil Mercenaries Head Quarters! Hold still, you idiot!"

"Heck no!"

"Stop running away from me!"

"Stop chasing me then! You're such a crazy beorc!"

"What was that!? I dare you to say that again, you childish hawk!"

As Hana and Janaff continue their game of cat and mouse, Li-en got up from the water and wrap herself in a towel just as Hana pin Janaff again a tree with her sword near his neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip out your eyes and eat them!?" Hana shouted.

"C'mon! Look, I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing, Janaff?" Ulki asked his friend as he land next to Li-en, causing for both of them to blush. "Miss Hana, let me explain on our way back to the campsite."

"Fine! Turn around, both of you, while we get dress!"

**_Campsite…_**

"Hey! There they are!" Mist called out as the twins and the hawks came into view with the others. As soon as they got the others, Hana ran over to King Tibarn with an angry look on her face.

"You! You're the one who sent your lackey to peep on us, didn't you!? What were you thinking for sending him!?! I should kill you!!"

King Tibarn laughed at her. "You are a strange beorc. I like your spirit!"

"Huh?" Hana asked, confusedly.

"Hana, next time you and Li-en are going somewhere, leave a note or something." Ike told them.

"Sorry."

"Okay. Now that's everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Ike said facing the warriors in the group. "Queen Elincia and the other rulers of Tellius have hired us for a mission."

"What kind of mission, Ike?" Titania asked the commander.

"We are to escort her and the others to Crimea's capital, Melior, for a ball she is holding for everyone."

Hana and Li-en groaned in disgust as the other girls cheer in glee. Going to ball, dressing up in gowns that you can't walk in, dancing, it's all a totally drag for them. It's not what they're in to at all. The guys just muttered to one other about this idea.

Soren walk forward to Elincia. "Excuse me, Your Highness, but if I may ask, what is the purpose of this ball and why did you need so many units to escort you?"

"It is to celebrate the defeat of the Goddess, Ashera and now that peace has restore to Tellius." Elincia explained.

"However, there is the problem of the Daein Rebels that are hunting me and my sister down." Hana spoked up. "And if you were smart, Elincia, then you should to make all this units to travel with you all the way to Crimea's capital is a dangerous attempt."

Soren nodded in agreement. "She is right. Traveling with so many units will only increase the percent rate for all of us getting killed."

"But now that Tellius is quiet down, we shouldn't have any trouble unless we run into Daein Rebels." Titania pointed out. "But why do you need so many units to escort you?"

"It will be dangerous for Her Majesty and others to get killed on their way to Melior, don't you?" Lucia questioned. "Plus, the Greil Mercenaries are invited as well, along with the others who helped during the war."

"Okay, but how did all of you meet up like this, Queen Elincia? Shouldn't you already be in Melior?" Ike asked.

"She was until I'd hold a meeting for the rulers to discuss the problem in my sister's country." Sanaki explained. "We decide to hold ball to discuss this more and strengthen the relationship between our countries."

"The Empress suggested to gather everyone to escort the her and the rulers to Crimea since they are invited as well." Sigrun continued. "General Ike has already accepted this mission. How about all of you?"

"It's a job, so I guess we can't refuse." Titania sighed. "Plus, if Ike already said yes, then we can't argue with him."

Lucia turns to Nephenee and Brom. "How about you two?"

"Well, I don't know much about balls and such, but we'll be happy to take up the job." Nephenee said in her country girl accent.

"General Tauroneo, Jill, Zihark, Ilyana?" Micaiah asked them.

"Sure, we're up for it. And Haar, too." Jill smiled. "Right, guys?"

"Just as long as they have good food there." Ilyana muttered.

"What about you, Volke?" Ike questioned the assassin.

"8,000 gold." he replied. "Plus 2,000 more if I'm going to fight."

Everyone else agree on this mission and they started to back their things. It took a few hours for everything to get set, but now they are ready to go. Hana and Li-en ask Ike if they could borrow a horse to ride on and Ike got them a horse that had brown fur and a white mane, naming it, Epona. Once they got everything ready, they head towards Melior.

"All right, Greil Mercneaires. Move out!" Ike declared.

* * *

_Yahoo! Chapter completed! Sorry for the wait everyone! I apologize for my rush again. I over did it again and to show my apology, I'm going to give you a hint in the next chapter. Li-en is going to kiss someone and Hana, too. Can you guess who it is? Bye, everyone! Until next time! Believe it! Bye Bye!_


	4. The Kiss

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. Let's continue, shall we? First is the usual '_Thank you'_ routine. I would like to say _'Thank you' _to you iChocoLove, Thingy Person…I think, randomperson, Meta Zangetsu, Epona64, alberto4395, and Black Lotus Flower for reviewing my story. Anyway, let's continue!

_Italics-Narrator( Like the one in Radiant Dawn)_

**Chapter 4:The Kiss**

_Narrator: Ike and company continues their way to Crimea's capital, Melior, along with Queen Elincia, the Priestess of Dawn, Micaiah, Empress Sanaki, and the Laguz Kings. As they drew closer to Crimea, they road has been peaceful and quiet. This peacefulness troubles the twin girls, Hana and Li-en, as they ponder with the Daein Rebels running amok in search for them._

Ike and the others continue their journey to Melior. Everyone has been talking with each other as Hana and Li-en rode on their new horse, Epona, a few feet away from the group. Their minds were focus on the Daein Rebels that were searching for them. Rolf, who was talking to Mist, walk over to the girls.

"Excuse me, Miss Li-en?"

"Huh? Oh, hello, Rolf." Li-en greeted, snapping her and her sister out of their thoughts.

"Is something wrong? You two have been awfully quiet since we left."

Li-en shook her head. "No, it nothing really."

"Okay. Miss Li-en, I'd talked to Shinon earlier, he said once we stop for a break he could start your training."

"He said that? All right then."

"You're lucky that you got a Shinon as your master. He's the best around!"

The girl smiled. "Oh, really? Are you one of Shinon's students?"

"Wha…No! I'm just saying that…He…Um…." Rolf flustered. Not too long ago, he had asked Shinon to train him, but must keep it a secret, but now that secret just blew up. "Yes. But you can't tell anyone, okay? I promised Shinon I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Oh? Why?"

"Well, I don't know really. He never told me why."

"I see…Okay, Rolf, we'll keep your secret." Li-en vowed. "Right, Sister?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hana responded, lazily.

"Great! Thanks." Rolf smiled as he run back to Mist.

"He seems like a nice boy." Li-en said to her sister. "It looks like he hold Shinon in high regard."

"Yeah, but I have to wonder. What happened to his parents?" Hana questioned.

"I dunno. I'll ask him later." Li-en stated, looking up in the sky to see the Bird Laguzs and the Dragons were flying around. Such beautiful creatures they are as the sore in the sky. A few feathers fell from the Herons and Li-en caught one in her hand.

"Hmm…Such a pretty feather." Li-en smiled, putting in her backpack. "Hey, Sister, do you still have that purple rose that Ranulf gave you?"

"Yeah." Hana replied, holding in her hands. She looks closely at it and blush. Hana look up to see the cat laguz talking to Lethe and Mordecai. His gaze land on her and he smiled. Hana blush and made a huff, turning her head from him. Her cat, Zola, jumps down from her master's shoulder and onto Ranulf's head and sat there.

"Zola!" Hana exclaimed, kicking the sides on her horse and riding up to the cat laguzs. "Stop doing that, Zola."

"Hey, it's fine. I don't mind." Ranulf said, taking Zola of his head and gave her to Hana. Lethe's eyes scan to Hana's backpack she was wearing and she sniffs it.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked in a annoy tone.

"What's in that bag?"

"Clothes, books, catnip for Zola…"

"Catnip? Can I have some?" Lethe asked, eagerly.

"Why?"

Mordecai laughed. "Lethe loves catnip. It's Lethe's weakness."

"Really? Well, even if you're a cat laguz, you're still a cat." Hana sighed, digging in her bag and toss the catnip to Lethe. "Knock yourself out, kitty cat."

"Thanks. You're not half bad for a beorc, but you smell strange from the other beorcs." Lethe said.

Hana and Li-en flinched.

_"How could she…? Did you find out…?" _they thought, worriedly. They cat laguzs look at them, sensing that something is troubling them.

"Are you okay?" Lethe asked them.

"Yeah…"

"You lair." Ranulf said, sniffing them.

"Buzz off!" Hana exclaimed, kicking Epona's sides and rode to Ike and Soren, who were talking to one another." "Hey, General!"

"What?" Ike inquired.

"When we stop for a break, you better start training me. You promised me you'll train us today."

"Don't worry. I don't go back on my promises."

"Fine."

Soren glared at Hana. "It's quite inappropriate that you'll speak to your commander like that."

"Like I care if he's my superior or not." Hana snorted.

"C'mon, Sister, stop." her younger sister whispered, trying to avoid eye contact with Soren.

"Soren, you stop, too." Ike told the Wind Mage.

"Very well." The raven-haired boy sighed.

"Hey, Ike!" Janaff called down to him from the sky.

"What?"

"I see a village up ahead! Let's take a break!"

"Why? We haven't even walked that far."

"Yeah, but Lady Almedha is slowing us down and the White Prince and Princess Leanne need to take a break. You know how Herons are, they're always hard to keep healthy."

"Okay, fine."

Once they gang reach the outside of the village, everyone unpack their things and relax. A river was outside the village and Hana took Epona, along with Oscar and Mist's horses, for them to get a drink.

"You sure picked a good horse," Oscar said, petting Epona's head. "Epona is the youngest horse at the village where we live. She loves singing and music."

"Oscar's right. I use to help out the horse keeper with Epona by singing to her. She doesn't like strangers, but she likes you for some reason." Mist smiled.

"You sing, Mist?" Li-en asked.

"A little. It's a song my mother taught me before she die."

"Oh, your mother's gone? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Ah, don't be. You did nothing wrong, really. My father is gone, too, but singing at night make me feel better." Mist told them.

"What happened to your parents, Mist?" Hana asked her.

"My mother passed away when I was young and my father was killed in a battle by someone called the Black Knight."

"I've heard of him. He's the warrior from the Mad King's war."

"Yeah."

"What's the song called?"

"It's a Heron song that my mother knows from Reyson's sister, Lillia. It's called the Galdr of Release."

"…The Galdr of Release…?" Hana and Li-en muttered, shocked.

"Yes. Wait, how do you two know the song…The only ones who knows it is…." Mist trailed off.

"Hey! Girl! Li-en!" Shinon interrupted from afar. "Let's go! Your training starts now!"

"Hana! C'mon! You as well!" Ike called to her.

"We're coming!" the twins called back, giving Epona's reins to Oscar and Zola to Mist and running over to their teachers. "Take care of them!"

"Wait!" Mist shouted, but they were already out of her earshot.

"What was that about?" Oscar inquired.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Mist replied. "Ike must know something."

"Okay, here's the plan." Ike said to the twins. "First me and Shinon is going to train you separately and then Soren will train you together, got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hana, come with me and Li-en, you go with Shinon." Ike ordered, grabbing Hana's hand and pulling her away as Mia and Rhys follow them.

"Hey, Boss! Wait for us!" Mia called him.

"Hey, let go of me!" Hana shouted. Once they were gone, Shinon turn to Li-en and gave her a bow and arrows.

"Here, this bow is for you. I made it myself and just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm going easy on you, got that?" Shinon said, rudely.

Li-en nodded as Rolf came up to them.

"Hey, Uncle Shinon! Can I watch? Please?" Rolf begged him.

"Sure, kiddo. Just sit down and watch."

"Okay! Good luck, Miss Li-en." the archer smiled.

Shinon sighed and notice Li-en has smiling at him. "What are so smiley about?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. First, tell me what you already know."

"I know the basics and stuff, I just can't aim correctly. When I go into a battle of something, I get nervous."

"It's too late for nervous, Li-en. Now, first show me your stance." The archer instructed. Li-en did what she was told and Shinon examine her. Once he spotted her mistakes, Shinon came around and put his hand over hers, causing Li-en to blush madly. "That's the problem. First you need to hold your bow more firmly and loose up your shoulders a bit. Second, your stance is a bit off. Move your arms a little higher and there. And third, why are you blushing?"

"Um…I never…This_..._" She stammered. "Please, let go off me."

"What's the problem?"

"I n-never been so close to a guy before."

"You're just nervous because I'm near you? You're such a weird girl."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing? Jeez, just shot the arrow." Shinon ordered, back away from Li-en. She took a deep breath and shot the arrow at the target Shinon crave into a tree. The arrow didn't hit the mark, but it was close enough. "Not bad, kid. Once more."

"I understand."

**With Hana and Ike…**

"Here. This sword is for you. It's a Wind Edge sword." Ike told Hana, giving her a blade. "Grip your sword tight and take your stance."

"Uh, okay." Hana nodded, taking her position and Ike examine her.

"Your stance is good. Okay, charge at me."

"What?"

"Charge at me." Ike repeated. "Let's see what you got."

"I rather not, but if you say so."

Hana tighten the grip on her sword and charge at Ike. Their sword clashes with one another as the try to push one another back.

"Good, but you're speed is a little slow and your balance is weak. Move faster!" Ike instructed, kicking Hana into a tree, causing blood to drip from her mouth. Hana got up and wipe her mouth, leaping at Ike. Mia was cheering and Rhys was watching silently.

"C'mon, Boss! Show her what you're made of!! C'mon! Yahoo!" Mia cheered, excitedly.

"My, my. You're quite hyperactive today." Rhys chuckled.

"Of course! I love seeing the Boss in action! I'm in love with his sword skills after all!" Mia hollered. "C'mon, Boss! You can do better than that! Yahoo!"

"I just hope he goes easy on her." Rhys whispered to himself. "I don't like seeing comrades spill each others' blood, even in training."

**Back with Li-en…**

"Okay. You're not half bad for a girl, but you have a long way to go." Shinon said to Li-en. "Take a break."

"All right. And, Shinon?"

"Hm?

"Thank you for teaching me." Li-en smiled, sweetly.

Shinon blushes and made a stubborn huff. "Whatever."

Li-en giggled as he walk away and she sat next down to Rolf on a log.

"You were so cool, Miss Li-en!" he praised her.

"Thanks, but I wasn't that good. I didn't even hit the mark. And call me Li-en, only."

"Okay, Li-en. And don't worry; You'll get the hang of it. It took me a while to be a good archer."

"All right. Um…Hey, Rolf?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?"

"What?" he asked, confusedly.

"I mean, what are you doing here at Greil Mercenaries? Aren't you and Mist a little young to go around killing people?"

Rolf smiled faintly at her. "Yeah, but the Greil Mercenaries are my family."

"…Family?"

"Yeah. We count on each on everything and stuff. We might fight a lot, but that's what family does, right?"

"…Yeah. What happened to your parents?"

"…My father die when I was young and my mother left me when I was just a baby, leaving my brothers, Oscar and Boyd, to take care of me. She just couldn't handle it…I guess. It was really rough, but around the time, Ike's father found us and offered us to stay with him and we joined Greil Mercenaries. I grew up with Mist and the Greil Mercenaries became my family."

"What ever happened to your mother? Is she still alive?"

"Yeah. When we were fighting in the war against Daein, my brothers and I found our mother living in Begnion. My brothers were angry to see her, especially Boyd. My mother begged me to come with her and I'd refused. She's a thing of the past and the Greil Mercenaries are my family now." Rolf explained to Li-en. A single tear roll down Li-en's face and Rolf notice it and starts to panic. "Hey, what's wrong? Don't tell me you're going to cry! I hate it when girls cry. You don't have to feel sorry for me, really. I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, Rolf." the girl apologized, pulling herself together.

The young archer sighed in relief. "That was close…."

"So, that's your reason for staying here?"

"Yes. I also want to stay here because of Mist and Shinon. Mist is my very best friend and Shinon acts like a father to me, even though he's a like grumpy." Rolf laughed. "Since you're in the Mercenaries now, you're my family, too."

"Family, huh? Thanks, Rolf, but I won't be staying long. Just until the Daein Rebels stop chasing me and my sister."

"That's too bad. Is that your reason for joining the Greil Mercenaries?"

"Yes. Rolf, if I may ask, what the reasons for the others to stay in Greil Mercenaries?" Li-en inquired.

"Well, Mia join because she claims she fallen in love with Commander Ike's skills, Rhys join after he rescues Titania in the forest one time and we wanted to be a mercenary, Shinon and Gatrie met Ike's father and they join, Titania join because you met Ike's father and thought he was the greatest warrior she have ever seen, Mist and Ike were the children of Ike's father, and you know why I'm here along with my brothers."

"Wait. Why is Soren here?" Li-en asked.

"Heh, you didn't know?" Shinon scoffed, walking over to them with a smirk plaster on his face.

"Know what?"

"Little Soren is little Ikey's pet." Shinon mocked, and Soren heard him.

"Shinon! That's isn't very nice to say!" Rolf scolded him. "Soren might be cold and harsh, but he's the one who always come up with our battle plans!"

"Whatever, I hate Ike and Soren just as much I hate those sub-humans."

"Do have something against Laguzs, Master?" Li-en questioned him, angrily.

"That is none of your business." Shinon replied, angrily. "Why do you care? Don't tell me you're a Laguzs-lover."

"Yes, I am. I do like Laguzs, but that not the only reason."

"Oh? What are the others?" Shinon asked just as Hana and Ike came back with Mia and Rhys.

"Because I'm a…" Li-en cut off, realizing she almost spills her secret out.

"Hey! That's enough, Shinon!" Ike commanded, getting in between them. "What's going on!? You're supposed to be teaching her, not fighting with her. Who started this fight?"

"Shinon did." Soren answered, walking over to Ike. "I heard the whole thing."

"Shinon, I deal with you later. As for you, Li-en, I want you to go into the village with Soren and get some supplies." Ike said.

"I want to go, too." Hana insisted.

"I'll go with you." Ranulf said, walking over to them wearing in a cloak. "Just to make sure she doesn't run into trouble."

"Okay. Here's the list of supplies we need." Titania said, walking over to them and giving them a list. "Don't stay in there too long and be careful."

"Understood." Soren nodded. "We'll split up into two teams, then. I'll go with Li-en and Hana will go with you, Ranulf."

"Fine by me. Let's go, Kitten." Ranulf smirked, grabbing Hana's hand and rushing off with Soren and Li-en following. Once they reach the village, Hana and Li-en put on cloaks to hide their faces and went they went to each side of the village. There was an awkward silence between Soren and Li-en the whole time, Ever since the other day; They haven't spoken to one another.

"_I wonder if Soren hates me now…It was a silly argument. But Soren was the one who started it. How could he…? He said hurtful things about his parents, but I guess I can't really blame him. He is cold and harsh, but why do I sense warmness from him towards Ike?" _Li-en thought, looking at Soren. _"What happened between Ike and Soren?"_

"What is it?" Soren asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Wha-What?"

"You've been staring at me for quite some time now." Soren told her. "Is something bothering you?"

"No…"

Soren glare daggers at her. Grabbing her hand, Soren pins Li-en against a wall of a shop. He looks at her with his ruby eyes and put his face closer to her. Li-en blush bright red and her heart was beating fast.

"Don't lie to me…" Soren whispered to her. "If you have something to say to me, then say it."

"I-I'm sorry…About the other day…" the young girl muttered. "I-I didn't mean to upset you…"

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't that upset." Soren replied, getting off her. "I still don't care for my parents, but sometimes I wish to know something about them."

"I see…"

"You're lucky, Li-en. You got to know your parents. You even get to see what they look like and talk with them."

"…Soren…"

"Hm?"

"Why do you hate Laguzs so much?"

"Why would you of all people have to ask me that? You're a Branded like myself."

"Yes…But I don't have a grudge against Laguzs. I've met some, but I think humans are scarier that Laguzs."

"What?" Soren questioned, shocked.

"Well, because I was surround by humans all my life, I just thought…"

"I understand what you mean. Humans are shameless creatures that carelessly ignore any misfortune which does not befall them directly. They can and often do turn a blind eye to all manner of wickedness so long as it does not touch them or their kin." Soren mumbled. "You and I are much alike."

"So it would seem…Soren, are you ashame of your mark?

"…No. The Goddess have a sense of humor in herself. I am both cursed and blessed…Because of this mark, I wouldn't have met my one and only best friend…"

"Ike…"

"Yes. I'm not ashamed of my mark. That's why I don't cover it like most Brandeds does…"

"What is your relationship with Ike and why is he different from the other beorcs you met?" Li-en inquired.

"Ike is kind and strong. He is different. He hates the way Laguzs and Beorcs treat each other. He wants to unite them. This mark on my forehead gives me a purpose…a meaning…To be stronger…Because I…I want to protect Ike." Soren admitted, softly. "I owe him my life…He'd save me…He was the reason why I'd kept living all this time…He is my light and my beginning…He is the reason why I joined Greil Mercenaires."

"You'd met Ike when you were younger?"

"Yes…It was in Gallia. I was about to die and Ike found me. He held out a warm hand to me and he was the only one who'd care for me and my happiness…After an incident with Ike's father…I search for him…I found Ike, but he didn't remember me. I didn't care…I just wanted to be with him…Ike was more than a commander to me…He was my closet friend…"

A gust of wind blew between them as Soren told his tale. Tears from in Li-en's eyes as she heard it. His bond with Ike was the warmness she sense and it was the reason why Soren is alive.

"T-That's why I want to protect him…I want to be with Ike…He is my friend. I don't care what happens to me. Getting hurt doesn't matter if I'm with Ike…" Soren went on, gently.

"…Soren…" Li-en whispered as she brought her hand to his cheek. "I…"

Before she could say anything, she gasped. Li-en's gazes fall on Daein Rebels that were in the village. They were asking the villagers, while holding a poster of her and her sister. What are Daein Rebels doing here?

"Oh, no!" Li-en gasped, covering her mouth. "The Daein Rebels!"

"This is bad." Soren hissed. "We need to hide you."

Li-en saw the Daein Rebels making their way here. Panicking, Li-en grab Soren's face and gave a him a passionate kiss to cover her face. Soren's eyes widen in surprised and shocked, but he wrap his arms around her and kiss her back. The kiss was sweet and nice. They continue to kiss once they Daein Rebels were gone and Li-en pull away for air.

"Sorry." she apologized, blushing.

"Don't be…" Soren whispered, blushing as well.

"Hey! There's one of them!" a voice shouted.

The pair turned around to see Daein Rebels coming back. One was pointing at them, calling for the rest of the Rebels.

"Curses! Li-en, you need to get out of here." Soren commanded, pulling out his Wind Tome. "Get going! I'll hold them off!"

"What about you!?"

"I'll be fine. Listen, go hide in an ally way two blocks from where we are standing. I'll meet up with you there." Soren said. "Go! Now!"

"All right!" Li-en cried, running away. "You better come back!"

"I will." Soren promised. Once she was gone, Soren face the Daein Rebels.

"Move aside, you cur!" yelled one of the Rebels.

"I think not." Soren growled, raising his arm in the air and starts to chant a spell. "Wind!"

**With Hana and Ranulf…**

"Why do have to get stuck with you?" Hana complained. "Why the heck was that about when you called me_ 'Kitten'_?"

"You should be flattered. It's just a nickname." Ranulf said.

"Yeah, lucky me." Hana mumbled.

"You wound me." Ranulf mocked, placing a hand over his chest. Hana couln't help, but laughed.

"Okay, okay. You call me Kitten." Hana giggled.

"That's good."

"I wonder what's Sister Li-en is doing right now. I hope she's okay." the girl sighed. "It's not like her to blow up over something, unless it's something she cares about. What did that jerk Shinon said to her?"

"I heard him talking about Soren and us _'sub-humans'_." Ranulf answered, causing Hana to stop in her tracks.

"Sub-humans, huh?" Hana repeated, sadly. "I should crunch his face for calling Laguzs that!"

"Why are you so mad?" Ranulf inquired.

"Because I'm half…Never mind."

"No. Tell me…"

"It's nothing…"

"Fine."

"So, what about you Ranulf?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you mad for Shinon calling you that name?"

"No. I don't hate beorcs like yourself. I understand why beorcs treat us. It's natural for humans to judge what they fear before getting to know us. Humans judged us by our appearances. Humans are after all the most selfish and stubborn creatures on Tellius."

"They're also the most stupidest." Hana added, causing both of them to laugh. The cat laguz stop when he smell something coming their way. He look around to see Daein Rebels in the village.

"Oh, man!" the heterochromia laguz exclaimed.

Hana look to see the Daein Rebels in the village. "Damn."

A young woman was running over in their direction and accidentally bump into Ranulf, causing his hood to fall off.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the young woman apologized.

"Pardon me…" Ranulf begin but has cut off when the woman notice Ranulf's ears.

"AHHHHHHH! SUB-HUMAN!" the girl screamed. Hana knock the woman out by punching her in the stomach and stood back-to-back with Ranulf as villagers and the Daein Rebels surround them.

"Hana, you shouldn't have done that. You hit a lady." Ranulf scolded her.

"That was no lady, trust me. Now because of her were in trouble." she remarked.

"No good. I don't have any choice." Ranulf muttered, turning around to face her and grabbing her shoulders. "Hana, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Listen, I'm going to transform."

"Right now?"

"Yes, and when I do, I want you to climb on my back."

"That's absurd. I'm too heavy."

"And how will you know that?"

"I'm just assuming, okay!?"

"Just climb on my back."

"No."

"Fine. Guess I have to force you." Ranulf smirked.

"What-…!" Hana cut off as Ranulf's lips crash over hers. Hana could feel his fangs, but she kiss him back. Taking his chance, Ranulf hit Hana's guts, knocking her out in his arms. He let out a roar as he transform into his beast form. Placing Hana on his back, Ranulf leap over the crowd of people and back to the others.

**Back with Li-en…**

Soren was able to get rid of the Daein Rebels and now trying to find Li-en. He heard a girl crying in the ally and was glad that girl was Li-en. She was curl up in a ball with her face buried in her knees. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she look up to see Soren. She smiled in joy and hug him tightly.

"Soren, you came back!"

"Yes, but we have to get back to Ike and fast." Soren said. Li-en's eyes saw there was blood on Soren's hands. There was blood dripping down on Soren's left shoulder.

"Soren, you're hurt."

"Don't worry about me. It's only minor wound and it's not that deep." Soren assured her. He got up, but he turn his head and crouching down protectively over Li-en, crushing her between the wall and him. His left arm slammed her in his chest and his right arm stretched towards the wall. "Don't move!"

Li-en's gaze fell into the streets as she saw Daein Rebels scouting around for them. Once they were gone, Soren grab Li-en hands and they stood.

"Let's go!" he ordered, harshly. Soren pull Li-en out of the ally way and saw Daein Rebels in their way. Soren pull out his Tome in his other hand chant. A wind blew away to Rebels away and just then, Li-en heard a loud roar. From another ally way pop out a cat laguz with a girl on it's back, unconscious. It was Ranulf and Hana. The cat saw Soren and run next to him.

"Ranulf!"

"Hey, Li-en, Soren. Sorry to drop in unexpected, but Daein Rebels are here." the cat said in his beast form.

"Hurry! Our only objective right now is to get back to Ike." Soren stated. "Can you carry us?"

"No, just one of you."

"Here, take Li-en."

The Mage run closer to the laguz and toss Li-en on his back. They kept running back to Ike and the others and once they arrive, Hana was awake, Ranulf turn back into his human form and Ike came over to them.

"Where have you guys been!? Soren, you're hurt! What happened!?" Ike demanded.

"No time to explain, Ike!" Ranulf exclaimed. "The Daein Rebels are here!"

"What!?"

* * *

_Great, I over did it again! Man, I really have to shorten my ideas. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. And by the way, Soren like Ike just as a friend. I'll see you soon! Bye Bye!_


	5. The Battle and A Dream

Hey, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I was supposed to update sooner, but things got…Busy. I need to finish up some homework and get ready for my aunt who's coming home soon. But there was another reason for why I didn't update yesterday. I was watching Gargoyles. One of my favorite and oldest shows there is. And it got my mind working. I have an idea in my story. And with a little help from one of my mangas called Vampire Kisses.

I will like to say_ 'Thank you'_ to randomperson, Meta Zangetsu, my friends, iChocoLove, alberto4395, Black Lotus Flower and two newcomers, FE Girl 1 and JamesRKS for reviewing my story. Thanks you everyone! Let's start! Listen to the song when you get to the lyrics. It's called Heartful Song by Utau Hoshina/Nana Mizuki.

**Author's Note: I suck at battle scenes…**

**Chapter 5: The Battle and A Dream**

"So, what's your plan, Soren?" Ike asked his staff officer.

After Ranulf announce that Daein Rebels was here, Soren needed to come up with a battle strategy to get them out of this mess. Next to Soren was Li-en trying to bandage up with wounded shoulder. Once Hana awakens she remember everything that has happened and was mad a Ranulf for earlier.

"The wisest thing to do is to avoid combat with the Daein Rebels. We need to leave this area before they find us." Soren instructed. "If we fall into this conflict, then we are wagering war with them."

"You want us to run like cowards!?!" Skrimir yelled, angrily. "That is not the Laguz Way!"

"I agree! We should take care of those pigs now!" Lethe exclaimed.

"Stop it! Soren is right. The best thing we should do it to avoid conflict with these people." Ranulf protested. "King Caineghis, help me out here."

The Laguz Lion King nodded. "The little beorc boy and Ranulf are right. Besides, we cannot let harm come upon the Herons siblings."

"Don't worry, Caineghis." Tibarn said. "I'll have my best men take care of them without a doubt."

"He is right. I will protect Rafiel with my life." Nailah promised.

"Still, Soren is right." Micaiah told them. "The Daein Rebels are still my people. Maybe if I talk to them, they'll listen."

"You actually think they'll listen to us, Micaiah?" Sothe asked her.

"It's worth a shot."

"Soren, how many Rebels you came upon in the town?" Ike questioned him.

"At least 10."

"I'd have 5 to deal with." the cat Laguz said.

"So, 15."

"Yes, but Ike, what is your decision. Should we stay and fight or should we run?" the Mage inquired.

"Hey! Don't we have a say in this!" Hana snapped and Li-en nodded. "After all, we're the ones they're after."

"Okay, what do you want to do?" the blue-haired mercenary asked.

"I say we stay and fight! I want to some answers now!"

"Fine. We stay and fight, but I want you and Li-en to stay close to Janaff and Ulki and the Herons."

"…Deal." the girl muttered.

"If we're going into battle, then we have to protect Queen Elincia, Lady Micaiah, Empress Sanaki, and the Laguzs Kings." Soren said.

"You actually think I will miss a chance to fight?" Tibarn asked. "I'll be joining this fight."

"I, as well." Sanaki stated.

"Empress Sanaki-…" Sigrun trailed off.

"I made my choice, Commander, and I will fight."

"Very well, Empress. Stay close to us." Tanith said.

"If everyone is going to be part of this battle, then don't kill all of them. We want one alive to answer Hana and Li-en's questions. So merely knock them unconscious." the Mage instructed. "Some need to protect the ones who can't fight."

"Hey! Ike!" Janaff called to him from the sky.

"Are you finish down there!? I can see the Daein Rebels coming closer!"

"How many are there!?"

"20!"

"Okay, we follow Soren's plan. Don't kill all of them and leave one alive." Ike commanded. "Janaff! Ulki! Protect the Herons with Queen Nailah and the girls."

"Understood, Ike." Ulki nodded as he and Janaff fly down to him.

"Ike, if you don't mind, I will like to fight as well." Reyson stated.

"Me…Too…" Leanne managed to say.

"I'll let Reyson fight, but not you, Leanne." Tibarn protested. "Listen, young lady, you are a Heron. You should be more like Rafiel. Quiet and gentle and all that."

"Tibarn…"

"Don't even think about it, young lady. I won't fall that little look of yours."

"Oh, let her fight." Hana butt in. "All because she is a Heron doesn't mean she have to act like one."

"Besides, we will protect her if anything happens" Li-en whispered.

"I'm suppose to leave a Heron in some rookies' hands?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Hana yelled. "I know how to fight!"

"Excuse me, if all of you are done, they're here." Ranulf said. Everyone turn around to see the Daein Rebels arrive.

"There they are!" shouted one the Rebels, pointing to the twins. "Let's get 'em."

"Wait!" Micaiah exclaimed, walking forward to them. "As 15th Queen of Daein, I demand to know why you started a rebellion in my country."

"Pah! The real Ruler of Daein would never side with those sub-humans!" shouted another of the Daein Rebels. "It's not you we're after. Hand over the twins!"

"Look likes they won't listen to reason." Sothe said, pulling out his dagger and threw at one of the Daein Rebels, killing him. "So it means we have no choice, but to fight!"

"Greil Mercenaries! Move out!" Ike commanded. The Laguzs transform into beast, bird, and dragon forms and they charge into battle. Ike was about to go until he felt a hand on his arm. He turns around to see Li-en.

"What is it?"

"…We're sorry…"

Ike smiled at her kindly and put a hand on her head. "Don't be."

He charges into battle after that. The girls watch as everyone was fighting. Ike was fighting a Daein Rebel swordsman and their blades clashes, trying to push another back. Ike kick him under his feet, throwing him on the ground, leaving him an opening to strike. Hana saw a Daein Rebel axe wielder coming from behind her commander, ready to strike Ike, but Hana leap in front of the Rebels and slay him with her Wind Edge. Ike gave her a nod as a thank you and she nodded back. After only one Rebel remains, Skrimir grab the Rebel by his armor and shove him against a tree.

"Now, little beorc, tell us who your leader is."

"Never." the Rebel replied. Hana came forward and pushes Skirmir aside and grabs the Rebel by the throat.

"Listen, I'm a very impatient girl, so I want answers now!" she threatens him, angrily. "Why did you and your goons attack my sister and me?!"

"Our leader commands it."

"Oh? Who is your leader?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, street rat?"

"What did you just call me?!" Hana snapped. "Just tell me already! Who is your leader!? And why did he attack me and my sister!?! Is he from Daein or any other of the countries!?"

"I would never tell you!"

Hana grab her sword and hold it close to the Rebel's neck. "You have to the count of 5 to answer me before I slice your little throat. Now, why is your so called leader after me?"

"Okay, fine. I'll talk."

"Much better."

"Our leader runs a party called The Hunters. He is set to destroyed all Laguzs and to take revenge."

"Revenge? On who!?"

"Sorry, I don't know, little girl.."

"Where is your little leader from!?"

"Some say he lives in Crimea or Begnion."

"What else do you know!?"

"Sorry, little girl, that's all I know."

"Fine. You're worthless to me know. I'll be nice and let you go, but give your leader a message. Tell him; No matter how much I hate war, I will have my revenge. I will hunt him you down until the very end."

Hana tighten her grip on the Rebel's throat, causing him to choke. She threw him on the ground and watch as he run away. Who would have guess Hana was that cruel. There was an awkward silence among the group until Li-en run over to her sister.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry you'd had to see that."

"It's fine. I'll be okay as long as I'm with you." the girl smiled at her older sister. Grabbing her hand, Li-en pulls her sister away from everyone and to the lake. Once they were gone, Ike let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, now that we know that Daein Rebels are here in Crimea we have to extra careful."

"What are Daein Rebels doing here, Queen Elincia?" Sanaki asked. "I thought they couldn't enter without permission."

"Indeed, they do need permission. I wonder if my Uncle Renning knows about this." the Crimea Princess said. "He's suppose to be watching over Crimea while I'm away."

"Also, if what that Rebel said was true and that they are hunting for Laguzs, then why hunt young beorcs girls?"

"Perhaps, they know of a Laguz." Ranulf suggested. "A friend of theirs might be a Laguz."

"No. They told us they didn't have any friends." Ike pointed out. "Maybe those Daein Rebels are mistaken."

"Ike may be right. But…" Lethe trailed off.

"What is it, Lethe?" Mordecai asked.

"They smell different from you beorcs."

Ike and Soren look at each other, worriedly. It will be only a matter of time until they find out that Hana and Li-en are Brandeds. Soren made a huff and walk away as Ike follow him.

"Hey! Soren! Wait up! I want to check your wound!" Ike called out to him. "Titania! Make sure everyone is ready to leave! We need to get out of here before anyone else come!"

"I understand." she replied.

"I'll go get Hana and her sister!" Ranulf said, running towards the lake. Once he got there he saw Li-en checking to see if her sister was hurt. Her gaze land of Ranulfand she wave at him. Hana look up to see him and blushes, remembering the kiss he gave her. She was still mad at him for knocking her out.

"Hey." The cat Laguz greeted them. "Li-en, can I talk to you sister alone for a minute?"

"Sure." The girl replied, walking away and hide secretly behind a tree. He didn't really expect her to leave her sister alone, did he?

"What do you want?" Hana asked, angrily.

"Why are you so mad?" he asked. Hana glare daggers at him and threw a rock at his head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"First, who do you think you are for what you did earlier in the town!?"

"I think I'm the one who save your life! You should be grateful."

"Pah! First you kiss me and then you knock me out and I'm still mad!"

"That's no reason for you to be mad at me. And what kind of fighter are you anyway? You could've gotten killed in that battle. What makes you think you could stand a chance against the Daein Rebels back in the town? Don't forget, you're a girl."

"What the heck does that have to do with any thing!? It doesn't matter if I'm a girl and they were guys. They were after me and I was there, I'd had to do something."

"That's no excuse, you idiot!"

"Look, I'm sorry if I cause you any trouble, but I don't know why you so mad at me right now! I did nothing wrong!"

"You don't think so?"

"Yeah! Why do you care in the first place?! I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself!"

"Both of you stop!" Li-en yelled at them, coming in between. "I don't know what's going on, but why are you fighting all of a sudden?"

"Sister, I'm sorry…" her sister apologized.

"Yeah, me too…" Ranulf muttered.

"What are you two arguing about?" Ike asked, walking over to them with Soren. "Whatever it is, you two better fix it, now. We're moving out."

"All right."

Once they return to the camp, everyone was ready to go.

"Hey, girls, Soren said it will be better if travel by air than feet." Ike told them.

"Why?" Li-en inquired.

"Because, the Daein Rebels are after you. You'll be safer in the air than on ground." Soren explained.

"All right."

"Any volunteers to carry them?" Ike asked the Bird Laguzs.

"Me and Tibarn will do it." Reyson said.

"You're sure, Reyson? I thought Herons are…Um…How can I put this…Um…Delicate?"

"Yes. We are, but I will like to help."

"Okay. Hana, who do you want to fly with?" the commander asked her.

"I don't really care. What about Zola and Epona?"

"Lethe will take care of Zola and I will ride Epona with Soren."

"Ike, we better get going." The raven-haired Mage said, getting on Epona.

"Yeah. Let's move, everyone!" Ike stated, jumping on the horse and kicking Epona's sides as Tibarn scoop up Hana in his arms and flew into the sky. Reyson carry Li-en bridal style and follow the Hawk King. Luckily, they were light. Both of the twins had their eyes close in fear. It was the first time they have ever been in the air. They have talk about how nice it will be to fly freely in the sky, but now they are scare.

"What's wrong, Li-en?" The White Prince asked her. "Open your eyes."

"I'm scare to fall!"

"Don't be. You'll be fine, I got you." He assured her, wrapping his arms around Li-en, pulling her closer to his chest. The young girl blushes as she slowly open her eyes. "Well?"

"Hey, this is fun!" Li-en smiled, looking at her sister who still had her eyes close. "Sister, open your eyes!"

"NO! I'm scared of heights!"

Tibarn laughed. "Perhaps, you're not as tough as you want people to think you are."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey, Reyson, wanna race?" The Hawk King called over to him.

"Yes."

"Your Majesty! Please, wait!" Janaff and Ulki shouted, flapping their wings faster to catch up with them. Tibarn was in the lead with Hana holding on him tighter. Reyson was a few feet away with Li-en smiling as the wind blew through her long brown hair. Her heart was beating faster as she has to hold on tighter to Reyson. Ulki can hear her heart beating within her. Soren was looking at the young girl from the ground and made an arrogant huff. Night was upon them and they stopped at a clearing. Tibarn won the race. They let down of the twins and everyone was making camp. The twins walk away from the group and sat down against a tree.

"That was fun, huh, Sister?" Li-en questioned her twin.

"Yeah, I guess."

_"I was almost certain that Reyson could hear my heart beating through his chest…I can't let him know that my heart is beating faster and faster…"_ Li-en thought, blushing. _"I can't stop wondering if it's for something else other than I'm nervous being near him…"_

"You…have…good time, yes?" Leanne smiled at her.

"Oh?" Li-en said, looking up to see the Heron girl. "Oh, hello, Leanne."

"You…had…fun…"

"Fun? Oh, you mean with Reyson? Yes, I did have fun."

"I'm glad at least one of us had fun…" Hana muttered. "I was holding onto Short-tempered Hawk King the whole time."

"I'm…happy…You had fun."

"You said that last part perfectly, Leanne. Very good." Li-en smiled.

"…Why…you…far…away…?"

"From the group? We're not really a people-person, Leanne." Hana explained.

"Why?"

"We're use to be by ourselves."

"You're…alone…?"

"Yes."

"I sense…Sadness…in…hearts…"

"Leanne, please, stop looking into our hearts. It's quite rude." Hana mumbled.

"O-Okay." the Heron Princess nodded, walking away.

"You think we hurt her feelings?" Li-en asked her sister.

"She'll get over it. So, what's going on between you and Princy boy?" her twin questioned her.

"Nothing…"

"Oh, I know what's going on. You _like_ him, don't you?" Hana asked in the same manner she did before when she asked the same question about Soren. "I can't believe you're so fickle. You're such a sucker for a pretty face."

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are…Wait a sec, what about Soren?"

"What about Soren?"

"You like him, too."

A wave of sadness filled Li-en's eyes. She knows perfectly how Soren feels. He can't love any one besides his closet friend, Ike. Soren is only nice to Ike and probably too busy to get into a relationship. He could never love her. A small, sad smile appears on her face. Li-en started to tell her older sister what the Wind Mage told her back in the village. Hana felt in was right to tell what happened between her and the cat Laguz as well.

"Soren said that, huh?" the older twin sighed.

"Yes."

"What will you do now?"

"…Nothing." Li-en answered, pressing her forehead against her sister. "It's okay. I only need Sister's love."

"Sister Li-en…"

"Those sisters seem close…" Mist stated, watching them for afar.

"Yeah, a little too close for my comfort." Boyd said in disgust. "Li-en seems a little clingy to her sister."

"Can you really blame them? They had only had each other all their lives." Rhys said, sadly. "I feel sorry for them. No wonder they don't trust anyone."

"We'll have to gain their trust if we want them to tell us any thing." Titania told them. "Like for example, why are those Rebels are hunting them."

"What do you mean?" Mist asked.

"I think they know more than they're letting on."

"You're right. Earlier today, when I told them I know the Galdr of Release, they reacted like they heard of it before."

"Really? What did they say?" Rolf inquired.

"We never got a chance to get an answer because Shinon and Ike called them over for training." Oscar responded.

"Oh, so you're blaming me for not getting your answer?" Shinon mumbled.

"No one is blaming you, Shinon." Rolf replied.

"Hey, now that you mention it, Ulki said he heard them singing the Galdr of Rebirth when we came to see you, right, Ulki?" Janaff asked his hawk friend.

Ulki nodded. "Yes, there's no doubt."

"How could that be possible?" Tibarn asked. No knows the Galdrs except for the Heron Clan."

"Ike, do you know any about this?" Reyson questioned him.

"…Er…No." Ike lied, poorly. "Look, I gotta go."

"I will accompany you." Soren insisted, getting up.

"You two know something, don't you?" Mist inquired, looking at them in the face. "What are you two hiding?"

"That is none of your concern, Mist." Soren replied, calmly.

"Ike…?"

"Sorry, Mist. I can't say."

"Ike! How could you!?" Mist snapped at her older brother, causing Ike to flinch. "They're part of _OUR _family now! If you know something, tell me. I want to help them!"

"Mist, no."

"Why not?"

"It's up to them if they want to tell you or not."

"So you do know something!"

"C'mon, stop acting like a baby!"

"But Ike!"

"No means no, Mist."

Before Mist could protest again, she heard a singing voice. Everyone turn around to see Hana singing a song to Li-en.

_Daremoi nani stage_

_Yume no jikan mo onakunaoite iku_

_Kinaro to mirage asu wa ni_

_Ototoko na iru kizukuno_

_Nazekushii mune kitsu wo_

_Setsu na furu tsu fushi ni kedo_

_Namida furete tobira takako_

_Atarashii watashi ni_

_Umare kawaru yuuki wo_

_Dashite hazukashii ga iranai ne_

_My heartful song_

_My heartful song_

_Utau yo itsumade mo_

_Anata ni todoki masi you ni_

"Thank you, Sister. I'm happy." Li-en smiled kindly at her sister. Hana smiled back, but then she notices her sister look a little red. She places a hand on her forehead and she was hot.

"Sister, you're warm. You have a fever. It's because you were flying in the cold." Hana muttered, worriedly. "Winter is almost upon us."

"Miss Hana, what's wrong?" Mist asked, coming over to them.

"It's my sister. She's sick."

"I'll make some medicine." Rhys said, running over to his tent.

"I'm fine." Li-en assured, faintly. Sweat was covering her face and she was panting heavily. After a few more minutes, Li-en passes out. Ike pick her up bridal style and carry her back to her tent she was sharing with her sister.

"I'll watch over her with Soren. Hana, why don't you and Mist help Rhys?"

"I rather stay at my sister side, but…Okay."

"Ike, you do realize you have to undress her, right?" Mist inquired.

"Say what!?"

"I knew it. You don't anything about how to treat someone."

"Don't worry, Ike. I'll undress her." Titania volunteered, walking over to him.

"Thanks." Ike sighed in relief as they enter the tent.

**_1 Hour Later…_**

**_(Li-en's dream…)_**

_"Mama, a rose will bloom in 10 years, right? You will cover it in resin." asked a 8 years-old Li-en and Hana as they sat down in their room with their mother on the edge of the bed that they shared. She was a beautiful lady with long brown hair and red eyes._

_"Yes. By the time that happens, you two will be all grown up." Lycoris smiled at her daughters. "It will be a very pretty sight."_

_"Really? I can't wait!" Little Li-en smiled. "Right, Sister?"_

_"Yes." Little Hana replied, happily. "Mama?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why do our big brother and little brother always pick on us?"_

_"It is because you are a Branded, my child. Pay them no mind, sweetie."_

_"Mama, I've been having a dream lately."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I can see a women with long red hair and a dark dress. She calls herself, Ashera."_

_"Ashera? That is the name of the Goddess."_

_"It is? I can also see statues of humans and animals."_

_"Li-en, do you also have the same dream?" Lycoris asked her._

_"No, not really. In my dream I can see a small child with long red hair. She calls herself, Yune."_

_"Yune? Hmm…Don't let these trouble you, my daughters. Don't worry, I always be here for you." Lycoris vowed, pulling her children close to her._

_"Yes. We'll be all right if Mama is here, even in scary dreams." Little Li-en smiled._

_"Mama, Sister has a fever. Stay by her side while I go get a ice pack." Little Hana said, sitting up in her bed, but her little sister stop her._

_"Please, don't leave me…" her sister begged._

_"I'll go get the ice pack, Hana, and you'll stay with your sister. Li-en really loves you…" Lycoris said, standing up and walking out of the room._

_"Sister, do you think we could join the army like Father when we grow up?" Li-en asked her._

_"Maybe."_

_"Even if Sister joins, she can't kill anyone. She's too kind." the young twin panted. "You're really amazing, Sister. You can do anything I can't."_

_"That's not true, my dear sister." Hana told her, laying down and pulling her close. Lycoris walk back in the room to see her daughters asleep already. She smiled and kisses her daughters goodnight._

_"You are strong. I'm sorry I curse you into this fate…"_

_A small tear fell down her face onto Li-en's waking her up to see her mother crying._

_"Mama…"_

**_(Li-en's dream end…)_**

"Mother…" whispered Li-en is her sleep as a tear fell down her face. Her eyelids felt heavy and her body felt like it was hot. She could hear voices around her.

"How is she, Boss?"

"Her fever gone down a little, Mia, but she still unconscious."

"I still think we should leave 'em."

"Sothe!"

"C'mon, Micaiah, they still won't tell us anything and it looks they don't want our help."

"HEY! You do realize I can hear everything you're saying, right?"

"Sothe does have a point. We hardly know anything about these girls. We could always tie them up and force them to tell us."

"Tibarn…What…awful…thing to…say."

"Sorry, Leanne."

"Maybe if the White Prince kiss Li-en, she'll talk."

"Maybe _you _should kiss her, Janaff."

"No need to be angry, Prince Reyson. I was only having some fun."

"Sis…Sister…"

"Hey, she's waking up!" Mist exclaimed. Li-en's eyes finally open up and she saw everyone surrounding her. Hana hug her sister close to her.

"Thank Goddess you're okay."

"Sister…Hana…"

"What?"

"Someone is coming…Outside of the tent." Li-en whispered, pointing outside.

"She's right. I can hear the sound of wings…" Ulki said. Everyone look at each other as Geoffrey and Lucia stood up and walk out to see a person they didn't expect to see.

"You're…"

* * *

_Okay, I really over did it this time! I'm sorry!! Please review…I guess. Oh, can you guess who it is? I'll give you a hint. It's girl and a friend. See you later! Believe it! Once again, the song is called Heartful song by Nana Mizuki/ Utau Hoshina from Shugo Chara. The link is in my profile if you want to hear it._


	6. Crimea Castle

Hi, everyone! Before we start, I would like to say 'Thank you' to alberto4395, iChocoLove, Black Lotus Flower, JamesRKS, FE Girl 1, Meta Zengetsu for reviewing my story! But I have to wonder, what happened to randomperson? How strange…Anyway, I guess we should start!

**Chapter 6: Crimea Castle**

"You're…Astrid!" Lucia exclaimed, happily.

"Greetings, General Geoffrey, Lady Lucia." the young noble greeted as she hop off her Pegasus.

"What are you doing here, Astrid?" Elincia asked, walking outside of the tent. "Why aren't you watching Crimea with my uncle?"

"I apologize for my sudden appearance, Your Highness." Astrid bowed in respect. "But, didn't General Geoffrey and Commander Kieran tell you? They have this planned out from the very beginning. That is, them and Sir Renning."

"Please explain."

"Yes, Queen Elincia. Sir Renning sent me to find you if he heard that the Daein Rebels were in Crimea. General Geoffrey knew that you'd might be attack and ask me to come and help." Astrid explained. "Commander Keiran said that he will send a messager bird to me if anything happens."

"Geoffrey…You were that worry of me…?" The Crimea Queen asked him.

"Why, of course, Your Majesty." Geoffrey replied with tint of blush on his face. "But Astrid, how did you find out so quickly?"

"Oh, yes. Well, Sir Renning is having some trouble handling the Senate."

"Those no-goods, old louts!?" Marcia exclaimed, walking outside of the tent. "What's wrong now!?"

"Perhaps, we should talk inside?" the noble suggested.

"All right, this way." Lucia said, allowing her to enter the tent. Once Astrid enters the big tent, she spotted the twins.

"Oh, who are they?"

"Those are the twin girls, Hana and Li-en. They're from Daein." Ike spoke, walking up to her. "Nice to see you again, Astrid."

"Hello, General Ike! Did you say they were from Daein? Then that means…They're the criminals?!"

"Criminals? What are you talking about?" Ike questioned her.

"Astrid, what do mean?" Kieran inquired. "They did nothing wrong."

"The Senate has been searching for twin girls that enter Crimea and cause a ruckus in the country today. The Senate has eyes and ears all over Crimea and heard that those twins cause a trouble in a village." Astrid explained. "They also heard that they escape from Daein Rebels and they are trespassing in Crimea. The Senate is blaming them for the Rebels' appearances in Crimea.

"Is that why Sir Renning sent you to find us?" Lucia asked her.

"Yes. He is handling the problem and gave me a Pegasus to find you as soon as possible." Astrid continued. "A Rebel showed up this afternoon demanding that we hand over those girls to them. They're accusing you harboring over them, Queen Elincia."

"I see. We have to fasten our pace." Elincia told Ike. "I must return to Melior as soon as possible."

Ike nodded. "Yeah. Queen Elincia, you need to tell those Senators that Hana and Li-en are innocent."

As the twins listens to the conversation, Hana tighten her grip on her sister's hand that she was holding. Having enough, Hana stood up.

"Pah! They dare to call us criminals!? It isn't our fault that the Daein Rebels are hunting us! We did nothing to them!"

"Calm down, Hana." Ike ordered her.

"…Fine." She murmured as she felt a tug on her clothes. It was Li-en. "What is it, Sister?"

"I-I think we should…."

"Yeah, I know." her twin interrupted. Taking a deep breath, Hana spoke to everyone. "Maybe we should turn ourselves in to the Rebels."

"What?! Are just going to give up just like that!?" the blue-haired mercenary shouted.

"I think we cause you enough trouble here."

"Do even know what they probably do to you if they catch you!?"

"…We'll die. They're going to catch us sooner or later!"

"So, what? Are you going to throw away your lives like this!?"

"Ike!"

"Listen, Hana, you and Li-en are one of us now. So, we're not going to let you do this to yourselves, all right? Even if it means we have to stop you by force." Ike declared.

"…You shouldn't care so much about us…"

"Well, we do care. So, until we get these Rebels to leave you alone, you're with us, you got that?" Ike smiled at her. Hana blushes and nodded, deciding that she couldn't win against him. Li-en smile faintly and fell back on the bed she was laying, drifting asleep once more. Hana turn to look her sister. She places a hand on her sister's cheek and rubs it softly.

"Don't worry, my dear sister. I won't let them hurt you, I promise."

"Ah, what a beautiful relationship between siblings." Astrid said. "I wish have a relationship like that."

"How about I fill you in on what's going on?" Lucia said as she and the others step outside of the tent. The ones that stay was Ike, Soren, and Hana.

"They didn't see the Brand, did they?" Hana asked them.

"No, I made sure Titania didn't see it when she was undressing Li-en." Ike assured her. "They're going to find out your secret. Lethe and the others probably can smell you're a Branded and Mist already suspects I'm hiding something."

"Oh, yeah? Then how come they haven't figured out that Wind Boy here is also a Branded?" Hana pointed to Soren.

"Because my intellect is superior to you and the others." Soren smirked.

"Hey, was that a shot!?"

"Maybe."

"You jerk!"

"Hmph."

"Enough, you two. Hana, I want to talk to you in private and Soren, how's your shoulder?" Ike asked his staff officer.

"Fine. Please, don't worry about me, Ike." the Mage replied.

"I'm sorry, Soren, but I'm afraid that…Um…Never mind." Ike mumbled, grabbing Hana's arm and pulling her out the tent into another tent. As they exit, they were eyed by the others. Soren sat in Li-en's tent alone and in deep thought.

**With Ike and Hana…**

"So, what did you want to talk about alone?" the young girl inquired.

"I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier."

"Oh, that? It was no big deal, but I have to ask…Why do you care about so much?"

"Well, you kind of remind me of Soren."

Hana smirked. "Soren, huh? I see…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, except for the pain I feel when that cat punched me in my guts!"

"You mean Ranulf? Well, anyway, let me check you out." Ike said, grabbing Hana's shirt and pull it down a little, causing her to blush madly. Before Ike could do anything, he notices that purple crystal dagger around Hana's neck. Didn't they say that it used to belong to their mother? Suddenly, there was a loud sound of thunder that made Hana jump and clings to Ike's shirt. He blushes and tries to remove Hana from him since her clothes were revealing some of her skin, but she kept holding onto him.

"Hana, are you afraid of thunder?"

"No, I was just surprised. Do you think it's going to rain?"

"You know, you don't have to be brave all the time. Listen, if you ever need anything, just come and ask me, okay?"

Ike felt she nod against his chest. He push her away from him again, but when he did that Hana step on Ike's cape and kick his legs, knocking him over and causing Ike to pin Hana to the ground. They blush and their faces were so close to each they, they could kiss.

"You _sick, nasty_ pervert…" said a voice. It was Boyd's. They look over to everybody staring at them, even Soren and Li-en that was on his back.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Boyd asked, disgusted.

"Ah!" both Ike and Hana shrieked as they separate from each other with red faces. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Sister?" Li-en questioned with a flushing face.

"C'mon, Sister Li-en, you need to get your rest!" Hana flustered as she grab her away from Soren and zoom out of the tent.

"Uh, yeah. Soren, we better check that wound of yours." The blue-haired mercenary flustered as well as he pull the Wind Mage out of the tent and away from the others.

"Well, that was weird." Rolf stated.

**Later that night…(Soren's tent)**

"How are you, Soren?" Li-en asked him as she changes the bandages on Soren's shoulder. She was blushing due the fact that Soren's robes were pull down, revealing his bare chest.

"I'm fine. What about you? You're supposed to be sick."

"I'm okay. My fever went down and I'm feeling better now. And besides…I want to thank you." the girl smiled, sweetly.

"For what?"

"For protecting me from the Daein Rebels earlier in that village."

"Unnecessary."

"Yes, it is. So, I want to help you get better."

"I have more important things to do, Li-en, than getting better."

"That's not true, Soren. I think Ike wants you better as soon as possible.

"…"

"Um…I also want to apologize for what I did." Li-en whispered, blushing. "I did something bad."

Soren's eyes soften at her a bit. She was talking about the kiss she gave him to hide her face for the Daein Rebels. Soren sighed.

"Don't apologize. Besides, it wasn't your fault. It takes two to kiss, Li-en. I didn't hate it or anything nor am I mad."

"You're not…Then do you…."

"What?"

"…Well, I want to know if…If you would kiss me again." Li-en mumbled and then covers her mouth in regret.

_"I can't believe I'd say that…Stupid, stupid, stupid!! He probably thinks I'm foolish now...I'm so stupid..." _Li-en thoguht.

While Li-en was mentally beating herself, she didn't notice the pair of lips that press on hers. Li-en's eyes widen in shocked, surprise that he actually did it. She kisses him back and even deepens the kiss. Soren pull away and pull his robes back on.

"W-Why did you d-did that?" Li-en muttered, touching her lips with her index finger and her middle finger. The kiss was sweet and warm, but cold somehow.

"Think it like a payment for helping me." Soren answered, coldly. "But this means nothing and it doesn't change anything."

_"Nothing, huh? Is that why the kiss was cold somehow? I should've known…Soren only cares for one person and that person is Ike…I wonder if there's something more between them."_ Li-en thought, disappointed. Feeling sad and hurt, she manages a smile on her face.

"Um, right! I understand. Excuse me, I have to go." She bowed and exits the tent, bumping into Ike's chest. "Oh, sorry about that, Ike."

"Hello, Li-en, were you checking on Soren?"

"Y-Yes, I-I was. H-He's resting now, b-but he's still a-awake if want to talk to him." Li-en stammered, embarrassed. "O-oh, but here I am, wasting your time, I'll get out of your way."

"Is something wrong, Li-en? You seem jumpy than usual." Ike inquired, looking at her in the face.

"I-I am? O-Oh, I-I d-didn't notice, b-but I really h-have to go. I-I'm still sick after all. B-Bye!" the girl flustered, walking away, but Ike grabs her arm.

"Did Soren tell you something?"

"N-No. W-Why would he? H-He d-doesn't tell a-anything to anyone b-besides you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Ah! I gotta go!"

Li-en ran away after that, leaving Ike calling her. Hana saw the whole thing behind a tree and she came out.

"Smooth, idiot…Not!" Hana exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"Don't look at me, Soren must've said something to her!"

"Soren, huh? What's your relationship?" Hana asked her commander. "You seem close to Soren. I don't know why he would treat you special from everyone else. I know about Soren's past, but still…"

Ike smiled at her. "He doesn't treat me special…We're just friends. What I have with Soren isn't special, but simple. I saved Soren a long time ago and he was the first person I'd ever befriended. He is…More than a comrade to me…He's my closet friend and I…"

"Simple? Even if that's true, you know a side of Soren we never seen before." Hana interrupted, smirking. "It's because you have unbreakable bond with Soren."

"I…I never really thought about it that way."

"You have a strange power, Ike. You have the power to change the way people think of Laguzs and Beorcs." Hana grinned, and start an imitation. " _'Ike is different from others, he is kind and strong. He hates the way they treat each other. He wants you to unite them'._"

"Who…Who said that?" Ike asked.

"Soren, of course!" Hana stated, bringing a surprise look on Ike's face.

"Soren…Said those things about me…?" Ike mumbled, smiling as Hana observe him. "Thanks, Hana!"

"Huh?" she said as Ike enter Soren's tent. She turns her attention to a tree behind her. "You can come out now."

Li-en emerges from the shadows with a sad face. What she heard was to be expected, but it was still a little shock that Soren and Ike maybe something more than just friends.

"What will you do now, Sister Li-en?"

"Nothing….Soren has already made his decision. Even thought I recently met him, I like Soren a lot."

"You still have Angel Boy."

"Reyson…"

"Don't worry about it too much. Let's go back to our tent. Zola is probably worried about us and you need to rest."

"All right…"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll sing to you.

"Okay!"

_Daremo inai stage  
Ume no jikan wa mo maku orikeuku  
Kinou tou onagi  
Asuwa nidoto ko naito  
Kizu kuno  
Naze toshina wa  
Itsumo setsunaku  
Utsukushii kedo  
Namida fuite tobira tatakou..._

_Atarashii watashi ni  
Umare kawaru yuuki wo  
Nashite hazukashi garanai ne_

_My heartful song...  
My heartful song..._

_Utau yo itsumademo  
Anata ni todoki masu you ni_

_Hazukashii omouide ni  
Yasashi sara mezameru  
Youni sumaou ni na  
Nenaina_

_My heartful song...  
My heartful song..._

_Utau yo itsumademo  
Anata ni todokimasu you ni..._

_"I think I should stay away from Soren for a while…"_ Li-en thought.

**The Next Day…**

The next morning, everyone packed their things up and prepare to continue their way to Melior. Li-en was still a little sick, but feels all right now. Everyone was waiting for the twins to change into something behind a tree.

"Hurry up!" Shinon called to them.

"Can it, you jerk!" Hana called back a she and Li-en came out dress in a red and blue shirt with capes. Hana wore a headband on her head and tan pants. Li-en wore a bandana that held all her hair in it and tan pants as well. Over all, they kinda look like boys.

"Why are you wearing that?" Mist asked them. "You look like a boy."

"So? This is so the Daein Rebels won't recognize us." Hana replied. "Besides, I don't really care if I look like a boy or a girl. I think it matters of who a person is, not what kind of sex they are. I mean, so what if I'm a girl or not?"

"Oh, okay. Miss Li-en, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Mist, I feel better, but I'm still sleepy." she repiled.

"If you want Li-en, one of can carry you?" Ike asked her. Li-en looks at Ike and turns her head away from him.

_"My heart started to heal from last night, but…It's still hurts…"_ Li-en thought and Hana could sense her discomfort. She glares daggers at Soren, who only gave her a cold look.

"No, it's okay." Li-en assured them. "I can ride on Epona."

"But what about Soren's idea about you should travel by air and not foot?" Rolf reminded.

"Rolf!" Hana snapped.

"What? Did I say something?"

"Big time, kid!"

"If you want, I can offer you a ride of my Pegasus?" Astrid suggested.

"No, thank you, Miss Astrid." Hana rejected for Li-en. "I can carry my sister."

"Then who is going to carry you?" Ike countered her.

"We're fine. Let's go already!"

"No." Ike said, waving a finger in her face. "Tibarn and Reyson will carry you like before."

"What!? I'm not going with that guy again! Last time I was clinging on for my life all because he was racing with Angel Boy over here!" Hana snapped.

"Too bad, beorc girl." The Hawk King grinned, picking her up in his arms. "Reyson, don't carry that other one. She'll make you sick."

"I'll be fine, Tibarn." the Heron replied.

"Ulki, you carry her." Tibarn ordered, ignoring Reyson.

"As you wish." the Hawk Laguz nodded and turn to Li-en. "Let's go."

"A-All r-right." the girl shuttered, climbing in his arms.

"Okay, everyone! Let's go!" Ike declared, jumping onto Epona with Soren and kicking her sides. The Bird Laguzs took to the sky and follow Ike and the others as they continue to make their way to Melior, Crimea's capital. Astrid flew her Pegasus lower to the ground next to Micaiah and Sothe.

"Pardon me, Lady Micaiah, Lord Sothe."

"Drop the titles, Astrid." Sothe smiled at her.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you, some of your friends are waiting for you at the castle."

"My friends? Who?" Micaiah asked her.

"Two boys called Leonardo and Edward."

"What are those two doing there?" Micaiah inquired. "They're supposed to be watching over Daein with Nolan and Pelleas while I'm away."

"They did not see fit to tell me. I'm sorry, excuse me." Astrid bowed to them and flew over to Queen Elincia and her Pegasus. "Excuse me, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Astrid?"

"I don't mean to pry, Your Majesty, but what will you do when you arrive at the castle?" the noble asked her.

"I'll just tell the Senators that Lady Hana and Lady Li-en are guilty of no charge." the Queen replied.

"You really think that will work, Your Highness?" Marcia inquired, flying her Pegasus to speak next to Elincia. "If you want, I can say a thing or two to those snobby Senators for you."

"That is quite all right, Marcia. I need to handle things on my own as ruler of Crimea." Elincia stated. "I need to do this alone."

"But, Your Highness, never forget we're right beside you." Lucia smiled her best friend and foster sister.

Elincia smiled and blushes, happily. "Yes, of course."

_"Their eyes show no sign of hesitation. They're very loyal to her…"_ Hana thought as she watching the Elincia and her friends from the air. _"Just like how Soren is with Ike…Sister Li-en is probably thinking the same thing. To Sister Li-en, do my eyes look the same…?"_

"You'd seem to be in deep thought." Tibarn told her, snapping Hana out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Wait, why do you care?" Hana asked him with a small glare.

"If you have something against me, beorc girl, then we could take care of it once we reach the castle."

"I don't have anything against Laguzs; It's just that I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"It will be dangerous for us to stay here."

"Dangerous? Ha! Danger is what I'm all about, beorc girl."

"First, stop calling me _'beorc girl'_. Second, it seems you have dislikeness towards beorcs, so why do you help beorcs?"

"I'm not very fond of beorcs just yet, but when the time comes, Beorcs and Laguzs will learn to respect each other, but I my people will rather have the beorcs fear us, but they'll do that, too." Tibarn chuckled and Hana giggled. "You're an interesting type of beorc, beorc girl-I mean, Maiden, why?"

"Let's say I once live with a Laguz. One from the Bird Tribes." she replied.

"Which? A Raven or a Hawk?"

"I can't really say, but she goes by the name Lycoris."

"Lycoris? Never heard of name like that before. Not even in the Heron clan." Tibarn told Hana as a wave of shock came across her face.

_"What? Not even if the Heron clan? But how? I'm sure Mother was part of the Heron clan. If so, then why haven't anyone heard of her."_ Hana thought, looking over at her younger sister, who heard the whole thing and she nod.

"Are you sure, Hawk King?" Hana inquired.

"Yes, I know all of the members of the Bird Tribe."

"Hmm…?"

"Your Majesty!" Janaff called over to him. "I can see Crimea Castle up ahead!"

"Good. Tell everyone else!"

"At once!" Janaff obeyed as he flying to Reyson and the others. Ulki watch his companion flying all over the group to beorcs to the other Laguzs. His ears, however, was focus on the sound from Li-en's racing heart. He could feel her heart beating through his chest.

"Miss Li-en, are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh? Yes, I'm fine."

"Your heart is beating quite fast."

"It is? I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You are strange for a beorc."

"Ah, I'm sorry."

Ulki sighed. "There you go again. You are much a like a Heron. Like Prince Rafiel."

Li-en's eyes widen. "A-A H-Heron? O-Oh, d-do I? I-I never n-notice before. T-That can't be. I-I never r-really c-consider myself a-as an H-Heron. Oh, b-but w-what a-am I b-blabbering about. I-I'm sorry."

_"I'm so stupid…"_ Li-en thought, blushing. _"I've been doing that a lot lately…Still, I must look really dumb right now…"_

_"Well, at least she talks now."_ Hana thought, sighing. "_That's better than saying nothing at all. Sister Li-en really is fickle…"_

"Are you okay, Miss Li-en?" Ulki asked her, placing a hand on her forehead, making Li-en blush. "You look red."

_"Yep, really fickle…She falls so easily for Laguzs…"_ Hana thought.

"Oh, I-I'm fine." Li-en repiled to the Hawk Laguz.

"All right. We're here." Ulki announced to her. Li-en look ahead to see the beautiful castle of Crimea's Royal Family. A giant castle in white and beautiful flowers that simmer in the sunlight. Many soldiers were station all over the Palace and once they saw their Queen they all arrive at the entrance of Crimea's Castle where Elincia's uncle, Renning and the rest of The Royal Knights, including Marcia's brother, Makalov and Devdan. Also standing there were Leonardo and Edward, who was waving at Micaiah and Sothe. Once everyone was in view, the two boys ran up and greet Micaiah and Sothe.

"Hey, Micaiah, Sothe." Edward beamed.

"What are you two doing here?" Micaiah asked. "You're supposed to be watching over Daein with Nolan and Pelleas."

"Oh, lighten up, Micaiah. They can handle it just fine without us." Edward assured her.

"Anyway, we hear because Pelleas sent us. The Senators are being to doubt if you are suited to rule over Daein." Leonardo explained.

"Well, she isn't suited." Soren scoffed, getting off of Epona. "She is not the heir of Daein, therefore, is not really suited for being Queen."

"Why you…? Who do you think you are talking about Micaiah like that, you jerk!?" Edward snapped at Soren. "You think you can do any better!?"

"Ha! Soren!? Become king!? That'll be the day!" Shinon laughed.

"Hey, c'mon, you guys, stop it." Micaiah said.

"Shinon, you too. I don't another word out of you!" Ike commanded.

"Pah!"

"Elincia, I'm glad you're back safe." Renning smiled at his niece and giving her a hug. "Geoffrey, Lucia, Bastian, thank you for protecting my niece."

"Tis were of no trouble, my lord. For, I, Bastian, Court of Fayre, will be at our beloved Queen side, always." Bastian said.

"Yes, yes, of course." Renning laughed at his old friend. "Come, Geoffrey. Now that you are here, let's have a good sparring match for the position of General of the Royal Knights."

"What? Right now?" Elincia questioned. "Geoffrey just got back and needs to rest. Bastian, do something."

"Ah, but cannot interfere my lord's wishes. I will like to observe this match." Bastian replied.

"Elincia, do not worry." her uncle said. "You have other pressing matters to attend to. The Senate is making quite the fuss."

"Ah, yes. Of course, but Uncle, before you go, I would like you to meet someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"I want to meet Lady Hana and Lady Li-en. Those twins that the Daein Rebels are looking for, but I assure, Uncle, that these people meant no harm for our country." Elincia stated, steeping aside for her uncle to see the twins. Renning step forward and look them in the eyes. After a few minutes, he pats their hands.

"So, other princesses are here." Renning smiled, walking away. "Let's go, Geoffrey."

"Princesses?" Hana inquired Elincia.

"Yes, my Uncle once said _'Girls are all born tender princesses.'_ My uncle is a very kind man." Elincia smiled, watching her uncle walk to the courtyard with Geoffrey and Bastian. "Oh, before I go, do any of have any formal ball skills?"

"No." almost everyone answered.

"I see. You must require dance lessons if you're going to the ball. Astrid and Lucia, please instructs the others in lessons." Elincia said, walking away. "Excuse me."

"Eh? I have to learn how to dance? Hana groaned. "How troublesome…"

"Cheer up, Miss Hana." Mist smiled happily, pulling them in the castle. "This is going to be fun!"

"Yeah, right!"

"All right, everyone, listen up. Once I show you your rooms, I want all of you to meet me and Astrid if the Dance Hall for your first lessons." Lucia told everyone, leading them down a hall. "If you have any question, find one of guards and ask them or me."

"This is gonna be fun, right, Rolf?" Mist smiled at her friend. "Let's be dance partners."

"O-okay." he nodded,

"This place reeks of beorcs." Lethe complained.

"You'd been here before, Lethe. What makes this time any different?" Ranulf whispered to her.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen."

"Well, behave yourself. This is a very important ball and it's a chance for the humans to accept us more."

"Hmph. I sincerely doubt it."

"Cheep up, Lethe." Lyre said to her older twin. "Besides, we're having a ball here. Isn't that exciting!?"

"Lyre, you're only excited about this because you probably think you'll have a chance with Ranulf." her twin replied, smugly.

"I can't believe have to put up with these people." Hana grumbled. "This stinks."

"We don't really have to attend the ball, but I think we should at least attend the lessons." Li-en whispered to her sister.

"Fine. But I'm choosing my dance partner. Besides, you're right. It will be a disgrace to Elincia if people find out she's harboring runaways."

"General Ike and Soren, your rooms will be next to each other." Lucia said, pointing to two doors on the left sides on hall. Lady Hana and Lady Li-en, your two will share a room. Its a few doors down from General Ike and Soren. Your room is next to the Library. From what I heard you have a love for reading."

"Yeah, thanks." Hana mumbled, entering the room with her sister and Zola and shut it close. Glancing around the room, she saw it the room is beautiful. It was done in soothing tone of royal blue, pleasing to their tired eyes. Rich drapery covered wide windows, soft exquisite carpets kept the chill of stone from her bare feet. They didn't find anything to complain about and had sunk into the softness of the bed. A fire place was in the room and with a wardrobe. Li-en opens it to find many beautiful gowns and dresses.

"You feel trouble, my sister." Hana muttered, softly.

"You can feel it, too. Even if we're here in Crimea Castle, why are do we feel unsafe from harm?"

"Hey, don't worry. I'll protect you with my life." Hana vowed. "Let's go before they others come barging in here. We have to take those stupid lessons."

Grabbing her sister hand, Hana pull her sister out of the room with the Zola trailing behind them. An uneasy feel are still in depths of their minds.

* * *

_Well, this was kind of fun to do, but I over did it again...I'm going back to school on Monday. What a total drag. That means will have homework. Anyway, I'll see you next time! Oh, and you should recognize the song from my last chapter. It's called Heartful Song by Nana Mizuki/Utau Hoshina._


	7. Ike and Hana's Fight

Hi, everyone! Well, it's time for another chapter! Oh, and before I start I have this to say: HAHAHAHAHA!!! Tee hee hee! I'm so happy! I got a lot of reviews from everyone asking me if this is a Yaoi fanfic! Don't worry, it's not a Yaoi, but it seems that way, doesn't it? Tee hee hee! I love the relationship between Ike and Soren. Believe it! They have such a beautiful relationship!

Well, anyway I would like to say _'Thank you'_ to Black Lotus Flower, FE Girl 1, Meta Zangetsu, iChocoLove, JamesRKS, and randomperson for reviewing my story! But I have to wonder what happened to albeto4395? Hmmm...? Let's being!

**Chapter 7: Ike and Hana's Fight**

**Castle Crimea…(Meeting Room…)**

"Queen Elincia, this is an outrage!" yelled one of the Senators of Crimea. "Why did you harboring those twins brats and refuse to let Daein have them!? Are you trying to start another war with them!?"

"I must ask you to be silence, Senator Faye." the Queen replied. Elincia sit at the table where all the Senators are gathering. As soon as she step into the room the Senators made a fit about Hana and Li-en that could be heard all across Tellius. "What proof do you have that these girls are criminals? From what I'd heard from General Ike, they did nothing wrong. As for them trespassing in our land, I will make an exception."

"Your Highness, I must protest." spoken a female Senator. "These girls are hunted by the Daein Rebels. Refusing their request of turning them in is madness. What proof do _you_ have to convince us that these girls were telling the truth?"

"Senator Lyra, I know I can trust these girls. If General Ike trust them, then I do as well."

"Queen Elincia, you are Queen of Crimea! You must rethink your decision!" yelled Senator Aeval. "What will the people of Crimea think when they know that you are harboring street rats!? As I thought, you are still too naïve to be the Ruler of Crimea!"

"Silence!" commanded Elincia. "As Ruler of Crimea, I made my decision. I will overlook this problem a little longer, but until then I want those girls to stay here!"

"Very well, Your Highness." the Senators sighed. Standing up from her seat, Elincia walk out of the room and back to her room, knowing this won't end so easily.

**Dance Hall…**

Hana and Li-en let out a heavy sigh as they sat and stare out of the window of the Dance Hall after leaving Zola in their room. They have heard everything that went on in the Meeting Room between the Senators and Elincia from the vents. They couldn't help, but feel guilty that their presences are only troubling her and the others. Diverting her eyes from the window, Li-en look over to the corner of the room where Ike and Soren was talking. Li-en blushes as she remember the feeling of Soren's lips against hers, but also remember what Soren told her about Ike. She curl up in a ball and buried her face in her knees.

_"I thought I'll be okay being in the same room as Soren, but my heart still aches. Soren must hate me…He must think I'm crazy or something. I can't believe I ran away from him…How embarrassing."_ Li-en thought.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Lucia asked to the group, snapping Li-en out of her thoughts. "Good. Listen up, the Herons, Prince Kurthnaga, and Empress Sanaki, are going to help Astrid and me with your lessons. Everyone, please pick a partner."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Hana complained. "I don't want to do this."

"Don't worry, Miss Hana." Kurthnaga assured, walking up to her and held out a hand. "It'll be fun, I promise. Let's be partners."

"O-Okay." Hana nodded and got up. The music started and everyone was taking steps on how to do the Waltz while Astrid and Lucia instructs them. Ike, Soren, and Volke refused to join in, so they sat out. Li-en was still sitting on the floor with her face in her knees. Reyson's gazes shift to her and walk over to her, holding out a hand. Li-en's head shot up.

"Dance with me." the Heron smiled at her. Hesitantly, Li-en took his hand and got up from the floor. Reyson grab her hands and twirls her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." the girl replied.

"Then why do you feel so sad?"

"W-What?"

"I can sense it. It's the Wind Mage, right?" Reyson told her. "I can sense something inside of you."

Li-en pulls away from him, blushing. "That sounds perverted, Reyson! It's like you're peeping inside of me!"

"My apologizes."

"…It's okay…"

Reyson smile at her kindly and took her hands again and they dance. Soren look over to this and made a huff. Ike notice and snickers, knowing what the raven-haired boy is thinking. After the lessons were over, Lucia told everyone that they are free to wander the castle and Crimea. Mist and the others girls were going to go shopping, dragging Hana and Li-en along with them, much to their dismay. When Hana and Li-en was about to exit the room, Li-en felt a hand on her arm. She turns to see the Heron Prince with his siblings behind him.

"Reyson?"

"I want to know if you're looking forwards to the ball."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Angel Boy, but we're not going to the ball." Hana remarked. "We're trying not to be burdens while we're here for Elinica."

"Really? That's to bad."

"You…Have…To…Come…" Leanne begged. "Please?"

"Leanne is right. And besides, I want you to come." Reyson smiled.

"What do you mean?" Li-en asked the White Prince. He places a hand on Li-en's cheek and caresses it, causing Hana to be mad and Li-en to blush.

"Li-en, I'm asking you to be my date." the Heron Prince confessed.

"I..I…O-Okay."

"C'mon, Sister." Hana said, pulling her sister out of the room with Leanne following behind. They saw Soren leaning against the wall with his eyes close. Was he there the whole time, listening to the talk between them and Reyson.

"Soren, how long were you listening?" Li-en whispered to him.

The Mage open his eyes and walk away. "Let's go. Everyone is waiting."

The twins look at each other and follow him with the Heron Princess. Even thought they're still dress as boys, the girls still put on their cloak. The group was spilt in two groups. One group with girls and the other with boys going in different directions. Everyone was chatting happily as Mist walk over to the twins.

"Um…Miss Li-en?"

"Yes?"

"Um…I don't mean to be nosey, but did something happened between you and Soren? He's been a little moody lately."

"I don't know anything. I don't even really know Soren."

"But…You seem very close at first." Mist stated. "I know that you and Soren was talking to each other since you got here. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on!" Li-en cried and run away from her in a different direction.

"Sister! Wait!" Hana called, chasing after her.

"Mist, what's up?" Mia inquired.

"Nothing. I'll be right back!" Mist answered, chasing after the twins.

_"I don't want people talking about us!"_ Li-en thought, blushing. _"I know best what Soren is to me. I can't believe I fall of him so fast! I just met him recently."_

"Sister! Wait!" her twin called, grabbing her arm and halting her younger sister. "Don't run off like that!"

"Sorry."

"Miss Li-en!" shouted Mist and panted as she stops running. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"You didn't offend me, Mist." the girl replied. "I was just…"

"Hey, girl, up there!"

The trio turns around to see two boys walking over to them with a smirk on their faces. Of course, they one they were calling out to Mist, since they didn't realize that Hana and Li-en was girls.

"Hey, little lady, want to hang out with us?" one of the boy asked.

"No, thanks. Please, just leave me alone." Mist said, but one of the boys grabs her hand.

"C'mon, cutie, it'll be fun." the boy grinned.

Hana clenching her fist and look around. Grabbing a few stones, she threw the rocks at the two boys' head.

"Hey! Weren't you listening, you jerks!? You better just leave her alone! Stop bothering her! Get lost!" she yelled.

"Hana!" Mist exclaimed in joy.

"You'll pay for that!" the boys yelled.

"NO!" Li-en shouted, but the other boy knocks her on the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!" the other boy smirked. Mist gasped and ran to get Ike for help. She found him near a store that was selling swords with the other guys.

"Brother! Ike!"

"Mist, what's going on? Why aren't you with the other girls?" Ike inquired her.

"Ike! Please, hurry! It's Hana!"

The blue-haired mercenary's eyes widen. "What!?"

"Follow me!"

Mist guides the boys to where Hana and Li-en was with those boys. Once they got there, she didn't see them on the ground, but on a roof of a house. How did they get up there so fast? The first boy was gripping Hana's shirt and they were at the edge of the roof. Li-en was struggling with the other one who was holding her back.

"Don't act so tough, you sissy boy!" the guy yelled. "You're as weak as a girl!"

"Stop, don't hurt-Mmmph!" Li-en cut off when the other boy covers her mouth.

"Let's see if you can land of your feet!" the guy exclaimed, shoving Hana off the building.

"NO!" Li-en screamed. Hana was about to hit the ground, but Ike slide on the ground and caught her. Soren came from behind and knock out of the boy that was holding Li-en.

"Are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

Soren grabs her hand and led her back to the ground where she saw Ike holding Hana in his arms and set her down, gently just as the girls arrive.

"Sister, are you okay?!"

"Maybe we should get a doctor." Rolf suggested.

"C'mon, you guys, I don't need a doctor." Hana assured them. "I'm fine."

"What were you thinking? You know, you're not like Mia. You're not a trained swordswoman." Ike asked in an angry tone, grabbing Hana's shoulders. "Why did you confront them? What made you think you can stand a chance? You against two boys without weapons?"

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there. I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think."

"That's no excuse, you idiot!" Ike snapped. "Don't forget! You're a girl!"

"Look, I'm sorry that you have to come and save me, General, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now! I don't think I did anything wrong!" Hana yelled.

"You don't think so? Fine, whatever you say." Ike muttered, walking away from her. "But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit you were wrong!"

_"He…Ranulf…They said the same thing to me…They're the same_." Hana thought as she watches Soren running after Ike.

**Later that day…(Nighttime…)**

**Dinning Hall…**

"They got into trouble?!" Elincia inquired, worriedly. "How?"

"Yes, I heard from General Ike that Hana and Li-en was protecting Mist from a couple of boys." Lucia explained. "General Ike scolded Hana and they got into a fight."

"I see."

That night, everyone went back to the castle for dinner. Ike and Hana weren't talking to one another. A dark aura surrounds him as he sat down next to Soren. Everyone knows that he was mad. Dark clouds cover the sky and a few flash of lighting appears in the sky.

Oscar and Mist was placing dinner on the table since the maids were off duty. Hana and Li-en was getting dress in their room.

"I apologize that there isn't any maids to help you." Elincia apologized to them.

"It's fine, Your Highness." Oscar smiled. "We appreciate you letting us stay here."

"Mordecai, can you get Hana and Li-en?" Lethe asked the Tiger Laguz.

"Yeah." He replied, walking out of the room the twins' room.

"It's looks awfully gloomy out there." Rolf said, looking outside the window. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"It's not just gloomy outside." Boyd pointed out. "It's pretty gloomy in the dinning room, too."

"Yeah. Just look at Boss." Mia sighed, resting her chin on her hand. They were both referring to Ike. "C'mon, Boss. Stop moping."

"You shouldn't pick a fight with her in the first place, Ike." Tormod chimed in. The large doors open with a groan, revealing Hana and Li-en in a pretty nightgowns. Hana wore a pink filly dress with a red ribbon on the chest and Li-en was wearing a blue filly dress with a darker blue ribbon on the chest and the dress was sleeveless. Their hair cover their purple eyes show a slight hint of embarrassment.

"Ohhh!" Rolf beamed, blushing. "Miss Hana, Miss Li-en, you look so cute!"

"Girls, where did you get those dresses?" Boyd asked them.

"From Astrid. She said something about looking like a girl." Hana answered.

"Awesome!"

Everyone took their sit, but everyone felt uncomfortable between Ike and Hana. Once Hana took a bite of the food, everyone else did, too. Ike, of course, still wasn't talking to Hana, but he spoke a bit.

"You still don't get it." Ike mumbled to her.

"Excuse me, I thought you weren't talking to me." Hana said with a sly grin.

"You trying to be cute?!" Ike murmured, standing up from his seat. "You still won't admit you were wrong? Fine, I'm going to bed."

Ike walk out of the room as Hana came to a wave of realization. Everyone went quiet and stare at her.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I should learn a way to protect myself better." Hana whispered.

**Flashback…**

_"Why did you confront them? What made you think you can stand a chance? You against two boys without weapons?"_

**Flashback end…**

"So, that's it? He got to ya, huh?" Tormod inquired. "Well, it wouldn't hurt if you learn martial arts or something, but it's not like we're going to force you to learn it."

"Besides, that's not the really issue here." Boyd said, titling his head to the left. "To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted."

"What do you mean? I didn't cause you any trouble or anything."

The Greil Mercenaries let out a sigh and put their hands up in disbelief.

"That's not true, Miss Hana." Rolf told her and flash her a kind smile. "I think you should apologize, 'kay? You made us all worried, especially Ike and Ranulf. But I think Ike the one you should apologize to the most."

"So…You were worried about me? But why?" Hana asked them in amazement. The Greil Mercenaries let out a sigh of disbelief again and gave her weary looks.

"You're hopeless…" Shinon sighed.

"You just don't get, Miss Hana." Rhys smiled at her. "We're family. You're part of our family now. You and your sister."

"I see…Guys…I'm really sorry." Hana finally apologized. "I didn't mean to make you worried."

"It's okay. You're forgiven." Mist smiled, kindly. Hana smiled back, but then they heard a rumbling in her stomach. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"It's probably because you ate so much." Mia stated.

"Quick, let's get her to the nearest bathroom!" Oscar suggested.

**Later the night…**

"Well, that was a waste of a perfectly good meal." Hana complained after she finishing vomiting. Luckily, there was towel she uses to wipe her mouth. "I didn't have time to think and I ran into the nearest room I could find."

"Are you okay?" asked a voice once Hana exit the bathroom. There was a man sitting on a chair in the room rubbing a towel on his face and he was shirtless.

Hana bowed. "I apologize, sir. I didn't mean to intruded."

"Don't be silly. It's just me," said Volke, removing the towel from his head and hang it from his shoulders. It reveals his face, but his mask was still on.

"Volke? How did-…? Um…Volke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone worried about me today."

Volke stared at her with his brown eyes and got up from his chair. "Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried. Although, I did had a hard time helping Ike and Soren separating Rolf, Boyd, and Gatrie from those punks. They almost beat them half to death for almost hurting you and Mist."

"Oh." Hana said as she watch Volke walking over to her.

"And because of you, I have to raise your debt to me."

"I told you already. I'll pay back somehow."

"Your debt right now is now 2,000 gold." Volke told her, turning the switch off for the lights. The room as dark and the assassin turn to her with a sly smirk on his face under his mask and spoke with an amused tone. "Like I'd said before, Little Flower; If you want, you can pay me back with your body."

He watched in satisfaction when Hana's eyes grew wider in shock. Moving his head back, his hand reached out and grasped Hana's wrist. With a quick jerk, he began dragging her toward the bed as a dark smirk danced on his dark eyes. Hana let out a gasp as she was thrown out the bed and now was pin against with Volke on top of her.

"Surely you aren't that naïve to believe a person's sex doesn't matter." the assassin muttered to her. "You let yourself completely defenseless against me. Remember your fight with Ike and the Laguz."

Hana let a small gasp as she understand now what he was doing and saying. She looks deeply into Volke's stern face.

_"So…That's it."_ Hana thought and then she spoke to him.

"You won't do it…Volke. I know…Because it won't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it."

The assassin let a small laugh and got off of her and sat on the bed. "You're right, you're a fascinating young woman, Hana."

Hana sat up on the bed and smile at him. "I learn something from this. I guess…I never realize what a nice guy you are, Volke. I know what you're doing. You're just to prove what Ike and Ranulf told me earlier.

**Flaskback…**

_"That's no excuse, you idiot!" Ike snapped. "Don't forget! You're a girl!"_

**Flashback end…**

"I know you're trying to prove his point. That you were just posing as the bad guy." Hana continued.

"…" Volke didn't replay. The door of the room open and Ike came in.

"Hey, Volke, about…" Ike trailed off when he saw Volke half naked and Hana on the bed. "Volke, what did…!?"

"I better leave." Volke interrupted and exit the room before Ike could finish. He walks down the hall as he remembers Hana's words. "Nothing to be gain from, huh? That's an interesting thought…In it's own way."

**Back inside the room…**

"What were you doing alone with him?" Ike inquired her, walking over to the bed.

"Uh…Nothing, really." she replied.

"You expect me to believe nothing was going on!?! You were alone in his bedroom! And why were the lights out!?! Don't you lie to me…Never mind. You've been through a lot today, I'm sure you're tired."

Ike begin to walk away, but when Hana heard the sound of thunder, she grabs the back of Ike's shirt. Once the noise was gone, she let go and Ike gave her a confused look. The thunder flash again and Hana screams.

"What's wrong, Hana?"

"I-It's nothing. I-I just remembered I have some business to take care of. Excuse me!" she said nervously, climbing into a wardrobe and shut the doors.

"What business could you possibly have in a wardrobe!?!" Ike shouted when a flash of thunder appeared again. Ike walk over to the wardrobe and try opening the doors. "Hana, are you afraid of thunder and lighting? Why did you lock yourself up? It's seems a lot scarier being locked up like that."

"I'm okay. I'm not scared. I was always alone when this happens." Hana muffled through the wardrobe. "I'm used of getting through this by myself."

Ike stop shaking the door and a surprise look came across his face. "By…Yourself…? You're always by yourself, aren't you? Always alone in your own little world. You never ask or call us for help even though we're close. I get. I'm sorry, Hana, for the way I acted. You grew up without relaying on anyone else, but it's not like that anymore. We're family. You can come out, now."

Ike manage to get the doors open, revealing Hana curl up in a ball with her face in her knees. Her face shot up and when a flash on lighting pass, Hana jump into Ike's arms and they hug.

"Ike…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I promise, you won't be alone anymore." he replied, softly. "I will always be with you."

**A few minutes later…**

"Are you sure it was a good idea for leaving those two alone?" Boyd asked Volke.

"C'mon, she's with our hero, Ike. What could possible go wrong?" Ranulf asked as he and the others knock on the door of the room.

"Hey, Boss, we're coming in." Mia declared as she and the others saw Ike and Hana on the bed together.

"You nasty pervert!" Boyd exclaimed. "What kind of foreplay is that!?"

"What the-…!?" the girl and her commander cut off as they saw everyone staring at them. They blush and back away from one another.

"What the heck were you two doing!?" Mist yelled.

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh, yeah right!"

"C'mon! I wasn't doing anything freaky!"

"Then what were you doing, Ike?!"

As the two siblings continue to fight, Hana went up to her younger twin.

"So, how did it go?" Li-en asked her twin.

"Fine. I apologize to Ike and we're cool now."

"That's good."

"I also learn something from what Ike told me."

"Oh? What is that?"

"In a way, he reminds me of our mother."

"Mother…?"

"Yeah, he told me that he'd never leave me. That's he'll be by my side, always."

"I guess, we can fully trust Ike now."

"Yep. I also know now why Soren and Ike is so close." Hana admitted. "I'll ask you again, Sister Li-en, what will you do about it?"

"I'll let them be."

"So, you're just giving up?"

"…Yes."

"Hmph. Well, maybe I should have a little chat with Soren.' Hana smirked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Hana mused, walking out of the room, singing a song.

"What? Hey! Come back here, Sister Hana! What do you mean by that! Hey! Come back!!" Li-en called to her sister and chasing after her.

"You'll see!"

_"I guess, I understand what Ranulf was telling me that day…He was worried about me, that's all. I better apologize to him."_ Hana thought.

"Sister, come back here!"

"You have to catch me first!"

**That night…(Hana and Li-en's room…)**

**_Hana's dream…_**

_"Mother, you're a Laguz, right?" asked an 11 years old Hana as she help her mother with the cleaning of the house._

_"That's right. But you must keep it a secret, Hana. If words go out that I am a Laguz then we'll be in trouble."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, let's say the beorcs aren't so happy living among Laguzs."_

_"Yeah. I heard that in school today."_

_"Yes, but there are Laguzs that wish to live in peace with most people. Laguzs are beast that take a human form and suck blood. It's almost like they're calling us vampires."_

_"So, why did you leave the Serenes Forest? If you'd stay there then we weren't have to keep our secret."_

_"I left because…Well, I left because I was force to married a Heron just like me."_

_"That's why you left?"_

_"Yes, but I also didn't approve for us Herons for not going into battle. All because I'm a Heron doesn't mean I have to act like one."_

_"Yeah." Little Hana smiled. "Mother, can I join the army like Brother?"_

_"But why?"_

_"I want to prove that a girl can be as tough as a boy."_

_"Hmm…I'll think about it." Lycoris giggled with a kind and loving smile on her face._

_"Aww, no fair!"_

_"Tee hee hee! Go play now, Hana. I can handle the cleaning."_

_"All right." Little Hana exclaimed just as Little Li-en came in._

_"Mother, I guess what I learn the song you taught me." Little Li-en declared. "Listen, Mother."_

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku  
Mabushii sora wo aoi  
Mune ippai hirogaru  
Yasashii kaori  
Kikoeru wa_

_Koi no rizumu  
Kisetsu koe ai ni ki te ne  
Daisuki da yo sasayaitara  
Sekai juu ni kikoe chau ka na  
Hazukashikute utsumui te ta  
Watashi no me wo tori  
Hashiri desu..._

_"Very good, Li-en." Lycoris smiled at_ _her._

**_Dream ends…_**

"Mother…" Hana whispered in her sleep as a tear fell from her eyes. Waking up fully, Hana got out of bed and walk over to the window where the moonlight shines brightly.

_"I remember a time 10 years ago when mother save me and Sister Li-en from a evil Laguz on a snowy day. She killed that Laguz in front of her eyes and she was covered in blood. Even though that happened, I still like Laguzs. Not all of them are bad, I understand that. White snow, red blood, and the memory of being held tenderly by Mother."_ Hana thought.

Her head turn to a tree and she gasp when she saw a pair of eyes glaring at her. "What the heck!?"

Opening the lock of the window, a burst of wind blew in her face and causing several leaves to fall of the tree. Once they wind was gone, Hana saw that person was gone. Who exactly was that?

"Sister, what's wrong?" yawned a sleepy Li-en.

"Uh…It's nothing. I thought I saw…Never mind. Go back to sleep."

"All right."

_"Who was that? And what does it want?"_ Hana pondered. _"Things are getting a lot more interesting…"_

**The Next Morning…**

"So, what exactly did you see last night?" Li-en asked her older twin as the walk down the hall to the Garden. It was a busy morning in Crimea Castle as all the servants rush to finish the preparations for the ball tonight. The Dance Hall is where the ball will be held and so everyone must take lessons outside in the Garden. It was a Garden belongs to only Elincia and no one may enter without permission.

"I thought I saw someone in the tree outside our room." She replied as she spots Ranulf coming out of his room. "Hey, Cat Man."

The cat Laguz look over his shoulders to see the twins walking over to him. "Good morning."

"Yeah. Hey, Ranulf, about the other day when you'd yelled at me, I'm sorry." Hana apologized. "I understand that you were worried about me and what're you were telling me."

"You're forgiven. So, do you have a date for the ball tonight?" Ranulf inquired with a smirk on his face.

"Kurthnaga asked me when I was dancing with him, but haven't given a respond yet. Why do you ask me that?"

"Well, I'm asking you to be my date. It's better you come with me than me going with Lyre."

Hana flushed. "I-I wasn't planning to go…I don't even have a dress."

"That's okay. I'm sure Queen Elincia will come up with something." the cat Laguz grinned as they enter the Garden. "So, do you trust us Ike now?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"W-Well…" Li-en begun. "We still have our doubts, but we trust Ike and Soren. Even Laguzs like you and Reyson."

"Oh, really? Why?"

"In one of our earliest memories…There was two Laguzs we have ever encounter; A frightening Laguz that tried to eat my sister and me. And a frightening, but kind Bird Laguz that killed the other one and rescued us. I know that not all Laguzs aren't like that, the ones who hate humans, but I'm scared of humans more than I'm afraid of Laguzs."

"Is that means you trust Ike no matter what happens?"

"Sometimes we have our doubts, but we trust him." Hana smiled, faintly. "Even if he were to double-cross us, we'd be fine with it."

"Hmmm…"

"Okay, everyone, we have a few hours until the ball, so let's finish." Lucia stated the whole group.

"Ah, what a pleasant sight." said a voice. Everyone turn their heads to see a Senator with robes, walking in the Garden. Sanaki made an angry look on her face.

"Senator Seraphic, entering the Royal Garden without permission is an insult!" Elincia exclaimed.

The Senator bowed. "My apologizes, Your Highness. I merely wished to see my Empress Sanaki. This land is fill with beauty, and the most beautiful thing of all in Crimea now is you, Empress Sanaki."

"Save your flattery! And leave my sight!" Sanaki demanded, angrily. The man bowed once more and left, but before he left he flash an evil look towards the twins.

"Who was that?" Ike asked Sigrun and Tanith.

"That was Senator Seraphic, he's a Senator from Begnion." Sigrun explained. "He claims absolute loyalty to Empress Sanaki, but she have her doubts."

"Why?"

"Out of all Empress Sanaki's advisor, Seraphic in the darkest of all of them." Tanith answered with a tone of rage. "If I find out he's planning something behind Empress Sanaki's back, I'm going to hurl him into the sea!"

"You haven't change much…" Marcia mumbled to herself about her old commander.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!"

"So, what is he doing here is Crimea?" Soren inquired. "I thought all the Senators was govering Begnion."

"He insist on coming before I'd left to haired Ike." Sanaki said. "I didn't want to have him come along with me, so he took a different route to Crimea."

"I see."

"Let's forget about that right now, Empress Sanaki." Elincia suggested. "We must hurry to finish before the ball. Oh, Miss Hana and Miss Li-en, I expect you to attend."

The twins nodded.

"All right, then. Let's begin."

* * *

_Well, I had a good time. And the song in this chapter is called Yume no Tsubomi by Utau Hoshina from Shugo Chara. The link is in my blog if you want to listen. And as always, I overdid it again...I'm such a...Never mind! I'll see you guys next time! Bye Bye!_


	8. The Ball

Hi, everyone! What's up? I had a pretty good week at school…I guess. But never mind that, it snow this week! It was so much fun, but cold! Before we start I would like to say _'Thank you'_to iChocoLove, FE Girl 1, JamesRKS, randomperson, Black Lotus Flower for reviewing my story, but two special '_Thank you' _to alberto4395 for cheering me up this week because someone flame me and he review for my story, and Meta Zengetsu for not only reviewing this story, but my very first story that I made this week. Thank you very much you two!

Well, I guess we should start…Oh! I almost forgot, I think I found a way to write the Ancient Language here. I'm not very certain, but I'll give it a go! Don't worry if you can't read it or anything, you're not supposed to understand it. Let's start!

**Chapter 8: The Ball**

For the rest of the day, Crimea Castle was been getting ready for the ball tonight to celebrate the defeat of the Goddess Ashera. Just a little after Ike and company were finished their dance lessons, it started to snow. Tiny, beautiful snowflakes fell from the sky of Crimea telling the people winter was upon them.

Ike and the others stay inside for the rest of the day to prepare for the ball. The girls and boys were in different wings of the castle, unable to see each other until tonight. They were supposed to get into their fittings and pick clothes for the ball, much to both the twins and the boys' dismay.

Hana and Li-en sat at the corner of the room, sighing and looking outside the window. Hana still wonder who was the figure she saw that night and what does it want from her. Li-en, however, was still thinking about Soren and Ike's relationship. To her thoughts, it looks like Soren and Ike shared something very special.

"Miss Hana? Miss Li-en? Hello? Anyone in there?" Mist asked, tapping their heads.

"Huh? What!?" the older twin asked, rudely.

"What's with you two lately? Have you two picked out your dresses for tonight?"

"Spare me! We're not attending."

"Really? But why? Queen Elincia said you have to come."

"Like I actually listen to her. I know we told her would, but it's too dangerous."

"Why?"

"Mist, we're be hunted by Daein Rebels who want to kill us and those stupid Senators think we're criminals!"

"Oh, right. But still, you go to have some fun."

"Mist is right." Marcia chimed in, holding a pink dress in her hand. "Don't worry about those old louts, Queen Elinica will handle it."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Hana replied, dryly. "I'd rather not."

"But didn't Ranulf and Reyson ask you two to the dance?" Mist inquired the twins.

"We'll make something up."

The Heron Princess came up and kneels down to their height and spoke in the Ancient Language. _"Reyson, will be upset if you don't come."_

"Sister Hana, did you understand that?" Li-en asked her sister.

"A little. She said something about Reyson and being upset. Let me see if I can talk to her in Old Tongue." her sister replied and turns to the Heron_."Leanne, we're sorry, but we shouldn't attend."_

_"Why?"_

_"We cause you enough trouble."_

"_You...Are_…No…Trouble…"

"Queen Nailah, what are they saying?" Micaiah asked the Wolf Queen.

"Princess Leanne is telling them to attend, but those twins said no. They said they don't want to cause trouble." Nailah explained.

"Oh."

_"Please, come. Please, Little Li-en and Little Hana?" _the Heron begged.

"Leanne, no means no." Hana refused. "We're sorry."

Leanne made a sad face and stare at the twins with teary eyes.

"Leanne, don't try that with me!" the older twin exclaimed. "Don't give me those puppy eyes. That won't work on me."

"Please…?" Leanne spoke in Modern Tongue. "Please…Go…"

"…Ugh!!! Fine! We're going, but I want to wear whatever I want!" Hana gave in into the Princess.

Leanne smiled and clapped, happily. "Yay!"

"I can't believe I gave into that." Hana grumbled, getting up and head towards the door.

"Sister! Where are you going!?" her younger sister called.

"I'll meet you back in our room! I need to talk to someone!" Hana called back, walking out of the room and went to the East Wing to where the boys are. She knocks on it, waiting for an answer. The door open and Geoffrey came out.

"Miss Hana, what are you doing here?" he asked her. "You're not supposed to be here."

"I need to talk with Soren."

"I'm afraid I can't heed your request. Queen Elincia told me not to let the ladies and the men to see each other until tonight."

Hana roll her eyes in boredom, not caring what the knight was saying. So, with a kick, Hana knock down Geoffrey to the ground and walk inside the room. She saw the raven-haired Wind Mage leaning against the wall with Ike next to him. Typical.

"Yo, wind boy, come with me!"

"What do you need of me?" Soren inquired, walking up to her. Hana didn't reply, but instead, she grabs the Mage's robes and pulls him out of the room into the Courtyard of the Castle. Once they were there Hana let go of him. "What do you want of me so badly you dragged me out here?"

"First, give me your Tome." Hana said. Soren raise his eyebrows, but gave her the Tome and then Hana hit Soren's head with it.

"Oof! What was that for!?"

"Second, you are such a jerk!" Hana yelled as Soren took his Tome back from her. "What the heck in wrong with you!?'

"Me? You're the one who dragged me out here and hit my head for no reason."

"Soren, why do you hate Laguzs?"

"Don't forget your Branded as well. You really need to ask me that?"

"I totally do _not _get you! Laguzs are like us, like Ike. There is absolutely no difference between Laguzs and Beorcs!" Hana exclaimed.

"Where are you going with this?" the raven-haired boy inquired.

"Soren…Do…Do you hate yourself?"

"What?"

"It's self-loathing, isn't it?"

"Hana, where is all of this coming from?"

"My sister told me what happened. That day in the village before the Daein Rebels found you, she told me everything. Soren, is doesn't take a genius to figure out that you loathe Laguzs so much, that means you also loathe yourself."

"…"

"Saying that you hate Laguzs is like saying you hate yourself because you are a half Laguz." Hana continued with a cold tone. "Do…You want to kill Laguz? If you do that means you want to kill yourself as well."

"Don't think you understand me, you idiotic girl!" Soren snapped at her. Hana's face remains unfazed. She was expecting this. "You know nothing about me!"

"Oh, really? But I do know you care for Ike so much your willing to give up your whole life for him."

"This isn't about Ike or Laguzs, is it?"

"…No."

"Then what do you want?"

"My sister. Because you were hated by many you couldn't trust anyone, but Ike. My sister…She is trying to melt that cold heart of yours, but you don't anyone getting close to you, except for Ike. Open up more, Soren, that's all I'm saying."

"Take your own advice."

"What!?"

"You tell me I'm cold, but you're cold as well. You distant yourself and shield your sister from all of us because you don't want anyone to close to you."

"It's called protection, Soren. Besides, we're not staying long. Long good-byes are troublesome. But never mind that, Soren, you like my sister don't you? Well, you're going to lose her to what you hate the most. Make your move, fast." Hana said, turning around and walking away. "See you later, Mage Boy. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

Hana stop in her tracks and look over her shoulder with a smile on her face. "Be kind to my sister."

Hana left after that, leaving Soren to think about what she said.

"…You know nothing…" Soren whispered, clenching his fists. "…Ike is the one who understands me…"

_**With Hana…**_

The young girl walks down the Courtyard Hall with her eyes close. She stops and opens her eyes, gazing at one of the pillars.

"Come out, Cat Man."

"Well, well, aren't you the clever one?" Ranulf smirked, coming out from behind the pillar.

"Spare me your comments. How much did you hear?"

"About…Everything."

"I see…How good are you at scheming?"

"I'm not bad, why?"

"I need you to do something for me during the ball."

"Does it involve hitting someone?"

"No."

"Does it involve tricking someone?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm in!" Ranulf grinned, mischievously.

"Excellent."

"What's the plan…?"

_**Later that night…**_

The sounds of horns announce the start of the Ball. The Dance Hall was decorated beautifully and everyone was getting ready for the ball. Nobles far and wide arrive one by one to attend the Ball. Hana and Li-en was in their room with Zola lying on their bed. As promise, Hana and Li-en could wear whatever they want. They were wearing pure white shirts with black vest with gray lines with ribbons around their necks and skirts with brown shoes. Not really what you call classy, but there is no way they are wearing dress that can't move in and high heel that make your feet sore.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in." Hana said.

"Are you ready yet?" Astrid asked as she came into the room with a giant box with a bow in her hands. She looks up to see them in school-like uniforms and she made a face."What? You're going to wear that for the Ball?"

"Yes, but Ike reminded us to be careful because he doesn't want us to get hurt. If anything were to happen, I want to be clothes I wan move in."

"Well, here, this for you two." Astrid smiled as she hand then the box and walks out of the room and shut the door.

"For us? Who's it from." Li-en asked her sister. Hana pick up the card that was on it and her eyes widen a little.

"It's from Leanne and Reyson…"

"W-What?"

_**Hallways…**_

Soren lean on the wall outside of the Dance Hall. He was wearing dark pants and a white shirt with a necktie around his neck and black jacket His hair long, black, silky hair was down and his ruby eyes were close. He couldn't stop thinking what Hana told him this afternoon. About him and…Ike.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Don't think you understand me, you idiotic girl!" Soren snapped at her. Hana's face remains unfazed. She was expecting this. "You know nothing about me!"_

"_Oh, really? But I do know you care for Ike so much your willing to give up your whole life for him."_

_**Flashback End…**_

"_That's right…I wasn't sacred…Even if I couldn't remember what my parents look like or remember my past…I wasn't scared…If Ike hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here…Ike was always besides me…When I needed help…Ike is my everything…" _Soren thought and put his index finger and his middle finger on his lips. "_And yet…I kissed Li-en…How strange…"_

"…I feel like I'm betraying Ike…How disgusting…" Soren said, out loud.

"What's disgusting?" Ike inquired him as he appears behind Soren. Ike was wearing his headband and a pure white shirt that was messy and loose a little with a back jacket that was open and he was wearing blue pants. "You look good, Soren. I'm sure the girls are going to be all over you."

"Very funny, Ike."

"Ike, there you are." Mist called, running over to him. She was wearing a yellow dress with high heels and her hair was wavy. She went up and starts dressing him properly. "Ike, guys should fix themselves up at time like this. Just for tonight, okay? This is very important for Queen Elincia."

"I know, I know."

"Where is everybody else?"

"Boyd and the others went in the Dance Hall already along with Ranulf and the Laguzs."

"Oh. Soren, you look very handsome." Mist smiled at her adopted brother. "I hope you'd be nice this evening."

"...I make no promises, Mist."

"But don't you want to impress Miss Li-en?"

"…"

"Tee hee hee." Mist giggled.

"Oh, Ike! I didn't know you were waiting for us!' exclaimed a voice. The trio looks up to see Hana and Li-en in a beautiful pink and blue gown with a ribbon on their necks with a red rose on it.

"You look so cute!" Mist beamed. "I thought you weren't going to wear a dress."

"Well…We changed our mind." Li-en muttered.

"All right." Mist smiled and walks into the Dance Hall, leaving Soren and Ike alone with the twins.

"I thought you weren't looking forward to the Ball." Soren said, walking away and enter the Dance Hall with them. The room was very bright and beautiful. Everyone seems to getting along and everyone was dancing. Soft music play over the talking people as Ike spotted his friends and dragged the others to them.

"Hey, guys, having fun?"

"No. I can't move in this stupid thing." Boyd complained about his clothes. "I don't know how people wear this?"

"You want me to help you?" Oscar asked his younger brother after helping Rolf with his bowtie.

"No thanks."

"Oooh! Miss Hana, Miss Li-en, you look very pretty." Rolf smiled at them.

"Thank you, Rolf."

"Brother, come on, dance with me." Mist said, pulling her brother to the dance floor. "Rolf, save me a dance later, 'kay?"

"Uh…Sure." The green-haired archer nodded.

"Rolf and Mist sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Tormad teased.

"Cut it out, Tormod! That's not funny!" Rolf flushed.

"Little One, behave yourself." Muarim told him.

"Okay."

"Rolf, Tormod, would you like to dance with us?' Li-en asked, sweetly. The twins both extended a hand to the.

"Sure!" they smiled grabbing their hands and went to the dance floor. Muarim smiled and then look around to see somebody was missing. The Tiger Laguz turns to the Wyvern Mistress, Jill.

"Mistress, where is Zihark?"

"Out on the terrace on the left." Jill replied.

"I'll go get him." Tauroneo stated, walking to get the Sword master. Zihark was leaning of the railing on the terrace. He was wearing a silver tux with a red rose in the pocket. He was looking at a tree."Zihark."

The silver-haired man looks over his shoulder and smiled. "Yes?"

"Go back inside. Is something wrong?"

"It's almost time."

Tauroneo's eyes widen and he nodded, knowing what Zihark was talking about. "Let's go inside."

"All right."

_**Ball…**_

Hana and Li-en continue to dance with all of their friends from youngest to oldest. Of course, Reyson was somewhere else. Hana was currently dancing with Kurthnaga and Li-en was just finishing a dance with Shinon. The young brown-haired girl made her to the food table where Tibarn was eating.

"Excuse me, Tibarn?"

"Huh? Ah, the Lotus Maiden."

"What?"

"Your name means lotus flower, right?"

"Yes. Um…Where is Reyson?"

"If you're looking for Reyson, he's outside on the terrace to the right." Naesala smirked, walking up to her with Leanne. The Raven King was wearing his normal clothes and the Heron Princess was wearing a pretty white gown. Leanne smiled at Li-en and hugs her.

"Yay! You…Came."

"Yes. I want to thank you for the dress." Li-en bowed to her.

Leanne shook her head. _"I didn't give the dress. Reyson did, not me. I picked the one for Hana."_

"Reyson…Did…?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Li-en smiled, walking away to find the Heron Prince. Along the way to the terrace she saw Soren and Ike walking up to the high level of the Dance Hall. What were they doing? Once Li-en got there she saw Reyson staring at the stars and he turn to see her. The White Prince was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket with a red ribbion on his neck and grey pants.

"Good evening, Miss Li-en." Reyson greeted. "I'm happy you wore the dress.

"Y-Yes. I-I wanted t-to t-thank you for t-the d-dress." Li-en bowed, nervously. "T-Thank y-you!"

"What's wrong? You look weird, Miss Li-en."

Her head snaps up and she put her hands on her face. Reyson chuckled.

"I'm only kidding. You look lovely. That dress suits you."

Li-en blushes. "T-T-Thank…Y-You…"

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me in return for the dress?" Reyson asked with a handsome smile. He grabs Li-en's hand put his other head on her hip and they started to dance. Hana watches from the doorway that leads to the terrace. Ranulf came up to her wearing a brown tux with a rose in the pocket.

"So, what now?" the Cat Laguz asked her.

"We follow the plan."

"I thought the plan was to help Soren and Li-en to be closer?"

"It is. But we need to figure a way to get Sister Li-en upstairs to the higher ground where Soren and Ike are. What do you think they're doing?"

"I dunno, but I'm sure they're in a awkward position right now."

"Ah, Ranulf, there you are." Skirmir said, walking up to them. "My uncle wants Prince Reyson to come inside for a moment."

"All right." Ranulf nodded, walking up to the dancing duo. "Excuse me, White Prince?"

Reyson let go of Li-en and look to the Cat Laguz. "What is it?"

"You're needed inside."

"Very well." Reyson sighed. He took Li-en's hand and walk inside. There was horrible feeling in the atmosphere, almost bone-chilling for the Heron. He looks at Li-en and Hana who was glaring at the crowd of people that was staring at them. Li-en was hiding behind her sister and Hana just made a huff.

"Hey, don't worry." Reyson assured the young girls.

"I heard Queen Elincia is harboring those filths." They heard a woman in the crowd said.

"I know. I heard they're the reason why Crimea might go to war Daein again." said a man next to that woman.

"Why would Her Highness refuse Daein Rebels's request for the street rats?" whispered another woman.

"Look. The Heron Prince is with one of them." muttered a man.

"Excuse me." Lucia butted in to the crowd. "Her Majesty would like you to keep quiet about those girls and not gossip about them."

"Brother, come." Rafiel smiled, pulling his younger brother away from the twins to where the other Laguzs Kings and Lady Micaiah and Empress Sanaki are with other nobles.

"Queen Elincia, I must thank you for inviting my family here tonight." smiled a man in about his 40s with blond hair.

"No need to thank me, Sir Taku." the Crimea Queen replied. "Ah, I would like you to meet the Herons, Prince Rafiel and Prince Reyson."

"How do you do?" Rafiel bowed in respect.

"Ah, so the rumors are true. You are the last of your kind." The man said and then he gestures to a young girl with blond hair. "Tsukiko."

The girl walk forward with a tint of red on her cheeks.

"It will give me family great honor if you take my daughter in consideration, Prince Reyson." the man smiled. "She's a fine lady, don't you agree?

"Yes. I don't really know what's this might lead to, but I'll keep her in mind." Reyson replied, kindly.

"Did you hear that? The Heron Prince is actually considering." whispered a woman in 30s and she walk forward with her daughter. "Prince Reyson, please meet my daughter as well."

"Mine as well." suggested a man.

"Also my daughter." A another woman smiled.

Soon almost everyone brought their daughters to meet Reyson. Li-en was standing there with wide eyes. Her heart felt in broke into two and small tears form in her eyes. Hiding her eyes in hair, she rushes to the upstairs on the Dance Hall. Leanne saw this and she frowned. She closed her eyes and peer into Li-en's heart.

"_Sadness…Such sadness…Heartbroken…Poor…Li-en…"_

"Aren't you going after her?" Ranulf asked the girl next to him.

"No. She needs to be alone, but still…" Hana trailed off. "…Let's go! We have to spy on her."

The Cat Laguz nodded and follow the girl upstairs of the Dance Hall.

"_Not again!" _Li-en thought as she ran through the hall and stops in front of a door and reach for the handle. "_Although I know the distance between us is great…But I still wish that didn't happen…"_

_**With Soren and Ike…**_

"What do you need, Ike?" Soren inquired as he enters a room with Ike.

"You've been acting moody lately. Is something wrong?" Ike asked his friend.

"…No."

"Don't lie to me, Soren! I know something bothering you."

"It's just something Hana said to me earlier today."

"Well, she'd have been saying strange things to me, too."

"About?"

"About you and me."

"What?"

"She's just saying things about you and me. It was kinda weird."

"…I see."

"Hey, Soren, don't worry, okay?"

"Yes, but Ike?"

"Hm?"

"What am I to you?" Soren asked, softly.

"_I always wanted to ask him this, but…I was too afraid to." _the Mage thought, worriedly.

Ike smiled, kindly and gently at his friend. "Soren, we're like siblings or childhood friends…Many years ago, I met an injured raven-haired boy and I wanted to care for him…That's right…You are important to me, Soren…The others might think you're small and cold, but…In my heart…You're very warm and your existence is not small to me…"

"…Ike…"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just needed…Never mind. Forget it." Soren flustered, heading towards the door, but…

_Slam!_

Ike pin Soren to the wall and put his face in Soren's. "No, tell me, please?"

"…I-Ike…" Soren blushed and his face was so close to Ike they could…

The sounds of a door opening gain their attention along with the sound a gasp. They turn their heads to see Li-en with watery eyes and a sad expression on her face.

"_No...Way…Soren and Ike are…"_ she thought in despair.

"Li-en…This isn't what it look like…" Ike flustered.

"O-Oh, n-no…I-I'm s-sorry…I-I d-didn't m-mean t-t-o w-walk…" Li-en stammered, hiding her eyes behind her hair. She ran out of the room with tears rolling down her face. "I'm sorry!"

"Li-en! Wait!" Soren yelled as Ike got off of him and he ran to catch the crying Li-en. Ike looks after them and felt guilty. Hana and Ranulf came from behind the door.

"I think we made matters worse." Ranulf stated. "You could've told me your plan involved breaking someone's heart!"

"I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't understand." Hana replied and then she smirks. "Besides, he _did_ run after her."

Ranulf's mouth fell a little, but smile understanding what she did.

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!! I'm so stupid!! Why!? Why!? I didn't want to see that!" _Li-en cried in her mind. "_I know that was going to happen, but I can't forget about it! It's hard to see it with my own eyes! I just find it hard to believe that Ike and Soren are…!"_

"Li-en! Wait!" Soren called her.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!!"

_**With Reyson and Leanne…**_

Leanne continues to watch the swarm of girls gather around her big brother. She was still worry about Li-en and where she run off to. She felt a tap of her shoulder and turn to see Naesala.

"Yes?"

"Leanne, you wanna look up about now." The Raven King told her, pointing to the high floor of the Dance Hall. Leanne gasped as she saw a crying Li-en running with the Wind Mage chasing after her. Making a mad face, she push her way through the crowd of girls and grab Reyson by his shirt and pull him of there.

"Thanks, Leanne-…Ow! What was that for!?" The White Prince asked as Leanne punches his arm, but also hurting herself. Herons are frail creatures and can get hurt easily. That was very out of character for Leanne to hit someone.

_"Reyson! How could you!?"_ Leanne shouted at him in Ancient Language.

_"What did I do?"_

_"You made Li-en cry! "_

_"I didn't mean to!_

_"Do something, Reyson!"_

_"Like what!?"_

_"This is all your fault!"_

"Oh, my! Do you think we should break them up, Nestling?" Nealuchi asked him.

"Not yet." Naesala laughed. "This is getting fun."

_"Reyson, look up there!"_ Leanne exclaimed, pointing up to the upstairs of the Dance Hall. Reyson's mouth hang open seeing Li-en crying and Soren chasing after her.

"Tch!" Reyson exclaimed, running upstairs and after the girl.

"White Prince, where are you going!?" Janaff shouted as the Heron run pass him and Ulki.

"Ulki! Janaff! Watch him like the hawks you are!" Tibarn commanded. "Go!"

"Understood, Your Majesty!" they obeyed and chase after the Heron.

"Where is my brother going?" Rafiel inquired.

"He's going to get his dear girl." Nailah answered with a smile. "For some reason, I sense he has an attraction to her, but I thought that only happens between Herons."

"Yes. You are right. Long ago there was rule that Laguzs can only married with their own kind. Herons were the easiest because of their beautiful appearance and delicate personality."

"But that girl isn't a Heron and it isn't like Reyson to fall for a girl." Nailah sighed. "How the Heron clan changed over the years."

"You know…"

"Hm?"

"Reyson once told me he wanted to revive our clan, but to do that he needs a girl." Rafiel smiled.

_**With Li-en and Soren…**_

"LI-EN! STOP!" Soren shouted, grabbing her arm and stopping her at last.

"LET GO OF ME!" Li-en cried.

"Why are you crying!?"

"…"

"Was it…Reyson?"

"…"

"So it was…"

"…_Why…Why can't I control myself anymore…?" _the raven-haired boy thought, angrily.

"Why are you still chasing him!? He doesn't care-…!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, SOREN!?!" Li-en shouted, turning her face to him, showing her tears. "WHY DO YOU CARE HOW I FEEL!?! YOU'D NEVER CARE ABOUT ME BEFORE! WHY SHOULD YOU CARE NOW!?!"

"…_Why do her words hurt me so…? What are my feelings towards Li-en…? But I do know one thing…I…" _Soren thought, sadly.

_Slam!_

Soren pin her to the wall. "I'M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE! You're wrong! I…I do care!"

Li-en blushes. "S-Soren…"

Their lips were so close, but Soren remember something and he back away from her.

"I'm sorry."

"_Soren and I almost kiss…?...But he couldn't do it…I knew it." _the girl thought as tears fell from her face and she race away from Soren into another room.

"_She's gone…She hates me now…Stupid, stupid, stupid! Letting my guard down like that! Ugh…My head is still spinning." _the Mage thought, sadly.

"SOREN!!! CHASE AFTER HER **RIGHT NOW!!!**" he heard Hana yelled, really, really, angrily. Soren look up and saw her, Ranulf, and Ike, running to him. The two boys were panting, heavily.

"_Ugh…I'm not in the mood for this…" _Soren thought.

"Why bother? Reyson's the one she wants…" he mumbled.

"You idiot! It doesn't matter how she feels about Reyson! You still don't know her feelings for _you_!" Hana yelled.

"That may be true…Why should it matter to me…?"

"It matters because…YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!" Hana cried, loudly. "Admit it! You are in love with my sister!"

"…_I…What?...It's strange…Why am I not surprised?" _Soren thought. _"Maybe because, somehow, I knew it all along…But I've been denying it all this time…Li-en, I can't go like this until I know YOUR FEELINGS."_

"Soren?" Ranulf questioned.

"Just how long were you three watching us?" Soren asked, causing them to panic.

"Uh…Well, about that…" Hana begun, but she was cut off.

"You're lucky. I've got more important things to do." Soren glared at them and went to the room Li-en was in. She was crying on the bed with a pillow in her face. She didn't even notice the pair of strong arms turning her on her back. She saw Soren pinning her to the bed.

"Soren…"

"Shh…" Soren soothed her. He grips her chin with his fingers and kisses her softly. "I'm sorry if I'd hurt you…"

"Soren…"

_**Dance Hall…**_

"Kurthnaga, where is Soren?' Almedha asked her younger brother.

"He's busy right now. I saw him chasing after Miss Li-en upstairs. She looked upset, but I'm sure she's alright now. Miss Hana with them along with General Ike and the Cat Laguz, Ranulf."

"I see…" Almedha smiled. "My son will be a fine man…"

"What is it, Almedha?"

"I notice a certain softness in Soren's eyes. Not too long ago his eyes are much colder and he couldn't afford to trust anyone."

"Miss Li-en is a strange girl, indeed. But…To be fair, it was not just her doing, but Sir Ike as well. Little by little Sir Ike was able to heal the wounds in Soren's heart."

"If I was there I would be able to tend the wounds in my son's heart…" Almedha whispered, gently.

"You have not told him yet, my sister?"

"No."

"When will you…?"

"I don't know…"

"Almedha!"

"I know, Kurth."

Suddenly, the doors of the Dance Hall burst open with a wounded guard running in and kneel before Elincia.

"Your Highness, we're under attack!"

"What!?"

"The Daein Rebels appear at the Front Gates and demand that you hand over those twins!"

"Oh, dear! Geoffrey! Lucia! Get the troops ready! Kieran! Make sure everyone is safe and that they remain in the Dance Hall! My uncle will assist you! Astrid! Get to the Front Gates!"

"Leonardo! Edward! Go help Astrid!" Micaiah ordered.

"Right!"

"Where is Ike?" Mist asked the Greil Mercenaries.

"And Soren?!" Mia added.

"We're right here!"

The Greil Mercenaries look up to see Ike and the others running down to them. Ranulf transform and jump down to the floor and ran to his Laguzs friends.

"Thank the Goddess you're okay!" Mist exclaimed.

"Sorry! We had to get my Regnell!"

"Well, what's the plan, Soren!?" Boyd yelled.

"First, shut up, Boyd. Second, I want Rhys and Mist to help the soldiers that are hurt, Rolf, I want you to help. I want Gatrie and Oscar to back up the Front Gates. Titania and Mia, stay here and protect those in here! The others are with me and Ike." Soren instructed and glances to Hana and Li-en. "You two, however, are staying here."

"But Soren!"

"No means no."

"Ike!" Tibarn called him.

"Tibarn, I need Janaff and Ulki to get Hana and Li-en out of here and somewhere safe." Ike said.

"About that, Ulki and Janaff said that the Daein Rebels are attacking from the side of the Castle."

Before Ike could open his mouth a giant blast came from the side of the room, creating a giant hole and smoke. Daein Rebels begin to swarm in and their leader came forward.

"We demand Queen Elincia of Crimea to hand over the fugitives!" the leader demanded. "You had your chance!"

"Well, talking this out is out of the picture." Ike commented, readying his Ragnell. "There's no why we're handing over our friends to you!

"Fine! Daein Rebels, attack!"

The battle begun. The guests was screaming and running all over the place, which was not helping our warriors very much. A Daein Rebel came from behind the girls and grabs them. Li-en shriek in fear as her sister struggle against him.

"Commander, I got them!" the Rebel yelled out.

"Excellent! Let's move!" the leader ordered.

"I think not!" a voice shouted. There was a loud crash from the ceiling as a shadowy figure jump down, breaking through the glass and slay the Rebel that was holding the twins. The figure drop out a smoke bomb and smoke cover the area. They could see the figure slashing through all of the Daein Rebels until all that was standing was the leader.

"What the-! Who are you!?" the leader shouted

"When you ask someone's name, isn't proper to give your name first?" the figure chuckled. "These girls and I was born under the same fate and I will not stand by watch my kin get killed! Attacking my kin is like attacking me! I will not let those who threaten them leave this place alive!"

"That voice…" Soren muttered.

"That style…" Ike whispered.

"Can it be…?" Micaiah mumbled.

The shadowy figure smirked. "I am the desert… My name is…"

* * *

_Well, that fun and very long! I really, really over did it this time! I'm such an idiot! And dang it! I can't write the Ancient Language here!! Stupid thing! Well, can you figure who the person is? I'll give you hints. He has green hair and he is a Branded. Bye Bye!_


	9. Happiness

Hey, everyone!! Sorry for the long wait, I know you're looking forward to our little shadow figure. I ask you in the last chapter to guess who is and all of you were right! First I would like to sat _'Thank you'_ to FE Girl 1, Meta Zangetsu, randomperosn, iChocoLove, Black Lotus Flower, JamesRKS, alberto4395, and two newcomers , Jordan Yan and Uncle Shinon for reviewing my story. Thank you very much!

**Chapter 9: Happiness…**

The shadowy figure smirked. "I am the desert…My name is…Stefan!"

The dark smoke clear to reveal a man with green hair with a sword in his hand that was covered in blood from the Rebels he killed earlier. He stood in front of the twins in a protective manner and he raises his sword to the Daein Rebels' leader's neck.

"Another interference!" the leader exclaimed, taking out a smoke bomb and threw in on the ground, causing the area to be cover in a dark smoke. "Don't think this is over, street rats!"

Once the smoke was clear, the leader was gone and Hana found herself and her sister in the arms of Stefan, who cover them with his body to make sure now one get to them. The Branded let go of the girls as they slump to the ground in relief.

"…That was close…" Li-en sighed as Stefan kneels down to them.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Thanks to you we are. Who are you and why did you help us?" Hana inquired to the mysterious man.

"You and your sister and me are born under the same fate."

"What do you mean?"

"You have the mark, do you not?"

"…So, wait…That means you're a…" Hana whispered in realization and shock. "You're just like us…"

Stefan nodded, smiling. He extends a hand to the girls and helps them up off the floor.

"I'm Stefan, what's your name?"

"Hana and this is my twin sister, Li-en." She replied, gesturing to her sister.

"I see…There is a resemblance between you two."

"So, why did you help us?"

"You are my kin and I just can't someone hurt such cute girls." Stefan smiled at them. The twins blush in embarrassment as the Branded put his hand on their heads.

"T-Thank you for saving us." Li-en mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." The Branded replied and then he kisses both of them on the cheek, causing them to blush even harder.

"Hey!! Just wait a minute!!!" Tormod yelled, running over to them. "Stefan, why are you here!?! You're supposed to be watching over the Grann Desert!! And how did you get here!?"

"Calm down, Tormod, it's under control. One of my warriors is watching over the Grann Desert. I was here the whole time." Stefan answered, calmly. "Isn't that right, Zihark?"

"Say what?" the Fire Mage asked as the silver-blue-haired swordsman walk up to Stefan and they shook hands.

"Zihark and General Tauroneo knew about this for some time know. I suspect they told the Wyvern Mistress, but I guess not." the Branded explained. "Zihark to me about the Daein Rebels when he sent a letter after he found out about it and he ask me to help. I was watching over all of you from the start, including the twins."

"So, wait! You're the one I saw outside our room last night!?!" Hana shouted, angrily. "THIS IS LIKE SEXUALLY HARASSMENT!!! FIRST VOLKE, IKE AND THEN YOU!!!"

"Sister, calm down!!! Calm down!!" Li-en yelled, holding her back from hurting Stefan.

"Yes, and I apologize for spying on you, but I merely wish to protect you and your sister." Stefan explained.

"…Fine, you're off the hook." Hana mumbled as her sister let go of her.

"I'm glad."

"Zihark! Why didn't you tell me!?" Jill asked, angrily. "I could've helped you!! You're such a jerk!! I can't believe you!"

"Ow! Jill, that hurts!" Zihark exclaimed as the Wyvern Mistress repeatedly punches his arm. "Ow! I was planning to tell you, Jill, but…Ow! Quit it!"

"Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk!!!"

"Now, now, Jill. Stop it." Tauroneo told her, grabbing the arm she was punching the silver-blue-haired man with. "We didn't mean to hide it from you, we're sorry."

"I'm still mad! You didn't say a word about this to me!"

"We're sorry!"

"Don't you trust me anymore!?!"

"Of course we trust you, Jill." Zihark said.

"So, why didn't you tell me!?"

"Hey, you two! Save your bickering for later!!" Hana shouted at them.

"Ah, General Ike, Soren, it's good to see you again." Stefan greeted as the blue-haired mercenary and the raven-haired Mage walk up to him. "It's been a while."

"Yes. It's good to see you again, my old friend." Ike replied as Soren only gave Stefan an icy nod.

"I must ask, Ike, about those girls…Do you…?"

"Yeah. Both me and Soren knows, no one else."

"Just who are they?"

"The Flower Twins, Hana and Li-en. Both born in Gallia, but moved to Daein when they were kids. Their mother was a Bird Laguz and they're the only ones who inherited their mother's traits."

"I see. What kind of Bird Laguz are they?"

"Herons, but they're not the royals one. They are on the run from Daein Rebels after they found out the girls' secret. We found them in the forest in Crimea and we took them in."

"Hmm…I'll be more than happy to get them off your chest, Ike." Stefan suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike inquired as Soren's eyes narrows at him in anger.

"Yeah, what _do_ you mean by that?" Hana asked the same question.

"I run a colony in the Grann Desert that contains our kind. I want you to come." Stefan smiled at them. "There you will be safe from harm and treated well. What do you say?"

"Whoa, whoa! They're not going anywhere with you!" Ranulf yelled, coming up to him in his human form. "You can't just dragged them away from us."

"How cute, I think the Laguz have feelings for you, Hana." Stefan smirked at her.

"This Laguz can kick your butt all the way back to the Grann Desert and back!"

"Ranulf, stop it, control yourself." Ike told him, pulling the cat back. "I apologize for him. But he is right; You can't just drag them away from us. They're my family now."

"It is true that a family have the strongest bond. Is that why you treat the Greil Mercenaries as your family? I understand, I'll let them think about it." The green-haired Branded nodded.

"Does anyone know what the heck they're talking about?" Boyd whispered to the Greil Mercenaries.

"Not one clue." Mia shook her head.

"Nope." Mist and Rolf replied.

"Queen Elincia!" a voice boomed in the Dance Hall. Everyone turn around to the Senators of Crimea with an angry and stern look on their faces. "Come at once!"

"Go, I'll take care of things here." Renning assured his niece. Elincia nodded and she ran off, exiting the Dance Hall. "Geoffrey, Lucia, Bastian, get the servants to clean this place up."

"As you wish, my lord." Bastian bowed.

"Geoffrey, Kieran, take care of the guests."

"All right, all of them are sure to be in the Castle Halls." Geoffrey nodded. "Kieran, get Astrid and the others and help them at the Front Gates."

"Micaiah! Sothe! You guys!" Edward shouted as he and Leonardo as Kieran was about to exit and they ran up to them.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Micaiah smiled at them. "What is it?"

"Astrid told us to tell you that the Daein Rebels left or are killed." Leonardo stated.

"That's a relief. Good work, Edward, Leo."

"Anything for you, Micaiah." Edward grinned, giving her a thumps-up. "We're just glad to help!"

"Thank you."

"What exactly happen in here while we were gone, Micaiah?" Leonardo asked her, looking around the broken room.

"Um…A fight, that's all. Thanks for the report, you may leave now."

"All right! I'm so tired!" Edward exclaimed.

"Well, of course _you're_ tired." Leonardo muttered.

"What's _that _suppose to mean!?"

"Nothing."

"Are you calling me lazy!?!"

"Basically, yes."

"You jerk! I don't know why girls fall for you all the time!"

"Can it! You have a girlfriend back at home."

"You jerk!"

"Lazy."

"Jerk!"

"Lazy."

"Jerk!"

"Ah! C'mon, you guys! Don't fight!" Micaiah butted in. "I think we have enough fighting for one day!"

As Hana and Li-en watch everyone trying to break the fight, they quietly slip out of the Dance Hall and to the Meeting Room where the Senators and Elincia are. They lean against the door as the heard yelling from the inside. A wave of sadness and guilty fallen on them.

**Meeting Room…**

"Elincia! This is far beyond an outrage!!! As I suspected, those twins are nothing, but trouble for us!!!" Senator Faye shouted, slamming his first on the table. "Something must be done with them!"

"I agree. Perhaps, we could sentence them to death." Senator Lyra smirked, evilly. "They deserved it!"

"Death?! That is madness! They did nothing wrong!" Elincia resorted.

"Bringing the Daein Rebels here is wrong!" Senator Faye shouted even more.

"Your Highness, please, you must reconsider the Daein Rebels' proposal! Hand over those twins!" Senator Aeval pleaded her.

"I said no! Both I and my uncle thinks these girls are good!"

"What you and your uncle think is has nothing to do with it! It's what the people of Crimea thinks!" Senator Faye yelled. "You are still unfit to be Crimea's ruler!"

"Silence!!" Elincia demanded.

"Elincia, you are not worthy enough to be Crimea's ruler!" Faye continued, angrily. "Crimea has no use of such a pathetic and weak girl like you!"

"I am not weak!" Elincia exclaimed. "I have made my decision and that's final!"

"To what!? To harboring those street rats!? For all we know they don't even deserved happiness!" Senator Lyra yelled. "We should let them die!"

"Silence!!!" Elincia yelled, loudly that all could hear her. Her voice echoes through the Castle and everyone could hear from the Dance Hall. It was very unlike Elincia to lose her cool like that. Sitting from her seat, she stomp her way out of the Meeting Room and slam the door behind her. Her gaze turns to her left when she saw Hana and Li-en leaning against the wall outside of the room. They have such a sad and guilty looks on their faces. Did they hear the whole thing between her and the Senators?

"Miss Hana…Miss Li-en…What are…? You heard the whole thing, didn't you?" the Crimea Queen asked, solemnly.

"…Yeah…" Hana nodded, sadly. "Elincia…We're sorry..."

"No! Don't be sorry…I apologize this is all my fault…!" Elincia cried, falling to her knees in tears. "I'm so sorry! I can't stop it! I'm a miserable failure. I just want to crawl into a cave somewhere. How can anyone believe in me now? I...I never asked for any of this...I never wanted to be queen!"

"Elincia…Please…Don't cry…" Li-en begged her, hugging the Queen closely.

"I know you're good! I know! I'm so sorry! I didn't want you to hear it! You do deserved happiness! I'm such a fail-…!"

_SLAP!_

A red hand print appear on Elincia's face as Hana slap her. She kneel down and grab the young Queen's shoulder and shook her.

"YOU'RE NOT! Get ahold of yourself, Elincia!! We never blamed any of this on you! This isn't your fault!! It's our!" Hana cried at her, but her face soften. "Listen…If you are in pained, then cry…You must be so tired…Frustarted…And sad…Release it from your heart…There's no need to worry…You have always done well, Elincia…Princess…No…Queen of Crimea…!"

Elincia whimpers as tears roll down her face and she let all of emotions out.

"UAHHHHHHHH!! WAHHHHHHHHH!!!! UAHHHHHH! AHHHHHAHHHH!!

"That's it, Elincia…You don't have to hide it any longer…." Hana soothed her. "You can count on us…"

"Uhhhhhhh!!!! Uahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhahhhhh!!!! Uahhhhhh!"

"You also deserved happiness, Elincia…" Li-en whispered, softly. "If you cry it will make Lucia and Geoffrey sad…We promise it will be all right…So please don't cry…"

Elincia nodded as she stood up and wipe her tears away. Her eyes were red from the tears and so was her face. Small tears still form in her eyes, but she was trying to be strong.

"…Miss Hana…Miss Li-en…Thank you very much…" Elincia mumbled, sadly with a small smile on her face. "…You remind of Princess Leanne…She told me the same thing not too long ago…"

"The Princess of the Herons…" Hana muttered.

"…If there's anything that I can do for you…Please, let me know…Okay?"

"Okay." the twins smiled at her.

"…Thank you…" the Crimea Queen smiled, hugging the girls close to her. "I know you were good…"

Unknow to them, Leanne of the Herons was watching. She also secretly slip pass Reyson, Tibarn, and Naesala when they weren't looking.

_"Such sadness… I feel so bad for them…"_ Leanne thought.

**_Later that night…_**

"Ah, man! What a night!" Hana exclaimed, flopping onto the bed of her room. Everyone return to their rooms after Edward and Leonardo stop fighting. Elinica was also back in her room resting for tomorrow. The twins couldn't help, but worry about the young Queen. "I hope Elincia is all right…"

"I'm sure she's fine…" her younger sister repiled. "I wonder what she meant by we deserved happiness…"

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot!" Hana exclaimed, sitting up on the bed.

"What is it?"

"Hey, hey, Sister Li-en, are you and Soren a couple now?"

"W-What?"

"I mean he kissed you, right?"

"Well…About that…Soren was about to say something to me before we heard that we're under attack, but I didn't get a chance to ask yet. Sister Hana, you did all of this, right? You're the one who told Soren to chase after me and you're also the one who made me saw Soren and Ike together in that room, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah…Look, I understand you're angry at me, but…"

"Thank you…"

"W-What?"

"Thank you…Because of you I was happy during the time…Soren kissed me for real…I know you did it for my happiness, but…"

"But what?"

"Now, Sister Hana, it's your turn to be happy." Li-en smiled at her. "You're too concern for my happiness you haven't be thinking of your own. I apperaicte what your doing for me, but I think I'm being selfish…So, don't worry about me anymore, find your own happiness…I understand that you're only looking for my best inetrests, but you must know I want you to live…I want you to be happy…I want you to laugh a lot…"

"Sister Li-en, I…I…"

"You may act tough, but the true you is too gentle and kind." her sister whispered, resting her forehead on hers. "You're never going to be a strong and cool swordswoman…"

"Heh…I suppose. So what about you and Soren?"

"Well, I…Um…Don't really know what we are. I like Soren and Reyson, and I under that I can never compete with Ike…Because after all, Ike is the person that Soren wants to make happy…I know they share something so special that I can never break…"

"And?"

"Well, I think Soren do have feelings for me, but ever time I see him and Ike together my heart starts to ache and I feel sad…Reyson is so nice and sweet, but I know I can't be with him either…I'm a Branded like Soren…He can never accept me."

"You're confused, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I'm okay because no matter what I also want Soren to be happy and Reyson, too. I don't know what I can do, but I will trust them and Ike with my life…"

"I see…Ya know, I wonder…"

"Hm?"

"If us staying here is okay…I mean, we're are being burdens here and I don't want that for Ike and the others."

"I know…We just have to see, won't we?"

"Huh?"

"If they truly wishes for us to stay."

"Yeah."

**_Next Morning…_**

"Where did you and your sister ran off to yesterday?" Ike asked the girls as he, Soren, and the girls walk down the hall to the Throne Room where everyone was order to go. "When Ulki told us that he heard you slipped by us, I got worried."

"Sorry, General, we just needed to do something."

"Like what?"

"Um…Well…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I know…How's that Stefan guy?"

"Okay. He will keep quiet about you being a Branded, so relax."

"Thank you…General, what do you think of me?"

"What?"

"We feel like we're being burdens to you." Li-en whispered. "It's our fault that Elincia cried so much."

"Ulki told us that Elincia cried last night. I wonder if she's okay now." Ike said. "But, hey, don't beat yourself up. It isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Hana exclaimed. "Maybe it would be better if we leave."

"Don't say that!"

"…Soren, is it okay if we leave?" Li-en asked the Mage. This was the first time they talk since last night when they kissed. There have been an awkward silence between them.

"Do was you will, I can't stop you, can I?" Soren mumbled, sadly. Li-en stops in her tracks and she turn to face him.

"You can, you just need to say it." Li-en smiled at him, sadly and she turn away from him, heading to the Throne Room. They enter the door and saw everyone else with a young boy with dark hair and brown eyes dressed in fine clothes talking to Elinica, who was looking much better than she was yesterday. Hana gasped and she stop walking, knowing who was the boy.

"You're…"

The boy turned around with a grin on his face. "Long time, no see…Hana."

"Kyo Toru…What are you doing here, you snotty brat!?" Hana demanded.

"Such harsh words, especially coming from your mouth." He repiled, calmly.

"You know this kid, Hana?" Ranulf asked her, walking to her side.

"Sadly, yes…He's the man my mother arranged for me to get married."

"WHAT!?!" everyone in the room yelled.

"So, wait! That guy is your fiancée!?" Ike shouted at her.

"His name is Kyo Toru, a nobleman. He lives in Begnion, but what is he doing here?"

"To claim by bride-to-be, of course." Kyo smirked, smugly. "I came all this way to get you."

"Back off, rich boy!" Hana yelled. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You have to, Hana, because after all, you belong to me." Kyo grinned, walking over and grabbing her arm, but Hana smack him away.

"I belong to no one!" she shouted, running back to her room.

"Sister Hana! Wait!" Li-en called as she run after her, but Soren stop her.

"No, give her some time to cool down." the Mage told her.

"…All right."

"I never seen Hana freak out that much before. She must really hate that guy." Ranulf mumbled to Ike.

The blue-haired mercenary nodded. "Yeah, She lost her cool so fast. I hope she'll be okay."

"She haven't change a bit." Kyo smirked, walking out of the room and after Hana.

"Wait!" the Cat Laguz called, but Lethe stop him.

"Stop it, Ranulf. This isn't something you should be concern about. I'm sure Hana will be okay, she's a strong girl."

"Um…I'm not sure about that." Li-en muttered.

"What do you mean?" Soren inquired.

"Well, you see, the thing is that I did a little research on that guy once I found out that my sister was going to marry to him and this is what I got; Kyo Toru, the only son of the Toru family. His family is really rich and as any noble boy he is spoiled. He go his way to get anything he wants, even if it means by force. He's also a Mage of some kind." Li-en explained. "He's very aggressive and I fear for my sister."

**_Hana's room…_**

"Man…Why…? Why did he have to come…?" Hana asked herself as she stare outside the window of her room. The sound of the door open and she turn around to see Kyo walking in. She ignore him as he walk over to her.

"A beautiful land, don't you think? Crimea is full of beauty." he said. "You'll warm up to me soon, my dear."

"As if! My parents are dead, so the deal is off, snotty brat!" Hana exclaimed.

"All, but your father if I'm correct."

"W-What…How did you know…?"

"It's all over Tellius. The Daein Rebels are looking for twin girls with brown hair and purple eyes and when I found out about the murder of your family, I knew it was you."

"So, you sought out to find me, did you?"

"That's right and here I am. Once you become my wife, if you are imperfect, it will displease me. You can start with you personality, it's not very charming."

"You don't actually think I'm going anywhere if you? My place is here with my sister."

"How sweet. You want to protect her, but who's going to protect you from me?"

"What…?" Hana mumbled. Suddenly she felt Kyo's lips over her, Hana trembles at his touch.

"There's such a cold feeling…Your lips…Don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you or your sister…"

Hana broke down into tears from the kiss. She doesn't want this. She don't to be with this guy. She was freaking out so much she didn't notice that Kyo was kissing her neck and dragging her to the bed. He was touching her on her chest…It was so disgusting….

"Stop…What are you…Stop it!! Stop it!!! Stop it!! You can't do this!! STOP IT!!!" Hana cried as tears pour down her face. "Ike!! Ranulf!! Help!! Someone!! Help me!!"

Hana was trying to push him off, but he was too strong.

_"I can't…I'm too weak because I'm a girl…Someone help me!! Sister Li-en!!"_ Hana thought, crying. _"This…I don't want this…I don't want him…I want…Uahhhh…Uahhhhahhhh…Ike! Ranulf! Help me, please!"_

**_Throne Room…_**

From all the yelling and screaming, Ulki's ears perk up, catching the pleads of Hana's voice. Leanne's eyes widen as she felt a terrible sadness and fear coming from Hana's room. She was in trouble, she just know it.

"Ulki…Do…hear…it…too?" Leanne asked the Hawk Laguz.

"Yes, I do, Princess Leanne."

"Hear what?" Janaff asked his old friend.

"Reyson!" Leanne called her brother.

"What is it, Sister?" Reyson inquired.

"White Prince, we have a problem." Ulki stated.

"What's wrong?"

_"Reyson, Hana is in trouble."_ Leanne spoke in the Old Speech. _"I can feel it. Such bad energy…Ulki can hear Hana's cries…"_

"What!?" Reyson yelled.

"Reyson, what's wrong!?" Li-en asked, running over to him.

"It's nothing, Miss Li-…"

"Don't you lie to me!" the girl snapped as tears was forming in her purple eyes. "It's…It's my sister, isn't it?!"

Reyson nodded slowly in dismay.

Li-en gasped as she ran out of the room and to find her sister. "I knew I shouldn't let her be alone with that creep!"

"Li-en! Wait!" Soren called after her and chase her out of the room with everyone else following behind. Once they made it in the mid-halls they saw Kyo Toru standing there with a smirk on her face.

"You…!!" Li-en spat out, angrily. "What have you done to my sister!?! Where is she!?"

"She's safe for now…"

"Lair!" Lethe shouted. "Ranulf! I can smell Hana's scent all over him! He touch her! He dirted her!"

"What!?!"

"Ahahahaha! You actually think I touch her!?" Kyo smirked, evilly. "She's worthless, a little girl. I just messed with her a bit. I'm not into kids, she's three years younger than I am. Actually, her crying and freaking out just because her kissed her was a big turn off and you have the nerve saying that she was dirted!? Get over yourself, sub-human!"

"What did you just called us!?!" Lethe snarled. "Mordecai! Kill him!"

The Tiger Laguz let out a giant roar as he transform into his beast form. He leap at the boy, but Kyo got out of the way.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll take care of her honorably. When she matures into a real beauty, then I'll take her after I train her to be obedient young lady, of course. She was so scared of just a little kiss and she was whimpering like a little cat."

Lethe transform into her beast form and she leap at the boy and pins him to the ground.

"How do you know all of this!? Telling us about a girl's pain with such a cool face…What kind of beorc are you!?! What the hell are you!?!" Lethe screamed. For the first time that she and Hana talk she took a liken to her. She like Hana for her spirit and personality, that's why Lethe have to find her.

"Stop, Lethe!" Li-en cried. "Even if you hit him…"

"All of you , go ahead without us!" Ranulf told them. "Look for Hana! This guy is just wasting our time. We Laguzs can handle him!"

"All right! Everyone, let's go!" Ike commanded as everyone, but the Laguzs stay behind. Leanne came with them along with Reyson. As they left, Kyo kick Lethe off of him, but the Laguzs were surrounding them.

"You think you can actually stop me, sub-humans?" Kyo laughed, pulling out a Tome. "It's too late, monsters!"

"We aren't sub-humans! And we aren't monsters! We're Laguzs! And we're going to teach you how to **_RESPECT_ **THE NAME!!!" Lethe cried.

**_Upstairs…_**

"She isn't in this one either!" Shinon called, closing the door to the room.

"Damn it! Where is she!? We check her room and she wasn't there!" Ike growled. He ran at the end of the hall and that was the last room. He reach for the door nob and turn it open. Hana was there, but she was at an open window, facing them with a sad look.

"You dummies…You shouldn't come…" Hana smiled at them weakly and sadly.

"W-What are you doing…I know you were always reckless, but this is…" Li-en shuttered.

"I'm sorry." Hana apologized, falling out of the window.

_"I'm glad you came to help me, but I can't face you anymore…Forgive me, okay?"_ Hana thought.

"NO!" Li-en screamed as she rush to the window. Leanne rush out of the window and she grab Hana, flying back up to the window slowly due to flying the first time with weight on her.

"Stupid." Leanne whispered as tears fell from her face.

"Leanne…Princess Leanne of the Herons…Why did you save me?" Hana asked her, quietly. "I was dirted…My body was violated…My lips were stolen…It was so awful…"

"Hana…" Leanne spoke as she planted her lips over Hana's, much to her shock. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"What the heck are you doing!? And where did you learn to do that with your tongue!?"

"Well, a kiss isn't so bad, is it?" Leanne spoke in Modern Language, perfectly.

"Leanne…You spoke…"

"Don't…say…stupid…things…like…that…" Leanne mumbled."I…was…so….afraid…"

"Leanne, he didn't just kissed me…He got on me with so much strength…I didn't have time to resist…He touch me everywhere…My chest, too."

"It's…Okay…Now…" Leanne comforted her, hugging her close.

"Afraid…I was so afriad…" Hana cried.

"It's okay."

"Uhhhhhhhh! Uahhhhh! Uahhhhh! Wahhhh!! Uahhhahhh!!"

Leanne flew over to the window and she put Hana in along with herself. Li-en was crying in fear and joy as her sister came back. She hug her close as she was crying herself.

"I thought I lost you!! I thought you were going to die!! Wahhh!! Uahhhhahhh!!" Li-en cried.

"I'm okay now." Hana assured her sister. "Thank you, Leanne, Princess of the Herons, for saving me life and taking a risk to do it. The Heron clan have change over the years."

Leanne flash a beautiful smile at her and she nodded. Hana let go of her sister and saw Mist and Rolf was crying as they wipe their tears away.

"C'mon, Rolf, stop crying. You're a man."

"I thought we were going to lose a family member." He replied, tearfully.

"Don't worry, it's all over now."

"You had us worried there for a second, Hana." Ike said, patting her head. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me, too!" Hana smiled, happily.

_"Is this what it's like to find happiness…? These people…I see why they treat each other like family…I found happiness in them and my sister, but what Soren? He's the one I'm worry about the most."_ She thought, looking at the Wing Mage.

"Hey, everyone, were you sad when you thought I left you?" Hana asked them.

"Of course, Miss Hana." Oscar answered, smiling. "You're part of our family and we couldn't let a member of us die or go away forever."

"We were so worried about." Rhys admitted.

"You such a block head! Don't ever to that again!" Mia smiled, hugging Hana. "You got that?"

"Here, let me see if you're hurt." Mist suggested, holding up her Healing Staff.

"I'm okay, really."

"Don't argue, Miss Hana." Titania told her.

"All right."

"Hey, there you are!" Ranulf called as he and the other Laguzs enter the room.

"Ranulf, what are you doing here?" Ike asked him. "What about…?"

"We took care of him." Lyre answered. "Especially Lethe, she went wild."

"Shut up, Lyre!"

"You're so mean!"

"Anyway, we let the guards get him." Ranulf said as he look over to Hana. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Thanks to Leanne I am."

"Leanne?" the Bird Laguzs questioned.

"Leanne, you did…?" Tibarn inquired her.

The Heron girl nodded, happily. " I… save…Hana…"

"Well, I'm impressed, Leanne. You prove to be a fine lady after all." The Hawk King chuckled at her. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting you fight in real battles, little lady."

"You…are…mean…Tibarn…"

Everyone laugh at them as Li-en came over to Soren, who was leaning against the wall of the room.

"Hey, Soren?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we should leave? Will it be better this way?"

"Like I said before; Do as you will, I can't stop you, can I?"

She turn around, not facing him. "You can, all you have to do is say it…"

The girl being to walk away from him, but Soren grab her wrist.

"Please, don't leave…Stay here…" Soren pleaded her.

"If I were to stay would Soren be happy?" she asked.

"…Yes…I would."

"Then I won't leave you after all." Li-en smiled, turning to face him and she held out her pinky finger. "Promise you won't leave me."

Soren held out his finger and put it over hers. "I promise."

"Then I will try to make you happy like you're trying to do with Ike, Soren." She stated. "I want to make you happy like I do with my sister."

"Then I will protect you…" Soren smirked at her, kindly, though. "Promise?"

"That means I will fight for you. I promise." Li-en beamed. She look around to see if anyone was looking before giving Soren a kiss on the forehead, right on his mark of the Branded. However, Ike and Hana did see it and they smiled. But Hana frown and walk over to them.

"Ahem."

The duo turn around to see Hana with an really, really, **really** angry look on her face.

"**I'M WARNING YOU!!**" Hana threaten Soren. "You better not do any kind of **_things_ **to her!!"

"Who do you think I am!?" Soren asked her, angrily.

"Things?" her sister inquired, confusedly.

"If you ever touch like **_THAT_ **way, I'll kill you!!" Hana threaten.

"Shh, idiotic girl, be quiet or the others are going to hear-…" Soren got cut off.

"Hear what?" Ike and Stefan asked them.

"Too late…" Li-en mumbled.

"Could it be you didn't want me to know that your dating Li-en?" Ike inquired, and then his lips form a smirk. "Silly children."

"W-What!? W-W-We're n-n-not d-d-dating…" Li-en stammered. "U-um…Stefan…I made up my mind…I'm sorry, but I want to stay with Ike and the others a little longer before going anywhere…Don't get my wrong, the offer sounds really nice, but I need to time to think about it."

"Me, too." Hana added.

"Then I will join this group to watch over you, okay?" Stefan sighed.

"Okay."

"I hope you will choose to come with me to the Grann Desert, you'll be happy there."

"We'll see and thank you for keeping our secret." Hana smiled at him. "But how did you know?"

"Branded can sense their kind, like how sense you and Micaiah."

"Micaiah is a Branded?"

"Yes, the same kind as you. She is a Heron, but no one knows."

"Oh, I understand."

"It won't be long now until everyone will find out." Stefan told them, sternly. "What will you do then?"

"We don't know…"

"Well, make up your mind quick before you lose your happiness."

"Stefan, stop it." Ike butted in. "Don't tell them things like that."

"But it's the truth, Ike. They must this for their own good."

"I don't care, stop it!"

"Ike, no…He's right…" Li-en whispered. "It's okay…Let him speak."

"No, no. Ike is right, I spoken too much. However..." Stefan said, turning his head to Soren. "I hope you will come as well."

"My place is here with Ike." Soren repiled, coldly. "This is where I belong. Ike is the only perosn who cares for me and my happiness…He gave it to me."

"Then you will never betray him, will you?"

"Of course not."

"Very well. It seems no matter what I do I can't convince you."

"That's right."

"But I will continue to wait for the day you will come and join my people."

"Idiocy. Give up, I'll never leave Ike's side."

"Oh? Then what about Li-en's?"

The raven-haired Mage's eyes widen and so did Li-en's eyes.

"What?" they asked.

"If you would have to choose, who will it be? Ike or Li-en?"

"…"

"If you choose Ike, then you can't really make Li-en happy."

"Hey! Stop it!" Hana shouted at him. "Don't talk like that! You're making them confused!"

"I'm simple telling the truth, you know." Stefan replied, walking away.

"Hey, don't listen to him, Sister Li-en." Hana told her. "He doesn't know what he saying, okay?"

"…All right…" her sister nodded. "But still…"

"Hey, you want to make Soren happy no matter, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I do, but…"

"But what? There's nothing to think about. You are you and Ike is Ike, okay? You both want to make Soren happy and that is there all to it, you got that?" Hana smiled at her.

"Yeah!"

"See? That's better. Good luck, Sister Li-en."

"Thank you, and don't forget what I said."

"Huh?"

"Find your own happiness…"

"With who?"

"Hm…Well…There's Ranulf for example. Stop worrying about me and do stuff for your sake and not mine."

"My own happiness…?"

"Yeah, you like Ranulf, right?"

"I guess..."

"Then who's stopping you to find your happiness?"

"I don't know if I will ever find happiness if those Daein Rebels keep chasing after us…"

"I don't know about that." Elincia smiled, walking up to them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your mission is done and everyone is here in Crimea. What if we secretly transport you to Begnion?"

"Huh?"

"I have a plan in mind."

"Hm…This should be amusing…We're listening, Queen Elincia." Hana smirked.

* * *

_I'm sorry I'm late!! I was helping my family setting up for Christmas! I hope you like this! Merry Christmas to you all! I can't say it on Christmas Day! See you!_


	10. Begnion

Everyone, I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, **_REALLY_** sorry I didn't update for the last couple of weeks!! My laptop was down and I had to wait until I got it back!! I hope you guys are excited because soon I'm going to go deeper into my story's dark secrets. You see soon, okay?

Oh, before I forget, do any of you remember Izuka and Oliver? You know Izuka, the guy who used to work for the Mad King and was once Pelleas' advisor and Oliver the guy who was involved in Laguz slavery and was defeated by the Greil Mercenaries. Hey, I hate them as much as the next person, but I need them for my story.

Anyway, I would like to say '_Thank you' _to FE Girl 1, Meta Zangetsu, JamesRKS, iChocoLove, Black Lotus Flower, randomperson, alberto4395 and two newcomers, NinjaSheikLove, who I think name herself after me, and chaaya-chan for reviewing!

**A/N: Oh, before I forget, there is nothing going between Ike and Hana in this story besides a friendly relationship that seems like a romantic one. The two boys that will Hana end up with at the end will be either Kurthnaga or Ranulf.**

**Chapter 10: Begnion**

"Is this really okay, Elincia?" Hana asked her.

"Yes, go. I'll be all right." the Queen assured her. "Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes."

"Soren, go over the plan to all of us again before we set off." Ike ordered his strategist.

"Our objective is to secretly transfer Hana and Li-en to Begnion's capital, Sienne, away from Crimea and the Daein Rebels." Soren explained. "Meanwhile, a small portion of us will stay behind to help Queen Elincia distract the Daein Rebels, tricking them to think the girls are still in Crimea."

"Exactly. Those who are staying behind, including the Royal Knights, Lucia, Geoffrey, Bastian, Marcia, Kieren, Nephenee, Brom, Astrid, Ilyana, Marcia, Makalov and Devdan." Ike continued. "The rest are with us, got it?"

"Understood, Ike." Titania nodded. "We should get moving soon before the sun sets."

"Yeah. Everyone, say your good-byes and lets go."

"Girls," Elincia begin, walking over to them. "I have something for the both of you. Geoffrey, Lucia."

The Leader of the Royal Knights, walk forward with his older sister with objects that was cover a cloth in their hands. They both hands it to the twins and they open it to see a fine blade and a bow and arrows.

"What's this for, Elincia?" Hana inquired, amazed by the fine blade.

"It's a gift for you and your sister. I ask my uncle and Geoffrey to craft if for you and your sister. The sword is for you and the bow and arrows for Li-en." Elincia explained. "It's to help you while you're traveling to Begnion."

"Thank you, Elincia." Li-en bowed.

"You're are most welcome." The Crimea Queen smiled at them. "Will you be okay?"

"I'm sure we'll be okay." Hana replied.

"Are you hurt from earlier this morning?"

"From that Kyo Toru? No, I'm all right." Hana muttered, sadly. "Everything happened so fast, but it's not he really rape me…He stopped when I was crying too much and he got off."

"I see…"

"Elincia, thanks for everything." Li-en smiled. "Without you, we probably wouldn't be here."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." Elincia replied.

"For what?"

"For last night. You comforted me when I was feeling down and I'm…Thankful for that…" she answered with a shy smile on her face. "So, thank you. I wish you have a safe trip to Begnion and I hope I see you two again real soon."

"Elincia…" the twins whispered and they hug the Queen, tenderly. "Thank you for everything."

Elincia nodded, hugging them back. "Please, stay safe."

Hana pulls away from her and she turns to Geoffrey. "Hey, Geoffrey, sorry I kicked the other day. I was just trying to talk to Soren. I'm sorry I was mean to you, you're actually nice."

"Apology accepted. I hope to see you soon, Miss Hana." Geoffrey smiled at her.

"Yeah. Thanks for the blade."

"Um…Sir Renning, thank you for the bow and arrows." Li-en bowed to Elincia's uncle.

"It was no trouble, young princess." he replied, kindly, patting Li-en's head.

"Princess?"

"That's right. After all, girls are all born tender princesses."

"I'm no princess, but thank you."

"Miss Hana, Miss Li-en, what are you going to call your new weapons?" Lucia questioned them.

"I think I will call this blade, Raikiri." Hana stated. "What about you, Sister Li-en."

"I think a simple should be good, so I'm calling my bow, Kaze." Li-en declared.

"Those are good names, Little Miss." Nepheene grinned, walking up to them. "Sorry we didn't get to know each other when you gals were here, but make sure you come back."

"Don't worry, Nepheene, we'll be back soon." Hana assured the country girl. "By the way, cute accent. I like it."

"You think?" the Halberdier giggled, shyly. "Why, thank you, Little Miss. I don't speak much because of it."

"Well, you should. Be proud of what you are, that's what my Mother used to tell me." Hana said, sadly at the thought of her dead mother.

"I heard 'bout your ma. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hey, tell you what, Little Miss, when this whole thing is finish, why don't you and your sister come over to my place. I have a lot of family over there you could meet." Nepheene offered.

"Thanks, I will."

"Hey, Brom, Nepheene!" Ike called over to them.

"What is it?" Brom asked him.

"Say 'Hi' for Calill and Largo for me when you get the chance and tell them I'm sorry I couldn't stop by their bar." Ike told them. "Can you do that for me?"

"Sure thing, General Ike."

"And when you're at it…" Tormod chimed into the conversation. "Tell her that when I come back to Crimea, I want to show her how much I improved! I can't wait to see the look on her face when I beat her!"

"Little One." Muarim said, sternly.

"Oh, c'mon, Muarim. I'm pretty sure you want to see Largo again to compete with him in a strength contest like you always do."

"Anyway…" Ike begin, pushing the Fire Mage aside. "We better get going."

"All right." Li-en nodded and then she turn to Astrid. "Um, Miss Astrid, thanks for the night gowns you gave us the other night."

"You're welcome." The noble girl smiled.

"You better get goin'." Brom said to the twins.

"See you soon, everyone!" the twins exclaimed, running towards to the rest of the group. With one more wave and a smile to Elincia, the girls climb on Epona and they set off towards Begnion with the others. Once they were out of sight, Lucia stood next to the Queen.

"What now, Your Highness?"

"We follow the plan, of course."

"I hope they be okay." Astrid said. "They were nice girls after all."

"I'm sure they'll be all right!" Marcia exclaimed. "They have General Ike with them!"

"How long do you think we can fool the Rebels that the girls are still in Crimea, Elincia?" Renning questioned his niece.

"Just long enough for Sir Ike and the others to reach Begnion. Once there, I can't do much more for them. Empress Sanaki needs to take over from there."

"Until then?"

"We do the best we can." Elincia declared, turning around and walking back inside the Castle.

**Ike and Company…**

It's been two hours since they left the Castle. Everyone was chatting among themselves as Mia was begging Hana to switch swords with her, liking her new blade, Raikiri. Rhys and Mist was trying to calm her down while Ike and Soren was watching them.

"Oooh! Come on, Hana! Let's switch blades!! Please!?" Mia begged her walking next to Epona.

"No!" the young girl replied. "Get your own!"

"Buuut!!!"

"Stop whining, Mia!"

"Yeah, Mia, stop it." Mist told her.

"Fine!" the blue-haired swords-woman scoffed, stomping away to talk to Boyd.

"Thanks, Mist." Li-en smiled at her.

"Don't mention it. Miss Hana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What's going on between you and my brother?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well, because everytime we catch you together, you and Ike are in a…Um…You know."

"That was on accident! Nothing is going on. I'm more concern about Ranulf and Kurthnaga."

"Oh, I see." Mist said, walking away and over to Rolf.

"That's take care of that!" Hana sighed.

"Y-Yes." Li-en stammered.

"Hm? Why are you shuttering, Sister? You never do that with me."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Of what…Oh, wait! Soren, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"So are you two a couple or what?"

"If you ask Soren that question, he'll glare at you and there will be tension." Li-en giggled a little. "But, yes. I think we are."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"Well, I never really did talk to a boy I liked before. Ooh, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be, just go."

"But…I'm still think what Stefan said to us."

"Oh, for the love of...Don't listen to him!"

"Are you two talking about me?" Stefan asked, appearing by their sides and scaring them.

"Ah! Where did you come from!?" Hana inquired, angrily.

"I want to apologize for eariler. I was out of line."

"Oh, that's all? You already apologize."

"And I also notice that you seem quite bored."

"What's your point?"

"I can tell you a story from long ago about Tellius."

"Really? I never heard about the history before." Li-en chimed in. "Please, tell us."

"It's a story I heard from General Ike during the war with the Goddesses. I can't remember all of it."

"Then, I will tell you it." Ike smiled, walking up to them with Soren by his side. "In the very beginning of this world…There was only water, until one day a girl appeared. The girl was very clever, and she forged the first land…Then she made trees and flowers, and then she created beings."

"Was the girl the Goddess Ashera or was it the Goddess Yune?" Li-en asked him.

"Both, really…And neither, actually. At first, the girl was excited by her new world, and she thought of little else. Then she started feeling lonely. Everyone, every being she'd created, was different from her. Not a single person that could truly understand her." Ike continued. "Sorry, I couldn't remember what else Yune said to us before she left."

"All alone, she grew sadder and sadder, crying for thousands of years." Micaiah picked up where Ike left off. She walk over to the girls and begin to tell the rest. "Then some creatures began to grow and change, becoming more clever and sophisticated. They tried to comfort the girl and eventually grew closer to her…That was the birth of the Zunanma."

"What's that?" Hana inquired.

"They were your ancestors…Beorc, Laguz, everyone."

"In Begnion, we are taught that the Zunama were human…Um, I mean…Beorc ancestors…" Sanaki join in.

"Let me continue…The Zunanma worshipped the girl as their own Goddess. They said her hair was striking as the color as dawn's first light, so they gave her a name…The Goddess of Dawn. She was a much-loved Goddess." Micaiah went on. "The Zunanma continued to evolve and change, giving a rise to a variety of races and tribes across the land, Naturally, each of the races thought their own was superior to the others, and conflict arose between them."

"Like how Beorcs and Laguzs fight, even today, right?" Hana asked.

"Yes. The Goddess tried to make peace among her people, but nothing could stop the warring Zunanma. Trying to separate the factions, the Goddess gave them a different names, Laguz and Beorc…But this only intensified their conflict. And then…The Great Flood occurred."

"I've heard something about school when I was younger." Li-en said. "How did it happened?"

"The Goddess was only trying to bring an end to fighting. But her power was so great that all the continent were drowned in the flood, all except Tellius."

"That's strange. It's very different from the histories that we've each been taught." Hana stated.

"Among Beorc nations, we only know a vague fairy tale about the dark god stirring up a great disaster." Sanaki said.

"Neither the Laguz nor the Beorc have an accurate depiction by the sound of it. I wonder where the story got twisted." Hana mumbled.

"To prevent another flood from occurring, Ashunera discarded her emotions, which manifested themselves as Yune, the Goddess of Chaos, and became Ashera, the Goddess of Order." Micaiah started again. "Many called Yune a dark god."

"Why?" Hana asked the Priestess of Dawn.

"When Tellius was young, the disputes of the Laguz and Beorc made Yune angry. She was stillyoung and naive, and as an extensions of her feeling she tried to flood the world."

"I thought you say that Ashunera was the one who flooded the world, right?"

"Yes, I did, but Yune tried to do it again." Micaiah continued. "When Ashera set out to defeat Yune, she gathered her strongest warriors and bestowed on them some of her power. This was called the Goddess's Blessing…"

"Who were the warriors?"

"They were Dheginsea, the Black Dragon King, Soan, the Lion Warrior, who became the second king of Gallia, and Altina."

"Altina was my sister and I ancestor." Sanaki added. "She was the founder and leader of Begnion and produced the first Branded."

"She empowered the dual swords of the Beorc swords-woman, Altina and the others. Together, they were able to defeat Yune and sealed her into Leharn's Medallion, where Yune slept for many years." Micaiah finished. "That is the real history of Tellius."

"Wow!" Hana exclamied. "That was one heck of a story!"

"Glad you like it." Ike smiled at her.

"Where's Yune now?" Li-en questioned Micaiah.

"I-I don't know."

"Oh."

"But…I do know she's okay!" Micaiah exclaimed, happily. "I do wish to see her once more."

"Hey, Kurth, didn't you say you're a Black Dragon?" Hana called over to the Dragon Prince, who was talking to Ena and Nasir further up. The Dragon Prince stop and walk over to her.

"Yes. My father was one of the three heroes." He replied.

"You must be proud of your father."

"I am."

"I wish I know where my father is." Hana sighed, sadly. "I haven't seen him in two years."

"I thought you say you lived in Daein where your father works?"

"He did, but we went on some mission and I haven't seen him since!"

"Doesn't he write?"

"He did a few months ago, but the letters suddenly stopped."

"Least your father is alive, my father is dead." Kurthnaga whispered, sadly.

"Kurth…"

"Ah! Never mind, don't worry about me." Kurth said, quickly. Hana nodded and then she lean close to his ear.

"Hey, Kurth, did your sister tell Soren yet?"

"No."

"When is she?"

"I don't know. It's up to Almedha to tell Soren."

"Why can't you do it?!"

"I promise not to interfere, so I can't tell Soren."

"But you have to!"

"Tell me what?" Soren inquired, appearing behind the Dragon Prince, causing them to jump.

"Soren!"

"Would you like to tell me why are you speaking of me?" the Wind Mage asked.

"Uh…" they started. Hana's gaze shift to her sister and back to Soren. She gave her the _'Stop-Soren-from-finding-out'_look. Sensing what her sister want her to do, Li-en got off of her Epona and grab Soren's arm, pulling him to the in front of them.

"C'mon, let's talk!"

"Li-en! Wait!"

As soon Li-en pull Soren away from the, Hana and Kurthnaga both sighed in relief and smiled at each other. They started to laugh because Soren almost found out and they were so nervous. They started to talk to one another after that. They haven't talk to one another this much since they first met.

Ena and Nasir look over their shoulders to see them laughing and talking, happily. The Dragons look at each other and nodded, thinking this might be a good thing for Kurthnaga.

Above in the sky, Prince Reyson was watching Li-en talk with Soren. There was a certain pang in his chest…He wasn't jealous…Was he? Naesala notice this and look back and forth between the young girl and the Heron Prince. He smirk and flew over to him.

"You must be seething with rage right now, huh, Reyson?" The Raven King grinned as Reyson glares at him. "But you won't do it, since you are a Heron, right? Why won't you tear that kid into shreds."

The White Prince flew past him and answered, "So I won't lose my dear girl."

"Hmph."

"Why do you feel the need to do that, Naesala?" Tibarn asked, flying next to him. "Don't get on Reyson's nerves or he really might do something to you."

"Don't tell me you're concern about me, Tibarn?"

"Ha! Of course not, I'm only concern of Reyson getting hurt!" Tibarn spat out. "Don't forget, I'm still mad when you sold Reyson to that disgusting beorc, Oilver and the time when you betrayed the Laguz Alliance."

"You're still mad?"

"Yes and the only reason I won't scratch me talons over your face is because I don't want to upset Leanne! I have my eyes on you, Naesala!" The Hawk King warned him, flying to Reyson. Janaff and Ulki heard the whole conversation and they look at each other.

"Hey, Ulki, you don't really think His Majesty will actually kill that crow, do you?" Janaff asked his friend.

"King Tibarn is very strong-headed, he'll probably do it without a doubt." He replied.

"But if does that, Princess Leanne will get upset."

"Yes, I know."

"Hey, Ulki, can you hear what His Majesty and the White Prince are talking about?"

"Yes."

"What are they saying?"

"I don't think we should eavesdrop on them."

"Oh, c'mon, Ulki, what could happen with a little risk?"

"The fact that King Tibarn will kill us."

"Oh, yeah. But still!"

"Fine, they're talking about Miss Li-en."

"Really? Why her? She's just a Beorc girl."

"A kind one, but she's hidng something."

"What do you mean, Ulki?"

"When I was talking to her before we reach the Castle, she was shuttering a lot."

"So?"

"Do you remember the time when General Ike's sister ask him if he knows something of those twins?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He was lying to her. When people lie, there's a physical reaction to their breathing and heartbeat patterns. I can hear it."

"Uh-huh. Should we butt in?"

"I think not."

"Well, I will!"

"Why?"

"Because it's fun."

"If you going to butt in the girls' affairs, then I have to join you." Ulki sighed in dismay. "Everytime you're up to something, I will likely get dragged into it."

"Like when!?"

"Like the time back in Phoenicis when you were spying on King Tibarn when he was talking to King Naesala and when he saw you, he saw me!"

"I was curious!"

"Curiosity can get the better of you."

"No it won't!"

"Yes it will!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Reyson asked, flying towards them.

"Nothing!" both Hawks exclaimed, flying away.

"Huh?"

Tibarn laughed at his two men. "Let them be, Reyson. You know them, always getting on each other's nerves."

"That doesn't surprise me. They grew up together along with you."

"Now back on the beorc gir-I mean Lotus Maiden, you like her, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Reyson…"

"Fine, yes."

"You're too stubborn, Reyson, like us Hawk Laguzs."

"Look who's talking."

"Ya know, for a moment, I thought you're going to punch Naesala in the face."

"If I did that, not only I would make Leanne sad, but I will break my bones."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Anyway, why do you asked me about Miss Li-en?"

"I know you like her, Reyson, do you want her to be your mate?"

"…"

"Well, I see you later." The Hawk King said, flying further away. Reyson nodded as he turn his attention to the raven-haired boy and the young girl talking together and he frown.

**_Two Days Later…_**

Ike and company reach Begnion's capital, Sienne, after two days of travel. There was no sign of the Daein Rebels during the whole trip, knowing Elincia must have kept them at bay for a while. The White Prince continues to watch Soren and Li-en during the trip and felt a pang in his chest. Watching talk made him slightly mad and he wanted Li-en to talk to him. They haven't spoken since the Ball at Crimea.

Sanaki also seem depressed going back to her home for some reason. This makes Sigrun and Tanith worried about their Empress, not knowing what troubles her. However, Micaiah knows what troubles her little sister. Sanaki was thinking of him again. Sephiran, Duke of Persis, and a father figure to Empress Sanaki before she knew about his betrayal to her during the war. She miss him with all her heart and wish what he told her back in the Tower of Guidance was a lie. Even now, she still wishes to see Sephiran just one more time.

"Sephiran…Why…?" Sanaki thought as she and the others made their ways inside the Begnion Empire. She shook her head, trying to clear him from her head.

"Empress Sanaki?" Sigrun questioned.

"Huh? What? Oh, yes, Sigrun?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been awfully quiet during the trip here, Empress." Tanith told her.

"I just have many things on my mind."

"Hey, Empress Sanaki?" Ike called her from behind.

"Yes?"

"What ever happened to that Senator we saw back at Crimea?"

"You mean Senator Seraphic?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. He mysteriously disappeared during the whole battle at the Ball."

"I see…"

"I wonder if Elincia is okay." Li-en whispered. "I haven't heard much from her since we left."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's okay." Ike assured her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Were you and Hana treated badly as Soren when you were young?"

"Um…No and yes. We got the same treatment most Branded have when Laguzs and Beorcs see them. Even though the villagers never found out about us, my brother and several Laguzs I encounter knew we were Branded. But during that time…"

"Yes?"

"Me and my sister was wrapped in sweet, gentle music."

"Heron Galdr, perhaps?"

"Yes, but more importantly than the song itself, we were never alone. There was always someone, singing to comfort us."

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"You were very close to your mother, weren't you? Both you and your sister."

"Yes, we were. But…"

"But what?"

"My mother was hiding something else from us."

"What?"

"My sister told me that Tibarn knew every Bird Laguz in th Bird Tribe, but he had never heard a Laguz called Lycoris."

"Lyco…Was that your mother's name?"

"Yes, it was."

"So what? She might have changed her name. Some people do that all the time."

"Yes, but why did she do it?"

"That's a good question."

"Hmm…"

"Everyone, I'll be in my room. Sigrun and Tanith, tend to our guests." Sanaki ordered, walking away from them and into a room with double doors.

"At once, Empress." They obeyed. "Everyone follow us…"

**_Sanaki's Room…_**

The young Empress land on her bed with her face in her pillow. No matter how hard she tried, she can't erase Sephiran from her mind. His words echos through her mind what he said to her that day.

_"To fullfill my ambition of destroying all beings, I had to use you…I had to betray you…"_

Sanaki sat up of her bed and shook her head.

_"Don't tell me that! It's just too…How **could** you!?"_ she thought, sadly and angrily.

**_Flashback…(Tower of Guidance)_**

_"…Sephiran…Everything you've ever told me, every time you held a hand to me, every time you smiled…They were all lies?…You're the most appalling fraud I've ever known!" Sanaki snapped at him._

_"No, Lady Sanaki…I've actually lied to you very little. What I have done is hold things back. I've also twisted the truth from time to time…But I have only told you one blatant falsehood. That lie has wieghed heavily on me. It makes me hate myself sometimes."_

_"Sephiran…"_

_"I'll always care deeply for you, my little Empress Sanaki…You are my sun and my moon. I never wished to harm you. Please…You must undertsand…"_

_"No! Sephiran, no!" Sanaki cried._

**_Flashback End…_**

Tears roll down Sanaki's face and onto the bed. She quietly cry to herself so no one can hear her.

_"Why'd I ever meet him? If I know it was going to hurt this much…I wish I'd never lay eyes on him! But I want to see him…I want to Sephiran once more…"_

"Wahhhh!!! Uahhhh!! Uahhhahhh! Wahhhhahhhh!!!" Sanaki cried into her pillow as her voice muffles in it. She wimpers as she stop her crying and wipe her tears away. "…Sephiran…It's clear now…I'm in l-…"

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it?" the crying Empress asked from the door.

"Empress Sanaki, may I come in?" Sigrun's voice asked from behind the door.

"No."

"Empress, are you all right?"

"No…"

"Please, let me in."

"Fine. Enter."

Sigrun open the door slightly to see Sanaki sitting on her bed with her hair covering her face. Her salty tears fill the air in her room, telling the Hoyal Commander that her Empress was crying. Cautiously, Sigrun approach her Empress and wrap her arm around her and lifting her Empress's chin to see her face.

"You're face is puffy and red. Empress Sanaki, were you…Crying?"

Sanaki nodded as more tears fell from her face.

"Shh…Shh…It's okay, Empress Sanaki, it's going to be okay." Sigrun soothed her.

**An Hour Later…**

"I sent everyone to their rooms, but the General Ike and the others disobey and went into Begnion." Tanith reported to Sigrun. "How's Empress Sanaki?"

"She's asleep. I tried asking her what's wrong, but she didn't say a word." Sigrun sighed, sadly. "I approached Empress Sanaki cautiously…Because I felt that girl in front of me would to pieces otherwise."

"I see…I wish I could've done something for Her Majesty."

"There was nothing we could do…"

"I know…Oh, Duke Oilver is here to see Empress Sanaki." Tantih said.

"Here? Now? Why?" Sigrun inquired, worriedly.

"Apparently, news travel fast around Begnion. He heard that the Herons are here, all three siblings."

"What information you got on him."

"Here it is." Tanith replied, holding her hand up to see a file in it. She open the file and started reading out loud. "Oilver, otherwise known as Duke Tanas, was believed to have been killed three years ago for crimes against the state. He was deeply involved in Laguz slavery and was defeated by the Greil Mercenaries. It was discovered during the war against the Goddess Ashera, that he was rescued by the Senate. He then lived in secrecy at his mansion in the dukedom of Tanas. He is a researcher and self-proclaimed protector of beauty."

"I thought Empress Sanaki dealt with him already."

"Or so we heard. Apparently, the Senate convinced Her Highness to let Duke Oilver lived under his home under surveillance with the Holy Knights. That ended a week ago and he was free."

"What does we want?"

"He claims that he wish to speak with Prince Reyson and apologize for holding him as his property, but my mind tell me he's here for something else."

"But Empress Sanaki is in no mood to see anyone."

"What should we do, then? Keep him at bay?"

"No, that will only cause trouble. I want things be peaceful while we here for Begnion. If word goes out that Miss Hana and Miss Li-en is here, then we're going have the Senate beathing down our necks…He have to tell him that Prince Reyson is out. For the sake of Begnion and more importantly…Empress Sanaki's sake…"

Tantih nodded and went out of the room as Sigrun sighed. Unknown to both, Sanaki heard every word.

**_In Begnion Town…_**

"Wow, this place is sure busy." Mia stated, walking around the town with the others.

"I hope they have a Herbal Shop that I can buy supplies." Rhys said, looking around the busy streets.

"You can go where ever you like, just don't cause trouble." Ike yawned. "I'm going to take a nap somewhere."

"You sound like Haar." Jill chuckled at him.

"Whatever."

"So, we can go where ever we want?" Ranulf asked.

"Yeah." Ike repiled.

As soon as everyone heard they're going to the town, Hana and Li-en and the Laguzs all had to wear cloaks to cover their faces from the town's people. One sight of Laguzs or the twins and things will get a bit out of hands.

"I hate this place." Tormod mumbled.

"Really? Why?" Li-en inquired.

"You mean you don't know!?" Vika questioned her.

"No."

"Begnion's nobles secretly enslave Laguzs when that is against the laws to do."

"Really?"

"Really, that's why me, Muarim, and Vika called ourselves The Laguz Emancipation Army. As the name suggests, our goal is to free all Laguzs from slavery from their Beorc slavery!" Tormod declared, proudly.

"The Laguz Emancipation Army?" Hana asked him.

"Yep, make sure you don't wear it out."

"Uh-huh. But why do you do it, kid?"

"I do it because I want to help them. Muarim and Vika do it to help them, too, because they were once slaves themselves."

"Really? I didn't know." Li-en muttered, sadly.

"Hey, hey! You aren't going to cry, are you!? I hate it when girls cry!" Tormod panicked.

"Don't worry, Boss, I'm sure she's okay." Vika told him, dryly.

"That's just awful!" Li-en exclaimed. "Tormod, if you let me and my sister, we want to help."

"Really?"

"Really, kid.' Hana smiled. "Just like you, we knew a Laguz and we want to help other Laguzs as well."

"That's great! We need all the help we can get!" Tormod grinned.

"We would be very grateful if you were to help us." Muarim smiled at them.

"We'll do the best we can."

"Sweet! We can get some works done while we're here." Tormod said.

"Psst…Miss Li-en." Reyson whispered over her shoulders.

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Grabbing her arm, Reyson secretly pull Li-en into an ally. No one saw, but Janaff and Hana, who just glances at him and let him be with her sister.

"Reyson, why are we-Mmph!" Li-en exclaimed as the White Prince cover her mouth.

"Shh! This way!" he whispered, letting his hand off her mouth and lead her to the Tower of Guidance.

"Your Highness, the White Prince is slipping pass us." Janaff muttered to the Hawk King. "What should we do?"

"Follow them and watch them carefully." Tibarn commanded. "Make sure they don't into trouble."

"Yes, Your Highness." Ulki obeyed and he and Janaff slip pass the others and follow the pair.

**_Tower of Guidance…_**

"Oh, wow!! This place is so amazing!" Li-en smiled, spinning around the top floor on the Tower and look outside of one it's opening to see Begnion. "What a beautiful sight!"

"I'm glad you like it." Reyson smiled at her. "Sorry, I dragged you out here. I wanted to talk to you, alone."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. Miss Li-en…About what happened back at the Ball, I apologize if I'd you're your feelings. I didn't mean to…"

"Reyson, it's okay." Li-en interrupted him. "The distance between us is great, I understand that."

"Is that why you're with that beorc boy all the time?"

"Beorc boy? You mean Soren?"

"Yes."

"Reyson…Is not like that…I…Soren wants me to be safe…"

"Are you a couple?"

"I don't know…I want…I just want…"

"What do you **really **want, Miss Li-en?" Reyson asked, lifting her chin, making their eyes meet.

"I just want someone to stay with me…To not push me away…" Li-en whispered as little tears form in her eyes. "…That's why…Soren and me…And you…"

"What make you think I'll push you away?"

"At the Ball…You heard it, too…People keep saying terrible things…They find me disgusting along with my sister…I fear that you'll get tired or it and then you'll get tired of me…Soren…Help me when I was down. I don't know what we are, but I think Soren l-…"

"Does it really matter what anymore else think?" the White Prince interrupted her, gently.

"N-No…I guess not…"

"Then, tell me how you really feel…" Reyson whispered as their lips came closer and closer together…

"There they are!" a voice shouted. The pair turn around to see Daein Rebels and many other men standing there with their weapons in hand. Behind them was a fat, old, bald, man standing there with a evil smile on his face. Reyson's green eyes widen as he saw Oilver standing there. He look at the men that was standing with the Daein Rebels.

"Daein Rebels!?" Li-en gasped.

"Along with Laguz collectors!?" Reyson hissed.

"Laguz collectors?"

"They're the one who capture Laguzs and sell them to slaves owners! That man behind them is one of them! He must be after me again!"

"Again?!"

"He used to hold me captive, but I was saved."

"Then, what are the Rebels doing here!? How did they found out I was here!?"

"Doesn't matter! We have to get out of here!"

"But how!?"

"Soldiers! Get them!" Oilver demanded. "Make sure the Heron is harm! Do whatever you want to the girl!"

"Understood!" the Rebels and the Laguz collectors nodded, walking forward to them. "Come with us!"

"NO!" Li-en cried, taking a Tome and she started to chant. _"I call forth the power of the wind, I command thy to gather thou power and strike those in this tower!"_

A larger gust of wind form in Li-en's hand and it created a huge blast, blowing all of the soilders away. Anyone that was close in the area could see wind blowing out of the tower.

**With Ike and Company…**

"Soren! Look up there!" Ike yelled, pointing to the Tower of Guidance. A huge gust of wind was blowing out of the tower, drawing the people of Begnion attentions.

"That spell…!" Hana gasped.

"Li-en!" Soren shouted, running towards the tower as the others follow.

**_Tower of Guidance…_**

As soon as Li-en was finish casting the spell, all the soldiers were lying on the grounds while Oilver was yelling at them to get up.

"That won't stop them for long." Reyson told her, looking outisde of the opening leading out of the tower. "Miss Li-en, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?!" he repeated, extending a hand to her.

"Y-Yes." She repiled, taking his hand and Reyson pull her into his chest.

"Hang on!" he ordered, flying out of the window and into the sky. A bow archer Rebel got from the floor and aim his bow at them, but when he fired Oilver came over and knock it out of his hand, making the arrow fly crooked and hit Reyson's right wing and it was stuck in it.

"No, you fool! The Heron mustn't be harm!' Oilver snapped as he watch Reyson fell down in the sky, heading towards the streets.

"Reyson!" Li-en cried as they continue to fall. "Reyson! Please, be okay! We're going to crash!"

"White Prince!" they heard two voices called. Li-en look over Reyson's shoulders and she saw Janaff and Ulki flying over to them. Flapping their wings faster, Janaff manage to catch Li-en and Ulki got Reyson before they hit the ground.

"Janaff!" Li-en cried in joy and she hug the Hawk Laguz. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Glad to see you, too." He smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but how did you…?" Li-en inquired, but then she realize something. "Oh, did Tibarn ordered you to come and protect Reyson?"

"Ah!! Shh! Keep quiet! Prince Reyson hates it when we follow him." Janaff told her. "Please act like I'm here to help only you!"

"Uh…Okay." She nodded as the Hawk Laguz land of the ground and place her gently on it.

"White Prince, are you okay?" Ulki asked the wounded Heron as they they land next to the young girl and his hawk friend. Li-en rush over Reyson and carefully pull the arrow out of his wing. The Heron flinch at the pain.

"Reyson…"

"Don't worry, Miss Li-en." The Prince smiled, weakly. He try to stand up, but he fell back down "It's just a…Ugh!"

"Reyson! Stay down!"

"There they are!" exclaimed a voice.

Li-en turn around to see the Daein Rebels and Oilver standing there in the middle of the street. How did they catch up with them so fast?

"Now, take the Heron!" Oilver commanded.

"Yes, Sir!" the Rebels nodded and approach the young girl and the Laguzs. But before they could touch them, a chilly voice was heard.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone turn around to see Empress Sanaki with the Holy Knights at her side. Ike and the others arrive just in time to see the cold look on the Empress's face. With the wave of her hand, Sanaki spoke.

"Clear the streets..."

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was boring! I wanted to put the Tellius history in here. Sorry about the long wait! Bye Bye, everyone!!_


	11. Memories

Hey, everyone! I would like that say '_Thank you'_ to those who review for my story. Thank you very much for those who said those nice things. And don't worry, I know the last chapter was boring. You don't have to lie. It's fine. Anyway, let's start, guys!

**Chapter 11: Memories**

Empress Sanaki sat on her throne at the Empire as she stare down at the Duke of Tanas, Oilver. Her Holy Knights stood by her side, watching as Oilver try to explain himself for what happened early today. Ike and company sat by the wall as Li-en watch Micaiah use her magic, Sacrifice, to heal the Heron Prince's wound.

"…S-So you see, Your Highness, I never wish harm upon the Heron Prince. I was merely trying to…Um…Keep him at bay so I can apologize for my actions from long ago." Oilver explained, nervously. "Surely, you must understand that the Heron Prince must still be bitter from our last encounter that he'll ran before I could apologize."

"Yeah, right!" Hana exclaimed from the wall. "Looks to me that you were going to capture Reyson and then turn me and my sister in to the Daein Rebels!"

"Miss Hana," Sanaki spoken, coldly. "I must ask you to remain as you were. I shall handle this."

"Hmph, fine." The girl scoffed.

"Good." The Empress nodded and then turn to the Duke. "Sir Oilver, though you claim that you did not wish harm upon Prince Reyson, from what I observe, it hardly seem likely. Care to explain why you were using unnecessary force and why you were with Daein Rebels?"

"Ah, yes, of course. You see, Your Majesty, a kind man I'd met told him that the Herons Siblings had arrive in Begnoin. When I was about to leave he told me to take the Rebels with me. He said that if I see two young girls with brown hair and purple eyes, I was to bring them to him."

"I see…" Sanaki said, thoughtfully. "May I ask who was the man?"

"I'm afraid I have no clue, Milady. The man I spoke with was cover in fine armor and his helmet was on his face." Oilver replied.

"I see. Nevertheless, I cannot forgive you for what you display in town today. A punishment is require." Sanaki stated.

"Now you're talking." Tibarn smirked. "I always wanted to scatch my talons over his face! What you did to Reyson is unforgivable! I should kill you where you stand!"

"Hold on, Hawk King." The Empress told him. "Though what he did was wrong, I cannot let a Laguz harm this man."

"Why not, child?" Tibarn asked, angrily.

"Because, think of what might happen if you killed him. Not only it will cause trouble for Begnoin to know that one of its wealthy people is killed, but by a Laguz. It will cause another war between Begnoin and Phoenicis." Sanaki answered, wisely. "Well?

"Fine, have it your way." Tibarn snorted.

"Thank you, and Hawk King? I told you this once before; Don't ever call me 'child' again." Sanaki frowned at him. She turn to the Duke of Tanas once more as she stood up from her throne. "You are dismissed Duke Oilver, but heed me; I will have my Holy Knights keep a eye on you."

With one more cold stare, Sanaki turn around and head back to her room, but when she came to the door, she stop and look over her shoulder at the Duke.

"I almost forgotten, Duke of Tanas. When you spoke to the man with the Daein Rebels, did he tell you why he wanted the girls?" the Empress inquired him.

Oilver shook his head. "No, my Lady. But I would like to know. What did they do?

"Ugh! I DON'T KNOW!!" Hana screamed with the top of her lungs. "I mean seriously! What's _with_ you people!? Here how this works; First I commit a crime, and _**THEN** _you can blame me for it!"

"Hana, calm yourself." Ike ordered her.

"Whatever. Hey, Sanaki, do you have any books on the Heron Tribe?" Hana asked her, rudely.

The Begnoin Empress sigh at the older girl's lack of etiquette. "Yes, I do. You may have access to it. Commander Sigrun, please show them the way."

"Your wish is my command, Your Highness." Sigrun bowed at her. "Please, leave everything to me and Dupty Commander Tanith."

Sanaki said nothing, but quietly enter back into her room ans shut the door close. Tanith escort Oilver out of the Empire while Sigrun lead Hana and her sister Li-en with the other following behind to the Library in the East corner of the palace. She halt in front of a door and took out a key from her pockets.

"This is a private library that is only access to Empress Sanaki and the leader of the Holy Knights. You may search as much as you like, but please, don't break anything." Sigrun told them as she turn the key in the door and it open with a loud groan. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

The Holy Knight bow to them and left, closing the Library's door behind her. Hana's eyes widen as she saw the enormous Library. Thousands and thousands of books were sack on large book cases. A large table stood in the center of the Library with other books toppling on it. Hana walk closer to the table and pick up of the the books.

"Let's see…'_History of Begnoin'_…Hmm, not interested." she yawned, throwing the book aside. Hana walk over to on the book cases and start scanning though it.

"Hana, what exactly are you looking for?" Ike asked her.

"The books of the Heron Tribe. I need to find out something about my moth-…I mean my friend who's a Laguz." Hana covered, quickly. She just remember that besides Ike, Soren, and Stefan know that they're Branded while the others just know that the their mother was their friend they spoke of. "Look, are you going to help or what?"

"Fine, fine." Ike sighed, walking over to another book case. Li-en was about to go, too, but she remember something and she turn to Reyson, Janaff, and Ulki.

"Um…Reyson, I'm sorry about your wing." Li-en apologized. "It was my fault you got hurt."

"Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine thanks to Lady Micaiah's magic." Reyson replied to her, kindly. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I was the one who dragged out to the Tower of Guidance."

"But I was the who you try to protect and in return you got hurt…" she whispered.

"Don't blame yourself. It was…Um, what do you Beorcs call it…Bad luck? So, don't worry and keep smiling." The Heron Prince smiled at her.

A smile appaear on the young girl face and she nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Much better."

"Janaff, Ulki," Li-en begin, turning to the Hawks Laguzs. "Thank you for saving me and Reyson today. I'm in your debt."

"It was no problem." Janaff grinned at her. "We were just happy we got to you and the White Prince in time."

"You owe us nothing, Lotus Maiden." Ulki said, closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. "Don't let it trouble you."

"Still, I have to find a better way to thank you…" Li-en replied, thoughtfully. She place a hand on under her chin as she thought for a moment. "Ah, I know."

Walking closer to the Laguzs, she gently place a kiss on both their foreheads, causing the Bird Laguzs to blush.

"Thank you very much for saving me today." She smiled at them, sweetly. She bow to them and ran over to the book cases to her sister. "Find anything yet?"

"No." her sister answered, shaking her head. She ran her index finger along the books until she stop at a certain one. "Aha!"

"Found something, Sister?"

"Yeah, look." She smiled, showing her sister a white book with golden lines. "This book's title says _'History of the Heron Tribe'_. This must have a list of all the Heron Tribe."

"Yeah, but I wonder who wrote it." Li-en pondered.

"It was written by Sephiran." A voice answered from the door way. Everyone turn around to see Sanaki standing there with a sad expression on her face. "That isn't a book you're holding. It's a diary written by Sephiran."

"Or better known as Leharn, the thousand years old Heron." Ike added.

Sanaki nodded as she started to walk over to them. "I found it a while ago when I was reading in the Library. I thought Sephiran musn't hiden it in here. You never told me your friend was a member of the Heron Tribe."

"Sorry, but I didn't know it was important to you. Who's Sephiran?" Hana inquired her. "And who's Leharn? I'm a little confused."

"Sephiran and Leharn are the same people. Sephir-I mean Leharn changed his name to Sephiran a long time ago. He was a part of the Heron Tribe and with my ancestor, Altina, produced the first Branded."

"There's more to him, isn't there?" Hana asked her.

"Yes, you are wise." Sanaki let out a small smile, but her face turn cold as small tears form in her beautiful eyes. "After the Serenes Massacre, Leharn thought only Beorc and Laguz deserve to die. He was a father figure to me…During the war against Goddess Ashera, he told me his plan and went to carry it out…But…He was defeated by Ike and the others and now…He's…Dead…"

"That's…Horrible…I'm sorry, Sanaki." Li-en whispered.

Micaiah walk forward and kneel down to her little sister's height. Using her thumb, she wipe away her sister's tears and hug her, tenderly.

"Please, don't cry, my dear little sister." Micaiah soothed her, running her fingers through Sanaki's hair. "It's all right, it's all right now."

"Micaiah…She'll make a good mother one day." Hana smiled, folding her eyes and closing her eyes. "Though she is not the real heir to the Daein's throne, she is a kind ruler…And a sister."

"It reminds me how Mother used to hold us." Li-en muttered, sadly. "You know…Before she die-…I mean passed away…"

Pushing away from her sister, Sanaki wipe the rest of her tears off her face and made a stern expression. She walk forward to Hana and grab the book from her and start flipping the pages in the book.

"This is no time for tears. I'm fine, so don't worry. Now about your friend, what's his name?" Sanaki questioned her.

"First, my friend is girl and second, her name's Lycoris." Hana responded.

"Let's see here…No…No…Wrong one…Nope…" Sanaki mumbled, flipping through the book. "There's nothing here about a girl named Lycoris. It mention other Heron girls, but none with that name."

"What? Are you sure?" Li-en asked, looking over the Empress's shoulder. "Maybe you missed it or maybe there's a nickname that's short for Lycoris. Maybe Lyco or something."

Sanaki shook her head. "I'm sorry, none…"

"That can't be!" Li-en exclaimed. "I was sure Mo-…I mean our friend was part of the Heron Tribe…This can't be…"

Sanaki hang her head in disappointment, but then her head shot up. Thinking thoughtfully, she grab the older girl's shoulders and shook her.

"Miss Li-en, please think. Are you sure that your friend's name was Lycoris?" the Empress inquired.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded, slowly.

"Are you sure she didn't changed her name?"

"What? Well, me and my sister thought so as well…But why would…?"

"I understand now." Ike declared. "You thought if Leharn changed his name, Hana and Li-en's mo-…I mean friend mustn't done the same."

"Exactly."

"Yeah, even though you'd figured it out, how's that suppose to help us?" Hana inquired, unfolding her arms from her chest. "We don't know my Mo-…I mean, my friend's real name is."

"Well, let's think for a minute. Sometimes names have a certain meaning that relates to oneself or another, correct?" Sanaki said. "For example, Miss Hana's name means flower and your name, Miss Li-en, means lotus flower, right? It's because your mother once own a flower shop that she name you after flowers. What does Lyrcoris means?"

"Sorrowful memories." Li-en answered, quietly. "It fits her…"

"I see…Now, was there any kind of flowers that she was always around?" the Begnoin Empress questioned. "Think back into your memories. Was there a certain flower she was around?"

"Hmm…Think back…Back to my memories…" Hana mumbled to herself. "There was certain ones she was always around."

"Name them all. I shall write it down." Soren told her, sitting down at the table. He pull out a scroll and brought out a pen.

"Soren…" Li-en muttered.

"There's the flower Lisianthus which means '_hope', 'wish',_ or _'aspiration'_." Hana said. "There's the flower, Kikyo which means _'Unchanging Love'_. Oh, and there was a flower that means the opposite to my mo-…I mean, my friend's name. It was a flower called Nerine which means _'Happy memories'_."

"Is that all?" Soren asked.

"I think so…"

"Sister, wait…" Li-en muttered. "There is one more…"

"There is? What is it?" her elder sister inquired her.

"Do…Do you remember that time when we was 13 and we were finally old enough to help out in the Flower Shop and when Mo-…I mean, our friend went in the back room? Didn't we see a single flower in a vase in that room? It was white and it was in the shade, right?"

"Let me think…" Hana repiled. "…Yeah there was. When we were little she brought us to the woods to find it. What's it called again?"

**_Flashback…_**

_A young 8 years old Hana and Li-en ran barefooted across the forest happily with their mother following behind them, smiling. They stop at a lake and sat down at the edge, putting their feet down in the water. Young Hana looks around to see many trees reaching into the sky, preventing sunlight to reach here._

_"Mama, why are we here again?"she asked. "This place is awfully gloomily."_

_"I'm here to pick a special flower."Lycoris replied._

_"Are you sure that we're at the right place? It doesn't look like a kind of place where flowers can grow, Mama."_

_"That's where you're wrong, my child." Lycoris giggled. "Even if the most darkest place lays the most beautiful flowers."_

_"Huh?" Young Hana inquired, confusedly. She look over to her younger sister, who just shrugged her shoulders. Looking back at her mother, she saw her walking to a a tree and she goes behind it. After a few minutes, she came back with a white flower in her hand._

_"Pretty!" Young Li-en exclaimed, running up to her mother with her sister following her. Lycoris smile softly at her daughters and kneel down to their heights._

_"My daughters, do you see this? This is called a Moon Flower."_

_"Moon Flower?" Young Li-en questioned her mother._

_"Yes, it's called that because of it's color and beauty. The flower is to be said as beautiful as the moon itself." Lycoris explained. "It grows best in the shade and if it's in the sunlight, it will wilt."_

_"So, that's why you brought us here!" Hana declared._

_"Yes. It's my most favorite flower."_

_"Why?" Young Li-en asked._

_"It reminds of the day I was born." her mother answered. "You see, when my parents was going to have me, I was early by a month. During that time, my father was walking in the woods with my mother when there was a full moon out where Moon flowers grow. That's when it happened. My mother was in labor for a while, but I 'd finally came out."_

_"Wow!" her daughters exclaimed. "Then what happened?"_

_"What else, silly? My parents named me." Lycoris smiled, standing up to her normal height. "Come. Let's us be on our way, my children."_

_"All right!" Young Hana nodded. She turn to her sister and she tap her and she started to run away. "Tag! You're it!"_

_"Huh!? Wait for me!" Young Li-en called to her sister, running to catch up. Lycoris smile and giggle a little as she ran after her daughters._

_"Even in the deepest darkness, there's always a little bit of light. And even in the brightest light, there's always a little bit of darkness." Lycoris whispered to herself. "What I'd said back there relates to this. You are my light, my daughters. You are my moon..."_

**_Flashback End…_**

"Moon…" Hana muttered, quietly. "Moon…That's it!"

"Hana, what is it?" Ike asked.

"Sister Li-en, I remember! I think I figure it out!" Hana stated, excitedly.

"Really?" Li-en inquired, eagerly.

"Yeah. When Mo-…I mean, our friend said that her parents gave birth to under a moon surrounded by Moon Flowers, do you think…"

"…That her parents might have named her after the moon!" Li-en finished.

"That's it!"

"The name for moon is…Yue."

"Yue…Give me that!" Hana ordered, taking the book away from Sanaki's hand. She flips through the pages, scaing her eyes along it until she stop. "Here it is! Yue!"

"Let me see!" her young sister said, taking the book and started to read it out loud. "Let's see…This was recorded years before the Heron Massacre…It says_… 'I am writing about a member of the Heron Tribe. Her name is Yue and I've watch her grow into a young, kind, and beautiful woman. She told me she had found a Beorc nearby our forest a month ago. She told me she was leaving with that Beorc. How sad to see one of my own people go, but…Somehow, she reminds me of myself when I fell in love with Alitna. I wish for her happiness, but I cannot promise her a happy life for I see a dark future for her.'_…The rest is cut off on this page."

"Let me see." Hana said, taking the book from her sister's hands. She flips through the pages once more and once she was done, she close it shut. "The rest never mention anything about our mo-…I mean friend. I did see the name Sephiran in the book so I think Sephiran continue to write in his dairy after all these years."

"There's one thing I still don't get; Why would Yue changed her name to Lycoris?" Ike inquired. "When someone changes their name means they're hiding something."

"You're right. Let me think for a minute, I want to plot a time line." Hana replied. "Let's see…According from history The Great Flood happened 600 years ago, so when did the Massacre happened?"

"The Serenes Massacre took place in the year 625." Reyson told her. "When the Begnoin Senate killed their Apostle, Misaha, and blamed it on the Heron Tribe. They set our forest on fire and it continue to burn for three days."

"Misaha was the previous Apostle to Sanaki before she knew about Micaiah. Soon after that, Sanaki was declared was the Apostle when she was…What, three? So, during that time our friend musn't kept something from us, but what?" Hana questioned. "Well, I'll figure out later. I have no use for this book anymore. Here, Sanaki, catch."

Hana threw the book to the Empress as something flew out of it and land on the floor. When Sanaki got the book, she walk and over to the thing that flew out. It was a sheet of paper. Picking it up, Sanaki look at it.

"What's this? A vial?" Sanaki asked.

"Empress, may I have a look?" Stefan inquired.

"You may." She replied, giving the piece of paper to the Branded. The green-haired sword man look at the picture that was on the paper. It was a picture of a small vial with something red inside of it. Almost like…Blood. His eyes widen when he realize what it is.

"Can this be…?" Stefan whispered, worriedly.

"Stefan, what is it?" Hana questioned him.

"It's nothing…"

"It's never nothing when it comes to you. What's the matter? Tell me!" Hana demanded.

"Tell me…Have you ever heard of something called the Blood Vials."

Hana made a confused look and she shook her head. "No."

"This is bad…"

"What is it? C'mon, spit it out!"

"Um…I think I know what is it." Kurthnaga spoke up.

"Tell me, Kurthnaga." Hana said.

Before the Dragon Prince could open his mouth there was a loud crash on the other side of the palace. Sigrun and Tanith ran through the door to the Library and ran to Sanaki.

"Empress Sanaki! We have a problem!" Tanith told her.

"What is it!?" Sanaki yelled.

"We're under attack!" Sigrun responded.

"By who?!"

"Feral Ones!"

"WHAT!?"

"What!?" Tormod shouted, running over the two Commanders. "That's impossible! The only one we know that have the power to do that is that creep, Izuka! But didn't Queen Elincia killed him?!"

"I'm not surprised." Volke stated calmly from the wall he was leaning on. "I once worked for that goon and I'm not surprised if he'd really did come back from the grave."

"How can you be so calm at a time like this!?!" Hana screamed.

"Anyway, I have a score to settle with him." Volke smirked under his mask. "If he is alive, then I can make sure he won't _ever_ come back."

"Not if I get to him first! I'll never forgive to what he did to Muarim! He's mine!" Tormod cried, taking out his Fire Tome and running out of the Library.

"Wait, Little One!" Muarim called after him. "Vika!"

"I know!" the Raven Laguz nodded. Both Laguzs let out a screech as the both transform into the beast and bird forms. They race out of the room and follow their boss.

"Muraim! Vika! Wait!" Micaiah called out to them. "Oh, no…C'mon, we have to go after them! Leonardo, Edward, Sothe, are you with me?"

"Always." Leonardo smiled, folding his arms.

"Duh! Of course!" Edward grinned, giving her a thumbs-up and a big smile.

"Stay close to me!" Sothe told her as he ran out of the room with his friends.

"Big Sis Micaiah!" Sanaki shouted, running after her.

"Empress Sanaki!" Sigrun and Tanith yelled, running after her. "Please! Wait!"

"Ugh…C'mon, everyone!" Ike ordered as the rest of them left. Li-en was about to follow after them, but she turn to see Stefan still looking at that picture.

"Stefan, let's go!" she exclaimed, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hurry!"

"Yes." he nodded as they both made their way to the other side of the palace.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Somewhere else in a far place sat a dark figure in a old, dusty, dark room, looking down on one of the Daein Rebels. The room as small and cold covered with spiderwebs in every corner of the room and the curtains covered the windows, preventing any light from entering.

"So, you couldn't get them?" asked the dark figure.

"No." the Rebel replied.

"I see…It wasn't very smart to hired that old fool, Oilver. I've sent Izuka in this place." The figure smiled, wickedly. "I wonder how long it will take until those twins' friends realize they are Branded. Have they find the Vials yet?"

"No."

"What!?" the figure yelled, standing up from the sofa it was sitting on. "What's taking so long!?"

"F-Forgive me, my Lord! The search is taking much longer than we expected." The Rebel explained in fear.

"Idiots! You know where it is, so what's taking so long!?" the figure demanded. "You are lucky that I'm not the Superior! But if the Superior was to hear about this…!"

"T-The door to where it's kept is locked! We can't go through it!"

"Must I do everything by myself!?" the figure screamed, pounding its hand on the wall. "Has that man arrive here yet!?"

"Yes, Commander!"

The dark figure let a evil smirk came across its lips. "Good. Bring him to me, now. Tell him I have a special mission for him."

"Yes, Sire." The Rebel nodded as he bowed to his commander and left the room. When the dark figure was alone, it walk over to the window, opening the curtains and stare at the bright sun.

"No matter how long they run from me, I will find those twin brats!" the dark figure snarled. "I'll do anything to get my hands on those Vials. I just hope the Superior keep her words. I wonder how those girls are going to react when they face their own flesh and blood…Hehehehe…"

* * *

_Shortest chapter ever! Yes! All right! Anyway, I wonder what that figure wants those Vials for and what's so important about them? Tee hee hee! We're getting closer to the dark parts in the story! Tee hee hee! Bye Bye, everyone!_


	12. Goldoa

Hey, everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Ah, Valentine's Day…The day of love and romance. A day for you to confess to your true love and give them a kiss...Speaking of kisses, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and for those who is wondering who the figure was and that man that person was talking about won't be reveal until later in this chapter.

Anyway, I would like to say _'Thank you' _to iChocoLove, Meta Zangetsu, FE Girl 1, Black Lotus Flower, chayaa-chan, and JamesRKS, but I have to wonder what ever happened to randomperson and alberto4395. To the chapter!

**Chapter 12: Goldoa**

As Ike and company race through the palace halls to catch up with Empress Sanaki and the others, they couldn't help, but wonder why would Izuka be here with Feral Ones. Feral Ones are Laguzs who have been transformed by the effects of a potion created by Izuka. They are able to remain in beast form for extended periods of time, but lose all sense of reasoning. In addition, their life span is greatly shortened.

Muarim and Vika desperately tried to catch up with their boss, Tormod. They could understand how he felt after Izuka tried to feed the exlixir to Muarim, but he was saved by Rafiel shortly before he lose control of his mind. After this incident, Tormod refuses to see face-to-face with Izuka again, but now he's back and Tormod was obviously set to get revenge for what Izuka done to his friend.

Tormod, Micaiah and her friends enter the other side of the palace. The whole room was falling apart from the ceiling to the wall. In the center of the room was a old, scary, dark hair man dressed in dark robes. Many Beast Laguzs as Feral Ones was all over the room, surrounding the man. One of the Beast Laguz spotted Micaiah and it jump at her, but before they could touch her, Edward stood in front and slash the Feral One across its stomach.

"Stay away from her!" he shouted, angrily. The young swordman turn to his friend. "Micaiah, are you okay?"

The Maiden of Dawn nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm okay…"

"Izuka!" Tormod yelled, furiously. "What's a scum like you doing here!? You've gotta lot of nerves to come here of all places!"

"Ah, yes. I remember you, child. You're was with that Laguz that time." Izuka smirked, turning his attention to Micaiah and he spoke in a mockery way. "Ah, the Maiden of Dawn. Radiant as always, I see."

"Shut your mouth!" Sothe snapped. "Don't you even dare say Micaiah's name!"

"Back off, Sothe!" the Fire Mage told him. "He's mine!"

Just as he said that Muarim, Vika, and Volke enter the room. Transforming back to their human state, Muarim and Vika ran over their leader.

"Boss!" Vika shouted.

"Little One, don't do this!" Muarim begged him.

"Why!? Why should I let him pay for what he's done to you and all those Laguzs who died in the war against the Goddess Ashera!?"

"Because you're not that kind of person, Boss!" Vika replied, grabbing the little Fire Mage by his shoulders.

"Don't stop me!" Tormod snapped, brushing Vika off and ready his Tome. "Fire!"

Fire started to encircle the Mage and it rises to the air and with a wave of Tormod's hand, it started to fly towards Izuka. The Summoner just stood there calmly, making the young Mage confused. As the fire was closing in, a Feral One jump in front on Izuka, protecting him from the attack and wounded itself. The Feral One fell to the ground as Tormod's eyes widen in shocked.

"It…Protected him? But why…?" he asked.

Volke came forward and took out his dagger. "You don't understand a thing, kid. After all, that creep did created Feral Ones. Now, those Feral Ones will do anything he desires."

"Oh, please!" Sothe spat out. "He didn't created anything! He just manipulating Laguzs by giving them that drug and use them for his own personal gain!"

"Please, Tormod, Volke, Sothe, let me take care of this!" Micaiah pleaded them, taking out her Light Tome. "_The light of life! Shine a ray upon my path and…_Strike my enemy!"

A flash of light came down out of nowhere and onto Izuka, but he swiftly move aside, dodging the attack. The roof to the palace was started to break again just as Sanaki, Ike, Hana, Li-en, and the others enter.

"Big Sis Micaiah!" the Empress called to her sister.

The Priestess of Dawn turns around to see her little sister and she frowned. Why did she come here? Looking up, Micaiah saw a piece of the roof was breaking and it fall down, heading to Sanaki. The Empress's eyes widen was she stare at the rumble of brick was about to hit her. Sigrun and Tanith stood there in despair, unable to do anything. The two Commanders shut their eyes as the brick was drawing closer and closer to their Empress.

"Sanaki!" Micaiah cried.

"I got you!" Naesala exclaimed. Thinking quick on his feet, the Raven King open his wings and flew to the Empress, grabbing her out of the way just in time before the rumble hit her and he slide across the floor. "You okay?"

"Yes." Sanaki replied, looking over at her sister. Sigrun and Tanith sighed in relief, happy that their Empress was saved. Micaiah sighed in relief as well and she turn to Leonardo.

"Leo, I'm sorry to ask you this, but…" she trailed off.

Leonardo shook his head and smile genuinely at her. "I know. You want me to look after your sister, right? I understand, I'll do it, Micaiah."

"Leo…Thank you." The Maiden of Dawn smiled at him.

"Edward, help Sothe protect Micaiah, okay?" Leonardo told him. "I'm counting on you."

"You got it!" Edward grinned, giving him his famous thumb-ups. "I'll protect her with my life!"

"Right." Leonardo nodded, running over to the Raven King and the Empress and kneeling down to Sanaki's height. "Please, come with me, Your Majesty."

"But I…" the Empress begin.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I promise Micaiah I'd keep you safe." Leonardo apologized, pulling her over behind a fallen pillar. "You'll be safe here."

"What about my sister?"

"Do not worry. Micaiah is stronger than you think, you and I both know she is." Leonardo assured her. "Besides, she got Edward and Sothe with her."

"Yes…I know, but I…"

"Empress Sanaki!" Sigrun and Tanith called, running over to her.

"Commander Sigrun, Commander Tanith..." Sanaki whispered as they kneel down at their Empress and hug her closely.

"We were so worried about you, Your Highness." Sigrun said. "That was reckless of you! Please, don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry…" Sanaki bowed her head.

"Your Highness, please don't bow your head at us. You're an Empress." Tanith told her. "We were just worried about you. We don't know what we'll do if ever lose you, Your Highness."

"Sigrun…Tanith…" Sanaki muttered, tearfully.

"Hey!" Hana shouted, taking out her sword, Raikiri. "You can cry later! We're in battle!"

"Soren, just who is this Izuka person?" Li-en asked him.

"He once worked for the Mad King, Ashnard, performing a variety of inhuman experiments on Laguzs. The most well known of these experiments was the drug that would warp Laguzs into being permanently bestial servants, known as the Feral Ones. Izuka was a twisted and eccentric man gifted in the dark arts. He was somewhat egotistical and loved to belittle those around him, and he was known for rambling on madly." Soren explained. "Be forewarned, Izuka wields the most powerful dark Tome, Balberith."

"Yeah, but what I wanna know is why he's here." Ike stated.

"I agree. He should be dealt with now before who knows what." Soren nodded, turning to Li-en. "I want you to stay here with your sister."

"O-Okay." She replied, watching Micaiah and Sothe walk forward to Izuka.

"Spill it, you creep! Why are you here!?" Sothe demanded.

"I've come for them!" Izuka answered, pointing to Hana and Li-en.

"Who sent you!?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"It is our concern when your messing with our friends!" Micaiah resorted.

"Ha ha ha! Do you pity them because they're the same as you?" Izuka laughed.

"The same…As me…?" Micaiah repeated, looking over at the twins. Hana and Li-en look at her with widen eyes and then they turn their heads away in shame, giving her a small nod. Sothe, Muarim, looked at them as well with a shocked look. Besides them, no one else knew Micaiah was a Branded herself.

"Micaiah…Is it true? Are they…?" Sothe inquired her.

"Yeah…" she responded. "They are…"

"What's going on, Ike? What're they talking about?" Mist asked her older brother.

"Mist, that isn't any of your business." Ike told her.

"Ha ha ha ha! So, they didn't tell, did they?" Izuka smirked. "Is this any way to tell your friends, little girls?"

"S-Shut up!" Hana cried, gripping her sword and running towards him, but Ranulf stood in front of her. "Get out of the way!"

"Hana, stop it!" the Cat Laguz ordered. "C'mon, this guy isn't worth it! And what's he talking about!?"

"Izuka! I'll ask again; Why are you here!?" Sothe demanded.

"Not only I came for those brats, but I came to retrieve information on the Blood Vials!"

"Impossible!" Kurthnaga shouted. "Those Vials are just a myth! No was ever laid eyes on them before!"

"Oh, but they are real. We've found the location of where they're hidden. The only problem is that we can't get the door to open." Izuka replied.

"Then you're wasting your time!" Sanaki yelled across the room. "There is absolutely no information on those Vials! I should know! I'd checked the whole Library!"

"What!?!"

"Empress Sanaki, Begnion is no longer a safe place here!" Ike called over to her. "We must leave!"

"I can't leave!" the Empress rejected.

"We have to get somewhere safe!"

"Where? Daein?" Jill suggested.

"No, that's too dangerous."

"No Beorc nations is no longer safe." King Caineghis said.

"What do you suggest, Uncle?" Skrimir inquired. "We take them to a Laguz nation?"

"Exactly."

"But where?" Reyson asked. "Gallia?"

"No, we can't do that." Ike replied. "Gallia is alliance with Crimea. If we go back to Gallia, it'll likely to affect Crimea in some way."

"Then what?" Tibarn questioned. "Phoenicis?"

"Hmm…No, we can't. Despite going to a place like Phoenicis, I'm pretty sure Beorcs will continue to hunt us down."

"Then what to you propose, Ike? Kilvas?" Tibarn snorted. "I'm not going to that place!"

"What we need a strong and impregnable Laguz nation. A nation that has the strongest of all Laguzs." Soren explained.

"Then you need to go to Goldoa." Almedha spoken, looking at Soren with sad eyes. "Dragons are the most powerful of all Laguzs. You'll be safe there."

"Lady Almedha is correct." the Wind Mage agreed. "Goldoa is the most safest place to go to. Prince Kurthnaga, will you allow us to use Goldoa as a safe place for a short time?"

"Of course." Kurthnaga smiled. "Nasir, Ena."

"As you wish, Your Highness." the Dragons nodded. With a loud roar, they transform into their dragon forms. Hana and Li-en's eyes widen when they saw how big the dragons are.

"Whoa…" Hana mumbled.

"Quickly! Get on!" Kurthnaga commanded. "Us dragons can carry at least five people on our backs."

"Haar and I will use our Wyverns." Jill said. "We can carry at least 3 people, including ourselves."

"Right, and the Bird Laguzs will carry the rest of us." Ike nodded. "Everyone, retreat!"

"Wait! What!?" Tormod yelled. "But what about Izuka!?"

"Sorry to do this to you , Boss, but this is for your own good." Vika apologized, crashing her hand on the back of the Fire Mage's neck and knocking him out. She gently scoop him in her arms and opening her wings. "Muarim, let's go! Get on my back!"

"Are you sure?" the Tiger Laguz asked her.

"Yes, I carry the both of you."

"All right." He replied, climbing on her back. Once everyone was with either on the dragons, Wyverns, or the Bird Laguzs, everyone flaps their wings and flew over Izuka. Once they close enough to a wall, Kurthnaga uses his Black Breath to make an opening through the wall and they flew from in the palace to the outdoors.

"Cowards! Come back here!" Izuka called, watching them fly through the sky and heading towards Goldoa.

_**Crimea…(Calill's Bar…)**_

"So, General Ike was here?" Calill asked Nephenee.

"Yup! That's right!" the country girl smiled. "General Ike was on an important mission and he had to get goin', so he told us to tell you that he's sorry for not vistin'."

"Well, he could've least come here for food while he was here." Calill complained. "How's Tormod?"

"Oh, the little Fire Mage that you trained? He's doin' just fine, Miss Calill."

"I see." The Fire Mage sighed, looking around her bar to see Marcia's brother, Makalov, who was drunk again, and Brom was having a friendly chat with her husband, Largo. Astrid and Marcia was talking something about her brother. Geoffrey and Lucia was also there eating. "Well, I hope General Ike will come back soon. How's Queen Elincia?"

"Not so good. The Senate was been on her back lately." Nepheene told her with a sad look. "I hope she's doin' all right."

"Don't go worrin', Nephenee." Brom assured. "There isn't a finer girl out there than Queen Elincia herself."

"Yeah, you're right, Brom." Nephenee smiled. "I didn't know what I was thinkin'."

The door to the bar suddenly open up as Calill's adopted, secretly Branded daughter, Amy, came skipping in with a letter in her hand.

"Amy, what do you have there?" Largo asked her.

"It's a letter just came from a girl in armor." Amy answered, walking over to Geoffrey and Lucia. "I was told to give this to General Geoffrey. Here."

"Thank you, Amy." the Paladin smiled, patting the girl's head and taking the letter. His eyes scan through it for a few minutes and he turn to his sister. "It's a letter from Begnion."

"What's going on?" Lucia inquired.

"It's a letter from one of the Holy Knights. It says that Begnion was attacked and Empress Sanaki and General Ike had to flee. They're asking Crimea to help search for her."

"We have to take this to Queen Elincia." Lucia stated, standing up from her seat.

"Yes." Geoffrey nodded, standing up his seat as well. Before they could walk out, Geoffrey felt something grab the back on his cape. He look down to see Amy. "What is it?"

"Before you go…I want to give you this." Amy replied, digging into her pockets of her clothes and pulling out a box in the shape of a hearts tied in a red ribbon. "Did you remember? It's Valatine's Day. I made this for you, General Geoffrey."

The Paladin smiled kindly at her and kneel down to her height level. "Thank you, Amy."

"I hope you like it, General Geoffrey." The child giggled.

"I'll see you later." Geoffrey smiled, giving her a kiss on her forehead and standing up. "Marcia, catch up with us when you're finish."

"All right!" Marcia replied, watching her commander and his sister leave the bar.

"How cute. Amy has a crush on General Geoffrey." Astrid sighed, dreamily. "I've completely forgotten it was Valatine's Day."

"You can daydream later, Astrid. We better get going." Marcia told her, standing up from her chair.

"I'll stand here under Sir Makalov feels better." The noble replied.

"All right." Marcia said, walking out of the bar.

**_Somewhere In The Sky…_**

"This is so cool!" Li-en exclaimed as the rushing wind blew through her hair.

"Well, I'm glad on of us is having fun!" her sister yelled, hanging onto Ike's back as they flew through the clouds. As soon as they was strong winds, Kurthnaga and the others started to fly faster and faster to reach Goldoa. Besides her and Li-en, Ike, Soren, Almedha, and Micaiah was on the Dragon Prince's back. Sothe thought it was safer if she rode with the Dragon Prince. "Kurthnaga, can't you slow down a little!?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't!" the Black Dragon responded. "We must reach Goldoa was fast as we can!"

"I understand that, but riding without a saddle on your back is terrifying!"

"My apologies!"

"That aside," Micaiah said, placing a hand on Li-en's shoulder. "…Is it true? Are you a Branded?"

"Took ya long enough to figure it out!" Hana grinned, looking over her shoulders. "We knew you were a Branded because Stefan told us. Please, keep it a secret."

"Don't worry, I will! But what are you?"

"Herons, just like you!" Li-en answered. "The friend we was talking about was actually our Mother! She was a Heron who'd left the Serenes Forest before the Massacre!"

"Why did she leave?"

"She met our Father."

"How?"

"It's a long story actually." Hana smirked. "Mother told us this when we were still kids.

**_Flashback…_**

_"Mama, I was wondering…" mumbled a 9 years old Hana as she mother tucked her into bed with her sister. "How did you and Father meet?"_

_"That's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway." Yue smiled. "It was when I was still young around the age of 18. I was wandering around the Serenes Forest when suddenly a dagger flew at me out of nowhere. It was a soldier from Daein, it was your Father."_

_"What? Why would he try and kill you?" Little Li-en inquired her Mother._

_"We didn't know each back then. He was sent to kill me, but lucky I had a knife at the time, so I threw it at him and it hit his stomach. I felt sorry for the poor man when I saw him collapse on the ground. So after he was conscious, I told him I was take care of him. For several weeks, I took care of him secretly, not wanting anyone to know." Yue went on. "After he was feeling better, he told me he wants to come with me."_

_"Why?" Little Li-en asked._

_"During that time he was recovering, I think we fell in love. I was still engaged to a Heron at that time, but I didn't want to marry him." Yue answered. "So, I accepted his offer and went with him, but I did told one person I was leaving."_

_"Who was that?"_

_"A wise Heron who lived for a thousand years." Yue smiled, patting her daughters' head. "Now go to sleep."_

_"Okay." Little Hana nodded._

**_Flashback End…_**

"So your Father was going to kill her?"

"Yeah, but he changed his mind and married her instead." Hana replied. "But…When we were still little our parents got divorced. But we still see him from time to time."

"What happened?" Micaiah asked.

"Gosh…I really don't know."

"Everytime we asked, she just look so sad." Li-en muttered. "So when were were 14, we decided not ask anymore."

"What a great story." Micaiah sighed. "Who else knows you're a Branded?"

"Well, there's Ike, Soren, Stefan, and now we have you, Sothe, and I think Muarim knows, too, by the way he looked at us and Lady Almedha because I'm pretty sure she was listening to us the whole time." Hana answered, looking at the Dragon Princess, who was sitting at the front. She turn around to look at them and let out a small smile.

"Do not worry, child. I'll keep it was a secret." Almedha told her. "Kurthnaga didn't hear because of the rushing wind, but I'm sure he wants you tell him sooner or later."

"It isn't any of this buisness weather I'm a Branded or not."

"I think it is. Kurthnaga likes you a lot because you don't wave over him like most people do." Almedha smiled. "How long do you plan to put up this charade of yours?"

"As long as possible. Don't forget, we're here was members of Greil Mercenaries for a little while." Hana replied. "I just want to avenge our Mother as soon as possible."

"My Father once told me nothing comes good with revenge." Ike spoken. "Before he died and left me and Mist, he told me to forget about revenge."

"Did you?"

"No, I just couldn't let it go."

"You must know we feel then, huh? All alone in the world?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I always have my friends with me. My father told me something when I was little before an incident."

"Was it because the Fire Emblem? Leharn's Medallion?" Li-en questioned Ike.

"How did you…?"

"Soren told me and I kinda figure it out by myself."

"Yeah, it was after I've met Soren for the first time. I thought no one was watching me at the time, but I think my Father did. Then he told me something once we got home."

**_Flashback…_**

_"That boy you helped today? What is he to you?" Greil asked Young Ike, sitting in a room and with his back turn to Ike._

_"A friend."_

_"Ike, what is a friend?"_

_"A friend is a friend." Young Ike replied._

_"That's right. Just as a parent is nothing other than a parent. A friend is nothing other than a friend. Friends that you can trust are **TRUE** friends indeed. Ike, parents often die before their children. Even if I'm gone, you still have your friends to treasure. Cherish your friends, Ike."_

_"Yes, Father." Young Ike nodded._

**_Flashback End…_**

"I think I understand now…About what he was saying." Ike whispered, softly.

"Your Father is wise." Hana declared. "You musn't been proud of him."

"I was and Mist, too." Ike smiled. "Even though he's gone, I still have my friends."

"Like Soren?" Li-en inquired.

"Especially Soren!" Ike exclaimed.

"You…Really care for Soren and he cares for you, right?" Li-en asked a little sadly. "I wonder if you're more than friends sometimes…"

"What? What are you saying, Li-en?" Ike questioned her. "Was it because of happened at the Ball? It was a big misunderstanding, okay?"

"Y…eah…"

"Besides, Soren likes you." Ike grinned at her, making her blush and Soren flush a little.

"Ike, I'll appreciate if you don't meddle with my own personal affairs." Soren told him.

"Aw, c'mon, Soren. I was just teasing." Ike repiled. "Hey, are you blushing?"

"Of course not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Ike."

"Sorry, sorry."

The girls giggled at the them, even Almedha. Hana look over at Almedha notice her eyes was such sorrow in them. She still hasn't told Soren that she was his mother. But Hana could open her mouth to speak to her, she heard Kurthnaga spoke.

"We're here!" he exclaimed as he flew down to the ground. Hana hold on tight to Ike so you wouldn't fly off the Dragon Prince's back. When they finally reach the ground, Kurthnaga and the others transform back to their human forms. Tomord finally woke up from his little nap and he look around to find himself on Goldoa.

"What the heck!? What happened!?" he cried, looking around the land.

"Sorry, Boss, but had to knocked you. You wouldn't listened to us." Vika answered. "We're in Goldoa."

"Goldoa!?"

"Yep!"

"How long was I out!?"

"About 3 hours." Sothe chimed in. "By the way, you talk in your sleep."

"Yeah, you was talking about food the whole time." Edward laughed.

"You have absolutely no room to talk, Edward." Leonardo countered, flatly. "You talk about food in your sleep as well."

"Shut up, Leo!" Edward shouted. "Who ask you?!"

"I'm just pointing out the facts."

"Your Majesty!" a voice exclaimed. Everyone turn around to see a tall, well built man in red clothes with a mark on a Dragon Laguz on his forehead, running forward to Kurthnaga, Ena, and Nasir.

"Kurthnaga, who's that?" Hana asked him.

"Gareth. He's a Red Dragon that used to be body guard for my father, Dheginsea. He's a high ranking and loyal member of the Goldoaian court." He replied as they Red Dragon reach him and bowed respectfully at him. "Hello, Gareth."

"Greetings, Prince Kurthnaga." Gareth smiled and he turn to Ena and Nasir. "Lady Ena, Sir Nasir."

"Hello, Gareth. I hope you've been taking good care of Goldoa while we were gone." Nasir said.

"Ah, yes, of course." the Red Dragon chuckled, turning to look at Ike and company. "I see you brought guests, but I can see your made a couple of new friends, Your Highness."

"Oh, yes. Let me introduce you to Miss Hana and Li-en, the Flower Twins." Kurthnaga gestured to the girls.

"Um…How do you do?" Li-en whispered, shyly.

"Hello." Hana greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Gareth smiled at them as Ena came forward and whisper something in his ear. After a few minutes, Gareth grinned and Ena back away from him. "I see. Kurthnaga is smitten in that girl."

"Huh?" Hana inquired, looking over at her sister, who giggled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Please, everyone, follow me to the palace." Kurthnaga said, leading the way. Hana came forward to Kurthnaga and walk by him.

"Hey, Kurth, how many kind of dragons are there?" she asked him.

"Three kinds. First the Black Dragon, the White Dragon, and finally the Red Dragon."

"Then what about Ena? She's a Pink Dragon."

"Oh, no. You're mistaken. Ena is a Red Dragon, but she's half White Dragon, giving her a pinkish color." The Dragon Prince explained as he led them up a twisted path that stretched to the mountaintop and they finally reach the castle gates. Dragons stood at the front and open the doors. Everyone enter casually, expect for Soren who was peering with every corner.

"Soren, what's wrong?" Li-en inquired.

"It's nothing…" Soren assured, grabbing her hand. "Just stay close to me."

The girl blushed and nodded. "A-All right."

"Hey, Kurthnaga, what's with these dragons?" Hana questioned as they pass some dragons glaring and laughing at them. "What's their problem?"

"You must forgive them. They are still not open to Beorcs such as you. Give it some time, they'll learn to accept you one way or another." The Black Dragon replied.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you, Prince Kurthnaga." Tibarn grinned. "It's gonna take more than one way to convince these stubborn dragons to open up to the rest of the world."

"Yes, I know. But I'll work hard to be a great king." Kurthnaga stated.

"What kind of king do you want to be?" Hana asked him.

"I want to be…A kind king. A king that protects its people." He told her.

"That's a nice dream." Hana smiled. "But my Mother once said that a king must also have a queen to rule beside with."

"Yes, that's true."

"So, do you have a girlfriend or something already?"

"No…But I am interested in this one girl."

"Really? Who?"

"You are so dense." Li-en insulted, flatly.

"Hey!"

"Tee hee hee!"

"Ena, Nasir, Gareth, I have a favor to ask of you." Kurthnaga turn to his servants.

"What is it, Your Highness?" Ena inquired.

"I want you to look after Miss Hana and Miss Li-en while we're here. Keep them safe."

"Understood."

"Almedha, can you come with me?" Kurthnaga asked his sister.

The Dragon Princess nodded, following her younger brother around a corner and into a room. Once they were out of sight, Nasir turn to Ike and the others.

"I'll show to your rooms." He said.

**_Kurthnaga's Room…_**

"You want to talk to me about Soren, correct?" Almedha inquired her little brother.

"When are you going to tell him? Goldoa is good a place as any. If you hadn't left, Soren could be in line for then throne for Goldoa." Kurthnaga told her.

"If I didn't leave, Soren wouldn't be here in the in the first place."

"Almedha, what are you afraid of? Telling Soren the truth?"

"I'm afriad…I'm afraid that he'll detest me and…How could I tell him that his father was Ashnard? How would he treat me…I'm afraid of losing my son!" Almedha cried, falling down on her knees and she started to cry her eyes out. "I'm afraid of what's going to happen!"

Kurthnaga kneel down and hug his sister, tenderly. "Please, don't cry, my sister. It's okay, it's okay."

"Soren…" was the only name the escape through the Dragon Princess's lips.

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it?"

"Kurthnaga, it's me. It's Hana."

"What do you want, Miss Hana?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh…You may."

The door open with a click as Hana enter the room with two boxes with red ribbons in her hand, only to find Kurthnaga holding on to his weeping sister. Making a stern look on her face, she spoke.

"Soren, right?"

The Dragon Prince nodded. "What do you want? Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing…But…" she flushed in embarrassment and she bowed to him, holding the boxes in her hands. "Here! Take this."

Almedha stood up, wiping her tears away as Kurthnaga took the boxes and examine it.

"What is it, Miss Hana."

"It's a Valentine Day's gift." She replied shyly, reaching her normal height. "It was my sister's idea. We made chocolate in the kitchen that Ena gave us permission to use. We gave chocolate to everyone already, expect for you and Almedha."

"Thank you, Miss Hana." Kurthnaga smiled at her. Grabbing her head, he place a small kiss on her cheek, causing Hana to blush. There was a long pause before Hana bowed at him again and rush out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"That went well." Almedha let out a small smile. "Why didn't you kiss her on the lips?"

"I didn't want to make feel uncomfortable and I was kinda afraid she was going to slap me." Kurthnaga answered, letting out a small laugh. "That aside, Almedha, you have to tell Soren here in Goldoa. Promise me you'll do it."

Looking down at the floor, Almedha nodded as more tears slide down her face.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Again in someplace else far away sat a dark figure in a old, dusty, dark room, watching someone enter the room.

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" asked a man in his 30s with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, I have something very important to tell you." The dark figure smirked, holding up a picture of two girls with purple eyes and brown hair. "Tell me, you recognize these two?"

"Yes, of course I do. They're my daughters."

"Good, I have a special mission for you, Sir Kaien." The figure smirked. "If you want to see your little girls again go to Goldoa. A servant of mine named Izuka told me they're there."

"Why would Hana and Li-en be there?"

"Oh? You didn't know? They've been kidnapped by Laguzs." The dark figure lied. "You want to save them, correct? Then go and save them! Bring them to me!"

"Yes, Commander Ryura." Kaien bowed and left the room.

"Placing the pieces is so easy." Ryura smirked. "Soon I get those brats the the Superior, then sooner I can get those Blood Vials!"

* * *

_Happy Valetine Day's, everyone! See ya'll next time! _


	13. Parents

I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry I'm lae! I've been so busy with school I didn't have anytime to work! Man, that was bum! Believe it! I've would've updated last week, but I had to do a timeline for Social Studies…Geez…What a drag…

Anyway, I would like to say _'Thank you' _to Black Lotus Flower, FE Girl 1, Meta Zangetsu, iChocoLove, chayaa-chan, my good, returning friend, alberto4395, and two newcomers, Moonlight-Zelda and jojobevco for reviewing my story! Thank you very much! But…It's strange…Where'a randomperson? He's usually the first one to review…Hmmm…Anyway, to the chapter! Oh, and alberto4395, be sure to keep your mouth close on that up-coming story…Tee hee hee! If the rest of you want to know, PM me, and _maybe _I'll tell you! Tee hee hee!

**Chapter 13: Parents**

"He looks a lot like you, Soren." Ike smiled at the Mage, looking at a portrait of Rajaion that in the hallway with others portraits of the Royal Black Dragons family that came before and after him. The members of Greil Mercenaries was in their rooms or wandering around the castle grounds, while Ike and Soren was trying to find where Hana and Li-en disappeared to.

The raven-haired boy scoffed. "Please don't compare me to these Laguzs."

"C'mon, Soren." Ike sighed. "I'm starting to think about Hana said about hating yourself because you hate Laguzs, but you're a Laguz yourself. Well, half Laguz."

"When did you starting to listen to Miss Hana?" He inquired, walking down the hallway.

"When you and a certain girl started dating, I guess." Ike laughed, following his friend. "Me and Hana are sorta like in-laws now. I mean, if you and Li-en ever decided to marry each other."

"Ike, we're not related." Soren reminded him. "Your father may have took me in, but doesn't make us related. That aside, it's much too early too think about marriage."

"Aw, c'mon, Soren!" Ike grinned at him. "You have to think positive at times like this!"

"How could you be so carefree at a time like this?" the Mage inquired. "We've taken in two Branded girls that Daein Rebels are chasing, gotten nearly half of Tellius involved, and now we're hiding in a Laguz nation."

"See! This is what I mean!" the blue-haired mercenary exclaimed. "You're too stiff all the time, Soren. Anyway, I don't care if we're not related, you're still part of my family, Soren! The strongest bond between people are families!"

"I see…" Soren smirked, slightly.

"Hey, Soren, have ever wonder about who your parents are?" Ike asked, blunted.

As soon as Soren passed Ike, he stop walking. There was an awkward pause between them before Soren started walking again. "No."

"Soren? Hey, wait up!" Ike ran to catch up with him. "Why not?"

"Have you forgotten what I told you before?" the Mage questioned. " Do you remember about the sage that took me in under his wings and trained me because he thought I was Spirited Charmer?

"Yeah."

"Then you should remember that I told you his training was rough. I didn't have time to think who I was or who my parents was. I'd never bother to think about my parents again…"

"I'm so sorry, Soren. I didn't mean to bring back such awful memories."

"It's fine."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't remember my mother, either. Sometimes when I do try to remember, I see Mist's face instead. It was such a long time ago, I was so little back then." Ike muttered, sadly.

"Looks like we both have troubled pasts." Soren stated.

"Yeah…Hey, Soren?

"Hm?"

"If you have to guess, what kinda of Laguz was one of your parents?"

"Hmmm…Hard to say, Ike. What do you think?

"I think…A Dragon Laguz."

"Why?"

"Well, um, you so have some similarities between Dragon Laguzs; The red eyes, the dark hair, and even the mark on your forehead."

"Ike, that doesn't explain anything. A mark of the Brand can appear anywhere on the body."

"Okay, whatever you say." Ike yawned, putting his hands behind his head. They continue to walk down the hall in pure silence for a while. They reach the courtyard on the castle that lead to the garden. They both stopped when they saw Li-en coming behind a corner. Not noticing them, she headed to garden while Ike and Soren follow her until they reach a corner of the garden where they saw Hana sitting at the edge of pond with lotus flowers floating and dancing around in the water. They saw Li-en came up to her sister and stop a few feet away from her.

"Why did you came here?" Hana acknowledge her twin sister.

"I was looking for you. I got worried when you didn't come back to the kitchen. I told Miss Ena I was going to search for you be myself." Her younger sister explained. "I'd got lost and ask a few Dragon Laguzs to help me. They were…Uh, reluctant to help me at first, but after I mention I was one Kurthnaga's guests, they'd helped."

"That's good. I spoke to Kurthnaga earlier about you-know-what."

"But…That's not what's on your mind right now, right?"

Her sister let out a chuckle. "I never could hide anything from you, Sister Li-en."

"Is something wrong? What's on your mind?"

"Everything that was happened. It's not only hard for us, but the others and Ike, too. Especially Elincia and Sanaki. They got into trouble because they were trying to help us. I wonder if this chase will ever stop."

"It will, just wait a little longer." Li-en assured her sister.

"Maybe."

"Hey, I feel bad, too. Well, I'm not sorry about meeting them, but I feel bad **_how_** it happened." The younger twin whispered. "And, that makes me feel even worse. Like we took something away from them for no reason at all…It's hard to explain."

"Are you saying that our sacrifice was for nothing?" Hana smiled, slightly.

"What?" Li-en inquired, confusedly. "Our sacrifice…? You mean our parents and our life?

"Yes. In a way, I think we should be glad that happened."

"Why?"

"Well, if that didn't happened, we probably wouldn't have met Ike, Soren, and the others."

"Yeah, I guess…You're right."

"What do you mean _'guess'_?" Hana smiled, letting out a giggle. "I am right. Listen…Even if we didn't get what we wanted…It does not mean that we gained nothing."

"W-What?"

"I mean, we wanted to live a life with Mother, right? But, in a way, we have to sacrifice that because we were Branded, but…We gained new friends, like Ike and Soren." Hana explained, softly. "Is it not the same for Soren and you?"

"I don't know, really." Li-en replied, tugging her on her hair. "He might've kissed me, but…He never did say he like me, did he?"

The young twin walk down to the pond, kneeling down to it and putting her hand in the cool water. "Soren…He's as elusive as water…And just as cold…"

"So, what're you saying? You don't like him anymore?"

"It's not that, but I understand…That even though, all I have given…After everything I have sacrificed…I still might be left with nothing at all…"

"Do you regret it?" Hana asked her.

Li-en shook her as small tears started to form in her eyes. " No…I don't regret it because…I've gained something different, yet still precious…I do understand what you were saying, Sister Hana…Even so, it hurts…So much, to even think about everything we lost…"

"Y…eah…But, I think we're sounding selfish. We are not the only one…Who've lost something very dear to them…Like Sanaki, for example." Hana told her. " She'd given up her duties as Empress because of us…"

"Then, I guess we shouldn't complain." Li-en took her hand out the water and she wipe her tears away and let out a small smile. She held out a hand to her sister. "C'mon, let's go back inside."

"All right." She took her sister's hand and they back inside, not noticing Ike and Sorenthathid behind a tree during the whole talk. They exchanged glances and walk about inside the castle. On they way in, they saw Almedha walking down opposite on them with her head down. She looked up to see Ike and Soren, but quickly gaze down at the floor, refusing to meet their eyes, or to be more exact, Soren's. There was a brief moment when Almedha passed them, when she looked at Soren in the eye. The raven-haired boy looked at her as well, and saw her face was red with tears strained on it.

"Was she crying…?" Soren thought, stopping in his tracks. Ike stop as well he saw the look on hid friend's face.

"Hey, Soren, what's wrong?"

"Did you see Lady Almedha's face?"

"No, why?"

"She was crying."

"She was? I wonder what happened."

"Hmm…I'm sure it's none of our concern." Soren sighed, walking again. "Come, I want to talk to Stefan about those Blood Vials."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot all about them." Ike said. "Are they important, Soren? Do you about them?

"I think I read about them in a library. Do you know where is he?"

"Possibly with Hana and Li-en. I have a feeling Hana wants to know about those Vials just as much as we do."

"Indeed."

**_With Hana and Li-en…_**

"So, what should we do now?" Li-en asked her sister.

"I dunno. I wanna find either Stefan or Kurthnaga to ask about those Blood Vials we was talking about earlier." Hana replied as they walk down the hallway.

"Oh, that's right. He never got a chance to explain it to us. You know, I wonder how Sanaki knows about them."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when she saw that picture on it, she seems to have no clue what it is, but when she was shouting to that guy…Um…Izuka, she told him there was no knowledge of it in her Library."

"I think she was bluffing."

"Hm, I guess you're right."

"I wonder what's Father doing…" Hana mumbled.

"Huh? What brought that up?"

"I dunno…It's just that we haven't seen him in so long."

"Yeah, I wonder what ever happened to him. I sure do miss him." Li-en muttered, passing up a portrait of one of the Black Dragons. She immediately stop, grab her sister's arm, and walk back to the portrait. "Who's that? In the portrait?"

"I dunno. He looks like Soren. Red eyes, dark hair, same mark…" Hana shrugged. "I guess it's to expected. Soren is Lady Almedha's son. You think this is her brother?"

"It is, how did you ever guess?" inquired a gentle voice. The twins look up to see Ena walking up to them. "He's named in Rajaion."

"Do you know him?" Hana questioned.

The Red Dragon nodded. " Yes, I do. He was very important to me…"

"Are…You and this guy in this picture a…Couple?" Li-en asked.

Ena let a small, beautiful smile escape to her lips. She lowers her hand to her stomach, and she pats it gentle. "Yes, we were...Before Rajaion died."

"You're with child, aren't you?" Hana smiled.

"Correct, how did you know?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Boneheads like Boyd could've figure that out."

Ena giggled. "Yes, I suppose. It's going to take some time, but the baby will be here soon."

"That's good, Miss Ena." Li-en smiled, softly. She grabs the Pink Dragon's hand and she places her hand over the Dragon's. "We wish you happiness."

"Thank you."

"Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"No, I want to wait and find out for myself."

"Oh, all right."

"That aside, what're you doing wandering around the castle be yourselves?"

"Uh, sorry. You see, I went to see Kurthnaga, and then I went to the garden to think." Hana explained.

"And I was worried, so I went to go look for her, remember?" Li-en said. "I told you before I'd left the kitchen."

"Oh, yes. Please have someone with you next time."

"Okay."

"Also, have you seen Lady Almedha?"

"Yeah, we passed her up a while ago." Hana replied.

"But she looked awfully upset about something." Li-en told her.

"I see…" Ena nodded, tapping her chin in thought. "Excuse me, I must be off now."

The Red Dragon bow to them and left. Hana and Li-en exchanged glances and continue to walk down the hallway. It wasn't long until they saw Nasir in the middle of the hallway, looking outside the window. He turn to his head to see them and he smile.

"Hello, Lady Hana, Lady Li-en."

"Greetings, Nasir." Li-en greeted him. "What're you doing here by yourself?"

"Thinking. May I ask you two a question?"

"Yes, you may."

"Can you tell me about your parents?"

Hana's eyes narrow at him. "Why do you want to know?"

The White Dragon only smiled at her as he walk pass her, but there was a brief moment when moment when he was close enough to her ear and he whispered, "I know your secret."

Hana's eyes widen in shocked, and she turn around to see Nasir has only already disappeared out of sight. How did he figure it out? They only ones who know that they're Branded is Ike, Soren, Sothe, Micaiah, Muarim, and Almedha. Did one of them told him? No, they couldn't possibly have told him. They promised that they keep it a secret. So, how did Nasir know? But the real question is he going to tell anyone?

"How…How…?" Hana thought.

"Sister?" Li-en questioned.

"Come, let's go back to the room."

"Okay."

**_Later that night…_**

Several Dragons stood at different parts of Goldoa, watching and guarding any entrances that led in their beloved country. Many question why their prince, Kurthnaga, have brought such dirt like Beorcs to Goldoa. They trust the king, but not the Beorcs one slightest bit. It'll even worse if any other Beorcs was to enter Goldoa.

Several Dragons stood at the entrance of the Kauku Caves, caves to known as being a surefire place where to kill masses of people of either species, without a fight. It is a three-way maze, where one end is in Begnion, another end in Gallia and the last end is in Goldoa.

"Have you hear? Prince Kurthnaga had brought Beorcs into Goldoa!" hissed a Red Dragon to a White one.

"Yeah, I could smell their foul scents all over Goldoa. Why would the Prince bring them here?"

"Who knows, but I just hope they get out of here soon-…Hey! You there! Stop!"

The Dragon spotted a shadow behind the trees. Taking a closer, the Dragons cautiously walk towards the trees. A blur of darkness was all they saw as something speed past them and walk behind their backs and stabs several knifes into their backs, killing them. The figure wore a tattered cloak that hid his or her face and daggers in his or her bag that he or her wore on his or her thighs.

Closing his or her eyes, he or she felt someone behind him or her. Acting quickly, the figure turn around and slash a Red Dragon, in its dragon form, across its stomach, wounded it. The Red Dragon groan at the pain as it transform back into its human state. The figure walk forward, grab the Dragon by his neck and slam him against a tree with his hand on his neck. He took out a picture of two girls and hold it close to the Red Dragon's face.

"You! Sub-human! Have you seen these girls!?"

"What is it to you…?" the Dragon asked between breaths. The figure frown under his or her cloak and tighten the grip on the Dragon's neck, choking him.

"Big mistake, sub-human! I'll ask you again; Have you'd seen these girls!? Yes or no!?"

"Y…es…"

"Where!?"

"A…At…the…C…Cas…tle…"

"Which way!?"

"N…orth…"

Getting the answer that he or she needed, the figure threw the Dragon aside and disappeared into the night.

"Soon…Soon…"

**The Next Day…**

It did not take long for the news of the mysterious, masked figure to make it to Kurthnaga this morning. Deciding not to make Ike and the others worry, Kurthnaga inform all of his servant not to tell them. He ask Gareth, Nasir, and Ena to look after Hana and Li-en the next morning.

Once the twins woken up, they saw two outfits, similar to Ena's, on their bed. Not having anything else to wear, they put it on. When they open the door to see Goldoa, they saw Nasir, Gareth, and Ena waiting for them.

"Um…Hi…?" Hana greeted, confusedly. "You guys need something?"

"We are under orders to watch over you…Lady Hana…" Gareth told her as the Dragons bow at her.

"Huh!?! Wait! What?! And for Goddess's sake, don't bow at me!" Hana panicked.

"Sister, did something between you and Kurthnaga?" Li-en inquired.

"No! What gave you that idea!?" Hana yelled. She grab her sister's hand and they started to walk off. For the past hours, Hana was getting really annoyed with Gareth, Nasir, and Ena following them everywhere they go. She felt like they're treating her like a little girl. After Hana and Li-en reach the garden, she had enough and turn to them, angrily.

"Hey! I have enough! I don't care what Kurthnaga's orders were, stop following us around like this! It's getting really annoying!"

"Be quiet, Hana." Nasir demanded.

"Lady Hana." Ena corrected him.

"Whether you like or not, Kurthnaga is worried about you and your sister's safety." The White Dragon said.

"Why? Did something happened?"

"It's not our place to tell you, Lady Hana." Gareth replied.

"Oh? Why not?"

"It's none of your concern."

"I think it is my concern if you three keep stalking me and my sister!" Hana shouted. "Where is Kurthnaga?!"

"In the Throne Room…No! Wait!" Gareth called after Hana was she ran into the castle with Li-en following her.

"What a troublesome girl…" Nasir complained, rubbing his temple as he and the others ran after her.

Hana stomp her way angrily to the Throne Room as her footsteps echo around the wall. Once she reaches a room with giant doors, she kicked it open and saw Almedha and several others Dragons talking to the Dragon Prince. Passing through the Dragons and Almedha, she stood in front of Kurthnaga with her arms across her chest.

"Kurthnaga, I demand a explanation! Why did you told your friends to watch and follow my sister everywhere we go!?!" Hana yelled just as Ike and the others enter.

"Okay, what's going on?" Ike inquired. "One minute I was talking to Soren, the next; I thought we were having a earthquake."

"Haha…Very funny, General." Hana replied, dryly.

"Please, forgive me, Miss Hana, but I had to ask Gareth, Nasir, and Ena to watch over you." The Black Dragon Prince apologized. "You see, Goldoa is having some problems."

"What kind of problems?" Li-en questioned him.

Kurthnaga sighed, standing up from his throne and putting his hand behind his back. "I wasn't going to tell you this, but last night a mysterious, masked figure intrude into Goldoa and killed two of my Dragons and wounded one."

"Really? Who was the masked figure?"

"We really don't know. But according to the voice, it may have been a male."

"So, you're saying as long as this masked figure is around, your friends will keep following us around?" Hana inquired.

"Basically, yes."

"All right, I'm outta here!" Hana declared, gripping on her sword and walking towards the door, but Ranulf stop her with his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm going to find this masked figure, beat him up, and then get Kurthnaga's friends to leave me alone."

"You can't! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm not scare!" Hana snapped, pushing pass himand running out the castle.

"Sister!" Li-en called, running off her, but she stop.

"Wait! It dangerous to go alone, I'll go with you." Ena offered.

"But, Miss Ena, you're with…"

"It's okay, I'll be all right." She nodded, running out of the castle hand-in-hand with Ena. Ike and the others follow them and Ena transform into her dragon state. She let Li-en ride on her back and they took off to the sky, looking for Hana. They found her in a forest, looking around of the masked figure. They reach the grounds and Li-en ran over to her sister as Ena transform back in her human state and Ike and the others came.

"What're you doing here?" Hana asked her little sister, angrily.

"Chasing after you!"

"Li-en is right, let's go." Soren told her. "If this man is powerful as Prince Kurthnaga said he is, then you have no percent chance of winning against him."

"No!"

"Stop being childish."

"C'mon, I'll be fine."

"This is idiotic. Hana, let's go."

"I said…Watch out!" Hana shouted as a dagger came out of the trees and head straight towards them. Acting quickly, Almedha knock Hana and Soren to the ground, avoiding the dagger. "What was that?!"

"Everyone, be careful!" Ike ordered, taking out his Ragnell. Everyone saw a big blur jumping around the tree, throwing daggers at every direction.

"Come out, you coward!' Skirmir roared angrily, transforming into his beast form.

"Uh-oh, there he goes again." Ranulf stated, looking around the tree. He saw the blur jumping out the trees and into the air, heading straight towards Ike, but before he touch him, Tibarn flew and shove the figure in a tree. However, the figure did a back flip and planted his feet against the tree, giving him boost and charge at them again.

Acting quickly, Hana jump in the air, using the sheath of her sword, she hit the man in the gut and knocking him down to the ground. Hana land on the ground on her feet and she started to try and slash the man, but he was too quick, until Hana threw her sword in the air, distracting the man for a short time, and she kick him under his feet and trip him. Hana caught her sword as it came down and she pin the figure to the floor.

During the whole fight, the hood of the cloak came off the man's head, revealing her face. Once Hana got a good look at him, her eyes widen in shocked and surprised. She was too surprised, she didn't realize that Skirmir grab the man by the collar of his cloak an pin him to the wall.

"Why did you attacked us!?!" the hothead lion demanded.

"No, Skirmir! Stop it!" Hana yelled, pulling on his arm. "Don't hurt him.

"Why not!?"

"Because…Because he's our father…" Li-en whimpered as tears form in her eyes.

"What?" Soren said. "This man…Is your father?"

"Yes." She replied, walking forward to her Skirmir. "Put him down."

"Fine." The Lion Laguz snorted, dropping him of the floor. Hana and Li-e came forward and kneel down at him. Studying his features, they realize it was really there father by his brown hair and purple eyes.

"Daddy…?"

"Hana, Li-en…?" the man whispered, carcass their faces with his hand, and then pulling them into a hug. "It's really you!"

"I can't believe! What happened to you!?" Hana inquired. "How'd you get here!?"

"Uh, excuse me, as touching as this is, maybe we should relocate." Nasir interrupted.

"Good idea." Hana agreed.

**_Goldoa Castle…_**

"Okay, start talking." Ike commanded, staring at the man with the others in the Throne Room.

"General!" Hana snapped. "I'll do it. This is our father, Kaien. He's a warrior of Daein."

"If he's a warrior of Daein, then how come me or Micaiah haven't seen him before?" Sothe asked.

"Because I was on a year long mission." Kaien explained. "I came here when I heard what happened to my ex-wife and children. I heard that Hana and Li-en was kidnapped here and I came to save them."

"Wait, what?" Li-en inquired. "We weren't kidnapped. We came here because we're hiding from the Daein Rebels!"

"What're you talking about? The Daein Rebels are trying to help people!" Kaien resorted.

"Yeah, right!" Shinon scoffed. "More trying to get us all killed."

"Master, please be quite!" Li-en told him.

"I don't know what's going on here, but you two are coming back home with me, now." Kaien frowned. "To think for a minute you'll be with these filthy Laguzs, and not make it worse, you two was fighting."

"Dad, I know it's hard for you to us this way, but the obedient, little, helpless girls you think me and Sister Li-en are is just isn't us." Hana muttered, sadly. "Listen, I don't like war, but I kinda love fighting. I love being a sword girl and a Wind Mage. And we're really, really good at it. I know we've kept our life secret from you, but you were keeping us secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect us. But we're eighteen years old and I've never had a real friend until we've met Ike and the other. So, now that you see who I we really are, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about us."

"Have you even bother to tell your friends who you really are?" their father asked.

Li-en shook her head. "No. Well, not all of them."

"Huh? Ike, what are they talking?" Mist questioned her older brother.

"Mist, be quite." Ike told her.

"Ike…"

"What other secrets have you've been keeping from me and your little friends?" Kaien asked. "

Li-en bit her lips, as she got more and more nervous, looking over at Almedha and Soren. Almedha shook her head and came forward to the twins' father.

"Don't blame them." The Dragon Princess spoke. "It's my fault, not theirs."

"Almedha…" Kurthnaga whispered.

"They promise me they won't tell anyone, but…It's time the truth to come out." Almedha mumbled, turning to Soren. "Soren, why did you think I pushed you away before the dagger came into contact with you?"

"You were trying to protect both me and Hana." Soren answered.

"Yes…But it's only natural for a mother to protect her child…"

"W-What are you saying?" Soren asked, confusedly.

"Soren…I'm…I'm your mother…"

Soren's eyes narrowed in slits, stepping back a little. "That can't be…"

"Soren…She's telling the truth…" Kurthnaga resorted. "My sister, Almedha, is your real mother! And…I'm your uncle…"

The raven-haired Mage turn to both Hana and Li-en, both looking anxious and ashamed. "You knew, didn't you? Both of you knew! Why…Why didn't you tell me…?"

"Soren, I wanted to tell you, but I…We promised Lady Almedha not to tell you and that she will…" Li-en cried, tears streaming down her face. "Soren, I'm so sorry…"

"How long…How long did all you know I was Lady Almedha's child…?"

"When we first met her. On that night…Remember…?

**_Flashback…_**

"_If I was you I won't get close to a Laguz."_

"_Why not? We're half Laguzs, Soren. Why does it matter to you?" Li-en asked a little angry. "I like Laguzs. It's the first time I actually been close to one and I don't like it when people judge them."_

"_They're just filthy, dirty, sub-humans. You shouldn't care so much for them." Soren replied, bitterly._

"_Soren, one of your parents was a Laguz, are you saying that you don't care for them!?" Li-en exclaimed. "Do you really think like that?"_

"_Yeah…Why should I care for my parents when they abandon me when I was just a baby to let me grow up with a old hag and a Spirit Charmer?"_

"_I'm sure they have a good reason…"_

"_Let's just forget it, okay?"_

"_Soren, if you ever need to talk to someone, you can talk to me, okay?" Li-en smiled, sadly._

"_Yeah…Okay. Good night, Li-en." Soren said, walking away from her._

_**Flashback End…**_

"After you'd left…We…Almedha heard the whole thing…"

Soren turn and glare at the Dragon Prince and Princess. "And you two?"

"After me first met Ike and when I called you over…" Almedha replied, sadly.

_**Flashback…**_

"_You are Ike, of Greil Mercenaries?" Almedha asked with Kurthnaga by her side._

"_And you're the dowager queen of Daein." Ike replied. "I've heard some of what you've gone through. I'm glad you're safe."_

"_Ah, indeed."_

"_In light of that…Can I do anything for you?"_

"_I think not. I think I seen enough."_

"_As you wish." Ike smiled. "Well then, Lady Almedha, Prince Kurthnaga. Take care of yourselves."_

"_Yes. And you as well. I know we shall meet again!" Kurthnaga exclaimed. Ike smiled and wave good-bye at them and left. "Are you satisfied, my sister? You wished so strongly to meet with General Ike."_

"_I only did so because Pelleas said…He said that it would be wise if I were to meet with him." Almedha sighed._

"_Did he say why?"_

" _'**That child," he said. **It was the last gift he could give me. He wouldn't say anything more."_

"_A gift? By meeting General Ike?" Kurthnaga inquired._

"_What about the Beorc could possibly be…" Almedha trailed off when she spotted a raven-haired boy. "Wait…Ah! Wait! Wait, stop a moment!"_

"_Sister!?" Kurthnaga exclaimed, watching his sister walking forward to the boy._

"_Yes? You need something?" Soren asked her._

"_You are…What is your name?" Almedha questioned him._

"_Soren."_

"_I-I see. That…That is a fine name." Almedha smiled, slightly._

"_Thank you…?"_

"_You're welcome…"_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Ah, yes, yes. Pardon me. Calling out to you like that…I was confused."_

"_Don't let it trouble you. If you'll excuse me." Soren bowed and left._

"_I don't believe it." Almedha declared._

"_That boy is the staff officer for the Greil Mercenaries." Kurthnaga told her. "What made you call out to him like that?"_

"_I…"_

"_Sister?"_

"_Because I have lost the power of my birthright…Maybe I wouldn't be able to…" Almedha trailed off. "That I might not be able to recognize my own child. But when her own true son stands before her, no mother could fail to know. Oh, my son, you've lived and grown strong."_

"_You can't mean…Soren is your son?" Kurthnaga asked in shocked._

_Almedha nodded her head._

_**Flashback End…**_

Everyone was silent for a long time. Soren clutched his hand into a fist and look down at the floor, trying to overcome the truth. Others that know of the Brand like Ike, Micaiah, and Sothe stood there sadly. Everyone else was just trying to figure what's going on. After a while, Soren turn and walk slowly to the door.

"Ike…Did you know about this…?"

"What?! No, Soren! I didn't! I promise!" Ike answered, blunted.

"I believe you…It's Hana and Li-en I can't believe…" he turn around and glare at them, mostly at Li-en with eyes of betrayal and pain. "I can't believe you lied to me…"

"Soren, I…" Li-en cut off.

"Save it." He spat out, slamming the Throne Room's doors shut with a loud bang.

"I'm going to talk to him." Ike stated, walking out of the room. Li-en was about to follow, too, but Reyson put a hand on her should.

"Now may not be the best time, Miss Li-en." He said.

"Y…eah."

"I don't know what's going on, but you and your sister are coming back with me!" Kaien declared.

"But, Daddy! I don't wanna go back to Daein! I want to stay here! With Soren! And Ike, too!" Li-en resorted, angrily.

"That goes for me, too." Hana added.

"Hana, Li-en, what's gotten into you? You two never act like this before!" their father exclaimed.

"Father, please! Let us stay!" Hana pleaded him.

"No, we're going back to Daein!" Kaien ordered, grabbing Hana's writs. "Clearly, spending time with these sub-humans has changed you."

"What'd you say!?!" Lethe growled.

"Easy, girl." Ranulf hold her back. "Remember, this is Hana and Li-en's father we're talking about."

"My daughters are coming back home with me!" Kaien snapped at them.

"There not going anywhere with you!" Volke smirked, appearing in front of Kairen and grabbing his hand away from Hana. "Are you going back to Daein…Or the Daein Rebels?"

"W-What?" the twins' father asked.

Lifting his other hand, the assassin showed the girls' father's bag. "Let's say I did a little digging. Your bag, you took if off when we came back here. I was digging through when you were all talking. There are files in there saying that you are in-line with the Daein Rebels! You're part of them!"

"What!? Volke, what're you saying!?" Hana yelled.

"If you believe me, then check for yourselves!" the assassin told her. "There's also a slip that said once your father brings back to the Daein Rebels, their leader wants to meet you."

"Father, is that true!? Are you part of the Daein Rebels!?" Li-en demanded.

"Technically, yes. It was mission I was assigned to. I had no choice, but to joined." Their father replied.

"Besides that, not only you lied to them, but you also killed 2 of my men." Kurthnaga chimed in. "I'm sorry, but…Under the circumstances, I have to arrest you."

Glaring between Volke and Kurthnaga, Kaien kicked Volke in the gut, sending him to the wall.

"Volke!" Hana shouted. "Father, why'd you did that for!? I don't even recognize as my parent anymore!"

"Quickly, Hana, Li-en, get out of her!" Sothe commanded them, pulling out his knives. "We'll hold 'im off!"

"Hurry, come!' Ena told them, grabbing the twins' hand, running out of the room with Lady Almedha.

"Now is payback time!" Lethe hissed, transforming into her beast form. "I wonder how you like to die; Killed by a Beorc or eaten by a Laguz?"

"Easy, Lethe, don't kill him." Ranulf told her.

"I'm going back to Daein with my daughters and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Kaien snapped, lunging at them with his daggers.

* * *

_Again, I'm really sorry for being so late! I hope you liked this chapter! See ya'll later!! Bye Bye!!_


	14. Ryura

I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!!! I'm really sorry!! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but my mom, for not raising my grades higher on my report card, grounded me. They stay the same. It's not like I got and F's or D's, but…Anyway, then there was LEAP. Geez…That wore me out! I finally got a chance to update today, but I can't promise you it'll be a long one, sorry. Also, this was my birthday! April 1 was my birthday! I'm 14!

Anyway, I would like to say _'Thank You' _to Meta Zangetsu, jojobevco, JamesRKS, iChocoLove, Black Lotus Flower, chaaya-chan, Moonlight-Zelda, and a newcomer, EmblemDuelist, for reviewing my story. But, I wonder what ever happened to randomperson and alberto4395…Oh, well. No sense crying over them. Let's go now!

**Chapter 14: Ryura**

Soren stood alone in a dark room somewhere in the castle, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. Soren forms a fist in his right hand and gritted his teeth in anger. His mind has filled with thoughts of the very girl who lied to him. He shook his head, trying to push the images away from his head. How could she, after what they've been through? She lied to him from the very start. Have those times meant nothing to her?

A groan came from an open door as Ike stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Hey. Soren."

"Leave me be."

"No, you gotta hear this." Ike resorted. "Look, I understand what you're going through, and I know it must be hard for you, but think about how Hana and Li-en must feel about it themselves! It's not like they wanted to keep it from you. They promised Lady Almedha they wouldn't tell anyone, not even you."

"That doesn't matter, they should've told me! Both Hana and Li-en, and my own mother!" Soren snapped, angrily. "Why didn't Lady Almedha tell me before!?"

"Maybe she'd had a good reason."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"C'mon, stop it! This isn't like you at all!" Ike shouted. "Are you really going to let Li-en go? What ever happened to your promise to her, about protecting her and making her happy? You promised to never leave her! Don't you remember?"

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hey, Soren?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you think we should leave? Will it be better this way?"_

"_Like I said before; Do as you will, I can't stop you, can I?"_

_She turns around, not facing him. "You can, all you have to do is say it…"_

_The girl being to walk away from him, but Soren grabs her wrist._

"_Please, don't leave…Stay here…" Soren pleaded her._

"_If I were to stay would Soren be happy?" she asked._

"…_Yes…I would."_

"_Then I won't leave you, after all." Li-en smiled, turning to face him and she held out her pinky finger. "Promise you won't leave me."_

_Soren held out his finger and put it over hers. "I promise."_

"_Then I will try to make you happy like you're trying to do with Ike, Soren." She stated. "I want to make you happy like I do with my sister."_

"_Then I will protect you…" Soren smirked at her, kindly, though. "Promise?"_

"_That means I will fight for you. I promise." Li-en beamed. She look around to see if anyone was looking before giving Soren a kiss on the forehead, right on his mark of the Branded._

_**Flashback End…**_

"Soren, you used to be fearless. You would've given your life to save Li-en. Don't you know what that meant to Hana and me? You gave us courage. Hmph, maybe you should've kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away like that, all because of one lie?" Ike asked him.

Soren turn to Ike with his eyes close. He was about to say something, but the door to the room slam open as Stefan and Mia came in, panting heavily.

"Boss! We got a small problem!" Mia exclaimed.

"What's going on?!"

"It's Hana and Li-en's father! He's attacking us!"

"What, why!?"

"Apparently, he's working for the Daein Rebels. According to the papers that Volke found, the leader of the Daein Rebels wants to meet them. Lady Hana and Lady Li-en's father is going to bring them back to Daein, whether the like it or not." Stefan answered, calmly.

"Where are the they now?!" Ike questioned.

"Everyone is holding Sir Kaien right now. Lady Almedha and Lady Ena took Lady Hana and Lady Li-en into somewhere in the castle."

"Damn it! C'mon, let's go!" Ike ordered. Stefan and Mia nodded, racing out of the room with Ike follows behind, but he stops when he notice that Soren was still standing there. "Soren!"

"…"

"Ugh! Fine! Have it your way! But remember what I'd said!" Ike shouted, angrily. "If you really, truly care about Hana and Li-en, then you'll help them! The Soren I know will never let someone die, especially if that someone is important to him!"

Those were Ike's last words to him before he left the room, slamming the door shut with a loud bang. The raven-haired boy hangs his head down in sadness, thinking hard about his best friend's words.

_**Somewhere Else…**_

"We'll be safe here, for now." Ena sighed, shutting the door to the room she was hiding in with Lady Almedha, Hana, and Li-en. The twins haven't said a word since they left the Throne Room, Li-en was the most quite. She sat in the corner of the room with her knees pulled up to her chin, and with her eyes of the floor. Hana sat next to her, with a comforting arm around her sister's shoulders. Lady Almedha stood on the other side of the room, looking outside a window.

"I'm sorry." The Dragon Princess spoke, suddenly. "…For everything…"

"Lady Almedha…" Hana muttered. "We know you're sorry, but…We're sorry, too."

"You are sorry, for what? You didn't do anything wrong. This is all of my fault."

"It was our fault, too, you know. We were apart of this from the first time we met you." Hana whispered. "Now, Soren hates all of us, minus Lady Ena."

"Lady Almedha, if I may, did you even think about what would happened if you told Soren?" Ena asked her.

"Yes, and my fear came true. I was so afraid…So afraid what me might think of me…" Almedha cried, tears falling down her face. "…I don't really blame him, though. I'd deserved it. I should've been there for him, but now…"

"Lady Almedha, please don't cry." Ena comforted her.

"I'll be fine, Ena." The Dragon Princess assured her. "Now a question for you, Hana, Li-en; Why did you your father attacked us like that?"

"Don't think ill of him. He's only trying to protect us…" Li-en finally spoke, but in a low voice. "Even when we were born, he's always trying to protect us. He's very fierce when it comes to us."

"Another question; Back there, he called us sub-humans, but he married a Laguz himself. How could he say such a thing?"

"Oh, that's an easy question. Father, when he got divorce from our mother, he went back to hating Laguzs. I don't really know why." Li-en explained.

"Father still likes our mother, but he hates any other Laguzs for some reason." Hana continued. "That aside, Sister Li-en?"

"Hm?"

"Look, I know you're feeling guilty for lying to Soren, trust me I know, but pull yourself together!"

"Never…Never in my life I have hurt someone that…That deeply…He hates me..." the younger twin replied, crying. "He'll never forgive me…"

"Do you want Soren to hate you?"

"No."

"Then, why don't you go talk to him?"

"He won't even look at me. I can't do it."

"But…"

"It's no use."

"Miss Hana! Miss Li-en! Where are you!?" they heard a voice yelled from outside the door. It was Reyson.

"Reyson!" Li-en jolted up from the floor to the door. "We're in here!"

The Branded girl opens the door as Reyson rush inside, holding Leanne's hand. The Herons panted heavily, slumping down to the floor. Li-en kneels to them as Hana came over.

"What's going on?" the older twin inquired.

"I need you to keep Leanne here, for the time being." The Heron Prince panted.

"How are the others?"

"Still keeping your father at bay. General Ike showed up a few minutes ago, and he is fighting with your father."

"I see…"

"Leanne, stay here and behave." Reyson told his little sister.

"I'll…fight…" Leanne spoke.

"No. Listen, I'll be back." The Heron Prince promised her, rushing out of the room. Leanne sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chin. "I…feel…"

"Are you tired, Leanne?" Li-en asked her.

"Yes."

"Probably because there's too much negative energy around here."

"I…sense…Sadness…In hearts…"

"Okay, Leanne, peeping into someone's hearts is very rude." Hana scolded her.

"Sorry."

Hana sighed, sitting beside the Heron Princess. "You know…You guys don't have to do this."

"Do what, Lady Hana?" the Pink Dragon asked.

"Protect us. Our father is going to get us sooner or later."

"Miss…Hana…" Leanne tried to speak in Modern Language. "We…Protect…We want…"

"What?"

"I think Princess Leanne is trying to say, '_Miss Hana, we don't protect you because we have to. We protect you because we want to.'_ Almedha translated. "Correct?"

The Princess Heron nodded. "Yes."

The door to the room suddenly swung open with a loud bang. Hana and Li-en's father, Kaien, came in throwing daggers Sothe, who dodge them as quickly as he can. Ike and everyone else enter as well, seeing the girls.

"Hana! Li-en! Run!" Ike ordered, harshly.

"General!" Hana shouted. "But…"

"What're you waiting for!?! Go!"

"No! I'm not leaving!"

"Don't argue! Go! Stefan, take them and get going!"

"I understand." The Lion Branded nodded, racing to the girls, but Kaien manage to kick Sothe into the wall, and teleported in front of his daughters.

"They're coming with me!" the twins' father exclaimed. "They are not your concern anymore!"

"Yes, they are! They're our family!" Ike resorted, angrily. "Leave them be! They don't want to go back to Daein!"

"Less talk, more fight! Tibarn yelled, flying over to Kaien and shove him through the wall to the outside. Everyone follow them from the big whole in the wall and they continue to fight as Hana and Li-en watch from the sidelines. Ranulf and Muarim came over in their beast forms and lower their backs to the girls.

"Get on!" the Cat Laguz told them.

"But…" Hana cut off.

"General Ike will be fine! Let's go." Muarim commanded. "He won't go down that easily."

"Watch out! Behind you!" Li-en cried as a dagger came flying towards them. Both Laguzs jumped out of the way as Janaff and Ulki flew over and picked up the girls to the air.

"Are you okay?" the Hawks asked them.

"Yeah. Watch out!" Hana shouted as more daggers came after them. The twins hang on to the Hawk Laguzs' clothes as they try dodging the attacks. Eventually, Janaff and Ulki's grips slip and the girls scream as the head for the ground.

"Wind!" called a voice. Small gusts of wind slowly stop the girls' fall and land them safely on the ground. Looking up to their rescuer, Li-en's eyes widen to see Soren standing a few feet away with his hand in the air. He was the one who cast that wind spell.

"Soren!"

"I can't leave you people alone for one minute without you guys from falling to your deaths." Soren sighed, walking over to Li-en and Hana.

"It's about time!" Hana yelled at him.

Soren ignored her and sift his gaze at Li-en, who was looking down at the ground. "I'm still angry at you, Li-en, for not telling me the truth. But…I made a promise, and I intend to keep it."

"Soren, I…"

"Hey! Can you two save it for later!?! We're in battle!" Shinon shouted at them. "Girl! Li-en! Put your training to good use, now!"

"Master…Okay!" she nodded.

"Wait, you can't go out there!" Soren told her.

"Sorry, Soren, but this something we have to do." Hana stated, bringing out her sword. "Don't try to stop us. Just believe in us."

"Very well."

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Hana called to them. "That's enough! You don't have to fight anymore!

"What're you talking about!?" Sothe inquired.

"We'll take of this!"

"What!?! That's too dangerous!"

"Too bad. Now, stop it!"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, wondering to stop or not. Everyone turned to face Ike, waiting for an answer. The blue-haired mercenary sighed and put his hand up, telling them to stop. The group backed away as Hana and Li-en came forward to their father, weapons ready at their side.

"Father, we're still not going to Daein with you!" Hana declared.

"But if you beat us in a fair fight, then we'll go with you!" Li-en finished. "No tricks."

"Fine." Kaien said, taking out his daggers between his fingers. He threw his knives at his daughters, but Hana jumped out of the way and Li-en blocks them with her arrows that she launches. In the air, Hana threw her sword straight at him, but he easily dodge.

"You'll never win like that!" Ike shouted to them.

"Watch!" Hana smirked, taking out her Tome and cast a spell. "Wind!"

In a blink on an eye, Hana vanished into thin air. Kaien look around trying to find his eldest daughter but couldn't. Suddenly, he fell to his knees as a sharp pain enter his neck. Hana teleported behind her father and stab some kind of paralyze potion into him. Her father was unable to move. The fight was finish.

"I win."

"No way. They actually did it." Sothe muttered. "Where did get that potion?"

"Oh, we stole from Rhys's bag when he wasn't looking." Li-en answered, sticking out her tongue in a playful way.

"What? I thought I was missing something." The healer groaned.

"Sorry."

"Bravo, girls." A voice chuckled.

Everyone turned to see a man with blue hair and golden eyes standing there, clapping at them.

"Commander Ryura…" Kaien choke out, trying to stand up.

"Commander Ryura?" Hana questioned her father. "Who's he?"

"The Daein Rebels' captain."

"You! So, you're the one after us!" Hana sneered. "What do you really want from us!?"

"Nothing, really. Just to wipe you out from existence." Ryura smirked.

"That's tough talk coming from a guy who's also a Branded." Stefan inserted, calmly.

"What the-! How'd you know!?" Ryura snapped.

"Us Branded can tell if anyone else is a Branded."

"Stefan, he is a Branded like us?" Hana asked him, shocked.

"Yes, that is correct."

"All right! That's enough! I want answers, now!" Ike yelled, pointing Ragnell to the Daein Rebels' leader. "Who are you!?"

"Greetings, I am Ryura, Daein Rebels' leader."

"Look, I had enough! You killed Hana and Li-en's family, tracked them down like hunting dogs, posted them as criminals, and chase them through nearly all of Tellius! Leave them alone!"

"Afraid I can't do that, Ike."

"How'd you know my name!?!"

"Who doesn't know the Great Hero of Tellius? Beaten down the Mad King Ashnard, and then taken down the Goddess Ashera, and blah blah blah." Ryura said, sarcastically. "Well, Mr. Hero, these girls have two choices to make; One, come with me, dead or alive. Or two, they can die right here!"

Ryura smirked, taking out a sword and charging at Hana and Li-en at an amazing speed. Both girls close their each other, waiting for impact.

The sound of a slashing blade can be heard, and the sound of blood spilling on the ground. The twins open their eyes and the gasped. There stood their father in front of them, arms spread and a blade though his abdomen. He turns his face to his daughters. Blood was coming out of his mouth, but he smile weakly at his girls. He cough as Ryura remove his blade from Kaien's stomach.

"Foolish man…" Ryura scoffed, backing away from the dying man. Kaien fell to the ground as Li-en rushes to his side.

"Father!"

"What the heck are you!?!" Hana screamed, tears streaming down her face. "You're a Branded yourself, so why are you trying to kill us!?! Why did you attack our father when he was one of you!?!"

"Hmph. You're right. I am a Branded just like you, but I hate it. All those Laguzs should pay for causing me all that pain. That's why I'm trying to find the Blood Vials. So, I can become a Laguz."

"But what are the Blood Vials!?!"

"The Blood Vials are vials that are full with ancient, powerful Laguzs' blood. Those who drink the blood will have either two things happen to them; One, the toxic from the blood could slowly and painfully killed the one who drinks it. Or two, the blood will spread throughout the body, transforming one into a Laguz or a Branded."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmph. You really don't know anything. Let's say you're a human and you drink from the vials, you will become a Branded, in other words, you'll be half-Laguz. But if you are already a Branded, the vials will complete you, meaning you'll be a full Laguz."

"That's why you're looking for them…"

"Exactly, little girl. As long as I keep wiping out Laguzs and killing the Branded, the Superior will give me the Vials."

"Superior?"

"Heh, I may be the Daein Rebels' leader, but I'm not calling out the shots. Our Superior is."

"Who's your Superior...?"

"I'm not telling. I'll be back, street rats!" Ryura smiled evilly before jumping into the some trees and running off.

"Are we going to just let him go!?" Sothe shouted at Ike.

"Sothe, shut up. Don't make this harder than it already is." Ike told him, pointing over to Hana and Li-en who was crying over their father.

"Daddy, we're so sorry! This is all our fault!" Li-en cried. "We're sorry! If we had just gone back to Daein, this would've never happened!"

"Don't cry…It's okay…" Kaien smiled weakly, placing a hand on his youngest daughter's cheek. "At least…I got to see you and Hana one more time…"

"Father…" Hana whimpered, sadly.

"Please…Stay safe…And, I'm sorry…" Kaien whispered as his eyes slowly begin to close, and his hand from Li-en's cheek drop coldly to the ground. He was gone…

"Wuahhh!!! Uahahahaha!! Wuaahahahaha!!!!! Daddy!!! Please, don't leave us! Please!" Li-en cried, furiously. "I don't wanna be alone! What're we suppose to do now!?! Father!! Wuahhh!! Uhahahaha!!"

"Even though he tried to take them by force…" Ike mumbled, sadly. "That man…"

"That man still protect his children…Like any parent would." Soren muttered, turning to face Almedha, who had her face down to the ground. "Isn't that right…Mother?"

The Dragon Princess shot her head up in shocked, but then she smile at him, tearfully. "Soren…"

"We'll talk more later. This isn't a good time…"

_**Later That Night…**_

After a few hours, Kurthnaga had his men take Kaien's corpse and bury it at the cliff near the castle. Hana and Li-en wanted proper funeral for their father, he had given the one. It was the least he could do, the girls have been through enough for one day. Kurthnaga made a speech that Hana and Li-en's father was noble man, and a loving father. He was the first Beorc to be buried in Goldoa soil. Reyson, Rafiel, and Leanne sang the Galdr of Rebirth for them. Everyone went back to the castle, expect for Hana and Li-en, who stood by their father's grave, since the sun went down and it was night.

Ike and Soren told everyone to leave them be. Ike, more than anyone else knows what they're going through right now. After all, his father was killed in battle just like their father. Their father was all they had left, but now he's gone.

Hana and Li-en sat on the ground with their knees to their chin and face buried in their knees. They didn't even notice the sound of light footsteps coming to them until someone put a blanket over their shoulders to keep them warm.

Mist sat down next to Li-en. She didn't say anything, and neither did they. They weren't in the mood to talk right now.

"…Father…This isn't a dream…This is…Is real…" Hana whispered, sadly.

"Miss Hana, Miss Li-en. The sun's already gone down. C'mon. Let's go." Mist said.

"…"

"Miss Hana? Miss Li-en?"

"…Why…Why…?" Li-en muttered.

"Sister Li-en, I'm sorry… I couldn't save him…I'm sorry…" Hana apologized.

"This is unreal…I don't…I don't know what to do…"

"I'm sorry. But I'm still here."

"Sis-Sister…"

"I'll protect you…Like Father wanted me to. You'll see…"

"No…Sister Hana…No…I can't…"

"Sister Li-en?"

"Don't you see? If you're gone, I'll be all alone…I can't lose you, too. I can't…"

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise, Sister Li-en…"

"You two sound just like Ike and me." Mist inserted, softly. "This talk is almost very similar to the one we had when our father died."

"Really, Mist?" Li-en inquired her.

"Yes. I know what you're going through right now, but please…Try to be happy…"

"Mist…I don't think we should continue to travel with you guys." Hana stated.

"What, why?"

"We have caused you enough grief and pain. I don't want that. As I said from the very beginning, we joined Greil Mercenaries for a short time. That time has expired. Here, give this to Volke." Hana muttered, taking out a bag of gold and giving it to her. "This is the money I owe him, and there's some for Ike was well. I got from my father's bag. Our debt was been repaid. It's time for us to leave."

"But what about Epona and Zola?"

"It'll be dangerous to bring animals along with us, you keep them, okay?"

"But…"

"Good-bye, Mist." Li-en mumbled, standing up from the ground with her sister and they begin to walk away.

"No, wait! Don't leave!" Mist cried out. "What about Ike!?! And Soren!?!"

"Tell them we're sorry for leaving." Li-en told her, sadly. "Farewell."

"No, wait!" Mist shouted, but they were already gone. "No, I won't let them go! I gotta tell Ike!"

She turn to the path that lead to the castle and she ran.

_**Goldoa Castle…(Throne Room…)**_

The Greil Mercenaries and everyone else sat in the Throne Room, waiting for Hana and Li-en's return. Soren and Almedha was in another room due the Dragon Princess wanting to talk to her son. Empress Sanaki sat on the floor quietly, writing a letter to Queen Elincia.

"Ike, are Li-en and Hana back yet?" Oscar asked his commander.

"No." the blue-haired mercenary shook his head. "They're still at their father's grave."

"It's getting really late. They're going to get a cold." Rhys said, worriedly.

"We can always carry their unconscious butts back here by force." Shinon suggested.

"Uncle Shinon!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Hey, it was just an idea."

"We need to find a way to cheer them up!" Mia declared. "We can't have any sad faces on this trip, right?"

"Oh? How're you going to cheer them up?" Boyd inquired, lazily.

"I dunno. Let me think…" Mia rumbled on.

"Excuse me, General Ike?" Kurthnaga walk over to him.

"Hm?"

"Where is Soren?"

"Talking with Lady Almedha in another room."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad she finally told him."

"Yeah, Soren still seem a little angry."

"He'll forgive my sister."

"Wasn't Lady Almedha the wife of the Mad King Ashnard?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"So, doesn't that make Soren the rightful heir to Daein?"

"Yes, and Goldoa as well."

"But you're in charge now, and Micaiah is in charge of Daein."

"That is true, but because Lady Micaiah is not in the bloodline of King Ashnard, she is not the rightful heir. Soren could most likely take her off the throne and take charge."

"The Maiden of Dawn can have that throne." Soren scoffed, walking into the room with Lady Almedha following him. "I want no part of it."

"That's good." Ike smiled. "I don't you to leave, Soren. I'll miss you too much."

Soren blushed, turning his face to the side. "Ike…"

"You're really are a big softie, Soren."

"Shut up."

"Ha ha ha…"

"Is Hana and Li-en back yet?"

"Nope."

"I think we should go look for them."

"Just wait. They'll be here soon." Ike assured him just as the Throne Room's doors open and came in a panting Mist. "Mist, what's up?"

"Brother…Ike…You gotta stop them!" Mist cried out.

"Stop who, Mist?"

"Miss Hana and Miss Li-en! They're planning to leave us! I ran here as fast as I could! Ike, please they're going away!"

"What, why would they do that!?"

"They say that their time in Greil Mercenaries is done! They probably think they're burdens to us!" Mist explained. "Ike, c'mon, you gotta stop 'em!"

"Ugh…C'mon, Soren!" Ike commanded. "Mist, stay here. Only Soren and I need to go."

"All right." Mist nodded, watching her bother and the Mage running out the room. "Be careful!"

_**In The Forest…**_

"Li-en! Hana! Wait!" Ike called after them. The two girls turn around to see Ike and Soren behind them, panting.

"General? Soren?" Hana inquired. "How'd you found us so quickly?"

"Lady Almedha told Soren all the short cuts around the forest, and then we found you." Ike explained. "Where are you guys going?"

"Our debt to you is repaid, and our services here are no longer need. Go back home."

"Not without you two."

"General Ike, allow us to go. You don't need us anymore. We're leaving."

"Just where are you planning to go?" Soren questioned them."

"To get Ryura. I don't want to cause you anymore problems."

"Are you nuts!?! You can't go out there on your own! Hana, Li-en, c'mon, let's go back to the castle." Ike yelled.

"There's no point in arguing with you, is there?" Li-en sighed.

"Nope."

"All right."

_**Goldoa Castle…**_

"You're back!" Mist beamed, rushing over to the twins and giving them a hug. "I thought you were gone by now!"

"How'd you do it, Ike?" Ranulf asked him. "I thought you'd bring them back unconscious or something."

"It was easier than I thought. I guess they got tired of fighting with me." Ike grinned before turning to Greil Mercenaries and everyone else. "All right, everyone, listen up! Tomorrow, we're setting out for the Grann Desert!"

"Why?" Rolf asked.

"Because that's where the Blood Vials are kept." Stefan replied. "Legend as it that the Blood Vials is kept in a temple in the Grann Desert with a magic spell protecting it. If we let that man Ryura get his hands on it, who knows what might happen."

"Exactly. So, everyone be prepare for tomorrow!" Ike ordered.

"Right!"

"I'd seen a letter to Queen Elincia, telling her where we are headed." Sanaki added. "I don't want her to worry."

"All right. Everyone is dismissed." Ike smiled, turning around and out the Throne Room. Everyone follow suited, except for Li-en and Soren. They look at each other and to the floor.

"Um…Soren…" the girl trailed off.

"We need to talk, I know." Soren interrupted, grabbing her hand. "Let's talk in my room."

"All right."

_**Soren's room…**_

"Let me start," Li-en started, sitting down on Soren's bed. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you. Well, maybe a little. I know you're not bad." Soren sat next to her. "I just wish…You haven't kept it a secret from me…I wish that you would've trust me."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand now, that you were hurting much more than I was by keeping this secret for so long."

"What made you realize that?"

"Ike."

"Ike?"

"Yes, Ike. We helped me get through this after I'd left the Throne Room."

"Oh. Soren, I'm really sorry, I'd hurt you. I'd lie to you. I'd betrayed your trust. I can't be forgiven for that. But…I'm sorry." Li-en apologized again.

"What are you really saying…?"

"Is it okay for me to be around, now? Soren, you shouldn't force yourself to stay with me, because of a promise."

Soren smirked at her. There a soft _'Thud'_ as the raven-haired boy gently push Li-en on the bed and pin her down. He places a hand over he eyes as she blushes.

"Silly. Are you taking away my right to decided for myself or something? And Li-en, why do you always have this look of concern when you're around me?" Soren asked her. "Are you going to continue to look this way as long as you're with me?"

"Soren, what do you want me to do?" the Branded girl inquired, softly.

"…Smile…Just a little is fine…"

"Okay."

"And I promise you, I'll help you get Ryura."

"…Thank you." Li-en smiled. Sitting up from the bed, she gave the boy a soft kiss on lips and they embrace each other.

Outside the room, Hana smirked as she lean against the wall. Sighing, she head back to her room. "You see, Sister Li-en…Everything's all right…"

* * *

_All right!!! It feels good writing again!! Believe it! Thank you for your time! Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys. In this chapter I kinda use something from something else. That something is what I'm going to work on next. Can you find the clue, and figure it out? C'mon, I'll give you a hint. The clue is somewhere after the flashback! Tee hee hee! Good luck! Bye!_


	15. Trust

Hel-lo!! I'm back, everyone! Well, spring break is almost over, so this chapter will have to be the last one before I get back to school. Then, I have to go back to school, or what I like to call it: A Hell hole! Trust me, if you go to my school, you'll understand why!

That aside, I want to say _'Thank You' _to all of you! I reached over a hundreds reviews!! Thanks so much, everybody!! Oh, and speaking of _'Thank You', _I would like to thank FE Girl 1, iChocoLove, Meta Zangetsu, EmblemDuelist, Black Lotus Flower, chaaya-chan, and two newcomers, jordan114725 and a very good friend of mine, Blaperile, for reviewing every chapter of my story this week! Thanks, B! You're the best!

One thing before we get started, I have something to say; I'm very disappointed, well, more or less, for not figuring out my clue for my next story! I gave you a hint! But, man, I thought at least of you guys might've figure it out! O-kay, I guess I can give you more hints, and if anyone gets in right, I'll give you a summary on my next story! And if more than one figures it out, well, yay for you! All right, here it is; My next story is game and have two words in its title. The game is extremely popular and the first word in the title starts with a _'K' _and the second word starts with an _'H'. _And the last hint is this quote; _Got it memorized?_

Didja figure it out yet? Tee hee hee! Have fun!"

**Chapter 15: Trust**

_**Daein Rebels' Hideout…**_

Ryura walked down the empty halls of the Daein Rebels' hideout, licking the blood from those twin brats' father on his sword. He came to a stop in front of a large pair of giant, white doors at the very end of the hall. Sheathing his sword away, he enters the room with a figure inside of it, looking outside the window to the cool night sky. Leaning on one knee, he bowed to his Superior.

"Superior, I have return."

"Report, Ryura." The figure ordered.

"Yes. It seems you were correct. Sir Kaien did fail us."

"And?"

"I dispose of him. His daughters are left in deep shocked, and might come to me to seek revenge for their father's death."

"What about those Branded twins? Where are they headed?"

"I think to the Grann Desert, most likely to get the Blood Vials."

"How's the process?"

"I revive word from Izuka when I'd returned that the process is nearly finished, but Izuka is having trouble getting the door to the temple to open."

The figure growls as he or she turning around with eyes burning with anger. "What's taking so long!?!"

"Forgive me, Superior. Izuka does not me the requirements to open it." Ryura apologized; his voice spoke with a little fear. "Superior, if I may speak?"

"What!?!"

"Perhaps, we should get someone else to do it."

"What do you have in store, Ryura?" the figure asked, curious.

A smirk made it way to the Branded's face as he looked up to his leader. "I'm glad you asked…"

_**Crimea Castle…**_

"Queen Elincia! Queen Elincia!" yelled Kieran as he ran through the Castle's halls to Queen Elincia's bedchambers, waking everyone up.

"For Ashera's sake! Kieran, shut up!" Marcia shouted, coming out of her room and over to the Axe Paladin with Astrid and Nephenee by her side. "It's three in the morning!"

"Now, now, dearest Marcia." Bastian yawned, walking up to her with Geoffrey and Lucia next to him. "What hast distressed thee, Kieran, that thou criest throughout the immortal night, and makest us sleepless?"

"We just revive a letter by a Dragon Laguz from Goldoa." Kieran replied, holding up a piece of paper in his hand.

Marcia raises an eyebrow and places her hands on her hips. "An Dragon Laguz, from Goldoa? What do they want?"

"I have to agree with Marcia. I heard that Dragon Laguzs still aren't willing to open up to Beorcs yet. What could they want if they wrote us a letter?" Astrid questioned.

"You got it all wrong, Astrid! The Laguz delivered the letter, but Empress Sanaki was the one who wrote it!" Kieran exclaimed.

"Empress Sanaki?" Lucia inquired. "She's okay?"

Geoffrey took the letter from the Axe Knight's hands and his eyes scan over the note. "She's in Goldoa with General Ike and the others! They're okay!"

"Really?! That's great!" Marcia cheered. "I knew they were okay!"

"What wonderful news indeed." Bastian nodded. "What else does it say, Geoffrey?"

The Paladin Knight read the letter again and suddenly; his eyes fell from the piece of paper and to the floor, sadly.

Lucia put an arm on her brother's shoulder. "Brother, what is it? What does it say?"

"It says…It says that Lady Hana and Lady Li-en meet with their father…" Geoffrey's voice trailed off.

"Really? What's the problem, then?" Nephenee questioned in her country accent. "I'll be darn right happy if I get to see my folks again."

"Wait, Nephenee, there's more…" Geoffrey told her, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "…He…Lady Hana and Lady Li-en's father…He was working with the Daein Rebels…"

"What!?!" Marcia screeched, angrily. "Why's that!?!"

"Wait a minute, didn't Lady Hana and Lady Li-en or at least General Ike, told us that the girls' father worked as a soldier in Daein? Maybe he was sent to the Daein Rebels as some sort of mission." Lucia explained.

"That's no excuse!" the Pegasus Knight resorted.

"If you let me finish…" the Royal Knights' leader interjected. "The letter says that in the very end, Sir Kaien, Lady Hana and Lady Li-en's father, died protecting them from the leader of the Daein Rebels. The Rebels' real leader, Ryura."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Lucia whispered, "I see…"

"I thought the girls' father was all they have left, but now…He's gone, too." Astrid muttered, shaking her in sadness.

"I feel so bad for them…" Marcia mumbled.

"What else does it say, General?" Kieran asked him.

"Well, it seems that they're headed for the Grann Desert to look for something called the Blood Vials."

"The Blood Vials?" inquired a new voice. Everyone turn around to see Elincia's uncle, Sir Renning, behind them with a stern face and his arms fold across his chest.

"My lord…" Bastian whispered, bowing in respect as he came over to the group.

"What is all the fuss about, and what's this about the Blood Vials?" Renning asked Geoffrey.

A few moments pass as Lucia and her little brother explained everything to the Queen's uncle. The Knight sighed, rubbing his temple before he spoke.

"Should I tell Elincia or should either of you do it?" Renning questioned Lucia and Geoffrey.

"I think we should tell her together." Lucia suggested.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." The Gold Knight nodded, walking away. "Come along."

"Wait a moment, my Lord." Bastian called out.

Elincia's uncle stop in his tracks. "Yes?"

"I do not mean to pry, but how does one, such as you, know of the Blood Vials?"

"What exactly are the Blood Vials?" Marcia asked, frustrated.

"I'll explain when I reach Elincia's room." Renning sighed, walking again. "You may come, too."

Everyone look at each other before nodding and catching up with the Knight.

_**The Next Morning…(Goldoa Castle/ Meeting Room…)**_

Titania, Mist, Mia, and Edward pace back and forth outside of the meeting, waiting for Ike and the others to come out of the Meeting Room that the Laguz Kings requested. Everyone was in there except for the Greil Mercenaries, not including Ike, Soren, Hana, and Li-en, Tormod, after Muarim and Vika _finally _convince him to stay outside and wait, Jill, Haar Tauroneo, Zihark, Sigrun, Tanith, Edward, and Leonardo was still waiting for the rest to finish.

"Mist, Mia, can you guys please stop pacing?" Boyd asked them. "It's getting really annoying."

"The brat has a point for once. Titania, you stop, too." Shinon yawned, sitting against the wall with Rolf and Gatrie.

"You should stop as well, Edward." Leonardo told his friend. "Calm down."

"I can't stop, Leo! I need to know what's going on in there!" Edward exclaimed. "Why did Micaiah and Sothe keep us out in the dark for?!"

"What's going on in there is none of our business, correct?" Leonardo replied. "It probably concerns Miss Hana and Miss Li-en."

"Yeah, I know that! But, why won't Micaiah and Sothe tell us!?! I want to help!"

"But you trust Micaiah, don't you?" the archer asked, seriously.

The young swordsman stop pacing and he turn to his friend. "What?"

"Do you trust Micaiah?"

"Of course I do! She's one of my dearest friends! Why wouldn't I trust her!? She's like a sister to me!"

"Then, you trust her enough to respect her decisions?" Leonardo inquired with a smile.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then, stop pacing around waiting for an answer." The archer smiled, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Micaiah will tell us when the time is right, okay?"

Edward beamed, giving Leonardo his famous thumb-ups. "Of course!"

Leonardo nodded, turning to Titania, Mist, and Mia. "You three should do the same."

"He's right." Titania sighed.

"…All right." Mist smiled.

"Hey, I trust Boss, but I just want them to get on with this stupid meeting! I'm so bored!" Mia wined like a child. Everyone laughed at her as the blue-haired swordswoman started jumping up and down in frustration.

_**Inside Meeting Room…**_

Ike, Soren, Hana, and Li-en sat down in the Meeting Room with Caineghis, Skrimir, Ranulf, Lethe, Lyre, Mordecai, Tibarn, Janaff, Ulki, Reyson, Leanne, Rafiel, Neasala, Nealuchi, Nailah, Volug, Vika, Muarim, Sanaki, Micaiah, Sothe, Stefan, Volke, Gareth, Nasir, Ena, Kurthnaga, and Almedha, watching them. The atmosphere was very…Uncomfortable and dense, having everyone staring at the four. It didn't take a Heron to tell how angry everyone was at them.

"I feel like we're in a interrogation." Hana whispered to her younger sister.

Li-en nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this is kinda…Uncomfortable."

"Yeah, awkward…"

"Shh…" Ike muttered to them as Tibarn being to speak.

"First off, how long did you two knew they were one of the Parentless?" the Hawk King inquired, his voice booming in the room.

"Since we first met them." Ike confessed.

"And the little Mage?"

"During the war against the Mad King."

"So, both Lady Hana and Lady Li-en, and Soren are a Branded?" Ulki asked his king.

"It would seem so." Tibarn nodded, turning to face the rest of the group. "Did any else know about this!?!"

Slowly, Micaiah, Sothe, Muarim, Vika, Stefan, Nasir, and Almedha, raise their hands up, showing the Hawk Laguz they'd knew about the girls' secret. Hana was little surprise when she saw Vika raised her hand up.

"Vika, you knew?"

"Yup. I kinda figured out for myself." The Raven Laguz smiled, slightly. "I'm sorry I kept in a secret from you."

"It's fine."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Kurthnaga questioned Hana.

"I…We didn't want you find out, but we did wanted to tell you." She replied, meekly.

"We were afraid…Afraid of what you might think of us, if you were to find out." Li-en mumbled, sadly.

"That's no excuse! You should've told us! It'll be more helpful to protect the two of you that way!" Tibarn yelled, causing them to flinch.

"I agree!" Skirmir exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Ike snapped, defending them. "It was their decision if they wanted to tell you or not!"

"But you still lied to us!" Lethe hissed, joining into the fight. "Is that how Beorcs treat their allies!?!"

"I knew something a strange about this girls!" Lyre growled. "I'd never like them from the start!"

"Ike, if I was you, I'd would rethink my decision to bring Lady Hana and Lady Li-en to the Grann Desert so they can live in peace." Stefan stated.

"Wait, what!?!" Li-en stood up from her seat. "Stefan, please. It's an honor, but I don't want to leave Ike and Soren's side!"

"I understand, but I still think you might take up my offer." The Lion Branded sighed, walking over to Hana and Li-en and place a hand on their shoulders. "You'll be happier there."

"I know, but…"

"Stefan, stop confusing her!" Hana told him.

"I apologize."

"Back to the matter of hand, what should we do know?" Caineghis asked everyone.

"I'll tell you what you can do, all of you can go back to your homes and leave us alone!" Hana screamed, angrily. "Look, we're sorry that we lied and betrayed your trust, but it's not like be wanted to! Ike completed his mission for you people! You are free to go, now!"

"Okay, everyone, just calm down!" Nailah shouted, cutting in between them.

Hana snorted with disgust. Standing up from her seat, she kicked over the table in rage, and she stomp out of the room angrily with everyone staring at her.

"Miss Hana, what happened!?" Mist inquired as the Branded girl passes her up.

"Nothing!" she yelled, heading to the Goldoa Castle.

"What's her damage?" Boyd asked.

"I dunno, but whatever happened in there sure got her streamed up!" Shinon exclaimed.

"I better go after her." Li-en said as she started walk away, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ranulf. "What is it?"

"I want to talk to her instead, please?" he told her. "Can I?"

Li-en nodded, smiling. "Yeah, sure. Go, go talk to her."

"Thanks! And just for the record, I don't blame you for lying to us." Ranulf grinned at her, running to the garden. "I don't care if you are a Branded!"

"Thank you, Ranulf!" Li-en called after him, smiling.

"At least someone understands." Ike sighed, walking over to Li-en. "Hana is going to be okay. Trust me."

"I do, Ike. Always." The Branded girl smiled, closing the doors to the Meeting Room. "But I'm not very sure if everyone's going to trust us again."

"You got that right." Lethe snorted from behind her. "All because Ranulf still likes you, doesn't mean we do."

"Then, maybe Ranulf have something you don't have." Li-en shot back.

"Oh, yeah!?! Like what, Branded girl!"

"Like nobility!"

"Lethe, stand down." Caineghis ordered her.

"But King…"

"Lethe, do as you're told." Mordecai told her.

"Grr…Fine!" the Cat Laguz snarled.

"Young lady, why do you say that Ranulf has nobility?" the Lion King asked Li-en, walking up to her and kneeling down to her height.

"Because Ranulf is a good guy and he kinda in a high rank. Which is something my sister and I lack. We're just street kids, who'd lied to everyone about who we are." Li-en whispered, hanging her head down with her hair covering her eyes. "The worst part of this is that I feel awful about it, even though we had a good reason to lie. My and my sister isn't noble. We're not even close."

"Child, it doesn't take royal blood or a high rank to show nobility. You do not lack nobility, you'd show it inner nobility by being honest, even if it hurts." Caineghis smiled, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. "And you prove that right now, by telling us how you really feel."

"Caineghis…"

"Though you can't not erase what you have done, I know everything will turned out all right. Do you understand, small one?"

"Yes, thank you, King Caineghis."

"You are welcome." The Lion King smiled at her.

"You know, Miss Li-en, if you and your sister would've been honest with us from the start, none of this would've happened." Reyson told her.

"I know…"

"But I think I'll forgive you, only if you be truthful with us."

"He's right, Miss Li-en." Micaiah step forward. "We are wiling to give you and your sister another chance if you just be honest with us from now on."

"I will…And, I'm sorry." The Branded girl bowed to them. "I'm sorry that we lied to you."

"It's okay, I understand. I would've done the same." Micaiah said, turning her head away. "Actually, I'm still doing it to Edward, Leonardo, and Nolan."

"Don't worry, Micaiah. I'm sure they'll understand." Sothe assured her. He smiled at his girlfriend before turning to Li-en, Soren, and Ike. "So, I guess you guys want us to keep quite about this to the others, right?"

"Yeah." Ike answered, nodding his head. "We would appreciate that, thanks."

"But all of you are going have to gain our trust again if you want our help" Lethe sneered. "You got a lot of work to do, then."

"She's right." Tibarn nodded. "That goes for the rest you who was in on this."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Tibarn." Sothe yawned, waving his hand in the air.

_**Goldoa Castle**_

Ranulf made his way to the garden, trying to find Hana. It wasn't long until he found her huddle in the far corner of the castle with her head buried in her knees, sitting against the stone wall. Choosing not to acknowledge him, Hana stare at him from the corner of her eyes as the Cat Laguz sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" she asked after a long silence.

"To talk. Li-en was suppose to do it, but I took her place instead." Ranulf replied. "Look, about what happened back there…"

"What? Are you going to yell at me, too?"

"You probably deserved it. But, hey, I'm not mad at you."

"Really, now…?" Hana glared at him.

"Okay, maybe a little, but I just wish you have more faith in us like you do with Ike and Soren."

"You're not mad at me because I hurt you? I tend to do that with a lot of people." Hana admitted. "I'm not fit to help anyone. When I do, I just end up hurting someone."

"I don't believe that."

"Really?

"Yeah, really! Despite what Lethe and the others said, I know that at the end of the day, I can count on you, Hana." Ranulf smiled at her, gently. "I know you're a good person, Branded or not."

"Maybe...But I should leave…"

"C'mon, again!?! Listen, Hana, everyone will learn to forgive you. I have a lot of faith in you, just like Ike does! But it seems to me, you don't have faith in yourself."

"Well, duh! I did horrible things, I know that…"

"Why don't you try and fix them?"

Hana's eyes widen a bit as she shot her head up to look at the Ranulf. "W-What?"

"C'mon, all you have to do is say you're sorry. Everything will be okay, I promise." He grinned at her. "I don't hate you, and I'm pretty the others don't hate you, either! They're just mad right now, but I'm sure they'll get over it."

"I-I don't believe that. I know that…They have every right to hate me. I don't blame them. So, what should I do?" Hana whispered. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"What do you really want to do, Hana?" the Cat Laguz inquired.

"I want to be together with my sister and with Ike and Soren." Hana answered, putting her hands together.

"Well, come back, then." Ranulf told her, placing a hand over hers.

"But…I can't return now as it is…Everyone is unhappy about what happened. I wanted to protect my sister from this; I know she's feeling really bad about it. I don't want her to be unhappy all the time. I want to protect her. But…I can't even do that."

C'mon, don't give up just yet." The Laguz smiled.

"How could you be so happy about this right?!"

"Well, I'm just trying to live a little. It's good thing to do when you're down, right?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"If you rather talk to Li-en about this than me, by all means, leave." Ranulf said. "I know this is rather awkward for you to talk about this with me rather than your own sister."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. But I do wish I had siblings like you. So anyway, why did you lie to us about who you are? Didn't it occur to you that this would happened?"

"Yeah, sorry. I never did tell you, even though I do trust you…"

"It's okay, I don't wanna force out of you. Ike had a point back there. It was your choice, not mine."

"Yeah…But I wanted to tell you, but I thought you'll hate us if we did. Us Brandeds are against the teachings of the Goddess Ashera, therefore, we are neither accepted in the Beorc or Laguz worlds. We are shun by them." Hana explained. "Still…I want to protect Laguzs…I think that's what Mother would want…Even people who might detest Brandeds.

"This is what I like about you, Hana! You're just like Ike! But, hey, you're not alone. You've always got you sister and your loyal friends near you. You've got allies!" Ranulf grinned, bigger than before. "Not just me, but everyone else in the Greil Mercenaries, too! And Laguzs like me! You should rely on us sometimes, 'kay?"

"Okay!" Hana beamed at last while blushing, but soon the smile disappears from her and she looked at Ranulf with a sad face. "I know you were telling the truth before. They're not to blame. It's really me. I hid my true feelings from anyone. I guess I wasn't prepare for the consequences. I kept those stupid lies, because I didn't want anyone to hate me."

"Hana…"

"I'd even heard Soren told my sister that he wished that she'd trusted him, instead of hiding things. I didn't have faith in either the Greil Mercenaries or you guys. Even though I decided to believe in Soren and Ike, my sister and me ended up hurting them both."

_**WHACK**_

OW! RANULF! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" Hana yelled, rubbing her sore head.

"Stop feeling so depressed! You just need to remember the best things about yourself, instead of the negative!" Ranulf scolded her.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"The best thing about you is your stubborn, straightforward nature! You might not be honest about yourself and you kinda get mad at times, but you're kind to others!"

"Are you complimenting me or insulting me?" Hana asked, annoyed.

"What do you think? Hana, we all love you! No matter what happens, we'll always be your side! If you screw up, you can fix it! If you did something bad, you can apologize!" the Cat smiled at her.

"How can you be so sure? It's not that easy."

"Hey, me, Ike, Soren, and Li-en, will always be with you! It'll be okay, promise!"

"Ranulf…"

"You're a big pain in my tail, but you got this strange ability I've noticed; People like you and Ike always end up helping someone."

Hana simply look at the Cat Laguz in amazement, taking in all his words. Finally, she smirked, and put Ranulf in a headlock.

"You should've stop when you were ahead of me about being a pain!" she laughed.

"Ow!! Okay, okay! I give! Let go!" Ranulf chuckled, breaking from her headlock.

"Thanks, Cat Man."

"No problem, Hana."

"You're okay, though you are a pervert."

"Pervert? Oh, don't tell me you're still mad that I kissed you and knocked out?"

"I hardly call that a real kiss. You just did it to distract me. That's all." Hana told him, watching Ranulf balance himself on the top stonewall. He turns around to face her with his tail sticking out in the air.

"Really, now…?" Ranulf grinned, slyly like a cat. "Want to try it again, Flower Maiden?"

"Huh?"

In a blink of an eye, the sneaky like Cat Laguz place his lips over Hana's, catching her by surprise. The girl's eyes widen in shock, but was even more surprise that she didn't push him away or hit him; instead she kiss him back.

From the Meeting Room's windows, Li-en was blushing and giggling, watching the scene before her. Her face was red as a tomato, and she was squealing. Lethe had to hold back her sister from going down there and killing the Branded girl,

A few moments pass before Ranulf pulled away and smirk at Hana. Jumping down from the wall, he quickly licks Hana's face like a cat before running off back into the castle. It took the young girl to realize what just happened, and when she did realized, she started chasing the Cat Laguz all around the garden, screaming and threaten to chop off his tail. Ranulf merely laughed at her, running up a tree and stayed up there until Hana calm down.

"Get down here, you perverted cat!" she yelled. "YOU'RE WORSE THAN VOLKE AND IKE!!! COME DOWN HERE, SO I CAN TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!!"

"You know, telling me you going to tear me to shreds isn't going to make me come down any closer. Just the opposite, right?" Ranulf chuckled. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"RANULF!"

"I'll only come down if you promise to not kill me."

"NOT ON YOUR NINE LIVES!"

"I have one life, thank you. I may be a Cat Laguz, but I'm not actually a cat."

"SHUT UP!"

"Jeez…One minute you were kissing me, the next; You're threaten to kill me." The Cat Laguz complained. "Man, you're not very good at expressing yourself, are you?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"How long do you think they're going to keep it up?" Ike inquired Li-en in the Meeting Room, watching Hana and Ranulf.

"Let's hope they get finish soon. We have to head to the Grann Desert soon." Soren inserted. "Remember, Ike?"

"Oh, yeah. C'mon, let's go get them." Ike nodded, leaving the room and to the hallways with the rest of the group are. "Titania, get everyone set to go."

"I understand, Ike." Titania replied.

"So, are you happy, Li-en?" Soren questioned her as they follow Ike to the garden.

"Yes. Everything turned out…Um…Okay, I guess."

"Indeed."

"Though everyone hates me now, I think they will get over it."

"Maybe you're right. But what makes you say that?"

"Because, Soren, I trust these people, like I do with you…" Li-en smiled, happily. "And how Ike trust you…"

Soren stop is his tracks, watching Li-en skip away in joy. He smirked, catching up to them. Li-en might be right, after all. Everything will be okay, if they just trust each other like true friends.

* * *

_Well, I know this chapter pretty much boring, but it's okay. Anyway, remember try to figure out my next story from the clues! Tee hee hee! Have fun! _


	16. Grann Desert

Hi, everyone! Sorry for the long wait! Exams are coming up and my mom making me study a lot! Geez…What a drag…! Believe it! Moving on, I'm very happy that I finally reach over 100 reviews!! Yay! Thanks so much, guys! I owe you! Oh! I almost forgot!

NinjaSheik: Congratulations! Last time in Branded Love, I asked all of you to guess what my next story is going to be! And with the following clues, you got it right!! Nice work! Everyone's right! It is Kingdom Hearts! You guys guessed right! Well, some guess, some peek into the other reviews…

***Glares at iChocoLove*******

NinjaSheik: That aside, I hope everyone heard about the new Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days that's coming out May 30! Apparently, that game can help with my up-coming story, so until it comes out I can't do the story. So, you guys have to wait for a while, 'kay? Sorry, everyone! But, I've been thinking of doing my Gargoyles or a Naruto story to pass the time, but I don't know…Hmmm…Anyway, enjoy the chapter! Take it away, Narrator!

_Italics-Narrator (Like the one in Radiant Dawn)_

**Chapter 16: Grann Desert**

_Narrator: With encounter with the Daein Rebels' leader, Ryura, the death of their father, and their secret revealed, Hana and Li-en journey to the Grann Desert with Ike and the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. Lead by the Branded Lion, Stefan, and the young Fire Mage, Tormod, they set off to find the powerful Blood Vials that lay hidden in a temple._

**_Goldoa Castle…_**

Ike and the others stood outside the castle of Goldoa, watching Prince Kurthnaga and Lady Almedha saying their farewells to Gareth, Nasir, and Ena.

"I wish you a safe journey, Your Highness." Gareth bowed to the Dragon Prince.

"I, as well. Return in one piece, Prince Kurthnaga, Lady Almedha." Nasir smiled.

"Yes, please take care of yourselves. We shall look after Goldoa while you're gone. I promise." Ena vowed.

"I know you will. Ena, please don't stress yourself as well. You are with child, after all." Kurthnaga told the Red Dragon, placing a hand on her stomach. "Stay safe."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Prince Kurthnaga, two minutes!" Ike called to him.

"Coming!" he called back, turning back to his friends. "Farewell, everyone."

"Goodbye, Prince Kurthnaga, Lady Almedha." The Dragons kneeled before them.

"Until next time." Almedha smiled, softly. "Brother, let us go."

The Black Dragon nodded at his older sister. Taking her hand, the Dragon Prince and the Dragon Princess set off to the Grann Desert with the others.

"May Goddess Ashera be with you…" Ena prayed, putting her hands together.

**_Three Days Later…_**

The journey to the Desert was peaceful and quite. There was no sign of the Daein Rebels, but they kept their guard up just in case. Stefan and Tormod have been telling stories to the others about the Grann Desert. Stefan told them stories about the Branded that lived there, and Tormod told them about all of his adventures. Throughout the journey, the young Fire Mage was excited of retuning home, as well as Stefan.

With one more night to go until they reach the Desert, Ike, Soren, Titania, Stefan, Hana, Li-en, Ranulf, Empress Sanaki, Lady Micaiah, Sothe, the Herons siblings, and the Laguzs, stood in a tent, trying to form a plan to get pass the Daein Rebels that was station there.

"A aerial attack won't work, and a direct attack will not work, either." Soren told everyone. "The sand in the Grann Desert will not give us the advantaged to attack the Daein Rebels, it will leave us blind. Our best options are to go around the Daein Rebels, and sneak in to the temple…."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Tibarn asked the raven-haired boy.

"If you will let me finish…" the Branded Mage glared. "Or we can create a distraction, to lure them away from the temple."

"That's a good idea, Soren. But what kind of distraction?" Hana inquired.

"It has to be a long one, just enough to get in the temple, and get the Blood Vials." Stefan replied. "The Grann Desert is in the middle of nowhere."

"How much time do you need to open the temple?" Ike questioned him.

"The temple is sealed with powerful magic, but to get into it two must sing the ancient song." The Lion Branded answered.

"Ancient song?" Reyson repeated. "What ancient song?"

"That I do not know." Stefan shook his head. "According to legend, the ancient song is carved on the door to the temple, in old writing."

"Really? That was a smart choice." Nailah spoken. "Not many Beorcs today study the ancient speech. I bet us Laguzs could translate it."

"Then it's settled. Half of us, including the Laguzs, will find a way to enter the temple, and the rest of us will created a distraction to draw the Daein Rebels' attention." Soren nodded. "Hana, Li-en, Ike, Volke, Lady Micaiah, Sothe, Empress Sanaki, and myself, will go with the Laguzs. As for the distraction team, I'm leaving Mia in charged of that."

Everyone turn his or her heads to look at the young Mage, confused. He picked Mia, of all people? To be in charged, of a team? Has he lost his mind? Mia couldn't even keep a secret, let alone lead a team. What is Soren thinking?

Annoyed with everyone staring at him, the Mage sighed. "Think about it. Mia is the loudest out of all of us. She'll make a perfect distraction, don't you agree, Ike?"

"Yep!" Ike nodded.

"That was a great idea, Soren!" Li-en praised him, blushing a little.

"Yeah, nice work, Soren. Okay, everyone, get a good night sleep tonight! We have mission tomorrow!" Ike declared.

"Right!"

"Dismissed!"

One by one, everyone left the tent murmuring their good nights to everyone. Soon only Ike, Soren, Hana, and Li-en remain. Yawning, Hana stretched out her arms.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up too late with your boyfriend, Sister Li-en!" the older twin teased, walking out of the tent.

"Shut up!" the younger twin flustered. Ike only chuckled, and Soren smirk slightly at her.

"I have work to do. Good night, Ike, Li-en." Soren stated, walking out of the tent.

"Night." The blue-haired mercenary replied.

"Good night, Soren. Don't stay up too late." Li-en told him, before turning to Ike. "I'm going as well. If you'll excuse…"

"Wait, Li-en." Ike stopped her just as she was about to leave.

"Hm?

"Come, let's have a talk." Ike grinned at her.

"Okay…"

**_Forest…_**

"Uh, Ike, I thought you said you wanted to talk to me, so why are we out here for?" Li-en inquired, sitting on a rock.

"I didn't want anyone to listen in on our conversation. Somehow, you and your sister are listening to every talk each of us have."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"About Soren. I need to talk to you about Soren." The blue-haired mercenary answered, sitting down on a rock next to her. "Tell me, are you in love with him?"

The Branded girl blushed. "I…I don't know, really…"

"That's okay, I understand. You don't have to tell me." Ike grinned at her. "But you are dating, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Therefore, I want you to promise me something." Ike told her, his face was stern and serious.

"Of course, anything at all." Li-en nodded. "What is it?"

"I want you to make Soren happy. I don't hurt to see him hurt, not ever. Soren's my best friend, and I want to protect him." Ike responded with a soft expression. "This doesn't mean I have some kind of feelings for Soren, like the ones you do. But it does mean I want to protect him, and I want him to smile, happily."

Li-en smiled, softly. "I'm so stupid."

"Huh?"

"Ever since I've met you guys, I'd always thought there was something more between you and Soren. I knew there was something going on. I saw it in Soren's heart, the warmness he felt for you. That special person Soren cares for the most. And when Soren told me about how he first met you, I thought my suspicions were confirmed; That you love Soren, and he loves you back. Then, there was the Ball in Crimea. I saw you and Soren. It looks to me that you were about to kiss..."

"Then you ran out of that room, crying. Soren chased after you." Ike continued for her. "After that, I didn't know what had happened between you and Soren. But I did know that he was okay."

"Yeah. And after that, Soren became more protective of me. But then, he found out about Lady Almedha…Then, I realize keeping that secret was wrong. I'd hurt Soren, and betrayed his trust. I could never forgive myself for that."

"Li-en, Soren never really hated you. He was just angry with you. I talked to him after he left the Throne Room…" Ike trailed off.

"I know. Soren told me you slapped some sense in him. I was happy after Soren said he'll stay with me." Li-en interrupted, softly. "But…"

"But what?"

"It's just…I think, after everything I've been through with Soren, he will put you first instead of me, Ike." The Branded girl smiled, sadly.

"Li-en…"

"I understand, and that's okay...Because it's the same for me…"

"Do you mean Hana?" Ike inquired her.

"Yes. As much as I like Soren, I will always put my sister first."

"I guess so…"

"But I will heed out your request, Ike." Li-en stated, standing up. "I will make him happy. I promise. I don't want to see Soren hurt, either."

"Then, I'll leave him in your care." Ike grinned, standing up. Li-en held out her hand, and Ike took out, shaking hands with her. The suddenly, the blue-haired mercenary pulled the young girl into a sweet embrace, surprising her.

"Ike…What are you…?"

"Thank you, Li-en." Ike whispered in her ear, then releasing her from his arms. "Thank you."

The Branded girl looked at him, puzzled. But then, she smiled at him, understanding what he did. With a step back, Li-en bowed to him.

"No. Thank you, Ike…"

**_Next Morning…_**

"Listen carefully, Mia. This is important." Soren instructed the blue-haired swordswoman. "I'll leaving you in charge of Team 2, the distraction team. You are to…"

Hana and Li-en watch and listen closely to the raven-haired Mage telling Mia the plan the next morning. Everyone was ready to go to the Grann Desert. All they need to do left is go over the plan. Getting bored with Soren's explanation, Hana's eyes shifted to her sister. Li-en has been awfully quite since last night when she returned to the tent.

"I'd looked inside you heart, you know." Hana told her sister, suddenly. "When you were asleep. I saw it, the thing that went on between you and Ike. I could hear it, too."

Her younger sister looked at for a second before nodding. "Yes. I knew you would do something like that. I could never hide anything from you."

"That's true. I saw Ike in you heart, too. You don't want him to get hurt either, right?"

"Yes. If Ike's important person gets hurt, then we could feel that hurt, too. I don't want him to get hurt."

"But he will have to learn how to embrace it, won't he?" Hana asked her sister.

Li-en nodded in agreement. "Yes. Pain is such an easy emotion to come by, after all."

"With the world as it is now, pain will always come to this sorrow world. In this world, sorrow comes from fighting one another."

"Especially war, huh?"

"Yes, but what comes after the war…That is hard."

"Okay, Mia, do you understand what you need to do?" they heard Ike inquired the blue-haired swordswoman.

"Yes, sir, Boss! Don't worry! Everything will be fine! Leave it to me!" Mia replied, pointing her thumb at her chest.

"Yeah…That's what I'm afraid of, leaving it to _you_." Ike mumbled under his breath. "Okay, everyone let's head out."

**Grann Desert…**

Two hours pass until Ike and company reaches the desert, being lead by Stefan and Tormod. Traveling through the blazing heat and blowing sand was difficult, but somehow they manage to reach the temple. Along the way, Stefan had told then stories about how many tried to come here in the past, but all have failed.

Hiding behind a giant rock close to the temple, Team 1, Ike's group and Team 2, the distraction team, prepare to enter temple that Stefan told them was called the Temple of Spirits. They could see at least 20 Daein Rebels there chattering among themselves and the ruins that lead to the temple.

"Okay, Mia, go!" Ike ordered her.

"Right! Wish me luck, guys!" Mia grinned as she and her team came from their hiding place, and run towards the Daein Rebels that was station there.

"Soren, what now?" the blue-haired mercenary asked.

"We wait." He answered. "The wind isn't very strong right now, so the Daein Rebels should see her. When the time is right, I will cast a spell to boast the wind, creating a sand shield, and we sneak into the temple."

"Uh, Soren, by any chance, did you tell Mia how to distract the Rebels?"

"No. Mia is creative, therefore, I let her choose."

"Oh, man…" Ike grumbled, placing a hand on his forehead. Knowing Mia, she's bound to do something stupid. She always get carry away with these kind of things, and Ike knows it.

"Just trust me. Mia will get the job done, one way or another."

"I think you're right, Soren." Li-en chimed in, smiling.

"I **_HOPE_** you're right." Hana and Ike muttered in union, looking at Mia from behind the rock. Something just tells them that this will get ugly real fast.

**_Temple of Spirits…_**

"Have you heard yet?" one Daein Rebel questioned his friend.

His friend shook his head. "No, what?"

"I heard that Commander Ryura will be killed by the Superior next time we failed to bring in those twin brats."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But Commander Ryura is the strongest out of all of us, how could he lose to a bunch of girls?"

"Well. maybe your commander isn't as touch as you thought." A female voice inserted. The Daein Rebels all looked up to see Mia and her team standing in front them. She and Edward were side-by-side, wearing a smirk on their faces. "Here I thought the Daein Rebels are big and bad, but their own boss can't even beat a couple of girls."

"Yeah, totally." Edward laughed. "The Daein Rebels aren't as tough as people want them to think."

"Yep! I bet they can't even beat us, huh, Edward?" Mia inquired.

"If they can't even take down girls, I'm pretty sure they can't take us!" he exclaimed. "After all, their so-called leader couldn't capture Hana and Li-en. He just ran away."

"For Ashera's sake, wrap it up!" Shinon shouted at them. "We get the point, they're a bunch of losers!"

"We'll make you eat those words, little girl!" one of the Daein Rebels yelled.

"Oooh, I would like to see you try!" Mia provoked them. "Catch us if you can!"

"Oh my, Goddess…" Leonardo sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

Edward and Mia exchanged high-fives as her team lure the Daein Rebels away from the temple. As they fought, Ike's group secretly sneak in to the ruins as Soren cast a spell to cover their tracks. They all ran across the ruins of the temple until they stop at giant doors with strange writing all over it. Nailah came forward and trace her hand over the carvings.

"It's very old ancient speech, indeed. It's going to take some time translating this." The Wolf Queen told everyone before turning to her servant, Volug. "You must keep watch, Volug."

_"As my Queen wishes_." He replied in Old Tongue, bowing at his Queen and ran back to the entrance of the ruins.

"I'll go with him!" Janaff declared, flying after the Wolf Laguz with Ulki behind him. "Good luck!"

"Stay safe, King Tibarn, Prince Reyson!" Ulki called back.

"You two as well!" Reyson shouted back.

After about 15 minutes, Nailah continue to read the old writing with the help of the Heron siblings and Micaiah. They could still hear the sound of clashing blades from where Mia and the others were fighting. Every now and then, they could hear the sound of someone screaming in pain. Janaff fly back to Tibarn about few minutes ago to report about the battle. It's not going so well, especially since the Hawk Laguz told then Izuka showed up, and now he's fighting with Tormod.

"Queen Nailah, come on…Hurry!" Ike rushed her.

"Give me a few more minutes…We're almost done…"

**_Mia's Group…_**

Muarim pounce on a Daein Rebel, tearing the soldier to shreds as he try to keep an eye on Tormod with Izuka. Vika was there with him, but something was bothering her by the way she was shivering. Is she afraid of Izuka? The again, who wouldn't be scare of that crazy, old loon?

"This time we're setting this, once and for all!" the young Fire Mage yelled. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Muarim!"

"Boss…" Vika whispered.

"Bold words for such a young boy. But you will never defeat me, and when I'm through with you, boy, you'll be my first test subject on the Blood Vials!" Izuka laughed, crazily. "I've spent my whole life under King Ashnard, finding a way to bend Laguzs to my will! Now, with the Blood Vials in my possession, all Laguzs shall kneel before me!"

"Delusional loon!" Tormod snapped back. "Even with those stupid Vials, I'll do anything to deny you! Only a fool will follow you! People like you really make me sick! What kind of coward transform Laguzs into Feral Ones, for his own gain!?! What kind of coward would put Laguz into slavery!?!"

"That's how this world is, boy. Laguzs do not belong with Beorcs." Izuka replied.

"That's not true! I love Muarim and Vika! They're my family, and I'll do whatever it takes to free Laguzs from you and those stupid Begnion nobles! I will win this fight!"

"Enough talk! Balberith!" Izuka shouted, taking out his dark tome.

"Boss! Watch out!" Vika cried, lifting Tormod up to the air before the spell could hit him, but the spell manage to damage the Raven Laguz's feet when she lift her leader up. "Ahh!"

"Vika!" the young Fire mage screamed as they fell to the sand. "Vika! Vika! Are you okay!?!"

"I'm okay, Boss…Don't worry about me…" the Laguz smiled weakly, holding her injured feet.

"Grr…That's it! I'm letting you hurt anymore of my friends!!! Tormod yelled angrily, facing Izuka. "FIRE!"

A gaint flame of circle surround Tormod, soon it became a tornado with him still inside it.

"Little One!" Muarim cried out. A gaint fire dragon was form, lifitng itself to the air, revealing Tormod with his clothes in rags, which was burnt by the fire. Slowly, the Fire Mage raise his arm in the air and then point it was Izuka. The fire dragon roar, charging at the man, engulfing him into flames. Soon, it was gone…And so was Izuka.

"I can't believe it…" Vika muttered under her breath. "Boss won…He did it."

"See, I told you I win, didn't I?" Tormod panted weakly, flashing Vika and Muarim a grin before passing out on the sand.

"Boss! Little One!" Vika and Muraim shouted, rushing over to them with Rhys and Mist following him.

"Muarim, please stay back." Mist told him, as her staff glow and starting to heal the Mage.

"Miss Vika, let me see your feet." Rhys said, kneeling down with his staff as it started healing her.

"That should be all of them." Jill stated, coming forth on her Wyvern. "Haar and I scouted the area after the sand was gone in the wind, we found no trace of the Daein Rebels left.'

"That kid did good." Edward smiled. "I didn't know we could do something as cool as that!"

"Perhaps he couldn't, but his desire to protect Muarim and Vika is what brought out that strength to killed Izuka." Leonardo explained, calmly. "I think that's how we could forge such a powerful attack."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. After all, it's Micaiah and Sothe who keeps us going, right?" the archer smiled at his friend.

The young swordsman grinned, giving him his famous thumb-ups and then they batted arms with each other. "Yeah!"

"Our part in this mission is done. Let's hope that Ike and the others are finish." Titania sighed, tiredly.

"Mmm…Boss will be okay." Mia smiled. "After all, he got Soren with him."

**_Temple of Spirits_…**

"So, what does it say?" Sothe asked the Wolf Queen.

"It says that in order for the door to open a Laguz and Beorc must sing th ancient song." She repiled.

"A Beorc and a Laguz?" Li-en repeated. "Who's it going to be?"

"Hold on, the Laguz must be a Heron." Micaiah read the carvings, pointing to the Heron siblings. "Also, the song must be sing in Tellius speech."

"Okay, so either Reyson or Rafiel should sing it. Leanne can't do it because she still hasn't master the Morden Tongue." Tibarn said. "What about the Beorc?"

"Ike could do it." Hana suggested.

"Uh, no." Ike rejected, faltly. "I will not sing."

"Then, who else?" the Branded girl inquired, looking at her general and then at Volke.

"Don't even think about." The assassin spoke before she could.

"Does Branded count?" Soren questioned Micaiah.

"No, I don't think so." The Maiden of Dawn shook her head. "Sothe, will you do it?"

"Uh…I don't think so, sorry." the assassin rejected, too.

"I'll do it." Sanaki voluteered.

"Okay." Her older sister nodded, kneeing down to her little sister's height. She whispers to Sanaki's ear. "…And that's how the song goes."

"I understand."

"Are you ready, Empress Sanaki?" Reyson asked her.

"Yes."

_"Father once said to me many moons ago, "A demon's hand will defend."  
Mother said one day, "There is more that you must know, a mortal hand will sustain.  
Two hands together, incomplete alone, balance and union, and the gate will open.  
Go, my children, go.  
Go to crimson flames.  
To save our children, lights of memory will remain."_

As soon as they were done, the doors to the temple slowly started to open with a loud groan. Once it was open, a swarm of bats flew out, and every duck to the ground. After that, everyone stood up as all of the Laguzs holding their noses, like if they smelled something bad.

"Ugh…What's the smell?!" Lethe complained.

"What do you expect? No one has been here since long ago." Ranulf replied. "So, who wants to go in the creepy temple of doom first?"

"Ranulf, shut up!" Hana told him, punching his arm. "That's not funny."

"Stefan, is there anything else you would to tell us before we enter the Temple of Spirits?" Ike inquired him.

The Lion Branded nodded. "Yes. In the Temple of Spirits, you will meet those who you miss dearly. But this is a ruse, I head that this place create illusions to lure travelers to their deaths. So, you must not be fooled. Also, they are several other traps, so we must be cautious."

"Well, that's _**VERY** _comforting to know!" Hana exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Soren, can you create some light for us inside?" Ike asked him.

"Yes, I can. Fire!" Soren called out as a fireball appeared in this hand. "Let us go."

Everyone nodded, stepping in the temple, and once they did the doors behind them close shut. Soren found three torches that was near the door, and use Soren's fire to light it up, giving it to Ike, Sothe, and Queen Nailah. The temple was dark and cold, cobwebs was everywhere, there was bone of skeleton on the stone floors, and there was smell of….Well, something very, very bad. As they walk through the temple, Micaiah help up her torch to see markings on the wall of beasts and humans. They must represent Laguzs and Beorcs.

"Hey, Nailah?" Hana questioned.

"Yes, Little One?" the Wolf Queen replied.

"I was wondering about that song from earlier, what does it mean?"

"Well, think of the song carefully. The demon must mean a Laguz, and mortal means Beorc. The lines, _"Father once said to me many moons ago, "A demon's hand will defend."  
Mother said one day, "There is more that you must know, a mortal hand will sustain."_, must mean the powers of our two worlds, of Laguzs and Beorcs."

"Oh, I get it now. And the part that says, "_Two hands together, incomplete alone, balance and union, and the gate will open."_, must be talking about if Laguzs and Beorc can live together in harmony, then the world will at peace. The gate between our two worlds will be open, right? And if they're not, then there will never be true peace between Laguzs and Beorcs?" Hana asked her.

"Yes, you got it." Nailah smiled.

"_Go my children, go. Go to crimson flames. To save our children, the light of memory will remain_." Sanaki sang the last lines. "And those last lines means the Branded. If a Laguz and a Beorc falls in love, then they produce the Branded. That's why they it had to take a Laguz and a Beorc to sing the ancient song, and open the doors."

"Yeah, but that Laguz had to be a Heron." Ranulf pointed out. "Why?"

"Maybe it was because the person to first produce the first Branded was Lehran and Altina…Ow! Micaiah, what was that for!?!" Sothe yelled, holding his left foot that the Maiden of Dawn stepped on.

"Sothe, don't say his name in front of her!" she whispered, hastily.

"What?!" Sothe gave her a look, but realize whom she was talking about when she saw the sadness in Sanaki's eyes. "Oh, sorry."

"Um, anyway…" Ike tried to changed the subject when he took a step on a stone, and in sink down the ground. Before anyone knew it, small holes appeared on both side of the walls of the temple, and daggers flew out at them. Everyone duck to the ground as fast as they could. Once the daggers stop coming at them, Volke and Sothe got up from the around, walk over to the walls, and picked a dagger that embedded in it.

"The tips of these are poison." Volke stated, holding it as a purple liquid fell of the dagger's tip.

"Is everyone okay?" Ike asked, and everyone nodded. "C'mon, let's go."

"Wait." Stefan stopped them, looking at the marking at the walls. "I think if we push down these glyphs in the right order, it could disable all the traps."

"And if we get it wrong?" Hana questioned him.

"Well, we're in a death temple that's like tomb, so that's handy…"

"Great…" the Branded girl spat out, dryly. Everyone watch him as he started to push down the markings on the wall, cautiously. Soon he, Micaiah, and Queen Nailah push down the last marking with a mark of a bird, and the heard a loud click that echoes throughout the temple.

"That should do it." He declared. "The traps are all disable."

"How did you know what glyphs to pushed down?" Li-en inquired them.

"It was easy. The pattern of the glyphs follow the ancient song, and if you pushed down the ones with the beast, the human, the flames, the gate, and the marking of the bird, then it recited the song." The Priestess of Dawn explained.

"But don't forget, we still have the illusions to deal with." Stefan reminded them. "This doesn't mean we can all breath easy now. We have a long way to go."

"He's right. Everything we have gone through so far has been way too easy." Soren nodded in agreement.

"Easy? You called traveling through the Grann Desert, distracting the Daein Rebels, entering a scary temple, and dodging daggers easy?!" Hana exclaimed.

"Yes, and keep your voice down. Who knows how old this temple is, it could give out on us any minute." The Wind Mage told her, looking up at the ceiling that was full of cracks.

"Soren's got a point. Remember what Stefan said? Many tried to get in the this temple before, but all have failed." Ike said. "If that's true, how come we're all still alive? This mission has been way too easy."

"What should we do, then, Ike?" Ranulf asked.

"Listen, everyone. We don't know what this temple have in store for us, but we need to get those Blood Vials before Ryura does. We have to be extremely careful we going to make out of this alive, got it? But have faith in all of you." Ike grinned, giving his small speech. "So I know that we can do this. Let's go."

Everyone smiled at Ike's words as it gave all of them courage to move forward. With a nod, they started going deeper in the temple. Unknown to them, a figure watch them from behind the shadows. The figure smirks as it continue to follow them.

"That's right, Mr. Hero. Keep going, and lead me to the Blood Vials!" the figure laughed, evilly. "Then when you do, this temple will be your burial ground!"

* * *

_Well, I had fun! Oh, and the song I use is from Inuyasha Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island. It's called the Song of Parting sung by Asagi. I'll see you guys later! Bye Bye!_


	17. Temple of Spirits

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy! School finally ended two days ago, and I wanted to relax a little. But besides that, I've also been doing some writing with a friend!

NinjaSheik: Ladies and gentlemen, I am please to announce that I'm going a joint fanfic with my friend and fan, FE Girl 1! The story is in her profile, and I will greatly appreciate it if you guys read it and review! It's a SSBB story, and I hope you guys like it!

NinjaSheik: In other news, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is soon to be release this Saturday in Japan! I can't wait for it to come out, and when it does I'll start on my Kingdom Hearts story! Yay!

NinjaSheik: On sad news, Mr. Wayne Anthony Allwine, the voice of King Mickey Mouse for the Disney series and Kingdom Hearts, died May 18, 2009, just days before Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days came out. I was really sad about it. I cried in school over him, when I was writing this poem…It's not very good, but…Here it goes…

_For as long as I known you,  
You've always been around,  
Everytime I see your big round ears,  
I smile like a clown._

_As a little girl, I wanted to watch your shows,  
Always wanting to kiss your big, black nose,  
King Mickey is nothing without,  
But now that you're gone, what can we do?_

_Having you around for so long,  
I was sad when I heard you were gone,  
Though we never really met,  
I felt like a hero has gone and left._

_Seeing you in Kingdom Hearts made me very happy,  
Hearing your wise words makes me feel all sappy,  
Now that you're gone in the afterlife, we won't forget about you,  
As long as King Mickey is around we'll always will,  
Rest in Peace, Mr. Wayne Anthony Allwine..._

May he rest in peace…King Mickey Mouse will live on…

Anyway, before we start, I would like to say_ 'Thank You'_ iChocoLove, FE Girl 1, Meta Zangetsu, Blaperile, EmblemDuelist, jordan114725, and master. clef11 for reviewing my story! Thanks, everyone! On to the story!

**Chapter 17: Temple of Spirits**

The dark figure in the shadows continue to follow Ike and the others deeper inside the Temple of Spirits, waiting for its chance to get the Blood Vials before they do. As it watch them, it saw Ike and the others stop in front of three doors in a big room.

"Great, now what?" Hana asked Ike.

The blue-haired mercenary turned to his tactician. "Soren?"

"A wise choice is to split into three groups, that way we cover more ground. However, whatever is beyond these doors, must be a trap to lure us to our demise." The raven-haired Mage explained. "But, if all of us enter on door, it will take us longer to find the Blood Vials. Therefore, we should split up."

"Um…Soren…?" Li-en inquired.

"Yes?"

"I think we find to find another route." She replied, pointing to the ground. "Look at the floor we're standing on. It's full of cracks, and it looks like it's going to give out on us any second."

And on that note, the shadow figure pulled out a dagger from its clothes and threw it at the floor. He let out a giant scream, and soon the floor under Ike and the others began to break. Before they know it, all they saw was utter darkness.

"That should keep them busy, for while." The figure smirked, walking at the edge of the hole. "Now, where to find those Blood Vials…?

**_Temple of Spirits Lower Floors…_**

Hana's eyes flutter open, trying to see where she is. Sitting up from the ground, she held her head in hand in pain. Looking around her surrounds, she saw her sister lying a few feet away from her.

"Sister! Sister, wake up!" she called over to her younger twin.

"Ugh…What happened…?" her sister questioned, waking up from her sleep.

"The floor gave out on us, and we were separated from the others."

"I see…What now…?"

Hana stood up, walking over to her sister. "We find a way out, of course."

Li-en nodded, standing up from the floor. There was a sudden gust of wind behind her, sending chills down her spine. The Branded girl turn around, seeing nothing there. She shook her, thinking she might've been seeing things from the fall.

"Sister Li-en?" her older sister inquired.

"It's nothing…I'm okay…" her sister responded, clutching her head. "Let's go."

But before she could take a step forward, she saw a flash of white over her sister's shoulder. A gasp escapes her lips, standing into the distant. It was blurry, but she was sure it'd look like…

"Mother…?"

"Sis? Sister Li-en, wait! Where are you going?!" Hana yelled, watching her sister run away, and turn a corner. "Come back!"

_"Hana-chan…"_

Hearing a voice, Hana stopped in her tracks, whipping around to see who called her name. There was a flash of white behind, and suddenly it disappears. Looking ahead, she saw a woman in a white dress with long brown hair and red eyes.

"Mother…"

The woman looked at her, sadly. There were tears in her eyes, and a whimpering sound from her lips. Then, she disappeared.

"Wait!" Hana dashed after it, turning the same corner that her sister did, only to find Li-en standing there with wide eyes and legs shaking, like she'd seen a ghost. But then again, that's she saw. Standing in front of them, was a transparent image of their mother, Yue…

**_With Empress Sanaki…_**

"Ugh…My head…" Sanaki complained, holding her head. "Where am I…?"

The Empress woke up to find herself in some kind of creepy hallway in the Temple of Spirits. Looking around, she realized that she was all alone, separated from the Ike and the others. Standing up, Sanaki dusted herself.

"Big Sis Micaiah!" she shouted. "Big Sis Micaiah! Sothe! General Ike!"

_"You won't find them that way…Empress…"_

"Huh!?" Sanaki whirl around behind her, and looking everywhere to find the voice that called out to her. The voice was so…Familiar. "Who's there?!"

_"You don't remember me…My lady…?"_

"No! Come out, now! Show yourself!" the Empress shouted, angrily.

There was a bright flash of light in front of Sanaki, forcing her to close her eyes. When she opens them, she saw a bright orb of light, floating in front of her.

"Who…Who are you…?" she asked, hesitantly.

Another bright light flashes in front her, forcing her to shut her eyes. Sanaki's eyes open once more, and she gasped in disbelief and shocked. Standing in from of her was a none other than Sephiran. But…His body was transparent. Sanaki could see right through him.

_"Hello, my Empress Sanaki…"_ he smiled at her.

Sanaki's eyes widen. "It can't be…"

**_With Hana & Li-en…_**

"Hello, Hana-chan, Li-en-chan…" Yue smiled sadly, at her daughters.

_"Is that really you, Mother…?"_ Li-en asked, a little afraid.

_"Yes, and no. I am just a spirit, now."_

"I see…" the Branded girl hung her head down.

_"Don't be sad, Li-chan…"_ Yue told her, reaching a hand to her, but her hand just pass just her. Yue looked at her hand, in sadness. More tears fell from the floor and disappear right through it.

"You really are just a spirit, now…" Hana muttered.

_"Yes. How have you been, girls?"_

"Fine…We've made some very good friends…"

_"Tell me all about it…"_

**_With Sanaki…_**

Sanaki continued to stare at the transparent Sephiran, unable to convince herself that this wasn't a dream. He was really here, in front of her. She didn't know how to feel right now. A mix of emotions crush down on the young Empress' shoulders, of sadness, pain, shocked, and anger.

_"Why do you not apparoch me, Empress Sanaki…?"_ the spirit asked, reaching out a hand to her face.

Sanaki felt fear run through her blood, and she backed away. "Stay away from me!"

She swing her hand at him, but her hand just pass through him. Sanaki's eyes begin to fill up with tears, not from fear, but from sadness of the memories of her and Sephiran. She fell to her knees, grabbing her head with both of hands.

"This isn't real! It can't be real! I won't believe it!" Sanaki cried at him. "Just stay away from me! You're not real! You can't be real!"

_"Empress Sanaki…" _Sephiran whispered, sadly.

**_With Hana & Li-en…_**

_"I see. So, that's what happened…"_ Yue sighed, hearing her daughters' tale. _"I am glad you two made such great friends."_

"Mother, may I ask you? Why did you rearranged for Sister Li-en and I to get married, and to a bunch of jerks, too!" Hana exclaimed, angrily.

"Sister!" Li-en shouted at her.

_"It's fine, Li-chan…"_ Yue whispered. _"Hana-chan, you have every right to angry. I did that, because I didn't want you to be safe if I ever died. I'd got worried, that you wouldn't find someone special, I had to rearranged a marriage for you. But I know that was wrong, you shouldn't have to be forced into marrying someone you don't love."_

"It's fine…I'm not mad, anymore." The older twin replied.

_"I'm glad…"_

"Mother, I've think we waited long enough. Please, tell us about you and Father…"

**_With Sanaki…_**

_"I understand that you are upset, Empress Sanaki…"_ Sephiran began to speak, watching Sanaki finally calm down, but her eyes tell otherwise.

"Upset!?!" the Empress screamed, furious. "I'm more than upset! I'm falling apart, because of you! You have no idea how I'd felt after you were gone! I'd trusted you! I'd loved you! But you'd betrayed me! You'd betrayed me and my trust!"

Sanaki fell to her knees again, wrapping her arms around her body. Sephiran simply looked at his crying Empress. Slowly, he reached out a transparent hand to her, and this time, Sanaki slapped him away, but then again, it won't do any good. He knelt down the floor, and gentle put the hand on Sanaki's back, so it won't got though.

_"My dear Empress Sanaki, I've never meant to hurt you, Empress Sanaki. You are my sun and my moon. I never wished to harm you. Please…You must understand…"_

"More lies…" the Empress choked out from her tears. "That's all I ever hear from you…"

_"Empress Sanaki…Please…I did what I did, because I thought it was right."_

"You…You should've told me…Told me the truth…" Sanaki whimpered, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

_"Even if I did, what would you have done?"_ Sephiran questioned her.

"…"

_"I thought so…Empress Sanaki, you are very special in my heart. I only wish we could be together again…"_

"As I do I…" Sanaki admitted. "I've missed you so much…"

_"Then, we should we together…"_

The Begnion Empress shot her head up in shocked. "W-Wha…?"

The spirit stood up, waling a few steps away from his Empress. _"If you truly wish to be with me, Empress Sanaki, follow me."_

He held out a hand to her. Sanaki's eyes suddenly became emotionless and blank, like she's in a trance. She stood up, and slowly made her way to Sephiran, reaching out a hand to him, but them…

"Sanaki!! Sanaki! Where are you!?" called a voice. It was her sister.

"Big Sis…Micaiah…?" Sanaki whispered, her eyes returning to normal.

"Sanaki! Stop!"

Sanaki closed her eyes and then open them, her face meeting Micaiah's. Her sister was shaking her body as Sothe watch from behind her. The young Empress shook her head and rub her eyes, making sure she isn't see things. Her face was stain with tears that she cried over Sephiran. With that name in her head, she turned around to see him, but he wasn't there. She only saw a giant black hole. That Sephiran she saw was fake…It was nothing. Nothing, but a mere illusion…It was only a trick to get over in that hole, and let her fall to her death.

"Oh my, Goddess! Sanaki, are you okay!?" Micaiah asked her little sister, worried.

"I'm fine…What happened?" she replied, sadly.

"You were about to fall into that hole, but we stopped you just in time." Sothe explained. "That was one of the illusion that Stefan was talking about. What happened to you, Empress Sanaki? I thought you were stronger than that."

"Sothe!" Micaiah shouted at him. She turns to her little sister, who was weeping again. All that time, Sanaki was just talking to nothing, but an illusion. How could she be so weak? To fall to something so…

Sanaki fell to her knees once more, hugging onto her sister, and crying her heart out of all of the sadness and pain it held. Micaiah held her sister close to her, running her hand through her sister's purple hair.

"It's okay, it's okay…" her elder sister soothed her. "It's going to be okay…Sanaki…"

**_With Hana & Li-en…_**

"So, wait; You'd divorced Father?" Hana asked in shocked. "All this time, I thought Father divorced you."

_"It was both of us, but mostly me."_ Yue mumbled, sadly._ "I didn't want him to get killed, because I was a Laguz, so one night, I'd talked to your father, telling him that we can't be together. He was furious, but he understood. After that, we got separated. I raised you, Li-chan, and your brothers on my own, and he goes back to work."_

"You'd divorced him, because you didn't want him to get killed if anyone found out?" Li-en inquired.

_"Yes…"_

"But why did Father hates Laguzs so much after you got divorced, but he still loved you?"

_"Your father was still angry deep inside, and because I was Laguz, he took his anger out of them. Though, it wasn't really right for him to do that."_

"I wish I could see Father one more time…" Hana muttered, sadly.

_"You could, if two come with me…"_

"Wha…?

_"I understand if you still hate me for leaving you and Li-chan…"_

"Mother, we could never hate!" her eldest daughter resorted. "You didn't have a choice. You were killed because the Daein Rebels were after us. It wasn't your fault…"

_"I'm glad that you don't hate me. Hana-chan, Li-chan, I don't want you two to go after the Daein Rebels. It's too dangerous."_

"But he need to avenge your death, both you and Father!" Hana exclaimed.

_"No. I refuse to let you do that. Hana-chan, Li-en-chan, come with me."_ Yue smiled at them, holding out a hand and walk a few steps away from them. _"You two don't have to fight anymore. Come with me, in the afterlife. We'll be together…Forever…"_

The Branded twins nodded, their eyes suddenly turn emotionless and blank. They started to walk towards their mother, but then…

"Hana!"

"Li-en!

"You guys, wake up!"

There were three voices. The sound of footsteps can be heard from behind them. It was Ike, Soren, and Ranulf. Both the Branded Mage and the Laguz ran forward to them and grab their hands, before either twin was about to fall into the pit, but they were at the very tip of the edge and still that trance.

"Hana, wake up!" Ranulf yelled at her. "C'mon, pull yourself together!"

"It's no use. They won't wake up!" Soren shouted.

Ike clutching his hands into fists, in anger and frustrated. They need to stop the girls before they fall to their doom, but how? They won't wake up; their voices can't get through them. But suddenly, Ike had an idea.

"HANA! LI-EN!" Ike called. "Is this really what you want, what your mother wants for the two of you!?! Does she really wants you two to go on and died just like that, leaving all of your friends behind!?! Doesn't your real mother want you to live, to be happy with Soren, the Greil Mercenaries, and me!?! Think about it; Is this really want your mother want?!"

Hana mouth begins to move; she looked over her shoulder a little to look at Ike. "How…How would you know what Mother wants for us…You don't even know her…"

"May be, but I do know one thing; THERE ISN'T A PARENT ALIVE, WHO DOESN'T WISHED FOR THEIR CHILD'S HAPPINESS!" Ike declared.

At the sound of Ike's answer, the girls snapped out of the trace, and Ranulf and Soren pulled them away from the pit and into their arms, as they both sink the floors. Ike gasped, and ran forward to them as Ranulf and Soren picked them up in their arms.

"Are they okay?!"

"Yes. They just fainted." The raven-haired Mage sighed, in relief. "I'm glad…They're alive."

"Me, too. That was close." The Cat Laguz nodded in agreement, turning to the blue-haired mercenary. "How'd you know that would worked, Ike?"

"I just gave it a shot. After the girls told me so much about their mother, I figured that, like any parent, they want their child to live, happily. Not fall to their doom in a creepy temple." Ike explained. "Anyway, let's regroup with the others."

"All right."

**_Ike & Company…(An Hour Later…)_**

After regrouping with the others, Hana and Li-en woke up to the sound of the Ike and the others' voices and to Empress Sanaki's crying. They all stood around a small campfire that Soren made from a few sticks and his Tome. Ike explained what happened to the two of them when they were about to fall to their deaths, noticing how much it must've hurt for them to hear it.

"I see…" the older twin muttered. "How did you find us?"

"I caught your scent." Ranulf answered. "It was the only decent smell I took in since we entered this temple of doom."

"Are you okay?" Soren asked them.

"Yes…"

"Look, I know how you must feel. It's hard, but we need to go on, to get the Blood Vials before Ryura does." Ike told them.

"A little too late for that…Mr. Hero." A voice chuckled from behind. Everyone brought out their weapons, turning to face Ryura who had a smirk on his face and with the four thin vials in his hand. It was the Blood Vials, Ryura got to them first.

"The Vials!" Stefan shouted.

"I see you're all still alive. I guess nothing can bring down the great Hero of Tellius, after all. Although, you're not very bright." Ryura smirked.

"What's that mean!?!" Ike yelled.

Ryura laughed. "You haven't notice, have you? I've been following you all this time! Who do you think made the floor gave out on you, and lead you down here? Having meeting those illusions of those who you missed dearly was central to my trap. It makes me tingle thinking how easy your comrades were duped."

"You dastard!" Hana snarled at him. "You've be using us all this time!

"Clever and pretty, little girl."

"Shut up! You got your Vials! Now, leave me and my sister alone!"

"No can do, Flower Maiden. I still one more mission to complete; Bring you and your sister to my Superior. That's why I sent your beloved father to do the job for me. So close to it…I was almost there, but that jerk, Kaien, he betrayed us! So now, I have to choice, but to eliminated him!"

"Like I'd ever go with you!"

"But if you do, I'll make it worth your wild." Ryura grinned, evilly.

Hana lowered her sword. "What?!"

"If you come with me, I can make you into a full-blooded, real Laguz. Wouldn't you like that, to finally fit into the Laguz world, like your mother did? You can actually be something, and not just something that should exist." The Daein Rebels' leader inquired.

"And then what!? Be you twisted slave!?! No thanks! I'm sticking with my friends!" Hana rejected his offer.

"And what do you know about being a real Laguz?!" Li-en joined in, angrily. "Soren and Ranulf is real than you'll ever be!"

"Your loss!" Ryura smirked, charging at them with his sword, but Ike blocked him with his holy sword, Ragnell. As they continue to push each other back, Li-en saw a chance and she took at her bow and arrows. Aiming for the Blood Vials in Ryura's other hand, the Branded girl shot the arrow in Ryura, forcing him to release it and they shatter to the ground in tiny pieces of glass. The Blood Vial was no more.

"The Vials!" Ryura growled at the girls. Seeing an opening, Ike punch Ryura in the stomach and back away from him.

"Too bad, Ryura! Guess you'll never be a full-blooded Laguz, now!" Ike exclaimed.

"This isn't over yet, street rats!" Ryura stated, running away into the shadows. Soon the temple begins to shake, and dust and rocks begin to fall from the ceiling.

"Ike, we have to go, now!" Soren instructed, grabbing his friend's hand and running out of the temple with the others.

**_Grann Desert…_**

'Look! There they are!" Edward declared, seeing Micaiah and the others running towards them alive. Edward and Leonardo ran over to them in joy, tackling Sothe and Micaiah to the sand, giving them a big hug. Mia and the others welcome Ike, Soren, Hana, and Li-en with a good welcome pat on the back.

"So, Ike, how'd it go? Didja get the Blood Vials?" Boyd asked him.

Ike shook his head. "No. Ryura got to them first, so we had to destroyed them, well, Li-en did."

"Really, girl?" Shinon inquired her, a little surprised. "You destroyed them with your arrows?"

The Branded girl smiled. "Yep!"

"Wow, Miss Li-en! That's so cool!" Rolf praised her.

"It was nothing, really." Li-en replied, blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey, your face is puffy. Have you've been crying?" Rhys questioned, grabbing her chin to get a good look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm okay."

"So, Ike, don't keep us in the dark; What happened in the Temple of Spirits?" Titania asked him.

"Um, I'll tell you later. Let me get some sleep and something to eat first." The Greil Mercenaries' leader grinned.

"That's Ike for ya! Always eating!" Mist giggled at her older brother.

"Hey, you're not the that had to got down a creepy temple full of traps! I'd deserved a break!"

Everybody laughed at the siblings' banter. Once they headed somewhere to make camp, Ike walked over to the twins.

"I know what you'd sacrifice back there." He said.

"What do you mean?" the girls inquired.

"I mean, even if that was just an illusion for your mother in the Temple of Spirits, you could've joined her and your father in the next life, but you didn't."

"Well, we have you to thank for that. We've been thinking about what'd you said back there, about what Mother really wanted for us. You were right, General. She didn't want us to die, she wanted us to live, and be happy." Hana smiled at him, bowing a little with Li-en. "So, thank you, Ike. You'd saved us again."

Ike smiled back them. "Hey, no worries. I'll always fight for my friends!"

* * *

_Well, I had fun writng this chapter! Remember to check out my joint story with FE Girl 1 in her profile! Thank you very much! I'll see you guys next time! Bye!_


	18. Elincia & Sanaki's Sorrow

I'm so sorry for the long update. Blame my sister, she told me to take a break since it's summer. That, and I had to reformat my laptop since it was having some problems. It took me forever to get my Words back. Not only that, my idiot brother blocked me from the site for a few days! Next, came school! I won't be able to fast again since school started! I'm sorry for the long wait.

Thanks, everyone, for reviewing my story. Enjoy this one, okay?

**Chapter 18: Elincia & Sanaki's Sorrow…**

**_Grann Desert…._**

"I see…" Titania sighed, tiredly. "You didn't get the Blood Vials…"

"Yes. It does not matter either way if we were able to get it or not. Our mission was to keep Ryura from getting it. Now that the Blood Vials no longer exists, we don't have to worry about anyone getting it. " Soren explained.

After healing everyone's wounds and setting camp for the night, Ike, Soren, Hana, Li-en, Titania, Micaiah, Sothe, Stefan Kurthnaga, Almedha, and the Laguzs and the Laguzs King met in a tent, telling Titania everything.

"Now what, Ike?" Hana inquired her general.

"I don't know. Ryura is still alive, but we don't know where he is, now." He replied.

"Lady Almedha? Lady Almedha, can you hear me?" asked a small voice, coming from the Dragon Princess's pocket in her dress.

"Who's that?" Hana questioned.

Almedha put her hand in her pocket, taking out a glowing, green stone and hold it to her mouth. It was a sending stone that you kept before she left Goldoa on this mission with her younger brother.

"It's Ena," the Dragon Princess answered, speaking into the stone. "I hear you, Ena. What is it?"

"Something terrible has happened, Milady, in Crimea." Ena replied, from the stone. "I have receive word from Crimea that Queen Elincia was usurped, by the Senators!"

"What!?!" Ike exclaimed, grabbing the sending stone from Almedha. "What happened, Ena?"

"General Ike, is that you? I heard that Lady Lucia and Sir Geoffrey grew quite suspicious of the Senators' actions towards Queen Elincia. By accident, they overheard a conversation between the Senate and Senator Seraphic, talking about taking over Crimea and Begnion!"

"What!?!" Sanaki yelled, jumping at the sound of Senator Seraphic's name.

"When did this happened, Ena?" Ike asked her.

"About two days ago. The Senators and Queen Elincia had a argument about what was best for Crimea, and finally, they decided to take Elincia off the throne." Ena answered, worried. "I've heard that Queen Elincia was locked inside her room and she refuses to come out. Count Bastian and Sir Renning were taken cover elsewhere. Lady Lucia and Sir Geoffrey were taken prisoners, along with the rest of the Royal Knights."

"And Begnion?"

"Senator Seraphic announced a speech yesterday, claiming himself Emperor of Begnion. He claims that Lady Sanaki deserted Begnion to save herself, and that she doesn't care about the people of Begnion!"

"What!?!" Tanith sneered in rage. "Empress Sanaki would never do something like that! When I get my hands on Senator Seraphic…."

"What else, Ena?" the blue-haired general inquired more.

"I'm so sorry, that's all I know."

"No…It's okay, it's not your fault. Contact to us again if you hear something else."

"Understood, General Ike. Please, watch over Prince Kurth and Lady Almedha." Ena pleaded him, before she hung up on him.

"Well, least we know what'll we do next." Ike declared.

"What are your orders, Ike?" Soren questioned.

"We head for Crimea!"

"Yes, sir!" everyone nodded.

_**Later That Night…**_

"HUH!?!" the rest on of the Greil Mercenaries exclaimed, hearing the news around the camp fire.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Shinon snorted. "First it was Crimea, then is was Begnion, next was Goldoa, after that it was the Grann Desert, and now we're going BACK to Crimea! We should've stayed in Crimea in the first place!"

"Sorry, Master Shinon, but we have to. Elincia needs our help." Li-en told him, wagging her finger at him.

"Whatever."

"Don't pout."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Not."

"Are."

"Ha! I got you there, Master Shinon!" Li-en giggled.

"Ah, shut up." The red-haired archer grunted, turning his head away to the side.

"Anyway, when day breaks, we head out." Ike said, staring into the fire, deep in thought. "I wonder how Queen Elincia's doing…"

"I'm sure she's fine." Hana assured him. "She's stronger than you think."

"I know…But, what about Empress Sanaki?" the blue-haired general responded, looking over at the tree that Sanaki was leaning against. She's been quite for over an hour, and distant herself away from the group. She's been upset when she heard about Begnion and her throne being taken from her. But, what bothers her most is that Sanaki felt like she let everyone down. Maybe even…The person she loved with all her heart…

"I'm so sorry, Sephiran, I failed as Empress…" those words escape her lips, as Sigrun and Tanith approached her. "What do you want…?"

"Empress Sanaki, are you okay…?" Sigrun asked in a low voice.

"I'm not the empress," she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm not the empress anymore…"

"Milady, you mustn't think such thoughts." Tanith told her. "You are Begnion's one, true, and only Empress. Please, once we settle this with Senator Seraphic, you'll be back on the throne."

"But I…" Sanaki muttered, softly. "I don't know…"

"Empress Sanaki?" both commanders inquired, worriedly.

"Please…Just leave me be…"

Glancing at each other, Sigrun and Tanith did what they were commanded to do by Sanaki. So with a bow, they left their Empress to brood alone. Micaiah looked over at her littler sister, concerned. She wanted to comfort her, but she didn't want to say to make her feel better.

"Why don't you try singing to her?" Hana asked suddenly to her.

The Priestess of Dawn looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

"You're worried about Sanaki, aren't you? When Sister Li-en is down, I sing to her to make her feel better." The Branded girl replied, looking into the flames on the campfire. "Why don't you do the same?"

"I…I don't know how to console her. I haven't known my sister for very long. I've only met her recently." The Silver-haired Maiden mumbled, looking down.

"Yeah, I know. General Ike told us about that, but that doesn't mean you can't comfort her. You and Sanaki are sisters, no matter what. Even if you don't know her that well, you know her heart, don't you? After all, you're half Heron, right?" Hana smiled at her, softly.

Micaiah nodded, feeling more confident. "Yeah, you're right."

"Then, what're you waiting for?"

The Maiden of Dawn smiled, standing up from the ground. "Thanks, Hana."

The swordswoman couldn't help, but smiled as she watch Micaiah walked over to Sanaki and started to comfort her. Her smile turned into a frown when her mind drifted off to Elincia. She must be all scare and lone right now. Is there a person in Crimea that is comforting her shattered heart?

_**Crimea Castle…**_

Her room was isolated and dark. It was cold and deserted as the former queen sat on her bed, her knees to her chin and her arms around it. Her eyes looked red as blood from the salty tears she poured from her beautiful eyes. Elincia heard the cries from the Castle's dungeons of her Royal Knights. She failed them. No, not just them, but all of Crimea.

It's been days since Elincia came out of her room after the Senators usurper her from her throne. Geoffrey and Lucia, the two people she held close to her heart, were taken as prisoners. The girl buried her face into her knees, crying softly to herself. She couldn't eat. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't do anything, not with the guilt that she now carries on her shoulders. Her face was pale as a ghost and her hair fell over her eyes, messily.

"How? How did this happen?" she asked herself with great sorrow. "Uncle Renning…Where are you…? I need you right now…"

She looked out to the balcony's windows to the moon that was floating in the night sky. If only she could escape there, free from her worries. It must be nice to be free, Elincia thought as a child. Even now, she thought the moon could shelter her from the evil in the world.

"Father…I miss you…I wish you were with me. I…I can't do this anymore. My mind, my body…I just can't!" she cried, desperately. She sunk deeper into her bed as the pain entered her mind. "Why?! Why did you leave!?! Why did you have to die…?"

Her voice become softer and softer, her tears flowed out more from her eyes. If her father was here, what will he think of his daughter now? Elincia picked up a mirror from her nightstand and looked at herself. She looked no better than a crazy that haven't bathe in weeks. She laughed to herself a little, to think how the ruler of Crimea fell into such a lowly state.

"Is this is how I'm going to die…? Is this is how it will end…?" she whispered, standing up from her bed and walked over to the window. She looked at moon, letting its pale glow on her face. "Geoffrey…Lucia…General Ike…What will you say to me if you were here?"

Elincia walked over to the door of her room. The only light that came in the room was the light from the keyhole. For the past few days, the ex-queen couldn't face the light. She was trapped in darkness. She stretched her hand to the doorknob, but she stopped mid-way and brought her hand to her chest. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face anyone.

"That little princess won't last long." The green-haired girl heard from the other side of the door. Kneeling down, she pressed her ear against the door and she looked to see Senator Faye and Senator Lyra talking with wicked grins on their faces. "She's just a coward, hiding up in her room like a frighten pup."

"It was genius to side with Senator Seraphic. He gets to be the ruler Begnion and we get Crimea." Senator Faye a smirk played on his lips. "Now, we just have to get rid of the little princess."

"Elincia's execution is scheduled to be in two days." Senator Lyra sniggered, evilly.

The ex-queen gasped with horror, her eyeing widen in shocked. She turned her head to the door and leaned her back against it, hearing the footsteps on the Senators disappeared down the hall. Elincia covered her mouth with her hand, trying to breath with the news she just heard. She didn't want to believe it, but it was the truth.

She was going to die.

"_No…No…! No!"_ she screamed in her head, clutching it with her hands. She ran over to her bed and she cried in her pillow. She cried for hours and hours, until her cries finally soften. She raised her hand from her pillow a little and her mouth began to move, like she was singing.

"…encounters a secret princess. I've actually been searching for you. I don't think I could ever forget that night…" she sang the song her mother taught before she passed away. "…Secret Princess…"

Elincia sighed, sadly. She covered her mouth as begun to choke on her tears. Coughing, she rests her on her pillow. Two days. She has only two days to live. She can't do anything to stop it. She might as well accept of fate. She will be in the underworld very soon.

"I have no regrets…" she cried, softly. "I tried my best to be Queen of Crimea. My only sorrow…My one regret, my one unfinished business…I wasn't able to tell Geoffrey my feelings for him…"

And with that, the little princess fell asleep as the darkness took her.

_**Ike & Company…**_

Micaiah gazed up at the stars as everyone went inside their tents to sleep. Sigrun carried Sanaki to her tent after she was able to console her little sister. Sothe watched her from a far by his tent. She was silent for a long time now, and he was worried.

"Hey, Micaiah, you okay?" he inquired, concerned.

"No." she replied, truthfully. "I don' know why, Sothe, but I sense great impending danger. "

Sothe walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He saw the Maiden of Dawn placed a hand over her heart. "Micaiah, what do you see?"

"I dunno. But…Deep inside my heart, it's hurting. I can feel it. My heart is hurting for Queen Elincia." She turned her face to the green-haired man, letting him see the small tears in her eyes. "Her sorrow…Queen Elincia's heart…It's in such sorrow."

Micaiah allowed herself to fall into Sothe's arms. He hugged her close, placing a hand on her hand and soothing her. She cried into his chest quietly. Sothe knew her heart wasn't just hurting for Elincia's sorrow. It was hurting for Sanaki's sorrow, too.

Elincia and Sanaki's sorrow…

* * *

_ALL RIGHT~! After all this time, I finally updated! I don't know when I will update again, but I'll try to do it over the weekend. My Kingdom Hearts story still stands! I will not give up! Thanks for waiting! See you guys next time! Bye!_


	19. Execution

**Chapter 19: Execution**

_Narrator: With news of Queen Elincia, the Greil Mercenaries head back towards Crimea to rescue her from the Senators. Meanwhile, Queen Elincia is overcome with great sorrow, just as Empress Sanaki doubts herself as the ruler of Begnion. Is there something more behind this evil plot between the Senators of Crimea and Senator Seraphic?_

_**Nighttime…**_

It's been a day since Ike and the others heard the news. Ena contacted them this morning that Elincia was to be executed in 2 days. This made them fasten their speed to Crimea. News of Bastian and Renning have not reached their ears. No one knows where the Count of Fayre and Elincia's uncle went off to in Crimea, or even if they're alive or not.

Volke have been more mysterious than usual, even for him. Since they heard of the usurped in Crimea, he's been taking off from the group when the first rays of dawn rise and he would return when everyone was asleep. Only Soren would know of this, for he is awake when the fireman arrives back at camp.

Tonight was the same. Volke left Ike and the rest to go off on his own first thing in the morning and haven't return since. Everyone retired for the night, except for Soren. The Wind Sage was looking up at the dark sky, letting the stars and moon shine down on his face.

The night, cool, light breeze felt good on his cheeks. The area was quiet, the only sound that heard were the crickets in the grass. The fire that was made earlier was already burnt out and only small sparks of amber were left.

The small sound of footsteps caught Soren's attention, but he didn't bother to look to see who it was. "Go back to sleep."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, too?" yawned a tired Li-en, rubbing her eyes. She stood next to him, peering closely at his cold face. "What's wrong, Soren?"

"Nothing."

She frowned at him, glaring. "Lair."

"Go back to sleep, Li-en." He told her, looking at her face.

"No." the Branded girl stuck up her nose. She entwined her hand with Soren's and pulled his deeper into the forest. "C'mon, walk with me."

The Branded boy sighed, letting the girl pulled him in the forest and away from camp. They walked together in silence, not saying a word to each other. It felt years since they've been alone like this. It was nice.

The couple stopped at a lake with fireflies floating and dancing around it, giving it a beautiful glow. They sat down at the edge of the lake and Li-en put her feet down into the water. She let out a sigh of enjoyment, closing her eyes. Soren merely stared at her, hearing a small humming sound her lips. Soon, she opened her mouth and sang out loud.

_When daytime turns to night,  
When the moon shines bright,  
When you're tucked in tight,  
And everything is alright._

_Slip softly to that place,  
Where secret thoughts run free,  
There come face to face  
With who you want to be…_

Li-en stopped and smiled, flopping on the grass. She stared at the stars for a long time, and then she turned to Soren. He looked at her oddly, knowing that she wants to ask him something.

"What is it, Li-en?"

"Well…I was wondering, Soren, when this whole thing is over and done with…What's going to happen?" she asked, softly.

"I'm going to stay with Ike, of course." He replied, truthfully.

The girl shook her head, grabbing the Sage's hand. "No, Soren. I meant us. What's going happen between us?"

He faced her, a little surprised by her question. Being in what people called _"love" _was still new to him. True, he loved Ike as a brother, friend, and comrade, but being _"in love"_ was completely different to him. He sighed, thinking for answer to give her.

"Well, from the very beginning it was yours and Hana's desire to leave us after the Daein Rebels was taken of. However, over time, things started to change. You must've sense it, too. I sense a change in you and Hana."

"Hmm…I guess I have changed a little bit. I do feel a little different." Li-en admitted, looking down. "But, you know, I was planning to go to Gallia."

"Gallia? Why is that?" Soren inquired her.

"Um…Because…I have nowhere else to go. I don't have anywhere to belong to. So, I was hoping if Ranulf could offer my sister and I a job in Gallia, to make a living of course."

"You don't have to go to Gallia. You can stay with us in Greil Mercenaries. You want to stay, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do. But…Master Shinon and the others…They don't know that we're Branded. Soren, you've been there longer than I have and you didn't even tell them yet. The Laguzs…They know and I think it's best if I go with them with Sister Hana."

"Then, what about me? Do you no longer wish to be with me?" Soren stood up, frowning at her. The girl sat up as well in panic, holding her hands to her chest.

"Ah, no! I didn't mean to…" Li-en trailed off, her bangs covering her eyes. "I want to be with you, Soren, but I don't want to keep lying to the others…"

"I see…" He averted his eyes, sadly. "I understand how you feel. I do, truly. But, that doesn't mean you have to leave."

"Soren…"

"What do you want me to do?" he looked at her, taking a foot forward towards her.

"I don't know. Soren, if you become king of either Goldoa or Daein, you can make a difference. You can help people accepted the Branded and treat them as equals. I mean, I think Micaiah's doing the same thing."

"Absolutely not." The Wind Sage refused. "I'm not crowning myself as King of Daein. If the Maiden of Dawn wants the title, she can have it."

"But, Soren, it's your birthright!"

"I care not. If people know that I'm the son of the Mad King, they will kill me."

"But, you can do things differently." Li-en retorted, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Can I? And then what will happen if I do take the crown? Will I become a king that people will follow, or will I become the same tyrant that we fought so hard to defeated three years ago?" Soren questioned her and himself, his eyes filled with hate.

"You're nothing like him, Soren!" she shouted. "You're kind and noble. Sure, you don't show it often, but that doesn't mean it's not there."

"I'm still not crowning myself king. I'm not King of Daein. I'm Soren, nobody else." He declared, fiercely. "Besides, no one will ever accept a Branded. Isn't that why Micaiah keep her Brand a secret?"

The Branded girl's eyes widen in shocked. Since when did Soren know that Micaiah was a Branded? "Wha…? How did you know?"

"Her powers are similar of a Heron. It wasn't hard to figure it out."

Li-en sighed, turning her back to him. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to take this entire thing in. "No one is going to help us, huh? The Branded, I mean. What do humans have against people who are different, anyway?"

"You can't hope to right all the wrong in the world. We were never even meant to exist. The offspring of a Laguz and Beorc is a taboo against the teachings of the goddess." Soren answered, placing his hands on her shoulders. Li-en welcomes him in the embraced, closing her eyes and feeling the heat from his body. She continued to listen to what he has to say. His voice was so beautiful, so calm, and warm, but so sad. "We are nothing to Beorcs and Laguzs. Maybe not everyone thinks like that, but…We were raised by the teaching of Goddess Ashera. We cannot deny her. We're outcasts."

Li-en looked up at the sky, trying to find some answers. She found none and looked down to see miniatures statues of Goddess Ashera by the lakes. A wave of shame and sadness wash over her.

"But, Li-en…" Soren mumbled in her ear. "We were fortunate to meet someone who actually care for us, aren't we? I met Ike and you met us, the Greil Mercenaries."

She smiled, nodding. "Yeah."

"I'm not worried over this, not anymore. I have Ike and you. Nothing else matters." The Branded boy pulled out of the embrace and turned the girl around so they could see each other. He lightly gasped as he saw small tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He rubbed the tears away from her face with his hand.

"Maybe if I was honest from the beginning, I weren't have caused so much suffering to you." She sobbed, quietly.

"Is this about what happened in Goldoa?" he inquired as the girl brought her head down.

"Yeah. I was scared and ashamed if you found out that I was keeping that Lady Almedha was your mother, you would hate me. I should've been truthfully with you."

Soren smiled at her, pulling her into a tender hug. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you."

She looked up at him, smiling sadly. "Thanks, Soren. But, I wish I could do something for the others that are like us."

"No one out there is going to help." He referred to everyone else in the world, besides Ike. "But, I have faith in Ike. If he can make people change their minds, it's him."

Breaking away from his hug, Li-en looked back on the miniatures statures of the Goddess. She wondered if there was more than one Goddess out there and Gods, who can help the Branded? She walked forward the statues and knelt down to them. Soren watched her as she goes, folding his arms across his chest and listening to her sing.

_I don't know if you can hear me  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a Branded's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see your face and wonder  
Were you once an outcast, too…?_

She traced her hands over the statues, admiring its artwork. Though, she was a Branded, she was also born into this world, just like everyone else. Her kind was all outcasts. People like her, her sister, Micaiah, Soren, and Stefan.

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will…_

Li-en and Hana was never a big believer in faith, but they couldn't help and stare into the sky. From the day she and her sister were born, Li-en knew what was a Branded. If people were to find out about their heritage, the Beorcs and Laguzs would resent them. They would receive no mercy from anyone.

Sighing, Li-en stood up from the ground and walked over to a tree, placing a hand on it. There was a crunch in a town a few feet from here. She could hear their desires even from she stands, asking Gods and Goddess for something.

_I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and his angels to bless me..._

The Branded girl turned around so that her back was against the tree. She sunk down slowly, hearing everyone's selfish desires. She never wanted any of those things. She just wanted one thing. Not for herself, but for someone else.

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I_

She sat back up, walking in the center of the lake, not caring if she got wet. She brushed the bangs from her eyes and looked up in the sky. The moon was bright and beautiful, and she let its bright light shine down on her.

_Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God…_

Shedding a tear, Li-en walked out of the lake and back on land. Soren came forward and hugged her, knowing the pain she was feeling deep inside. Closing her eyes, the girl buried her hand into his chest, and over her shoulder, the Sage glared at Hana as she hid in the trees from her sister. She had been there since the couple left camp. Nodding, the older twin left alone and return back to her tent. Before she could enter it, she stopped.

"That was a nice show, wasn't it?' asked a voice. Hana looked around the area, trying to find the source of the voice. She saw no one in front or behind her. She paused for a moment, thinking if there wasn't anyone in front or behind her, then, maybe…

"Up here." Ranulf gave her a sly smile, sitting on the branch on the tree he was in. He jumped down, his hands in his pockets and landed in front of the Branded girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He grinned, walking around her.

"I asked you first." She glared at him.

"I'm a stray cat, Hana. I go as I please." He replied. "Now, you?"

Hana shrugged. "Spying on my sister."

"You do that way too often."

"Look who's talking, Cat Man." She smirked at him. "How come you're always spying on me?"

Ranulf placed a hand to his chin, thinking. "Hmm…Maybe because…I feel like it."

"You're weird."

"We're all weird." The Laguz pointed out, standing in front of her. "We're not like humans or anything. I heard what your sister said, well, sang. She's right, you know?"

"I guess she is." Hana looked down at her feet, solemnly.

" '_Less lucky than I'_, huh? I wonder who she was talking about." The cat pondered, scratching the back on his head. "I wonder if she meant the Laguzs."

The Branded girl shrugged again, looking up. "I dunno, maybe. But how are Laguzs less lucky than the Branded, like me? Surely, you guys have more of a life than we do."

"Ouch, Hana. That's not cool." Ranulf wagged a finger at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Remove your finger away from my face, or else you want to lose it."

He drew back. "Is violence your answer for everything?"

"Yes." She responded, coldly. "Just explain what you mean."

"I told you when we met that Laguzs have it hard, too. We have to hide and sneak around the Beorcs. Those who are the Branded can just hide their Brand and blend into society."

"No, we can't. We age differently from Beorcs. Sooner or later, people will notice."

"Ah, so true. But, you're not getting the bigger picture, my dear." He grinned at her again.

"Don't call me that."

"I make no promises there. Anyway, we're not any less human than you are. No more, no less. I guess you can say we are like monsters."

Hana looked at him, slightly impressed by his words. Gripping her arm with her hand, she looked down to the side. Much to his surprise, she moved closer to him, feeling his body heat. "I don't think so. I know for a fact, you are human."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He inquired, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You're so warm, your body, and your heart." She looked at him with red cheeks and teary eyes. "That's what makes someone human. It's not how you look or what you are, but it's what you do. I know that you're really warm, Ranulf."

"And that makes me human?" The Laguz looked at her with complete amazement. He saw many sides of Hana since they first met, but never this side of her. She's opening up to him, more and more. Her words reached his heart and he smiled at her as she nodded her head.

"Yes. You are human, Ranulf." She rested her head against his chest, and he pulled her closer into a warm embrace. "It's one of the reasons why I like you…"

Smiling, he buried his head into her hair and whispered, "Hana…Thank you."

She didn't reply to him, only continuing embracing him. Her thoughts were shrouded elsewhere. Tomorrow, Elincia's execution will be carrying through. They were close to Crimea, but the real that worries the young girl if they will make in time or not…

_**Next Day…Crimea Castle…**_

The sky was crying.

Elincia hang her head high as the rope was tied around her neck. The people of Crimea who resented gathered around the Castle's grounds and the wooden stage where she stood, preparing to watch her hang to her death. They shouted awful things about her and the Royal Family. Their words felt dull to her crushed heart. Soldiers were stationed around every corner of the Castle, making sure no trespassers are getting through.

She could hear the cries of beloved friends, Lucia and Geoffrey, from the castle dungeons, desperately trying to escape and help her. A tear tinkle from her left cheek and dropped to the ground. She was ready to face death with her honor, even though she didn't look it.

Her face was covered in dirt and filth. She wore her orange dress, that was now tattered, from three years. Her hair was wildly spread across her face, but he eyes remain strong and fierce. Looking up, Elincia stared at the grey clouds that floated in the sky, letting small drops on rain drizzling on her face. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

This would be the last time she will feel the rain against her skin, her last time to see anything.

The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts. She looked over to see Senators Faye and Lyra; smirks planted her on their faces. She averted her eyes skywards, not wanting to look at them. She felt a hand gripping her chin and her face met with Senator Faye's.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, icily.

"Any last words, _Queen Elincia_?" He mocked her, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Faye let go of her face, disappointed that he didn't see her squirm. He scoffed on her display, acting like she was strong when she was more than a mere child. "Very well."

"People of Crimea!" Senator Lyra shouted towards the people, ending their hateful comments towards Elincia. "Today is a momentous day. Today, we witness the death of the source of all of our hardships in Crimea! Elincia Ridell Crimea! For years, we lived in fear of the Laguzs, thanks to this woman's father, who signed a peace treaty with those beasts! This ends now! Now, we will gained the upper hand of those monsters and buried them like the creatures they are!"

The crowd shouted in agreement, throwing stones towards the green-haired girl. She main unfazed, her eyes remaining strong.

"Elincia Ridell Crimea brought the fugitives from Daein here to Crimea, sheltering them from the Daein Rebels! She put all of us in danger, thinking our lives was less important than the fugitives' lives!" Senator Faye announced, pointing an accused finger at the tied up girl. "And for that, she committed high treason and her sentence is death!"

Ignoring the shouts of Crimea's people, three people stood in a tree, aiming arrows at the noose of the rope that held tight around Elincia's neck. The one holding it with shaking hands, bit down on her lips.

"C'mon, do it. It's a clean shot." Shinon told her, observing the crowd at the bottom. Li-en gritted her teeth together, unable to make the shot. Her master turned to her, annoyed. "What's the problem?"

"I'm nervous. What if I hit her?" the Branded girl whined, lowering her bow.

The red-haired archer lowered his head, shaking it. "It's too late for nerves, Li-en. You're worst than Rolf when I told him to do this."

"Hey!" the green-haired bowed yelled, offended. "That was mean!"

"Tch. Leave it to the master, eh?" Shinon grabbed his bow from his back and ready it with an arrow from his quiver. He aimed it at the rope at the top. "One swift motion, no hesitation."

The arrow dashed in the air as he let it go, splintering the noose that hold the rope together. Ike ran forward as Elincia dropped into his arms, unconscious, ignoring the gasps from the crowd. Soldiers surrounded him, with spears and swords in hand. With his free hand, Ike grabbed Ragnell and slashed every last of the soldiers across the chest.

"It's the Queen's men! Formed up! Surround them all!" shouted the leader behind the soldiers.

"Shut up!" Hana jumped from a tree, stabbing the leader in back and killing him. She turned to her leader, the green-haired girl over his shoulder. "Ike, Elincia!"

"Right!" the blue-haired mercenary put the hilt of his sword in his mouth, grabbed the girl from his shoulder, and tossed her up in the sky. A blur of green and brown zipped in the air, catching her in his arms. "Tibarn! Get her out of here!"

"Just don't get yourself killed!" the Hawk King smirked down at him, flying off to safety. The Greil Mercenaries leaped in the battle, destroying the rest of the soldiers they were left. The Laguzs that were with him backed away the crowd in their beast forms as Soren covered Ike with his wind magic, not noticing a soldier was about to sneak up on him from the side, but Mia quickly dispatched him.

"Soren! Always lost in your books. What have I said about watching your back?" she smirked at him. The blue-haired sword maiden returned to the battle, leaping over the dead bodies of soldiers with arrows pieced in their chest from the three archers in the tree.

One by one soldiers felled from Ike and the others. The Hawk King brought Elincia back to ground where Mist and Rhys waited from him. Gathering in her arms, Mist cried out towards the queen as the red-haired healer's staff glowed with magic, healing her wounds.

"Queen Elincia, hold on. Everything's all right now! Can you hear me? Hold on!"

"Ike!" Soren and the other ran towards him from the battlefield. "What are your orders?"

"Find the Senators who started this whole thing. They escaped when we barged in. I want them alive. Take Volke with you."

"Understood." Titania nodded, rushing to find them with Volke, Ranulf, Lethe and Lyre.

The General turned to Oscar and Boyd. "I want you guys to go inside and released the Royal Knights."

"Gotcha, Boss!" the brothers ran inside the castle with Shinon, Rolf, and Gatrie running behind them.

Hana listened to the blue-haired general barking out orders to everyone, but her eyes were towards the sky. The rain had stopped and the dark clouds were dispersing. The sun's beams shone down on her sky, giving her warmth. She smiled, knowing that they made it in time.

"Ike, we found them!" Ranulf walked back with the Senator Faye and Lyra behind him tied with ropes around the hand and was being dragged by Lethe and Titania. "They were running towards the Castle's stables, trying to get horses and escape. Luckily, Volke knew where they going to go, with special help."

"Special help?" L-en raised an eyebrow.

"You flattered us, dearest Ranulf." came a certain voice, walking forward. Elincia groaned slightly, waking up from her slumber. She sat up in Mist's arms and gasped in surprised.

"Count Bastian! Uncle Renning! You've return!" the queen ran into her uncle's arms, hugging tightly and crying her eyes out.

"We'd never left, Elincia." Renning stroked his niece's hair, softly. "I'm sorry we worried you. But, it was necessary for us to hide in the shadows."

"Where were you!?! I was so scared!" she cried, looking up at her uncle.

"Planning on what actions these two Senators would take if all gone wrong." He replied. "Bastian took extra measures, making sure they only place they would run to are the stables if they wished to escape. We secretly sealed off every route in and out of the Castle. Volke knew this."

"He did!?!" Many eyes darted to the assassin, who was leaning against the wooden stage.

"That's why he was sneaking off every morning!" Hana pointed a finger at him.

"Yes, you are correct, sweet maiden. Tis were planned since those treacherous Senators usurped our beloved Queen Elincia. I sent a massager bird to our dear Fireman, hoping and plotting to do when Queen Elincia was to be hanged. Together, we plotted where the Senators would head to if their plans were to fall. And with great fortunate upon us, the plan worked out perfectly." Bastian explained, dramatically.

"You're a jerk to keep us in the dark!" the older twin punched Volke's arm two times.

"I couldn't tell you. You guys would have ruined everything." The assassin shrugged at her, and was now walking away with the Count of Fayre. "Now, about my pay…"

"Sheesh…He'll never change." Hana shook her hand, sighing. She looked over to her side and smiled in joy as the Royal Knights came out with Oscar and the others. Lucia and Geoffrey rushed forward and hugged Elincia, happy to see her alive.

"You're alive!" the blue-haired swordswoman cried in happiness. "I was so worried! Are you hurt?"

The queen shook her head. "No. I'm all right."

Everyone smiled as Elincia was welcomed with her friends again. Everything was turning out okay, after all. Ike came forward to her, smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay, Your Highness."

"This was the third time…That you helped me." Elincia Ridell Crimea smiled softly, grabbing his hand and hold close to her heart. "Thank you. I am very bless to met have you, my lord Ike."

"No problem. I've always fought for my friends. It's only natural, that friends helped each other out, right?" Ike inquired her, grinning. Elincia nodded, tears running down her face. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled the mercenary into a warm hug.

"Thank you for everything…If you weren't here, I wouldn't be either." She whispered to him from the bottom of her heart. "I owe you so much, yet, I've been nothing, but a burden to you."

"Hey now, don't say that." Hana smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're not a burden to us. After all, we're all friends here, right?"

"My lady Hana…" The Queen of Crimea mumbled, happily. "Thank you so much…"

"I would the to ruin such a happy moment, but what do you want to do with those two?" Naesala pointed at the Senators, who were struggling against Lethe and Lyre's grips.

"Throw them in the dungeons." She ordered, breaking away from Ike's arms.

"Wait." Sanaki stepped forward in front of Faye and Lyra. "I want to know something."

"Empress…" Sigrun and Tanith exchanged glances to each other, confused.

"Tell me, if your desire was to usurped Queen Elincia from the throne, why did you need Senator Seraphic's help? From what I can see, you didn't have the power to do it alone. And you know what? I still think that now." The Empress glared at them in the face.

"Where are you getting with this?" Senator Faye growled at her.

"Hey! Show more respect!' Lethe hissed, tugging on the rope around his hands.

"What I'm getting at is this; Senator Seraphic also didn't have the guts to take over my country, either. Even if all of three joined forces, you didn't have the power to do usurped Queen Elincia nor me. There was something else going on, someone else involved. The question is who?" the Empress of Begnion circled around them, hands behind her back. "When I was in Crimea, I understand you deeply wanted Queen Elincia to give Hana and Li-en to the Daein Rebels. You said it was for the people of Crimea, but I say that wasn't it."

"Sanaki…?" Li-en mumbled under her breath.

"Tell me the truth! The other person involved with your plot, was it the leader of the Daein Rebels!?! A man called Ryura!?!" Sanaki yelled at them, glaring straight into the Senators' faces.

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" Senator Lyra chuckled, evilly. "We'll admit it, yes. We plotted with Ryura in exchanged from taking over Crimea if we give them those street rats!"

"I knew it. That's why they knew where to find us. Senator Seraphic was in this as well."

"I've heard enough. Get them out of my sight." Elincia commanded Kieran and Astrid. They both nodded, roughly taking the Senators to the dungeons.

Once they were gone, they heard the sound of slow clapping behind them. They all turned around and gasped as they Ryura standing in a tree, a wicked smirk on his face. He jumped down as the Greil Mercenaries ready their weapons.

"I have to hand it to you, little girl. You're smarter than you look." He took a step forward as Ike pointed his sword at him.

"Don't come any closer!"

Ryura smirked, dashing forward towards him, but as soon he got close, he turned direction and headed for Hana and Li-en.

"What!?!" Ike shouted, angrily.

"I think the proper word for this is "psyche"!" the leader of the Daein Rebels grabbed Hana and Li-en under each of his arms and backs onto the tree.

"Let us go, you jerk!" the older twin shouted, kicking her legs.

"Stop squirming." He ordered her, turning back to Ike and the others. "You want them back, I suppose? Well, come to the Tower of Guidance in Begnion. You can fight for them there. My leader awaits."

And with that, Ryura jumped in the trees and vanished. The twins screamed, shouting out the Greil Mercenaries name as their voices got further and further away.

"IKE/SOREN! HELP!"

"Damn it!" the blue-haired mercenary gritted his teeth in anger, watching them go. He turned to his friends and they all nodded at him, knowing what they have to do. "Let's go!"

* * *

_There you guys have it! One last chapter until the story is completed! I don't know when I'm going to update again, but I'll try my best! The next chapter will finally reveal the Superior of this whole thing! Can you guess who?_

_Thanks for every who review! I hope you have a happy Thanksigivng! I'm glad I have such a great reviews who like my story, even though I'm not that great of a writer! I'll see you all next time at the final chapter! See ya~!_


	20. The Finale

**Chapter 20: The Finale**

_Narrator: With Queen Elincia's life saved by the Greil Mercenaries, our heroes rejoice in happiness. However, the Daein Rebels' leader, Ryura, appeared and taken Hana and Li-en to the Tower of Guidance in Begnion, where he told Ike and the his friends that his Superior awaits. Just who is the supreme ruler that pulls the strings in this plot, but was never seen?_

**_Tower of Guidance…_**

Hana struggle against Ryura's grip around her wrist as he pulled her and her sister deeper into the Tower of Guidance, but no avail. The Daein Rebels' leader another hand held Li-en who was wincing at his grip on her.

The Tower of Guidance was enormous. The flight of stairs goes up and up with no end, and the only light that came from this darken place was the ghastly blue candles that were place everyone. He "escorted" them down a hall, a pair of giant doors was at the end.

Once they got to the door, Ryura kicked the door opened with his foot and pushed the girls inside and onto the floor roughly. He shut the doors with his hands and turned back to the girls.

"Why you sneaky, son of a b-…" Hana nearly swore, but was cut off.

"Ah, ah, ah, watch it." The Daein Rebels' leader smirked down on them, grabbing the eldest twin's sword away from her and threw it across the room. Li-en sat up from the floor, observing where they were, ignoring that Ryura was taking her bows and arrows away.

The room was dark and small candles that were lit of some of the tables gave the room an eerie feeling. Further in the room, she saw a person sitting on a sofa. The figure was shrouded by the darkness, but she could tell that the figure was small.

Ryura bowed down to the figure. "I brought them, Superior."

The figure nodded, not saying a word. She pointed towards to the door, ordering him to leave. He nodded, leaving with one last glance at the girls on the floor. The figure stood up, walking up to where Hana and Li-en sat. Once the figure was out of the shadows, they backed away and gasped. The person…The figure was a girl.

She was no older than thirteen years old with long, shining hair that had the same color of dawn that reaches pass her shoulders and straight bangs in front of her amber eyes. She wore a small black dress with lace at the edge of the dress and around the collar. Some of her hair was tied in a small in a small on one side of her head with a black ribbon.

She smiled wickedly on her pale lips, walking closer to the girls in her black slippers. Gripping each of their waists, the so-called Superior threw them on the sofa and sat down next to them.

She reached out a hand to Hana's cheek, but the Branded girl slapped it away. "Stay away!"

"You're quite the feisty one." Her voice was slightly high-pitched, like a little child's voice, but it was still cold enough to send shivers down Li-en's spine. The girl licked her fingers and smiled at her. She placed her hand to her chest and spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ashera. Goddess of Order."

"Ashera!?!" the girls eyes widen in shocked, refusing to believe this child was the Goddess herself. "Impossible! Ike told us that you were dead!"

"That meddling boy might have destroyed my body, but my soul sought vengeance. I refused to die by the hands of a mortal. Luckily, I found this girl's body as my host." Ashera spread out her arms to show the thirteen years old body. "Yune sleeps within this body as well. I dragged her with me into this body when I was defeated and she was purifying my judgment upon your race. Now that I am nearly completed, I will once again judge this world and let it sleep in stone of all eternity."

"What's your point in all of this!? Turning everyone into stones doesn't serve a purpose! You'll just be destroying everyone and everything that you ever created!" Hana snapped at the Goddess.

"I will merely recreated the world, begin a new cycle. You humans and Laguzs have thousands of years to show me if you could live in peace. That was my will. Now, all shall perish, starting with you two." The dusk-haired girl smirked, pointing a sharp nail.

"What do you want from us, anyway!?" Li-en shouted frightened.

"You are one of the Branded. You go against my teachings, therefore, you must not be allow to live. Do you understand, little girls? You are nothing, but abominations. However…"

Ashera smiled wickedly as she cupped Hana's cheek with her hand and leaned close to her face. The girl flinched at the touch, feeling the cold hand on her skin. She blushed at how close they were, and shut her eyes in fear.

"I envied you…" the Goddess whispered.

"Envy me? But…Why, you're a Goddess?" the Branded girl asked. Ashera lips turned into a frown and she grabbed Hana's wrist, twisting it as she heard the Branded cried out in pain.

"You think Gods are happy!?! I was the one who was drove into despair, curse to live in solitude!" the Goddess declared angrily, letting go of Hana and clutched her own hands into fists. "But you, little missies, grew up cherished by someone. I envied you."

Ashera leaned back down to the elder twin's and cupped her face with her hand again and pinned her down to the sofa. Her breath tickled against her skin as she whispered in the girl's ear. Without looking up from the girl beneath her, the Goddess yanked Li-en's neck down to her face with her hand, choking her. The youngest twin cried out in pain and tears fell down her face, trying to get the hand off her neck as her head hovered her sister's and Ashera's.

"No! Stop!" Hana screamed, looking up to see her sister desperately trying breathe. Her sister's tears fell down from her face to hers, rolling down her cheek. The Goddess noticed this and trailed her tongue on the Branded girl's face, wiping away the tear. Hana's lips quivered with fear and she tried to speak through her shaking tone. "What do you want with us, Ashera? Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're a Branded." She answered, gently caressing Hana's hair. "I've come to an understanding the party you travel with contains other Brandeds, is that correct? A dark haired Mage, the Maiden of Dawn, and that young, green-haired man, isn't that right? Yes, Ryura told me about him, the green-haired fellow. If the reports are true, he has his own little colony of Brandeds in the Grann Desert."

"Leave them alone!" she snarled at the Goddess. "Stefan's a good man! He helps us, the Branded!"

"He is only delaying the inevitable. He shall perish as well. You're just bait to lured him and that blue-haired boy here." Ashera told them, smirking. She let her hand find her way back to Hana's hand and she yanked her hair upward and let her other hand around Li-en's neck tighten. They yelped in pain, closing their eyes and tried to endure it.

"Ahh!"

"I am a Goddess." The dusk-colored girl stated, coldly. She glared at the two crying girls under her grips. "I do not understand the emotions you Beorcs and Laguzs feel. The hate and fear that resides in each of their hearts. One look at in your eyes tells me everything. You grew up, hiding who you really are because you were afraid of death. The Beorcs and Laguzs that cursed your very existence. I could put you out of your misery. You're so fragile, it would be so simple."

Hana tried to look down at the Goddess, her vision getting hazy. "Then, why don't you?"

"Because I am in need of a host."

"Huh?" the youngest girl choked. Ashera glared at the girl, releasing her neck from her hand. It came to the side of the head and banged it on the armrest of the sofa, knocking her unconscious. She felled on the floor and Hana eyes widen.

"No!" She tried to reach out to her sister, but Ashera yanked on her hair, preventing her.

"Listen to me. If you want your sister to live, then, give me your body." She threatened her, icily.

"But why my body? You already have a host!" Hana cried.

Ashera frowned, sitting up from her spot and letting the girl go. She placed a hand to her chest and looked at the weeping girl. "This is little girl's body will not last for the next thousand years. I need your body, a Heron body."

'If you wanted a Heron body, why kidnapped us instead of Reyson and his siblings?!"

The Goddess scoffed. "Please, Herons are so fragile. They are weak, but you are a Branded. Your body is stronger than theirs and you live longer than most Beorcs. In my new world, I wish to feel the life of all creatures. And one by one, those who wishes to go against my teachings again, those who oppose my reign, will be eliminated from this world. I need the powers of a Heron do this."

"I'd rather die than help you destroy Ranulf and the others." Hana hissed at her. Ashera frowned and lashed her hand around the Branded girl's neck, lifting her up in the air.

"Then, you shall watch your sister suffer." The Goddess reached down to an unconscious Li-en with her another hand and clasped her hand around her neck, choking her. "She can die in her sleep for all I care."

"No! Stop!" the elder sister screamed as Ashera started to squeezed her sister's neck. The Goddess of Order stopped, not releasing her grip around the sleeping girl, and looked up at Hana. "I'll help you! Just don't kill her!"

"You will risk the lives of many…Just to save this one girl…? Is she truly that important to you?" Ashera smirked at her, letting go of Li-en's neck and turned her full attention to the elder sister. "I do not believe you know what you are doing."

The Goddess dropped Hana onto the floor, watching her rubbing her neck. The Branded girl gazed up at her, tears in her eyes. Deep inside, Ashera didn't understand Hana's reason for helping her just to save one girl. Perhaps it was because they were sisters that if was natural for sisters to protect each other?

"Yes…Sister Li-en important to me. I will protect her, no matter what. I know what I'm doing." The Branded girl stated, fiercely.

"So…She really is more important to you than that blue-haired boy?" Ashera inquired her, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Yes, she is…"

"Show me how important." The Goddess of Order commanded. Kneeling down slowly, Hana bowed her head to the floor, pleading with Ashera.

"Please…Spare my sister's life…" she begged.

Silence hovered the air for a long time. The Goddess looked down at the girl with cold eyes, but inside she was surprised by her actions. Ashera smirked to herself and nodded, waving her hand in the air and let Li-en's body float in the air.

"Very well. You have my word as a Goddess that this girl's life will be spare." She promised, gently lifting Hana's face to hers with her hand. "And in return, you will give me your body."

The twin nodded, tears flying in the air as she did.

"You do understand by giving yourself to me, you're risking your comrades' lives, just for this girl?" Ashera gestured to the youngest sister in the air.

Another nod.

"Why would you so such a thing? Does that boy mean nothing to you anymore?"

Hana closed her eyes and smiled sadly, remembering everyone that helped her and her sister up to this point. "Ike, Soren, Ranulf…They are my friends. I'm grateful to them, for helping us. Ike and Soren saved us, and Ranulf was really kind to me…However, all we ever been to them were burdens, that is what I thought at first. But they taught me they wanted to help me because they _wanted_ to, and not because they _have_ to. It was their choice, the choice they made of their own free will."

"Then why choose your sister over them? Do you not feel indebted to them for saving your life? You let your personal feelings get in the way of the right judgment. You're acting selfishly." The Goddess told her, somewhat confused by the girl's words. Hana open her eyes, bringing her hands to her face to wipe away her tears. She looked at the Goddess with a small smile on her face.

"I know…I'm being selfish, but Sister Li-en…Her life is more precious to me than anything else…" she declared, not noticing the small gasp from Ashera's mouth. "I want to protect her…You understand, don't you?"

Ashera looked down, her hair covering her eyes. Understand? No, she couldn't possibly understand such feelings. For over a thousands years, she slept, watching over Beorcs and Laguzs fight and hate each other. Her thoughts of mankind was bitter, thinking they do things for they own selfish desires and not for anyone else. What emotions can someone who slept in solitude for a thousands years have?

But this girl in front of, Hana, astonished her. She never has seen a Branded giving her own life for another. The feeling to protect someone precious to them, the bond the sisters have between them. Is this what they call sisterly love?

"No…I don't think I understand, nor if I ever will…" Ashera whispered, solemnly. Hana looked at the Goddess in surprised. "You Brandeds, Laguzs, and Beorcs…Are the creatures I, Ashunera, created. I discarded my emotions, letting into manifesting into Yune and Ashera. However, the one you see before you is not Ashunera. It is I, Ashera. The Ashunera you Beorcs, Laguzs, and Brandeds learned of is in deep slumber inside my soul. Yune is too scared to come out, afraid of letting her emotions loose. You do know they story behind me, do you not?"

Hana nodded. "Ashunera was the Goddess who created Tellius, giving birth to what we are now. But, the Beorcs and Laguzs competed each other because they thought one race was better than the other. You tried to stop them, but you let your emotions let loose and you flooded Tellius. In order to prevent another flood, you discarded your emotions into Yune and Ashera."

The Goddess nodded at her accurate answer. "Yes. In order to recreated the world, you know what I must do when I take your body?"

"I understand…But, if it's for my sister's sake..." The girl trailed off, looking at her sister, who was still hovering in the air. "I'll do anything…"

"You are bold for one so young…" Ashera said, brushing her hand under Hana's jaw. "It must be nice, having someone to cherished and they cherished you in return."

"…" The Branded girl looked the Goddess sadly. Ashera's eyes looked so lonely, with so much pain hidden inside. She pity the Goddess, having to watch the endless cycle of war between Laguzs and Beorcs. Maybe Ashera wasn't evil, just empty, trying to fill her heart with destruction.

Rising to her feet, Hana sat of the sofa next to her, looking at the floor. Her attention drifted back to Ashera when she felt the Goddess taking her and licked her fingers.

"You're such a good girl, Hana. I thought you'd choose to sacrifice yourself…" she whispered into her ear. She cupped Hana's cheek with her other hand, turning her face to look at her. She saw the Branded girl giving her an odd look. "What is it?"

"Now that I think of it…I'm grateful that I'm a Branded, a half-Heron. This way, I can protect Sister Li-en…" the girl replied, looking straight into Ashera's eyes, sternly.

The Goddess giggled, stroking the girl's cheek softly. "Eyes that look straight into me…You remind of that blue-haired boy and the Maiden of Dawn that Yune was so fond of."

"…"

"I'll ask you again; You do understand what will happen when I take over you body…?" the Goddess of Order questioned her.

Hana nodded, closing her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind what will happen, and she still felt scared. But knowing that Li-en would be safe, reassured her a little bit. She will exchanged her body for her sister's life.

"Very well, then. The pain will subdue quickly." Ashera smiled slightly, leaning down to Hana's lips. "My soul will flow into you as soon as we make contact."

With her eyes closed, the Branded girl let silent tears fell down to the floor. She felt her body trembling in fear, but she will not back down. This is the only way to make sure her sister will live.

"_Sister…Please, forgive me…" _she pleaded in her thoughts. "_This is for your sake…"_

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" shouted a voice before the two girls' lips made contact. They backed away, turning to see where the voice came from. Li-en stood on the other side of the room, holding her sister's sword that was discard earlier by Ryura. Her hands were shaking as she pointed the sword at Ashera.

"You…" the Goddess mumbled. "When did you wake up?"

"When you were busy talking to my sister! I heard everything when you said that you were going to recreated the world by flooding it!" the younger twin took a step forward, the sword still shaking in her hands. "Get away from her, Ashera!"

"Oh my…This changes everything…" she smirked, leaning back on the sofa. She turned to the elder sister. "Hana…We had a deal, unless you want me to kill her…"

Without a thought, Hana walked forward to her sister and touch her wrist. Li-en looked at her sister with teary eyes, confused by her actions.

"Sister Hana…?"

"I'm sorry…" the elder sister twisted her younger sister's wrist, letting the sword dropped from her hand as she heard Li-en cried in pain. Swiftly, Hana picked up her sword and stood in front of Ashera in a defense stance. She watched her little sister quickly rolled over to the corner of the room and grabbed her bow and arrows that were placed there and pointed the arrow straight at the Goddess's head over her sister's shoulder. "Sister Li-en, don't! Please, stay back!"

"What'd you do?!" demanded the younger twin, glaring Ashera.

"I did nothing. Your precious sister made her choice to offer herself to me." She answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's a lie! She wouldn't do that!" Li-en protested, shaking her head. "What did you do to her!?!"

"Stop, Sister Li-en! She's telling the truth!" Hana yelled, desperately. "She's the only one who can save you!"

The longhaired Branded lowered her bow in confusion and shocked. "Huh…?"

"If I keep my end of the deal, she promised not to kill you! She can save you!"

"You think…That woman can save me!?!" Li-en shouted back, unable to accept the truth. "She tried to kill Ike, remember!?! Whatever she promised you, she won't keep it!"

"She gave me her word!" the elder sister argued, tears falling down her face. "If I give her my body, then, I'll be her host forever. I'm scared, but I'll be fine. This way…I can save you…"

"You don't have to do this!"

"Yes, I do! It's for you sake!"

"But I never asked you to!"

"Why can't you understand that this is for your sake!?!"

"Because this isn't the _right_ way!"

"But it's the _only_ way!" Hana cried, hearing a small gasp from her sister's mouth. "Don't you get it!?! This is the only way I can save you…"

"But why…?" Li-en inquired her sister, softly.

"Because…Your life is worth more than her own." Ashera answered, interrupting the siblings' feud. She stood up from the sofa and wrapped her hands around Hana's waist, smirking at the younger sister. "She willingly offered herself to me in exchanged for your safety. Such a good girl your sister is."

"Shut up! Let her go!" the young archer aimed the arrow straight at the Goddess's head, ready to shot it at her. Ashera gave her a blank look for a moment before she narrowed her eyes and looked towards the door, like she was waiting for something.

"They come…" she whispered, sitting back down on the sofa. She crossed her legs over each other and rests her chin on her hand, looking at Hana. "We have a deal, little girl. You better hurry before that meddling boy comes."

"Meddling boy…" the swordswoman repeated before she realized who Ashera was talking about. "Ike! He's here!?!"

"They must have used a teleporting staff to get here so quickly."

"HANA! LI-EN! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" they heard the blue-haired general bellowed from the stairs they dashed up to this room.

"Ike! Soren! We're in here!" the younger sister shouted at the door.

"Hana, our deal." The Goddess of Order reminded her, holding out a hand directly at the door. A pink light started to glow, forming itself into a ball of energy. "Let them come. They will be blasted onto the walls when I'm done with them, along with your precious sister."

"No, please! I'll give you my body! Just please spare my sister's life!" Hana begged Ashera.

"Sister Hana!" Li-en retorted, angrily. "Don't!"

The elder sister looked at her apologetically and dropped her sword of the ground. Slowly, she walked backwards to sofa and sat down, letting Ashera's hand cupped her face and bring it closer to hers.

"Sister…Please, don't…" the younger sister begin to weep, dropping her bow and arrows. No matter what she said to her big sister, there was no way of stopping her. "I don't want you to leave me…"

"I'm sorry…" she heard her older twin whispered. "I will always be with you…"

"Please, Ashera! Don't take my sister away from me!" Li-en pleaded at her, falling down to her knees.

"We had a deal, and I intend for her to keep it…" the Goddess looked at the younger sister, leaning forward to make contact with Hana.

"Then…If you take her body…" Li-en stood up, grabbing one of her arrows from the floor and aimed it at her neck. "I'll kill myself! I swear I will!"

"Sister, no!" Hana screamed, trying to rush to her, but Ashera pulled her back to the sofa. "Don't do it!"

"I will do it, if you let Ashera take your body! I'd rather die than live to see her take over your body! Don't you get it!?! Even if your body is here, your spirit isn't! I'll be alone! Then…I won't have purpose to live anymore…" the little sister declared, trailing off to look at the floor. "If you're gone, what'll happen to me…? Without you, it's the same thing as being dead…"

"Sister Li-en…"

The archer stepped back, letting the arrow pierced her skin. Hana's eyes widen as she saw a drop of blood fell on the floor and looked back up at her sister with pleading eyes.

"See you in the next life…" Li-en flashed a small smile to her sister, ready to plunge the arrow in her neck.

"You fool, don't do it!"

The door to the room swung up and Soren ran forward, slapping the arrow out of the girl's hand and let it slide across the floor. Ashera frowned, digging her hands into Hana's shoulders in frustration, ignoring the girl's cries of pain.

Rising his hand high in the air, the Wind Sage slapped Li-en's across her face just as Ike and the others came in. She didn't react to it, only stood there to feel the dull pain. Ike gazed sadly at the two, before he looked passed them and saw Hana sitting there with a dawn-colored hair girl.

"Sor…en…You…Why did you stop me…?" the archer asked, in low voice. She placed a hand on the spot he slapped her and drifted her gaze to the floor. Soren snarled at her, grabbing her arm that was holding the arrow.

"Idiot! What were you thinking?! Killing yourself would only accomplish one thing; It would make that girl happy." He scolded, pointing to the Goddess of the sofa.

"Sorry…I was only thinking about my sister…" she apologized in a teary voice. "I wasn't thinking about your feelings at all…"

"I'm sorry I slapped you…" Soren pulled her into a tender hug, wrapping one arm around her waist and placed the other behind her head. Ike smiled slightly at the scene before he took out Ragnell and walked closer to where the Goddess and Hana were sitting at.

"So…You must be the Superior…" he stated, pointing Ragnell towards from two feet away. "Never imagine it would be a little girl. Then again, Ryura did tell me all about you, Ashera."

"So, you figure it out. Where is Ryura?" The Goddess narrowed her eyes at him, letting her nails dig deeper into the Branded girl's shoulder.

"Well…Let's just say, you're going to need a new bodyguard." Ranulf replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Ashera growled at them, glaring. "Unless…"

"The game's up, Ashera. Let Hana go, now." Ike demanded, taking a step forward to her.

"This girl here offered herself to me, in exchanged for sparing her sister's life." The Goddess responded, tighten her grip around the swordswoman.

"I won't let you do take Hana!" the blue-haired mercenary yelled, charging at the Goddess. Ashera smiled, wrapping her hand around Hana's waist and jumped back as Ragnell split the sofa into two. She pinned the Branded girl to the wall with one of her hand and held the other one in the air. Hana's sword began to move from the ground until it flew into Ashera's hand, letting the girl gripped its hilt.

"Not another step." She warned them, holding the sword to the elder twin's neck. She flinched in fear, eyeing the sword carefully. "One wrong move, and this girl is mine."

"You won't kill her. You need Hana's body." Ike growled, lowering Ragnell a little bit. "Ryura told us about your whole scheme before we lopped of his head."

"True, I do need her alive, but…" Ashera trailed off, smirking wickedly. "I never said anything about hurting her."

The tip of the blade pierced through Hana's skin lightly, and Ashera watched the blood flow down her neck and onto her clothes. She let her tongue slide up on her neck, licking the blood away.

"Gross! Stop it, let her go!" Li-en screamed, trying to rush to her sister, but Soren held her back.

"Stop it, calm down!" he told her, wincing to see the girl he liked so much be in so much pain. The archer flopped to the floor crying, dragging the Wind Sage with her. Placing his arms around her shoulders, he tried to comfort her. "Li-en, stop it. If you do anything recklessly, Hana will get hurt. Trust Ike, believe in him."

The Branded girl couldn't answer him, as she looked the blue haired-general glaring at Ashera. She watched the Goddess pushed Hana backed to the wall and stood protectively in front of her, sword in her hand.

"Tell me something, young man, for what reason do you take up the blade?" Ashera inquired, gazing at Ragnell. "I've watched from the heavens for what you do. You are mercenaries, correct? Men who are paid to fight for others."

"I fight to end the conflict between the people of Tellius and bring peace to the world." Ike answered, sternly looking the Goddess as she laughed.

"So, you fight to end the fighting…? What nonsense. You don't want to end the fighting. You find pleasure in it, don't you?" she smirked evilly at him, holding the sword towards his face.

"Shut up! That is not true!" he shouted back, angrily.

"Then, why do you stand in my way?"

"You have captured two people that are important to me. I want them back." Ike held up Ragnell with both of his arms, ready to take on Ashera. "That is the reason I fight! I fight for my friends!"

"Do you really believe that by fighting you can bring peace to the world? Fighting will only lead to more fighting. There is no love or joy, only hate. That is the way of the world, is it not?" The Goddess of Order questioned, not letting her eyes off of him as she trailed Hana's collarbone with her hand. "This world is like a flower. So hard to care for, but it is so easy to destroyed. You Beorcs and Laguzs will die one die, along with this pathetic world. What's the point of living when you're going to die?"

Distracted with her speech to Ike and the others, Ashera didn't notice Hana's hand rising up in the air and slapped against her face. Everyone gasped at the sudden action the Branded did and the Goddess growled at her, recovered from her shocked, and pointed the sword at Hana's chest. The swordswoman looked at her angrily, hands clutched at her sides.

Having enough of hearing Ashera speak of her and her friends, she spoke out. "You spoiled little brat! How dare you say those things!?!"

"What did you called me?! Listen…!" the Goddess tried to spat out, but the Branded interrupted her.

"No, you listen! I agree that this world isn't perfect and it is fragile, but we're trying our best to take care of it! The world is so much more than emotions like hate! It's about love and care and determination, too! The world _is_ like flower, hard to care for and easy to destroyed, but…Like a flower, it's trying it's best to survive! That's how the world is!" Hana declared, angrily lashing at the Goddess.

"Why do you continue to fight!?! What's the point of living if you're going to die!?!" Ashera yelled back, rubbing her swollen cheek. "All I ever seen you people do is fight! You can never decided on anything without blood being shed! I hate it! And I hate you!"

_*SLAP*_

"SHUT UP!" Hana screamed, clutching her hand that she used to slapped the dawn-haired girl again. "GET OVER YOURSELF, ASHERA! YOU MAY HAVE CREATED THE WORLD, BUT IT DOES _**NOT**_ CENTER AROUND YOU! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAVE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF WAR!"

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO LECTURE ME!?!" The Goddess of Order agued, dropping the sword in her hand and pointed an accused finger at The Branded. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!?!"

"BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF WAR, TOO! I LOST BOTH MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER TO WAR! AND I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE! SANAKI, ELINCIA, IKE, SOREN, AND EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM HAS LOST SOMEONE PRECIOUS TO THEM BECAUSE OF WAR!" The swordswoman cried, falling down to her knees and wiping away the tears from her face. Ike and the others looked at her in amazement. Never before they have seen Hana act like, telling anyone who she really feels like the way she was doing now. They watched her stand up on her own feet, walking up Ashera and grabbed her shoulders, but the Goddess merely pushed her away.

"You say you people are tired of war, if that's so, why did you let it carry on for so long!?" the dawn-haired girl shouted, putting her hands to her chest and let her bangs covered her watery eyes. "People like you do not deserve to live! All you ever do is fight! Wasting your lives! You will not live for eternity! Nothing of you will last!"

"That is not true!" Hana retorted, glaring at Ashera. "No matter who or what we are, we will die one day, that much is true! It doesn't matter how long you live in you life, it matters how you _live_ it! Everyone have a purpose in life, even it's just a little thing! Without a purpose in life, you're already dead!"

The Branded girl walked forward to the Goddess again, slowly wrapping her arms around her shoulders and embracing her. This time, Ashera did pushed away, but stared at the girl who was holding her.

"Please, Goddess of Order, stop this. We're not perfect and we don't live forever, everything about us will cease to exist one day. But, just because our body isn't here, doesn't mean our feelings, our memories, and our spirit isn't. Our memories and feelings of each other give us strength, the will to carry on in life. When I person dies, those memories and feelings will be passed down to another and to another. It will never die." Hana told her, whispering gently to the Goddess. "Not all Laguzs and Beorcs are like this. There are people who wish to fulfill your wishes."

"Why…?" the Goddess mumbled, tears falling down her face. "Why are you trying so hard…? You're not even supposed to exist."

Pulling away, Hana looked up at Ashera, rubbing her cheek. She smiled sadly at the Goddess. "But we're still are, Ashera. What's so wrong for Brandeds to live? We're just like anyone else, people who live and feel. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"No…" the Goddess shook her head, falling down to the floor and dragging the Branded with her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's all right. You're not alone anymore, Ashera. I will take care of you." the swordswoman assured her, pulling her back into a warm hug. A warm and gently light wrapped around them, soothing them. Orbs of lights begin to flow out of Ashera's host's body and soon the body fell right onto Hana.

"Ashera?" she stared at the unconscious body, gently placing it on the floor. Standing up, Hana stared at the light that was floating next to her. Micaiah was the first to step forward, reaching out a hand to it.

"Yune…?" she whispered. The light started to form into a little child with dawn-colored hair and soon the form that Yune was once back then appeared before the Maiden of Dawn. Micaiah let out a gasp and knelt down to hug her, but her arms went right through the Goddess of Chaos. "Yune!"

"Hello, Micaiah." She smiled at her, as the light around her begins to dissolve. "I'm sorry I took so long to come back, but Ashera and I can only take turns sharing this form. I'm happy I got to see you again. I missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Yune." the Maiden of Dawn smiled, wiping away the tears of joy from her eyes. "I thought I never get to see you again. You have always been by my side. I never got to say goodbye last time."

"Yune, what happened to Ashera?" Ike stepped forward, kneeling down to the Goddess. Everyone gathered around them, staring at the scene that was taking place. Yune smiled, happy to see Ike again, and she turned to Hana and Li-en who was next to him. She walked closer to the twins, reaching out a small hand to Hana's cheek, careful not to let it pass through her.

"Do not worry, Ashera is all right, now. Thank you, Hana, and you, too, Li-en." Yune smiled at them.

"Who, me? I didn't do anything." The youngest twin blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "So, what happened, anyway?"

"Ashera have finally seen the light. Hana, your radiant light have given Ashera strength." The Goddess told her.

"Huh?" the elder sister cocked her head to the side, not sure she was hearing from Yune.

"Ashera, have been so alone for so long. She never felt the warmness of a person before. You, the first one to embrace her, have shown her the light and the goodness of each and every living person on Tellius." The girl dawn-haired explained, looking towards Ike. "I realized…You're the one who helped her see that, too. Thank you once again."

"No, don't thank me. This time, Hana was the hero, not me." He looked over at the older twin, grinning.

The swordswoman smiled back, slapping her general's back, causing his to stumbling a little. "Don't be so bashful, General! It was thanks to you I was able to keep on going. You were there, cheering Sister Li-en and I up when we're down. I just reached out to Ashera and told her that. Ike, you're the true hero."

The blue-haired mercenary blushed at her praise, and looked the other way in embarrassment. "Hana…"

Yune smiled at them and stared back at her hand, seeing that it was fading away. She spoke again, gaining everyone's attention. "It's time to go."

"Do you have to leave?" Micaiah asked, sadly. She looked down and saw her tears on the floor.

The Goddess nodded, smiling sadly at the Maiden. "I'm sorry, but this time I got to see you, one last time. Goodbye, Micaiah. Thank for taking care of me when I was bird."

"No problem, Yune. I was happy to do it." Micaiah replied, trying to flashed her biggest smile at her. "Goodbye, my friend. Take care."

"You as well." Yune smiled brightly at her and turned back to Hana. She closed her eyes and let her form grew bigger, taking the form as Ashera in her place. The twins gasped at the Goddess of Order's true form, finding very beautiful. She knelt down to them and spoke loving. "Thank you for everything. I am sorry for I have done."

"It's…It's okay, Ashera." Li-en said, smiling at her. "You were lonely. You couldn't see the light."

"But now, I can. Hana, your words are kind and your heart is true. Perhaps, not all people on this world are bad. You showed me that. I am grateful and…" Ashera trailed, leaning forward and place her lips gently over Hana's, causing everyone to drop their jaws.

"_She's kissing her!?!"_ Li-en thought in shocked, covering her mouth. Her face was redder than anything else in the world and she looked at Ranulf to see him pointing a finger at the scene, eyes popped ut and jaw hanging. His expression was hilarious.

Pulling away, Ashera smiled at a surprised Hana. She took a few steps back and looked skyward, letting the remaining light of her form disappear. She looked back at everyone and smiled, especially towards the girl she just kissed. "Thank you and I love you."

Those were her last words until the light shot through the ceiling, causing a hole in the roof and disappeared into the sky. Hours passed, and everyone left the Tower of Guidance after climbing down those endless stairs. There, the twins saw new figures waiting for them outside; a man with a beard and brown hair, carrying an axe, and a blue-haired boy with blue, wavy hair with white robes.

"Who are they?" they asked Micaiah, pointing a finger at them.

"They're my friends. Hana, Li-en, this is Nolan and Pellleas." She introduced them and watched them shake hands with each other. "When Ryura kidnapped you, Pellleas and Nolan teleported to Crimea with the a teleporting staff and let us use it to get here."

"Oh, I see. Thank you." The youngest twin bowed down to them in thanks.

"It was our pleasure." Nolan grinned at her, ruffling her hair and causing her to blush.

"Now, now, Nolan. Stop that, you're embarrassing the young lady." Pellleas told him, giving the girls a kind smile. They walked off, letting Ike and the others come up and talk to them.

"So, what are you going to do now?" the blue-haired general inquired them. "The battle is over and the Daein Rebels are gone."

"I think we'll stick around for a little bit." Hana answered, looking at all of her friends that she made. What about all of you?"

'I'm returning to Crimea." Elincia announced, smiling. "I'm taking my throne back."

"Can you do it?" the swordswoman questioned, almost a little cocky.

Elincia Ridell Crimea nodded. "It doesn't matter if I can do it or not. All that matters that I try my best. Besides, I won't be alone. I have my uncle, Lucia, Geoffrey, and all of the Royal Knights by my side."

"That's right, Queen Elincia!" Lucia smiled at her childhood friend, gesturing to her brother and all of the Royal Knights. "We will continue to serve you."

"Thank you, everyone." The Queen of Crimea looked at everyone and walked forward and clasped her hands with the twins. "Thank you for all of your help."

The sisters smiled, pulling the green-haired woman into a hug. "You're welcome, Queen Elincia. Do your best and take care."

"You take care, too, Miss Li-en, Miss Hana." Geoffrey told them, bowing to the girls. Li-en nodded, leaning forward to whisper into his ear.

"Tell Elincia how you feel. You don't have to be afraid. She feels the same way you do." She muttered to him, and backed away. The knight looked at her in amazement and nodded, ruffling her hair.

"All right."

"Hey Lucia, Mia told me before you're quite the swordswoman. Let's spar the next time we met, okay?" Hana challenged her, offering a hand to the blue-haired woman.

Lucia took it, shaking her hand. "It's a promise."

"Take care now, little missies." Nephenee and Brom bid farewell to them. "Come to our village and see us sometime. Just give us a holler and we'll come runin' if you're ever in need."

"We will." Li-en smiled, bowing down to them, turning to Bastian. "Goodbye to you as well, good sir."

The Count of Fayre bowed, placing kiss on the Branded girl's hand and she giggled. "I bid thee farewell, young maiden."

"Remember, Miss Hana, Miss Li-en, you not have to be royalty to be a princess," Renning came up to them, kneeling down to their height level and placed a hand on each of their heads. He smiled, a kind smile a father who gives to his daughters. "It matters who you are inside that makes you a princess. A heart true of light."

"Thank you, Sir Renning. Take care of yourself." They gave him a smile and waved goodbye to him, Elincia, Bastian, Lucia, Geoffrey, Nephenee, and Brom as they flew away with the Royal Knights. After they left, the twins turned to Tormod, Vika, Muarim, and Stefan. They will have to depart as well, back to the Grann Desert. "What will you guys do next?"

"We're heading back home, of course!" Tormod exclaimed, pointing a finger to his chest. "I gotta work hard like Queen Elincia to help my people, too!"

"Then, you have your work cut out for you, squirt." Sothe ruffled his hair, grinning.

"Hey, Sothe, that isn't very nice. Even the little people can have the biggest effect." Li-en giggled, giving the Fire Mage a wink.

"Thanks, Li-en, someone who…Hey! Did you just call me small!?! I'm a grown man!" he shouted in embarrassment.

"Grown man my foot!" Sothe laughed, clutching his stomach. "You're such a shrimp."

"I am not!

"You so are."

Everyone laughed at the scene, watching Sothe trapping Tormod in a headlock and playfully wrestling with him. Hana looked at Vika, Muarim, and Stefan and bowed to them.

"Thank you keeping our secret for so long. It must've been hard for you, not telling Tormod the truth. And thanks, for helping us all this time." She blushed, rising her head to face them.

"It was no trouble. I wasn't going to just stand there and twiddle my thumbs all day when a friend was in trouble." Vika stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"We're going to stay with Little One, helping him and our people." Muarim told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I hope we can meet again."

"I'm sure we will." The swordswoman assured them.

"When ever you need allies, come to the Grann Desert. Our comrades will be waiting for you." Stefan offered, patting her back for good luck in the future. "I will see you again one day."

"I'll be waiting." Hana smirked, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks for everything, Stefan."

"Though we're not blood, you're my family. Goodbye, until we meet again." He kissed her forehead and bowed down to her in thanks, causing the Branded girl to blush.

The Laguz Emancipation Army and the green-haired swordsman said goodbye to everyone and head off back to the Grann Desert, waiting eagerly to see their friends again. Sanaki saw them off and turned her back to everyone once they were gone.

"Okay, to much work for tears." She said, not facing anyone. "Sigrun, Tanith, let us be off."

"Yes, Empress." Her two bodyguards followed her as she began to walk away, but Ike called out to her.

"Huh? You're taking back your title?"

Sanaki stopped her in her tracks, looking over at her shoulders. "Of course I am. I'm not letting Seraphic have his way. He won't be much trouble. I'll prove to _him_ that I can be a good ruler to Begnion."

"We will continue to serve our Empress proudly." Sigrun gave everyone a smiled, bowed down and went back to followed Sanaki as she walked away again.

"We'll see each other again." Tanith nodded, catching up with her mistress and her friend. Micaiah stepped forward and put her hands to her mouth, shouting out to her sister as she was almost out of sight.

"Goodbye, Little Sister! I'll come back and visit you once Daein is under control!" she called out to her. She smiled when she saw her little sister raised her hand in the air, telling her big sister that she heard her. Micaiah knew whom her sister was referring to when she said that was going to prove to _him_ that she could be a good ruler. Sanaki was referring to her special someone, the person she loved the most.

"I guess this means you're taking the throne." Soren guessed, walking to the Maiden of Dawn. "I wish you luck, then."

"Thank you. I promise I will do this county proud. It'll be a lot of work, though." Micaiah grinned, rubbing the back of her head.

"Don't worry, Micaiah! We'll help you out!" Edward exclaimed, giving her thumb-ups. "You got us, after all. We'll protect you!"

"Wow, Edward acting all knightly. That's new, he's usually a rascal." Leonardo commented to Nolan, who laughed at his joke.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" the swordsman yelled angrily at his friend and begin to chase him as everyone else talk.

"Good luck, General Ike." Sothe bowed to the general that he greatly admired.

He nodded back. "You too."

"Ike." Tauroneo walked up to him in his heavy armor with Zihark, Ilyana, Jill, and Haar by his side. "If Sir Greil was alive today, he would be proud to know that you become a proud warrior. Ike, your father really loved you."

"I know he did. I loved him, too. He was strict and rough around the edges, but I loved my father. He and Mist was all I had when my mother died." The blue-haired mercenary smiled, looking up at the sky. He was thinking about everything that had happened with his father in life. He taught him, he raised him, he protected him, and he did everything a father would do for his son. He was happy to know that his father was still with him, in his heart, watching over him and protecting him and Mist.

"General Ike," Zihark started, gaining his attention again. "Jill, Haar, Tauroneo, Ilyana, and I have decided to help Lady Micaiah and rebuild Daein. We wish you the best. Please take care."

"Yeah. If you ever need to deliver something, just come and ask us!" Jill beamed at him, patting Haar on the back. The Wyvern Lord stumbled, who trying to sleep. He nodded in agreement at the girl he secretly loved and smiled at the blue-haired mercenary. "We're here for you!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Ike grinned at them. He waved to them, Micaiah, and everyone else as they took of on their Wyverns and disappeared in the air. Mia jumped up and down, waving both of her arms in the air to Ilyana and Edward, who waved back until they were out of sight. The Laguzs that he befriended with walked up to him, legs and wings ready to leave. "You're returning to your countries, I presume?"

"Yes." Tibarn smirked and crossed his arms, gesturing to Rafiel, Reyson, and Leanne. "We're returning to Phoenicis."

"All of you should come and visit. I'll keep my eyes out for you!" Janaff exclaimed, flying three feet off the ground with Ulki. "And don't try to plan for a surprise visit, Ulki will hear before you even get on our land!"

Hana giggled slightly at them, turning to the King of Phoenicis. She placed a hand over her heart and bowed to him. "Have a safe trip home."

"Showing respect, that's not liked you." Tibarn chuckled, ruffling her hair as she stood up properly. "Take care, Flower Maiden."

"Take care as well, Tibarn. You know, I was able to end this conflict with Ashera without killing her. You should remember next time before raising your talons at Naesala or anyone else." The Branded girl advised him, gesturing towards the Raven King. "It takes more strength _not _to fight.'

The Hawk King let out a huge laugh, ruffling Hana's hair again. "You know what? You're all right, little girl."

"Yeah, you're all right, too." The swordswoman giggled at him. "I'll remember to visit you and Reyson at Phoenicis someday."

"We'll have a feast waiting for you, then." Reyson smiled gently, turning to Li-en. The youngest twin blushed, walking to him shyly.

"Um…Take care, Prince Reyson." She said, bowing her head to him. The Heron chuckled, lifting her chin with his hand so that she can face him.

"Why the sudden formality? It's not like I'll never see you again. We'll meet again soon. I will make sure of it, I promise." He vowed, softly. "Li-en, without me ever saying it, you should know my feelings towards you."

The Branded girl's face turned red and looked down, bringing her hands to her chest. "Uh, yes. I admit…There was some sort of attraction. We're both Herons, after all."

"Maybe because we are Herons that we felt the way we did. To be honest, I don't know whether or not these feelings are real. But, when I do, I'll come for you." Reyson stated, smiling gently at her. "After all, I will have to get marry one of these days."

"Reyson…" the girl mumbled, embarrassed by his confession. "I…"

He placed a hand of her head, stroking her hair. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. Whenever you need me, just call."

Li-en smiled, nodding at him. "Okay. We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are." He smiled back.

"Wow, so the Prince is giving up the girl he really likes to a guy he really don't like." Janaff whispered to Ulki as he nodded. They both looked at Soren, who was glaring at the White Prince.

"Yeah. Looks like Prince Reyson is finally growing up." Ulki agreed.

"I heard that, you two!" The Heron Prince flapped his wings angrily and begins chasing the two in the air. Tibarn quickly followed, waving goodbye at Ike and the others.

"Please, take care." Leanne flashed a smile at the twins, completing another sentence in Modern Tongue. She hugged them both, kissing them on their cheeks before she chased after her brother. Naesala, carrying Queen Nailah and Volug in his arms, spread his wings, ready to take off with Rafiel and Nealuchi.

"See ya, Beorcs. I can't say it's been fun, but it has been interesting." The Raven King smirked, already in the air.

"Take care of Leanne, Naesala, or you'll be sorry!" Hana jokily threaten him.

"Don't worry, we'll watch over the Heron siblings." The Wolf Queen assured them, waving her hand goodbye. Volug only nodded at them, his way of saying farewell.

"Take care, Prince Rafiel." Ike grinned, shaking hands with him. "Thanks for all of your help."

"I didn't do anything special, General Ike, but helping you brought him great joy!" the eldest Heron smiled. "Goodbye!"

"Bye-bye, see you again soon!" Li-en jumped up and down, waving her arms in the air as the Bird Tribe Laguzs left. Kurthnaga and Almedha walked over to them, ready to say their goodbye as well. Soren came forward to both his mother and his uncle.

Almedha gently held her son in her arms for what seems like years to her before pulling back and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You've grown well, my son."

"I suppose I did, thank you." He muttered back, looking down at the ground. "You are returning to Goldoa, I presume?"

"I have to, Ena and Nasir are waiting for us. I want to his her baby when it is born. The birth will be hard for her without her beloved." She embraced him again, petting his hair. "Come and visit your mother once and a while, dear."

"I will." Soren nodded, hugging her back.

"Take care, nephew." Kurth smiled, shaking his hand. "Please, look after Miss Hana for me."

"Don't worry, Kurth, I can take care of myself!" Hana proclaimed, pointing her finger at her chest. "Just be sure to rule over your kingdom and let them loosen up to the rest of the world!"

The Dragon Prince nodded. "I will. Come and see me when you're ever in need of my help."

"Okay, I want to see Ena's baby when it's born. I bet it's going to be so cute!" she grinned at him. Kurthnaga smiled as he walked closer to the Branded girl and kissed her forehead.

Hana blushed, pulling away in surprised. She covered her mouth with one hand and placed the other the spot that the Prince kissed her. "Uh…"

"Goodbye, Miss Hana. Farewell, Soren, General Ike." The Dragon looked at the two, before he transformed into his dragon form and let his sister climbed on his back. The Dragon Princess waved goodbye at her son and they both took the sky, leaving them for Goldoa.

"Well, we best be off as well." Lethe proclaimed, stretching her arms in the air and let out a yawn. "I want to get back at Gallia before nightfall."

Lyre laughed at her sister. "Yeah, me too!"

"So…Um, you're going, too, I guess." Hana mumbled at Ranulf sadly, looking down. He gave her an odd look and smiled, ruffling her hair.

"What's with the long face!?! I'm not going anywhere!" he grinned widely, bringing attention to the entire Beast Tribe.

"Ranulf, what are you saying?" Skrimir inquired, trying to stay calm at the news that his right-hand man is going..

"Sorry, you guys, but I wanna stay with Hana." He stated, putting his hands behind his head and crossed his legs. "So…I'm staying. Lethe, you're in charge now."

"But…" the cat girl looked down, sad that one of her friends is leaving.

"Ranulf is leaving." Mordecai sighed, looking down as well. "Mordecai is sad."

"Don't worry, big guy." The different eyes color Laguz patted him on the back. "I'll visit you guys, I promise."

"Okay." The Tiger Laguz nodded and smiled.

"Lyre, tell Kyza I said bye, okay?" Ranulf turned to Lethe's little sister, who was almost crying.

She nodded, trying her best not to cry. "Okay."

"Take care, then, Ranulf." King Caineghis bowed his head at one of his most trusted vassals. The Cat Laguzs bowed his head in thanks and stood next to Hana. Saying goodbye to all of his Laguzs friends, he watched them transformed into their beast forms and took of into the horizon. The sun was almost setting and it was time for them to head out.

"So, Volke, what're you going to do, now?' the eldest twin asked, looking at the assassin. He was quiet during all of their goodbyes, leaning against a building and staring at everyone.

"Well, I do what I do best. Thanks for everything." He replied, standing properly and turned his back to Ike and the others. "Take care."

"Wait. What about your payment?" Li-en inquired, remembering that the assassin charged them for saving them they first time they met.

"We'll call it even." He answered, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "After everything you girls went through, I'd cut you a break. Besides, it was fun, traveling with you guys. See ya. Oh, and Ike?"

"Yeah?" the blue-haired mercenary stared at the assassin's back. He tossed something towards him and the general caught it, seeing it was only a dagger. When he looked up, he saw that Volke was already gone, going back to his work in the shadows. He stared back down at the dagger and saw there was a note on it. Taking it off, he read in his mind.

"_Ike,_

_Keep making your old man proud._

_Volke._

_P.S: If you ever need me, you know where to find me."_

Ike smiled at the letter and looked at the spot that the assassin who stood. "In the shadows, right?"

On top of a building, not far from Ike and the others are, Volke smiled under his mask and took off in the shadows. His work was done. If Greil were alive today, he would have been proud of everything Ike had accomplished.

"So…You two are staying in Greil Mercenaries, right?" Mist questioned, beaming at the twins.

"Yeah. It's fun traveling with you guys. We'll stick around for a while." Li-en replied, grinning. She walked passed the brown-haired healer and intertwined her hand with Soren. "Besides, I want to stay near my special person."

"Hey, you guys, look! I think Soren's blushing!" Boyd laughed, pointing at the raven-haired boy, who glared back at him.

"Leave him alone, Boyd." Mia chuckled at him. "At least Soren can get a girl!"

"Say that to my face, Mia!"

"Fine, I will!"

"You guys, stop it." Rolf pleaded, trying to get them to stop arguing.

"Aw, let them fight. It's nothing new." Shinon yawned, wanting to go back to Crimea soon and sleep.

"Hey, Ranulf, are you sure?" Hana whispered to the Cat Laguz as everyone watched Mia and Boyd fight.

"About what?"

"About me…" she muttered, looking down insecurely.

"Do you even have to ask?" he grinned back at her, grabbing her hand in his. Blushing, she smiled shyly and nodded at his answer.

"Oh, and by the way, congrats." Ranulf smirked.

"For what?"

"For finally attracting girl!"

Flustered, Hana broke away from him and grabbed his shirt, shaking him back and forth. "What are you talking about!?!"

"Ashera kissed you!" he reminded her, still grinning widely. "That means she's attracted to you!"

"Oh, shut up!" she shouted at him, taking out her sword and started to chase him out of Begnion. The Cat Laguzs couldn't stop laughing, missing the fire-temper Hana. Ike dashed after them, trying to clam the Branded girl down. The rest of Greil Mercenaries followed suit, chasing after them, except for Soren and Li-en who walk, hands still locked together.

"I have a feeling that Greil Mercenaries is going to get a lot louder now." The Branded girl giggled at her love interest.

"I'm just glad everything's done with. The war is over and everyone will be rebuilding their lives. It's over." The Branded boy replied, looking back at the Tower of Guidance. "To think, this is the place where it all started and now it's over."

"The war is over, but it's not over for us! It's a new beginning!" Li-en exclaimed happily, running forward to the setting sun, pulling Soren along with her. "C'mon, Soren! The adventure's not over yet!"

And with that, the Greil Mercenaries marched towards the horizon; waiting to start their lives with the ones they cherished most. Stories throughout the time have told of the legendary Ike and his companions, helping everyone they encounter across Tellius.

The twin sisters, Hana and Li-en, continue their lives happily with their new family, smiling brightly each day. What happened that day in the Tower of Guidance never left their thoughts, knowing that one day that Ashera might come back to see the world again. Maybe in the next generation, Laguzs and Beorcs will peacefully among each other, learning to accept Branded.

Besides, maybe the next generation isn't too far behind as Li-en sing to herself as she sat in the woods, rubbing her stomach gently. It's been 2 years since she joined Greil Mercenaries and she adjusted to the life naturally. She was taking time off for now, due to a certain arrival that would come in nine months.

"Li-en!"

The Branded girl looked at the Cat Laguz coming towards in his beat form and slowly shifted back into his human form. Standing up from the ground, she walked over her brother-in-law with her hand still place on her stomach.

"Hey, what are you doing out here? You know Soren and Hana doesn't want you to wander off too far from the Headquarters." Ranulf sighed from exhaustion. "Man, Hana will have my head if she found out."

"I told you where I'd be. I can't stay locked up at home for the next nine months with this little one in me." Li-en rubbed her over-grown stomach affectionately.

"Well, until the kid is born, your sister and my mate don't want you to leave without having someone go with you. You're still in the early stages, after all. It's only been six weeks since we found out about the baby." The Cat Laguz said, escorting his sister-in-law back home.

"Six weeks, hmm? And it's only been a year since you married Sister Hana." The Branded girl stated, staring at the sky. "I wonder if Ashera would approve of the little one…"

Ranulf stared at her for a moment and grinned. "Of course she would. Who knows, maybe she'll come one day and see you."

"That'd be nice. Maybe this time, we won't have to fight. The world is still changing and I want a place where everyone can exist peacefully. I want to see Ashera smile for the next generation, when we're older and our children can…" she trailed off.

"Hey, you're thinking too far ahead. You talk like I'm some kind of old house cat. Our lives are just beginning, after all, especially for you and Soren." The Cat Laguz interrupted her, smiling.

"Hey, Sister Li-en! Ranulf! Over here!' Hana called, waiting at the front of the door of the Greil Mercenaries Headquarters with Ike and Soren. The two started to ran over, waving their hands and shouted back cheerfully. Li-en looked at the sky and back at her stomach, running toward to her Branded love.

"_When you're born, little one, I'm going to name you Yue."_ She thought happily, placing Soren's hand on her abdomen and letting him feel their child. And somewhere up in the heavens, she knew that Ashera and Yune were smiling down on them.

_The End._

* * *

_WOW! I'M FINALLY FINISHED! It took a long time, but I did it! Thank you for everyone who supported me throughout this fic. Happy New Year, everyone! This is the end of my story, a start of a new year, and the beginning of my next story! Remember to come back and cheek me out when I post my Kingdom Hearts story. I don't know when I'll post it, but I will do it. Goodbye!_


End file.
